Team 17
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Suite à un incident où il récupère le clone d'ombre en avance, Naruto doit faire face à une nouvelle réalité. AU. Team avec Kurenai.
1. C1: Kage Bunshin

_AN :_ **Naruto** _ne m'appartient pas._

 _AN 1 : J'ai recommencé cette histoire car je trouvais plusieurs défauts majeurs dans l'ancienne histoire : effet papillon poussé trop loin, changements profonds sur le fonctionnement de Konoha monté trop rapidement, personnage principal devenant trop fort pour mon scénario, scénario général n'étant pas adapté au personnage principal… J'ai donc décidé de recommencer en prenant le temps de mettre les choses en place, ce qui risque de faire que le rythme de l'histoire sois beaucoup moins rapide, je suis désolé si cela en décourage certain, mais ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle je peux faire un compromis vu l'histoire que j'ai en tête._

 _AN 2 : Dans cette histoire, Kurenai a été volontairement affaibli, même si elle reste une personne très douée. La boule de cristal de l'Hokage n'existe pas dans cette histoire et J'ai fait certains autres changements, et j'apprécierais si vous partiez du principe que j'en parlerais plus tard plutôt que j'ai oublié ou ne sais pas._

 **Chapitre 1 : Kage Bunshin**

Alors qu'il rentrait de l'académie, Naruto trouva un rouleau sur son chemin, il le ramassa et en voyant que c'était une technique, il décida de l'apprendre dans son appartement afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne lui prenne. Il n'était qu'en troisième année -sur six- mais il avait déjà remarqué que les années se répétaient : les professeurs le mettaient dehors pour rien dès qu'il y avait une leçon importante… et le punissait plus tard lorsqu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Il y avait également le fait que ses capacités à lire et à écrire était grandement limité par le fait que personne n'avait vraiment prit le temps de lui apprendre correctement… En plus, la bibliothécaire l'empêcher de rentrer dans le bâtiment les quelques fois qu'il avait essayé d'y aller. Tout cela s'accumulant, il commençait déjà a y avoir un fossé entre ses camarades et lui même vers la fin de la première année alors aujourd'hui c'était un véritable gouffre, le peu de fierté qu'il avait n'arrivait pas à accepter d'endurer la honte qu'impliquerait demandé à son grand-père (il avait déjà beaucoup de boulot) ou a ses camardes (leur opinion de lui était suffisamment basse comme cela).

Il avait eu de la chance que c'était un vendredi soir, car il avait besoin du week-end pour l'apprendre, malheureusement, dans son excitation, il avait attendu de l'avoir réussi pour lire le reste du rouleau, il apprit pour le transfert de souvenir et ses utilisations, que la technique consommait beaucoup de chakra -il en avait fait 1 et il avait perdu conscience avant d'être violemment malade pour plusieurs heures à son réveil, il estima qu'il avait été à la limite de chakra pour le créer et décida qu'il n'utiliserait la technique que s'il n'avait pas utilisé de chakra dans les heures précédentes. Il savait aussi que c'était une technique qui était classifiée… Il avait pensé à allé voir le Hokage, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait quasiment pas progressé depuis qu'il était à l'académie, a ce rythme-là, ce serait un miracle s'il devenait un Génin.

Il décida donc de brûler le rouleau après avoir vérifié qu'il avait tout retenu. Il avait 8 ans, devenir le Hokage et faire taire ceux qui se moquaient de lui était beaucoup plus important que des problèmes d'éthiques ou de techniques classifiées qui lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

Rien que le fait d'avoir un adversaire pour jouer aux cartes ou discuter le fonctionnement d'une farce avait grandement réduit son besoin d'attention et son hyper-activité en seulement quelques semaines. Mais Naruto remarqua d'autre chose très rapidement, il se sentait plus vieux et avait une opinion plus négative de tout le monde, même de l'Hokage, il se sentait comme étant un peu plus mature et plus âgé. S'il n'avait constaté lui-même que son niveau de vie avait réellement progressé, il aurait contacté Hiruzen à ce moment-là.

Il avait failli utilisé ses clones -la première semaine où il les avait- contre Sereto, un élève d'origine civile- dans un match d'entraînement à l'académie quand celui-ci avait fait quelques commentaires plus que limites, mais Naruto s'était stoppé net devant la possibilité que l'Hokage lui en interdise l'utilisation et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau tout seul. Cela faisait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son clone à l'extérieur de son appartement, il utilisait parfois le clone pour l'aider à se motiver à nettoyer, c'était plus facile à deux (Hiruzen lui avait acheté lorsqu'il s'était fait virer de l'orphelinat, même s'il était vieux et en mauvais état, c'était déjà très bien pour Naruto) ou lire les livres de l'académie. Cela avait aidé un peu avec sa lecture et donc son vocabulaire, mais il était encore très loin du compte.

Il avait également commencé à faire de la course à pied, faire des pompes et des abdominaux en voyant quelques Génins en faire sous les instructions de leur Jonin-sensei avant que celui-ci ne le repère et lui fasse quitter les lieux.

Son manque de possibilité d'utilisation avait fait que ses progrès n'était que marginal, il était toujours le plus mauvais de la classe, mais l'écart avait un peu rétrécit sur la théorie et son besoin d'attention ayant été partiellement réduit faisait qu'il était un peu plus calme et observateur, faisant de lui quelqu'un étant dans la moyenne basse de la classe en Taijutsu. Il était le plus mauvais en Ninjutsu -ils n'avaient commencer que cet année-, car Naruto refusait d'utiliser le clone par peur d'être découvert sur le fait d'en utiliser un différent. Il était dans le haut du dernier tiers en lancer de kunai et shuriken, qu'ils avaient commencé en deuxième année et il était le plus mauvais de son année -toute classe confondue- en théorie. Naruto avait réussi l'Henge et une variante qu'il avait nommée Oiroke après avoir appris la technique d'un clone qui la réussi avant lui. Il n'avait pas essayé la même chose avec le Kawarimi, car cela attirerait l'attention de le faire en intérieur, et il n'avait pas fait de progrès sur la technique standard du clone.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, cela faisait presque cinq mois que Naruto avait trouvé la technique. Du point de vue des professeurs, la légère augmentation en maturité et en niveau était plus quelque chose de logique -il commençait enfin à avoir quelques progrès après trois ans à l'académie- qu'une surprise.

Du côté de Naruto, il vu qu'il avait de meilleurs notes, et fut content d'avoir progressé, mais entendre un parent félicité son enfant -d'une classe supérieure- pour avoir eu des bonnes notes le fit questionner si ses parents seraient fière de lui… Il était suffisamment honnête pour savoir qu'au mieux, se serait plutôt mitigée. Il décida donc d'écouter d'avantages en classe et de travailler encore plus sur un plan technique. De plus, il avait remarqué qu'il était de moins en moins épuisé par la technique du clone d'ombre, alors il essaya d'en faire un deuxième et réussi lors de la dernière semaine de cours. Naruto estima qu'il n'était toujours pas au même niveau d'épuisement que la première fois et fut heureux de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait en faire un troisième avant la fin de l'année civile, il n'était qu'en mars.

Les élèves allaient à l'académie pendant 40 heures par semaine pendant 6 ans, avant d'avoir un examen final, qui serait suivit par un test grandeur nature par un Jonin concernant l'équipe dans laquelle l'élève était. C'était impressionnant ce qu'on pouvait apprendre en étant calme et observateur, et c'était une leçon que Naruto n'oublierait pas. L'autre chose que l'Uzumaki avait remarqué que ses sens étaient meilleurs, pas de beaucoup, mais c'était clairement remarquable, il essayerait de trouver la raison, mais il ne dirait rien en se rendant compte que c'était un outil génial pour un ninja.

Naruto avait réussi à se procurer ses notes -ce qui fut plus difficile que cela aurait dû l'être- et il était parfaitement conscient que le professeur l'avait uniquement fait afin de l'humilier… Abruti. Les matières présentes à l'examen final étaient : Math, Science, Histoire, Langage, Chakra Contrôle, Tactique, Piège, Furtivité, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu et Taijutsu. Il était le dernier -et de très loin- dans les cinq premières catégories et en Genjutsu, dans la moyenne en tactique et Piège, mauvais en Furtivité, dans la moyenne basse en Bukijutsu, en Taijutsu, et en Ninjutsu. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de la moyenne en note, mais vu que la majorité de la classe avait -au moins- dans les 65 sur 100 en moyenne général…

Avoir les trois techniques était nécessaire sauf dérogation par le directeur de l'académie ou par un Jonin voulant devenir le Jonin-sensei de l'élève, aucune chance que cela ne soit son cas. Mais Naruto se rassura avec le fait que si nécessaire, il avait encore cinq ans pour atteindre les niveaux qui lui était demandé, de plus il avait déjà l'Oiroke et le Kage Bunshin comme technique, c'était déjà bien.

Il y avait deux semaines de vacances entre chaque changement d'année à l'académie. Naruto utilisa ses deux semaines en entraînement physique et en réflexion sur la possibilité de s'infiltrer dans la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant sans résultats concernant l'infiltration, mais il avait toujours de l'espoir, car il comptait essayer celle de l'académie en premier, étant donné qu'elle était moins surveillée. C'était facile à comprendre, car pour la bibliothèque générale, c'était un bâtiment à surveillé. Pour celle de l'académie, ceux qui surveillaient, surveillaient plus _l'académie_ que la bibliothèque en elle-même. Pendant ce temps-là, son clone travaillait sur sa capacité de lecture et d'écriture.

Encore une fois, les progrès à la rentrée furent négligés par les professeurs comme étant sans importance étant donné qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnels.

 **OoOoO**

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'était que le rouleau avait été perdu par un ninja lorsque celui-ci sentit un pic bizarre de chakra et se précipita sur les lieux, malheureusement pour lui, il arriva sur un lieu de rendez-vous entre deux traîtres et il fut rapidement assassiné.

 **OoOoO**

Ino était une jeune fille intelligente héritière d'un clan spécialisé dans l'esprit, alors lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune femme parlée toute seule de ses regrets, elle resta dans les parages au cas où elle voudrait en finir. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce qu'elle entendu changea sa vie et celle de beaucoup de personne autour d'elle, d'ailleurs, elle annonça ce qu'elle avait entendue et sa volonté de progresser en tant que ninja le soir-même.

"Ce matin, j'ai vu une jeune femme qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide et qui parlait toute seule en disant qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris la chose au sérieux, ce qui apparemment à coûté la vie à un de ses coéquipiers… Et elle était tellement triste, que je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette situation, et puis ce n'est qu'au maximum dix heures par semaine en plus de l'académie. Ce n'est pas cher payé pour des compétences qui me seront vitales pendant toute ma carrière." Ses parents avaient été surpris, mais elle avait également remarqué qu'ils avaient été soulagés d'apprendre que leur fille avait fait ce choix.

Pour se renforcer, Ino fit différentes choses au fur et à mesure du reste de sa première année à l'académie, les deux exercices de contrôle qu'elle était sensée apprendre en Génin étaient apprit et maîtrisé. Ino mis de vrai effort dans son entraînement physique et son Taijutsu et elle interpella son père sur le fait d'apprendre des techniques du clan si elle faisait un bon score à l'académie cette année-là. Elle travaillait également sur son lancée de kunai et de shuriken, et était déjà loin devant le niveau quelques mois plus tôt.

Un effet totalement inattendu de son nouveau sérieux et du fait qu'elle était une sérieuse concurrente à Sasuke était que l'attitude de l'Uchiha s'était durci envers elle, une chose que les autres fans de Sasuke avaient également remarquées, et s'il était toujours le garçon le plus populaire de la classe, cette popularité était beaucoup moins grande par le fait qu'Ino était la personne la plus populaire de la classe. Elle avait même réussi même à convaincre Sakura de s'entraîner parfois avec elle en physique et en taijutsu, avec un peu de chance, cela la garderait également un peu plus loin de Sasuke, car franchement, le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé simplement car elle avait réussi un exercice avant lui… Son béguin et celui de Sakura, qui avait vu la scène, avaient grandement souffert ce jour-là.

Finalement, elle finit première de son année, devant Sasuke qui n'apprécia pas la chose… Elle était agréablement surprise de voir que Sakura finit troisième de l'année ce qui, si le visage de la jeune fille était une quelconque indication, l'encouragera à continué ainsi. Mais en y réfléchissant, Sakura avait été la meilleure fille de la classe en reliant énormément sur ses notes théoriques aux examens de la moitié de l'année scolaire, donc avec le recul, cela aurait du plus être une évidence qu'une surprise.

La blonde comprit également le sens de la phrase 'l'appétit vient en mangeant', lorsqu'elle reprit son entraînement de plus belle après les examens.

 **OoOoO**

Il fallu trois semaines à Naruto après la rentrée pour qu'il trouve une ouverture afin de s'introduire dans la bibliothèque de l'académie, il aurait probablement pu réussir plus tôt, mais il avait peur du fait qu'il n'ait plus d'autre occasion s'il se faisait attraper. Sa nouvelle patience le surprenait et avait de nombreux effets positifs, l'autre jour, il s'était même retrouvé à discuté avec une camarade de classe. Bien sûr, ce n'était que dans le cadre d'un exercice théorique, mais la rencontre avait été clairement positive même s'ils étaient très loin d'être amis.

Naruto avait longuement hésité avant de le faire, mais il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser le clone à l'académie, et de se concentrer sur la technique spécifique demandée par l'académie lors des cours correspondant. Pour la bibliothèque, il avait décidé de s'abstenir, car le risque était trop grand même si ce serait beaucoup plus facile de s'infiltrer avec l'aide de la technique, le fait qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas utiliser la technique lors du match d'entraînement contre Sereto le conforta dans sa décision.

Naruto fut surpris et bizarrement déçu de la facilité avec laquelle il réussit la mission qu'il s'était donné, mais se corrigea en réalisant que cela avait été facile car il avait longuement planifié les choses. Ce qui lui rappela une des lectures qu'ils avaient reçu en classe, il ne se souvenait plus qui avait dit cela, mais Naruto se rappelait que cette personne pensait que les deux qualités les plus importantes d'un ninja étaient les capacités à garder son calme et sa furtivité, sa discrétion.

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto ajouta un exercice à son entraînement, celui d'apprendre à se déplacer en faisant moins de bruit. Mais avant tout le reste, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'il chercherait dans la bibliothèque avant de l'infiltrer car il y avait beaucoup de sujets complètement différent. Il avala sa fierté et prit finalement un livre facilitant l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture en se disant que cela l'aiderait forcément pour avoir la possibilité d'apprendre tout le reste.

Le lendemain, Naruto prit une décision qui changerait sa vie, il créa deux clones avant de leur demander. "Est-ce que vous pouvez lire de bouquin d'écriture jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?"

"Pas de problème Boss, il y aura des progrès ce soir !" Répondit le premier, et lorsque l'original sortit, ils se mirent au travail.

Alors qu'il était presque midi, numéro 2 posa une question. "Le Boss ne peut pas rentré par rentrer chez les commerçants, car il le foutrait dehors, mais quel serait la situation si c'était un clone sous Henge ? Si on sent que le risque que notre identité soit découverte, on peut simplement se disperser."

Numéro 1 hésita quelques secondes avant de confirmer, mais précisa qu'il était préférable de tenter ceci dans un magasin où il pourrait ce dispersé facilement derrière un rayon, et donc un où la clientèle était limitée. Ils discutèrent les choses pendant près d'une heure supplémentaire avec que numéro 2 ne lance l'opération.

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui, il remarqua que ses clones étaient en train de lire un livre qu'il n'avait jamais vu que des fruits étaient présent dans sa cuisine, avant qu'il ne puisse questionner les choses, numéro 2 s'exprima. "Boss, je pense qu'il serait plus simple si on se dispersait et que vous rameniez ensuite un clone pour vous aider à examiné et discuté nos découvertes." Naruto donna son accord et les deux clones disparurent ce qui lui donna un gros mal de crâne, il fit une note mentale de faire attention à leur dispersion lorsque les clones avaient beaucoup de souvenir.

Naruto se rappela que la visite chez le commerçant de fruit s'était passé sans problèmes, ce qui laissa pensé au fait qu'il aurait désormais la possibilité de faire soit même ses repas, ce qui lui reviendrait moins chère qu'aujourd'hui, et si les ramens étaient sa nourriture préféré, il apprécierait également plus de diversité. Le nouveau livre était un livre de recettes de cuisine que le clone avait pu récupérer sans problème à bibliothèque générale. Naruto réalisa aussi qu'avec la compagnie de ses clones, il avait moins besoin de l'affection de chez Ichiraku, même s'il y retournerait évidemment. Naruto commença à laisser deux clones chez lui toute la journée tous les jours d'école après ce jour-là, malgré la fatigue que cela lui générait à leur création.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouva à faire un nouveau travail à deux avec la jeune fille blonde à lunette avec qui il avait discuté précédemment, elle était évidemment de sa classe et était nommée Shiho, son nouveau caractère et son vocabulaire furent qu'il avait réussi à ne pas être un trop gros boulet alors qu'elle était la meilleure de la classe sur la partie théorique. Naruto obtenu pour la première fois une sorte de relation interpersonnelle fonctionnant de par ses propres qualités, et dans un sens, cela la rendait infiniment plus importante que celle qu'il avait avec l'Hokage, le fait qu'il voyait Shiho cinq jours par semaine, alors qu'il voyait Hiruzen une dizaine de fois par an maximum avait évidemment aussi un effet sur ce point.

Avec l'aide de Shiho qu'il avait réussi à obtenir discrètement et de temps en temps, les progrès de Naruto devenaient vraiment visible, et ils se mirent également à s'entraîner en Taijutsu quelques fois par mois. Naruto réalisa que son Oiroke était une transformation physique, avec la même résistance qu'un clone d'ombre alors que le Henge était une simple illusion, il comprit rapidement que si elle existait déjà, c'était forcément une technique de haut niveau qui n'était pas répandu. Naruto avait essayé toute sorte de taille et d'apparence et n'avait pas encore trouvé les limites de la technique, même s'il avait trouvé la limite qu'il avait pour l'instant avec, pourquoi ? Car s'il augmentait sa taille, et surtout s'il la réduisait ou changeait de sexe, la technique devenait facilement plus coûteuse que celle du clone d'ombre, ce qui pourrait être une des raisons pour lesquels cette technique n'était pas répandu. Sur ce point, Shiho lui avait fait remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de chakra pour son âge et lui avait conseillé d'essayer de durcir l'exercice de chakra contrôle avec une feuille qu'ils avaient appris à l'académie. Il avait donné cette tâche à ses clones afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention qu'il aurait en le faisant en classe.

Ce qui le conduit à envoyé des clones pour faire ses courses, à apprendre à cuisiner et à envoyer des clones dans la bibliothèque publique et celle du village, il apprit également l'existence des archives, mais que ce n'était accessible qu'au Ninja ayant un insigne prouvant leur identité. Naruto décida intelligemment que les risques et la difficulté d'infiltration dans un tel lieu était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, au moins pour l'instant.

Un peu moins de trois mois après le début de sa 4e année scolaire, Naruto remarqua qu'il grandissait très vite, trop vite pour que cela soit naturel selon les informations qu'il avait pu trouver. Il faisait 1m53 pour ses dix ans ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand de sa classe alors qu'il était précédemment le plus petit… Lorsque l'Hokage lui en avait parlé, Naruto avait simplement répondu que désormais, il pouvait manger correctement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas apprécié que le vieil homme lui demande de s'expliquer en détail alors que Naruto savait désormais la facilité avec laquelle il aurait pu être aidé. Naruto avait également eu la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer d'apparence à chaque fois pour la bibliothèque, car il avait remarqué qu'une des personnes en charge n'avait pas de problème avec lui.

 **OoOoO**

Hiruzen Sarutobi revenait pensif dans son bureau après avoir discuté avec Naruto de sa croissance physique surprise, et le garçon qui avait les cheveux rouges de sa mère l'avait surprit de par son coté défensif dans ses réponses, qui était tout à fait logique en y réfléchissant, il lui en voulait sûrement sur le fait que Sarutobi ne l'ait pas aidé vu la facilité et les répercussions de la chose.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto l'avait surpris lors de ces dernier mois, l'Uzumaki était plus calme, il suivait plus les cours et il haussait beaucoup moins la voix, comme si… comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire. Ce qui rappelait Hiruzen que Naruto fréquentait désormais Shiho, une orpheline avec d'excellents résultats théorique, et il était possible que l'un explique l'autre. Il était facile d'imaginer qu'en ayant une personne avec laquelle il pouvait discuter, il avait désormais une personne pour lui montrer -même inconsciemment- ses erreurs et comment les réparer.

Les avantages psychologiques et les répercussions sur ses performances respectives étaient évidents… Peut-être que pour Naruto, c'était tout simplement qu'il avait désormais le sentiment de progresser, qui l'aidé justement à progresser. Tout comme le fait qu'il est désormais -au moins- un partenaire d'entraînement faisait qu'il ne sentait plus autant le besoin d'essayer d'attirer l'attention, comme c'était le cas avant. Dans le même sens, maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un de son âge a qui parlé, il pouvait désormais ce concentré sur ces cours à l'académie, ce qui était le cas sur ces derniers mois d'après les professeurs.

En observant les documents sur Naruto qu'il avait récupéré de l'académie, il était évident que Naruto avait fait une grande partie de son retard, et si les choses continuaient sur ce rythme, il deviendrait Génin avec le reste de sa classe. Le problème était qu'il était certain que quelqu'un ayant l'intelligence de Shiho allait se rendre compte que Naruto avait beaucoup trop de chakra pour son âge, et les conclusions qu'elle pour faire serait très problématique. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé du fait que la réussite amicale et scolaire de Naruto étaient en train de mettre en péril tout les plan qu'il avait fait. Kushina était morte quelques minutes avant Minato et les décisions qu'ils avaient pris à ce moment-là pourrait ce retourné contre lui et Konoha… mais il ne les regrettait pas car il était certain qu'elles étaient la meilleure solution pour Konoha. De plus, il ne fallait pas non plus dramatiser, Naruto n'était qu'un enfant ayant bientôt 10 ans sans technique ou capacité spéciale, hormis le renard qui était évidemment incontrôlable pour un élève moyen -au mieux- de l'académie qui n'avait aucune connaissance en Fuinjutsu.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir durci son entraînement physique, son entraînement en Taijutsu, son entraînement avec les techniques du clan et son entraînement avec les techniques de l'académie, Ino cherchait une nouvelle branche d'études afin de diversifier les choses, et aussi car, elle souhaitait aider Sakura lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que son amie n'avait rien à faire et retombait donc dans son admiration de Sasuke lorsque la blonde étudiait sur son clan. De plus en voyant les résultats de milieu d'année, elle remarqua qu'elle avait clairement encore plus d'avance sur les autres membres de clan qu'aux examens précédents, et Ino voulait éviter de s'isoler par rapport à sa classe en ayant trop d'avance, déjà que ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas… vu que Sasuke était le seul étant dans la même 'catégorie' qu'elle.

En explorant la bibliothèque, elle fut surprise de croiser Naruto, et oui, en tant que Miss Populaire en Chef de l'académie, elle se faisait un principe de connaître -au moins de vue et de nom- chaque personne de l'académie. Mais cette surprise se transforma en intérêt lorsqu'elle remarqua son sujet de lecture : Tsunade Senju et la place des techniques médicales dans la vie d'un Shinobi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Ino se dit que c'était un sujet parfait pour Sakura et elle-même, pour pas mal de raison. La première était que c'était une discipline qui pouvait être apprise de manière civile, la deuxième était que c'était forcément dur, long et extrêmement vaste comme sujet. La troisième était que pour le coup, la réticence que pourrait avoir certain envers le fait de les entraîner serait beaucoup plus limité, car les instructeurs auraient forcément moins l'impression de former des soldats trop tôt.

Après en avoir discuté avec lui, elle apprit que Naruto ne pensait pas avoir le contrôle nécessaire pour la médecine utilisant du chakra, de plus il ne pensait pas non plus avoir la capacité mémorielle d'apprendre tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour devenir un Iryo-nin. Cependant, il souhaitait apprendre les premiers soins dans le cas où il en aurait un jour besoin et déclarer comprendre le fait que Tsunade ait quitter le village en se rendant compte à quel point sa spécialité était négligée.

En l'entendant parlé, elle fut surprise de sa maturité et de son intelligence compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui, mais elle se rappela qu'il avait fait de très gros progrès sur l'année qui venait de passer. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il était autour de la 30e, 32e place sur une quarantaine d'élèves si on cumulait les deux classes de quatrième année. En voyant un élève prenant la vie de ninja au sérieux, mais grandement limité par le fait qu'il était orphelin, l'héritière du clan Yamanaka avait failli lui parler des deux exercices de contrôle du chakra qu'elle connaissait en plus de celui à l'académie avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait déjà dû faire le forcing afin que ses parents lui autorisent à les apprendre à Sakura, et la blonde avait donc de gros doutes qu'ils accepteraient pour un étranger complet…

Étant tiraillé entre sa volonté d'aider et ses responsabilités d'héritières, elle coupa la poire en deux en lui parlant du fait que la méditation pouvait être utilisé afin d'améliorer sa mémoire et le contrôle de son chakra. Bien sûr elle ne dirait rien à ses parents, vu que c'était quelque chose de trouvable dans la bibliothèque. Par contre, elle avait la ferme intention de parler de l'absence des gestes de premiers secours au curriculum de l'académie.

Ino n'avait aucune idée des conséquences énormes qu'auraient les actions qu'elle avait déclenchée ce jour-là… Si elle les avait connues, elle n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer…

 **OoOoO**

Naruto décida de ne pas perdre de temps, et après avoir pris un livre sur la méditation de la bibliothèque, il se lança dans la chose avant de dormir en espérant qu'il ait une compréhension suffisante du sujet afin de commencer. Un an plus tôt, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de réussir, et même à ce jour, cela aurait été très difficile. Heureusement pour Naruto, quelqu'un d'autre avait un intérêt dans sa réussite et cette entité n'avait pas hésitée à l'invoquer à l'intérieur du sceau, et donc de son esprit.

 _AN : Correction datant du 06/12/2018_


	2. C2: Xanna

**Chapitre 2 : Xanna**

Xanna avait préparé la rencontre qu'il allait avoir avec son hôte, la première des choses était qu'il avait pris une apparence légèrement plus féminine que son apparence androgyne original, l'être pouvant prendre l'apparence d'un renard avait remarqué que Naruto était plus a l'aise avec les femmes, et il avait deux idées du pourquoi. Si la révélation d'une des deux était cruciale pour le bon déroulé de leur rencontre, il n'avait aucune intention de mentionner l'autre avant au moins quelques années.

Malgré la précarité de sa situation, Xanna n'aurait certainement pas aidé son hôte s'il avait essayé de méditer un an plus tôt… même aujourd'hui -on utilisera elle-, elle avait ses doutes sur le fait que se soit une bonne idée. Mais entre les suspicions qu'il avait pour l'instant envers le Sandaime et le potentiel énorme de sa technique de clone, surtout ajouté aux possibilités offerte par l'Oiroke -une dérive de ses propres capacités-, les chances qu'elle ait des regrets en ne faisant rien était trop importante. Rien que la possibilité que la technique du clone soit 'confisqué', ou pire encore, que l'Hokage recommence à jouer avec la mémoire de Naruto… le jeux en valait largement le coup.

Soudain, elle eue une idée géniale et plaça le deuxième sceau qu'avait reçu l'Uzumaki sur une porte menant à la pièce où il était bloqué.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto s'était réveillé dans une sorte d'égout, mais il remarqua rapidement que celui-ci avait un coté unique, après avoir marché pendant un long moment, il vit une porte et n'hésita pas avant de l'ouvrir… débloquant ainsi un peu plus de deux ans de souvenir, la première chose était qu'il était réellement né le 7 Juillet, deux ans avant l'incident du Kyubi et que sa mère était Kushina Uzumaki, son père n'était -selon les dires de sa mère- pas important et mort.

Avec le point de vue un peu plus extérieur, et surtout plus âgé, Naruto se rendit compte que la grossesse de Kushina avec lui-même avait été caché, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela expliquait peut-être que le lien n'ait pas été fait entre lui et sa mère… ou alors les gens en avaient rien à faire, et ils n'ont donc rien dit. Apprendre qu'il était donc l'héritier d'un clan mais que personne ne lui avait rien dit, ou encore du fait que le clan Uzumaki n'était pas marqué dans la liste des livres sur ce sujet, que se soit de la bibliothèque générale ou de celle de l'académie le remplissait de haine devant la volonté claire de faire disparaître son héritage.

Sa mère était ensuite retombée enceinte, de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, celui qui était le héros personnel de Naruto après avoir le Sandaime venté ses qualités. Ses dernières minutes de souvenirs allaient certainement changer une telle chose, car après que sa mère ait été attaquée par un inconnu, Narumi qui était sensée être sa petite demi-sœur fut morte née… Kushina ne tenu quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps d'interdire à Minato le fait de sceller le Kyubi, et surtout de manière intégrale dans Naruto.

Elle fut ignorée par Minato qui se sentait apparemment comme étant le plus doué des deux en arts des sceaux, de ce que le jeune garçon savait, cela venait du fait que la technique spéciale de l'homme était considéré comme la technique ultime et elle était tirée de cet art. Après cela, Hiruzen -sous l'impulsion de Minato- effaça les souvenirs de Naruto afin que le jeune garçon reste loyal à Konoha…

Et même si tout ces événements n'était que le point de vue de Naruto en les revoyant, il n'avait aucun doute sur leur véracité. Bien sûr, Naruto se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il lui manquait beaucoup d'information, mais le traitement qu'il recevait aux mains des habitants du village était déjà beaucoup plus compréhensible -maintenant qu'il y avait une raison-, et intolérable -car cette raison était complètement débile-.

 **OoOoO**

Xanna sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il observait Naruto récupérer ses souvenirs, le vrai bonus de tout cela était que normalement à son âge ses souvenirs seraient presque perdu, car il était trop jeune, mais ils avaient été bloqués, et donc 'conservé' pendant toutes ces années ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient en grand nombre et particulièrement clairs. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes de plus afin qu'il puisse digérer les informations une fois qu'il avait reçu tout ses souvenirs et commença avec politesse, car cela ne faisait pas de mal :

 **"Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki qui était mon deuxième hôte, faisant de toi mon troisième. J'espère que tu as apprécié mon aide et mon nom est Xanna."** Si elle pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un humain ou d'une humaine, sa voix surnaturelle la trahissait toujours sur ce point ce qui faisait que malgré son âge, elle avait de vraies carences… notamment les relations inter-personnelles.

"Bonjour. ...je me disais bien que j'avais réussi l'exercice de méditation trop facilement, et je suppose que le fait que le sceau mémoriel soit si facile à atteindre était également ton œuvre." Naruto avait l'air de prendre tout cela assez facilement et Xanna savait pourquoi.

 **"Oui, et on a beaucoup de choses à se dire."** Naruto lui fit signe de continuer, et elle enchaîna. **"Je vais commencer par le début car c'est compliqué… Premièrement, la raison pour laquelle Kushina était opposée au fait que toute mon énergie soit scellée en toi était que se serait dangereux pour toi… et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution vu le plan qu'ils avaient choisi, Hiruzen étant trop vieux pour en recevoir, et le Yondaime ne pouvait pas le faire vu qu'il allait être pris par le Shinigami en paiement du sceau, ce que le blond avait manipulé dans son ignorance…**

 **Deuxièmement, le blond a laissé une copie de ses souvenirs dans le sceau, ce qu'avait également fait Kushina précédemment dans le cas où elle ne serait pas là pour toi lorsque tu grandirais. Le problème, c'est que Namikaze avait délibérément placé son sceau au-dessus de celui de ta mère… Ce qui faisait que la seule manière de l'atteindre était de passer par la conscience du Yondaime, mais on a aucune idée des pouvoirs ou des intentions de ce dernier rendant la chose trop dangereuse.**

 **Troisièmement, il a lié nos âmes avec le sceau, et même si on réussissait à enlever le sceau maintenant, je pense que c'est déjà trop tard, alors le temps qu'on le fasse… Le but du Yondaime était relativement facile à comprendre, même si je ne connais pas ses raisons. Le sceau me drainerait lentement, mais sûrement de mon énergie, et lorsque tu aurais reçu toute mon énergie, mon âme serait détruite… détruisant ainsi la tienne. Pour sa défense, il était clair qu'il imaginait que tu aurais au moins trente ans devant toi avant que cela arrive. Cependant, mon âme n'a pas besoin d'énergie pour survivre, et elle est la seule ainsi, ce qui nous laissait au moins le temps de ta vie naturelle.**

 **Quatrièmement, le youki -mon énergie- était néfaste pour le corps humain, alors toute mon énergie… c'était mortel. Le premier effet secondaire était la difficulté que tu aurais dû avoir afin que ton corps progresse, le sceau mémoriel ayant l'effet de rabaisser ta mémoire, c'était beaucoup de handicap sans compter le fait que tu avais perdu deux années de ta formation initiale… tu les avais quasiment déjà 'récupérées' grâce au clone, ce qui est la raison -en plus de ta vie difficile- pour laquelle tu es largement plus mature que tes camarades. Un autre effet de mon énergie était qu'elle avait endommagé ta capacité à produire du chakra, faisant que tu en avais beaucoup, mais pas autant que tu aurais dû en avoir…**

 **Ce qui a mener directement au cinquième point, tu n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour utiliser la technique du clone d'ombre… on aurait tous les deux du mourir ce jour-là, mais heureusement, cet incident avait déstabilisé le sceau -faisable par l'effet secondaire qu'avait mon énergie sur ton corps- ce qui me permit de faire transférer suffisamment d'énergie afin que l'on survive, et non ne t'excuse pas, car c'est grâce à cela que notre situation est meilleure aujourd'hui."** Elle avait dit cela en voyant la culpabilité sur son visage, et si elle appréciait qu'il comprenne le sérieux de la situation, ils étaient sorti largement gagnant, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'excuser.

 **"Depuis ce moment, j'ai augmenté l'énergie que le sceau drainait afin que tu puisse utilisé les clones et afin que je puisse la diriger vers ton corps pour essayer d'améliorer les choses, j'ai réussi même si c'est une chose gourmande en énergie. Malheureusement, la vitesse m'est limité -j'aurais déjà pu finir- car certain deviendrait suspect en voyant tes réserves grandir aussi vite, déjà qu'elle grandisse de manière exceptionnelle…"** Voyant que Naruto allait lui demander de qui elle parlait, elle expliqua sans plus attendre.

 **"Les Hyuga et les Uchiha seraient capables de le faire avec leurs yeux, au moins pour ceux assez doués, mais ils sont nombreux et il y avait aussi ceux capable de sentir le chakra en dehors de leur corps, il y avait ceux qui avait naturellement cette habilité et ceux qui l'obtenaient par entraînement et expérience, et si les naturelles doivent également s'entraîné avec, ce qui ne l'ont pas naturellement ne seront jamais aussi bon que ceux qui l'ont naturellement.**

 **Mon youki devrait te donner un équivalent à la capacité naturelle, mais tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser tant que le transfert sera en cours, car cela serait trop difficile de sentir du chakra en même temps qu'un tel transfert, et non, je ne peux pas arrêter le transfert, même temporairement.**

 **Une autre raison pour laquelle tu devrais me faire confiance, était que même si je ne pouvais pas détruire le sceau mémoriel, j'ai accès à tes souvenirs depuis que le sceau s'est déstabilisé, de plus tu pourras ainsi y accéder toi-même créant ainsi un palais mental."** Voyant l'incompréhension de Naruto, Xanna lui expliqua ce qu'était un palais mental, et ses avantages avant de continuer.

 **"Il reste encore deux choses, la première est que l'Oiroke est un dérivé de mon habilité à changer de forme et d'apparence que tu as probablement reçu de mon youki, mais je te félicite d'avoir réussi à l'utiliser, car ce n'était pas une évidence que se soit le cas. Par contre, et c'est normal vu ton âge, surtout si on rajoute le fait que la technique est assez récente pour toi, tu n'as pas compris le vrai potentiel de cette capacité, surtout si on la rajoute à tes clones d'ombre… Grâce à l'Oiroke, tu peux prendre n'importe quelle forme vivante si tu as suffisamment de chakra, ce qui veut dire que tu peux créer directement n'importe qu'elle forme en chakra si tu en assez…**

 **Un loup ou un chien pour traquer, un oiseau pour explorer, une mouche pour espionner… et tout cela sans le moindre risque pour toi."** Elle voyait qu'il comprenait maintenant le potentiel énorme qu'avec cette combinaison de technique.

 **"Malheureusement, et c'est mon dernier point, avoir une telle quantité de youki dans ton corps aura des conséquences, car, et je veux que tu te souviennes de cela, tout pouvoir à un prix. Le prix que tu payeras et la possibilité que tu ne puisses jamais utiliser toutes les techniques demandant un certain niveau de contrôle, de plus je sais que les ninjas ont une technique afin de masquer leur chakra, mais je ne la connais pas, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin puisque c'était naturel pour moi, tu auras des difficultés avec cette technique alors qu'elle te sera sûrement plus nécessaire que pour la majorité des ninjas. J'ai conscience que c'est un prix important, mais c'est ainsi, et cela ne sert à rien de ruminer la situation, juste à tirer avantage."**

"Tu en sais beaucoup sur les ninjas ?"

Elle pouvoir voir pourquoi il pensait ainsi, malheureusement, **"non, ce que je sais viens de ce que tu as appris, de ce que j'ai observé de tes souvenirs, et des vagues brides d'information que j'ai eu lors de mon emprisonnement dans mes hôtes précédents."** Il déclara sa compréhension d'un hochement de tête.

 **"Le dernier point que l'on devait absolument voir aujourd'hui était l'utilisation que tu souhaiterais avoir de mon youki dans ton corps, c'est-à-dire, est-ce que souhaite que la majorité soit transféré directement en youki, ou est-ce que tu souhaites que la majorité soit utilisée afin de renforcer les capacités basiques de ton corps et tes cinq sens. Il est important de préciser que pour l'instant les deux se font, mais choisir de priorisez un des deux ferait beaucoup moins de gaspillage."**

Naruto prit quelques minutes avant de poser une question, "même si je choisissais le renforcement de mon corps, j'aurais quand même des réserves énormes ?"

 **"Oui, au moins plus d'une dizaine de fois les réservent du Sandaime Hokage, qui est à ma connaissance celui qui en a le plus dans Konoha."**

Naruto fut visiblement confus quelques secondes avant de comprendre, "même si je suis incapable de sentir le chakra, ce n'est pas ton cas. Et je choisis la version physique."

Xanna ne pouvait pas empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage, **"entendu, et oui, c'est correct, mais uniquement de manière limité, donc je te conseillerais de ne pas relier sur moi dans ce cas, et j'allais oublié, mais tu pourras désormais conversé avec moi sans avoir besoin de venir dans le sceau… Même s'il serait préférable que tu le fasses afin d'organiser tes souvenirs, encore plus avec ton utilisation de clone… ne pas le faire pourrait avoir de mauvaises conséquences sur ta psyché."**

Une fois que Naruto sortit du sceau, Xanna repensa à Yami Naruto, qui avait été assimilé par le jeune garçon le jour où il avait fait son premier clone… Ceci était une des plus grandes raisons de sa nouvelle maturité, mais Xanna ne voyait aucun avantage à informé son hôte que le traitement qu'il avait subi l'avait forcé à avoir une maladie mentale, sa méfiance envers Konoha était suffisamment grande pour l'instant et cela le découragerait peut-être à utilisé les clones vu qu'ils avaient le même risque… Enfin, ils auraient le même risque d'utilisation si Naruto n'avait pas accepté de faire le trier dans ses souvenirs.

 **OoOoO**

Shikaku Nara accompagnait Inoichi Yamanaka pour leur rendez-vous avec l'Hokage après ce qu'ils avaient entendu de la fille du blond considérant Tsunade Senju et sa spécialité, mais surtout des informations sur la baisse de niveau demandé pour atteindre le grade de Génin et le fait que Shikaku avait remarqué en enquêtant que certains rapports laissait à pensé que les autres villages avaient plus d'information qu'il ne le devrait sur ceux qui finissait l'académie.

Le problème, était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ces rapports alors qu'elles lui étaient adressées… ce qui faisait que les deux chefs de clan se demandaient à quel point les choses étaient compromises. Et c'était peut-être une réaction disproportionnée, mais c'était mieux dans ce sens que dans l'autre. En arrivant, ils demandèrent à lui parler seul, ce qu'il accepta en faisant sortir les ANBU le gardant et en activant un sceau de sécurité sur la pièce. Une fois qu'ils aient eu fini, Hiruzen comprenait parfaitement pourquoi ils avaient demandé une telle chose.

Et tout les trois, ils se mirent à faire trois listes, la liste des personnes en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance, la liste des institutions qui étaient contaminées ou qui étaient encore à vérifier, et enfin dans le même genre mais pour les personnes cette fois. Dans les jours suivants, une quinzaine de personne furent invité avant qu'une mission ne leur soit donnée, la dernière étant Kurenai Yuuhi qui enquêterait sur l'académie.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Xanna, Naruto avait compris que pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire d'oiseau, car ils avaient un coût trop grand pour lui, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer pour une mouche vu que cela en demandait encore plus, mais ses expériences n'avaient pas été pour rien, puisqu'il savait désormais que le coût d'un oiseau serait de 12 à 15 clone d'ombre standard.

Ce qui était énorme, mais pas si loin que cela, car plus il avait de youki, plus Xanna pouvait en transférer sans que cela se remarque et elle estimait qu'il pourrait créer un oiseau dans le mois qui venait, puisque l'héritier du clan Uzumaki pouvait aujourd'hui en faire 8, mais il n'avait quasiment plus d'énergie ensuite. Et dire que si son système de production de chakra fonctionnait -avec les bonus d'un sceau fonctionnant normalement- il aurait dû pouvoir en faire facilement 50 à l'âge qu'il avait…

De plus il avait désormais 5 clones qui apprenaient des choses théoriques pendant la journée, combiné avec la fin des problèmes de mémoire lié à la fin du sceau concerné et le fait qu'il avait créé un palais mental tout en organisant ses souvenirs, et les résultats sur sa partie théorique étaient évident pour lui-même, même si bien sûr, ses progrès allaient surprendre beaucoup de monde.

En revoyant certain de ses souvenirs de l'académie, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était victime de sabotage volontaire de la part de certain, sur sa technique de lancer, son Taijutsu, et même les instructions sur les techniques qu'il avait appris à l'académie étaient différente entre ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'académie et les instructions qu'il avait reçu des professeurs.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai Yuuhi se dirigeait vers la tour Hokage après avoir été convoqué par le Sandaime alors qu'elle revenait d'une longue mission qui s'était fini la veille.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, et ce qu'il leur avait été dit avant le test, ceux qui avaient échoué au test en équipe fait par leur potentiel Jonin-sensei ne retourneraient pas à l'académie -pas forcément-, mais dans un centre de rattrapage. Où ils recevront un entraînement à la fois basique et générique pendant 6 mois à 1 an -les meilleures pouvant espéré une formation spécialisée en plus : reconnaissance, traque, intelligence, médicale, etc.-, cela ne voulait pour autant pas dire que l'entraînement y été mauvais.

C'était simplement que les chances de devenir un Chunin se rétrécissait et devenait quasi-impossible pour celle de devenir un Jonin. Pourquoi ? C'était relativement simple, ils n'avaient pas d'entraînement quasi-personnalisé par un Jonin et les équipes dont lesquelles ils faisaient partie n'était pas fixe. Et ses équipes-là, ne participaient pas à l'Examen Chunin, faisant d'une promotion sur le terrain le seul moyen (avec un apprentissage) d'être promu. De plus, en temps de paix, les promotions de terrain était beaucoup plus longue à venir. Et arrivé un certain âge, le désire de progresser n'étant plus aussi grand, ils stagneraient à un niveau low-mid Chunin.

L'autre solution était de rentrer dans une équipe existante dans laquelle une place s'était libérée. Cela pouvait être le cas pour cause de mort, de fin de carrière, de promotion, d'un membre ayant quitté l'équipe car cela se passait mal, etc. Et encore, les premiers choix étaient souvent pris par les membres restant d'autres équipes sous des Jonin-sensei.

Bien entendu, que ce soit pour des différences d'âge, de niveaux, des cicatrices mentales, difficulté d'intégration, ou autres, ces équipes ont toujours un peu plus de mal a fonctionner. La raison pour laquelle Kurenai pensait à toutes ces choses, c'était que la raison évoquée pour sa convocation, c'était la création d'une équipe.

Elle trouvait cela bizarre pour plusieurs raisons :

1) Il y avait de meilleurs candidats pour ceci. Comprenez bien, elle méritait son titre de Tokubetsu-Jonin (même si elle ne l'avait obtenu qu'à 22 ans), mais sans Genjutsu (qui était son point fort), elle ne serait probablement que low voir mid-Chunin, à 24 ans, cela n'était, en aucun cas honteux, mais loin, très loin des meilleurs.

2) Le fait que la convocation parlait de la création d'une équipe, et que l'académie était en pleine année, alors que le centre de rattrapage venait de terminer sa demi année il y a plus d'un mois, les élèves ne viendraient pas de là, ce ne serait pas un remplacement de Jonin, et elle voyait mal la raison qui pousserait à prendre spécialement des aspirants Génin qui venait d'échouer.

3) Cela laissait penser que c'était en rapport avec elle précisément, ce qui voudrait dire monter une équipe spécialiser en Genjutsu (le seul domaine dans lequel elle surpassait ses camarades), serait bizarre un mois après l'attribution de certains des jeunes les plus prometteurs dans ce domaine.

Au cours de son questionnement intérieur, elle était arrivée, après être passée par la secrétaire et entendu l'appel du Kage, elle rentra dans le bureau et fut surprise de l'identité des personnes présentes. Il y avait le Hokage, évidemment, Shikaku Nara le commandant en chef de Konoha et le chef du clan Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka, le chef du clan Yamanaka et ancien chef de la division Torture et Interrogation de Konoha.

Ce fut le Sandaime qui lui expliqua les choses, "Bonjour Kurenai, je tiens d'abord a préciser que le contenu de cette réunion ne devra pas quitter cette pièce, au moins pour les semaines à venir." Une fois qu'il obtenu une réponse positive, il continua. "Le recoupement de certaines informations laisse à pensé qu'il y a eu des transgressions dans le village, peu importe que ce soit de simple erreur qui s'accumule par manque d'attention ou de compétences, ou quelque chose de plus sinistre… il faut enquêter."

"Effectivement, quel sera mon rôle ?"

"Vous êtes assigné à l'académie, avec plusieurs objectifs, le premier était de juger si le niveau requis a été volontairement abaissé. Le deuxième objectif est de trouver si certaine personne font passer les résultats de nos élèves vers des éléments extérieurs à Konoha, comme les informations laissent à penser. Le troisième objectif est de vérifier que tous les élèves sont traités de manière égale, notamment Naruto Uzumaki. Le quatrième objectif est de trouvé des solutions afin d'améliorer l'académie dans le cas où cela serait nécessaire. Votre couverture n'en sera pas vraiment une, vous irez, car vous souhaitez un apprenti ou une équipe et que vous vous intéressez donc aux élèves, je ferais un papier officiel à ce sujet. Des questions ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre, "oui, est-ce que j'ai une durée maximum pour cette mission ?"

"Pas pour l'instant, mais si vous voyez que certain vous suspecte de par la durée de votre temps à l'académie, vous pouvez prendre un élève a part pour quelques leçons afin de prétendre de vouloir vérifier que vous ayez fait le bon choix… après cela aussi cela ne durera qu'un certain temps."

 **OoOoO**

Naruto adorait la nouvelle enseignante, notamment, car en plus de ses qualités d'éducatrice et physique évidente, Kurenai-sensei le traitait de manière impartiale, n'hésitant pas à le corriger calmement en expliquant les choses lorsqu'elle remarquait qu'il faisait quelque chose d'une manière qui n'était pas la meilleure.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle recherchait un apprenti ou une équipe, il avait d'abord pensé a des élèves de sixième année voir peut-être de cinquième année, mais elle expliqua qu'elle souhaitait justement quelqu'un de plus jeune afin d'avoir justement le temps de faire les choses bien. Cela avait été l'origine d'un exercice que lui avait demandé de faire Xanna, elle voulait que Naruto fasse une liste de trois personnes qui pourrait intéressé la Tokubetsu-Jonin.

Naruto avait pensé qu'elle aurait approché Ino Yamanaka et Sasuke Uchiha, les deux surdoués de deuxième année, ou encore Neji Hyuga celui de troisième année, alors il avait été extrêmement surpris lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il était le premier élève qu'elle souhaiter tester. Bien entendu, Naruto lui demanda pourquoi et il fut surpris de la réponse, même si avec l'aide de Xanna, il put comprendre les choses.

"Pourquoi toi ? Il y a pas mal de raison, la première étant que je souhaite réparer les dégâts que ton éducation à subit de la part de certaines personnes. La seconde, et on reparla lors de notre première séance, est le fait que tes grandes réserves de chakra font de toi un cas unique par rapport aux leçon pratique basés sur le chakra à l'académie. Mais je t'avoue que ses deux raisons sont plus des raisons qui ferais que j'organiserais un ou deux cours particuliers pour toi, plus qu'une possibilité d'apprentissage.

Quitte à prendre un apprenti, je veux qu'il soit sérieux, et prêt à passer pas mal de temps à s'entraîner ou a étudié. Vu que je passerais beaucoup de temps avec un apprenti, il faut que nos personnalités soient un minimum compatible, ce qui a été prouvé en classe pour nous deux. Je t'avoue que je t'ai questionné pendant nos quelques discussions en classe afin de connaître tes connaissances et si aurait la volonté de travailler sur des domaines inhabituels pour des ninjas qui ne deviennent pas Hunter-nin ou ANBU.

Si je veux avoir un apprenti, c'est pour avoir une vraie relation de confiance et d'apprentissage, cependant, je sais parfaitement à quel point la première équipe en sortant de l'académie est importante. Pour que cette équipe fonctionne bien, il faudra que je sois à la disponibilité égale de chacun de mes élèves, notamment afin d'éviter des problèmes de jalousie ou autre avec les deux autres élèves. Pour faire cela, il faut que j'ai déjà commencé à apprendre la majorité des techniques et compétences qui je juge comme étant nécessaire sur le long terme _avant_ que mon apprenti ne finisse l'académie…

Ce qui enlève donc les cinq et sixième année, je préférerais également éviter quelqu'un ayant la possibilité d'être instruit par un aîné de son clan afin d'éviter un doublon lors des entraînements, surtout si les visions des choses de chacun des deux instructeurs sont incompatibles, sans parler du fait que les membres de clan sont parfois limité dans ce qu'ils peuvent apprendre, par tradition ou par principe même.

I élèves dans les quatre premières années qui sont sérieux, ont une personnalité avec laquelle je pourrais travailler et qui ne sont pas membre d'un clan, Shiho, ton amie, est éliminée, car ce que je lui apprendrais passerait au second plan vu qu'elle souhaite clairement rejoindre la division intelligence. Rock Lee, ne peut pas utiliser de chakra ce qui limiterait grandement ce que je pourrais lui apprendre, de plus il a déjà commencé à avoir des entraînements individuels avec Maito Gai, un Jonin spécialisé en Taijutsu.

Si Sakura Haruno montre des qualités certaines, son intérêt s'est très clairement pointé vers le Ninjutsu médicale, une spécialité également appelée Iryojutsu qui ne laisse clairement pas assez de temps pour un apprentissage supplémentaire, je le sais puisque j'ai de bonne compétence dans ce domaine, et pour en avoir parlé avec elle, c'est une chose qui l'intéresse réellement, au point qu'elle a évoqué la possibilité de rentrer directement à l'hôpital en finissant l'académie." Voyant que Naruto allait poser une question, et devinant la nature de cette question, elle le devança. "Le fait que j'ai les connaissances nécessaires afin de Ninjutsu médicaux ne veux pas dire que j'ai les qualifications ou l'envie de prendre une apprentie dans ce domaine.

Cela laisse deux élèves, Tenten Higurashi qui est en troisième année et toi, je pense que tu as un plus gros potentiel, et de ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir, nos deux personnalités sont plus compatibles. De plus, vu que j'ai remplacée Mizuki, je m'occupe uniquement de ta classe, ce qui fait que je te connais mieux et que je t'ai donc logiquement donnée la priorité, des questions ?" Une fois qu'il répondit négativement, elle lui donna rendez-vous avant de partir.

 _AN : Correction datant du 06/12/2018._


	3. C3: Enquête et Massacre

**Chapitre 3 : Enquête et Massacre**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kurenai avait commencé son enquête, et elle avait déjà pu donner pas mal d'information à ses supérieurs. Il y avait clairement une hostilité contre Naruto, même si elle était plus sournoise qu'ouverte, si on enlevait le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait réussir les techniques qui lui était enseigné en ayant autant de chakra. Du moins, c'était ainsi depuis que l'Uzumaki avait commencé à être exemplaire dans son comportement, il était beaucoup plus difficile de virer un élève sérieux de cour sans que certaines questions ne soient posé… Car même si certain semblait avoir une tendance à l'oublier, les enseignants de l'académie étaient toujours des ninjas sous l'autorité directe de l'Hokage.

Les enseignants ayant laissé leurs animosités contre Naruto affectés leurs enseignements l'avaient notamment fait de manière sournoise dans les instructions pratiques qui lui était donnée.

La note en Taijutsu était par exemple une moyenne de trois notes, la qualité purement technique, autrement dit la maîtrise du style de combat était la première. Le niveau en Taijutsu démontré par l'élève, technique, qualité physique, force et concentration mental ou encore la tactique était la seconde. La troisième était tout simplement lié au résultat contre ses camarades. Ce qui faisait que si Naruto apprenait par les professeurs une version affaiblit du style, il était grandement endommagé sur une des trois notes et recevait un handicap important dans les deux autres.

De manière plus générale, les problèmes à l'académie étaient également le fait que les jeunes génin -qui réussissaient à obtenir le rang- était en moyenne moins bon et moins nombreux que ce qu'ils auraient dû être. Kurenai -comme beaucoup d'autre- avait attribué cela au renard et au fait qu'ils étaient en temps de paix, la réalité, c'était que la qualité d'instruction avait effectivement été baissée volontairement.

Dus au niveau faiblissant de ceux qui sortaient de l'académie, ils sortaient ensuite du centre de rattrapage plus faible qu'avant. Avant, ils sortaient en moyenne en tant qu'un solide mid-genin, désormais, c'était un solide low-génin, ce qui changeait énormément de chose sur le terrain, même contre les bandits.

Un traître nommé Mizuki Tojo avait été capturé et envoyé sous les soins d'Anko Mitarashi, il avait notamment été le plus flagrant contre Naruto, et Kurenai avait été informé qu'il travaillait pour Orochimaru ce qui faisait plus que froid dans le dos lorsque l'on y réfléchissait. Celui qui était le plus grand traître de l'histoire du village et dont les crimes incluaient les expérimentations humaines avait accès aux données de l'académie… La baisse de niveau avait également eu pour effet que le niveau requis pour devenir Chunin avait baissé -surtout au niveau mental, la vrai crainte en apprenant cela était la possibilité que tout Konoha soit touché par un effet domino…

Kurenai avait remplacé Mizuki pour le reste de l'année scolaire afin de pouvoir enquêter plus facilement et d'avoir une meilleure idée des besoins d'améliorations de l'académie. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour ce dernier point, mais vu que les chefs n'avaient aucune idée des personnes en qui il pouvait faire confiance… elle était la mieux placée.

Kurenai avait également appris qu'Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno, deux élèves de deuxième année avaient commencées des cours médicaux à l'hôpital.

Son nouveau poste ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer d'approcher l'Uzumaki en lui expliquant qu'elle recherchait un apprenti ou une équipe et qu'elle voulait voir ce qu'il valait sous la forme de plusieurs entraînements personnalisés, car si à la base ce n'était qu'une excuse, Kurenai n'allait pas se privée si elle avait l'occasion de trouver un ou une apprentie valant l'effort vu que c'était sa grande volonté professionnelle depuis déjà plusieurs années. Après qu'il se soit donné rendez-vous un soir sur un des terrains d'entraînement, Kurenai lança directement les choses, et récupéra un groupe de feuille d'arbre avant de commencer à expliquer les choses. Elle se mit pieds nus et il suivit son exemple, elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, mais elle avait remarquée que les élèves étaient toujours plus réceptifs lorsque leurs enseignants menaient par les actes.

"L'exercice apprit à l'académie -coller une feuille sur son front en utilisant du chakra- permet d'apprendre la base nécessaire pour apprendre les trois techniques enseigné à l'académie. Cet exercice suffit, car elles ne demandent qu'une petite dose de chakra, la technique du clone en demandant le moins. Théoriquement, un cas comme le tien n'arrive jamais, et dans les cas ou cela arrivait, la personne avait généralement déjà un tuteur. Je comprendrais si tu avais un problème avec ce système, et effectivement, c'est injuste envers toi, cependant, même avec les techniques de l'académie, tu n'avais pas la moyenne demandée pour réussir l'examen, ou alors c'est quelque chose de très récent." Elle continua après que Naruto ait accepté et confirmé ce fait à voix haute. "Les professeurs pouvaient ainsi se dire que cela ne changerait rien, et au pire serait comme du favoritisme par ceux qui ont des problèmes avec toi, comme tu l'avais déjà remarqué."

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête avant de commenter, "il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et même là…"

Kurenai devait rester sur une ligne très fine, lui expliqué pourquoi il avait des problèmes et l'informer du fait que les professeurs auraient du agir, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne haïsse pas Konoha, sans mentionner celle qu'elle supposait être sa mère et leur clan, et bien sure sans faire allusion au renard. "Il n'y a que trois solutions, enlever le clone de ton l'examen, t'apprendre un clone différent -les autres demandent tous plus de chakra, et sont élémentaires et donc des techniques souvent aligné avec le grade de chunin- ce qui vaudrait dire une dérogation spéciale, ramenant le favoritisme sur la table, ou t'apprendre un exercice de contrôle supérieur… De plus, il n'est pas certain si tu aurais pu réussir la technique du clone avec les deux exercices de contrôle suivant, mais on y est pas encore. Des questions pour l'instant ?"

C'étaient beaucoup d'information pour ce qui n'était qu'un détail dans ce qu'il espérait être sa future carrière de ninja, mais il appréciait les précisions, et les nuances, sans parler du fait que sans elle, l'Uzumaki aurait eu beaucoup de mal à trouvé ces informations vu qu'il n'aurait même pas su quoi chercher. Il y avait aussi le fait que ce genre de connaissance et de raisonnement serait logiquement une partie importante de sa vie de ninja, surtout dans son cas spécial. "Vous avez parlé d'un clone différent ?"

"Je ne prétends pas avoir une connaissance complète des choses, mais il y a les clones d'eau et de terre, liés aux éléments et théoriquement faisable avec le temps, selon nos affinités, il y a également le clone de bois, qui était l'élément du Shodaime et uniquement limité à ceux qui ont cette affinité, apparemment. Ces trois types de clones, sont des clones physiques, mais je ne connais que celui d'eau, je te l'apprendrais probablement à terme si s'est nécessaire et que j'en obtiens l'autorisation. Le clone d'eau est le moins coûteux en chakra, et il est donc de manière logique le moins capable. Pour en terminer sur l'histoire de ton problème de clone, il est possible que le problème venait du fait que tu étais incapable d'utiliser une quantité suffisamment petite car tu ne sentais pas ton chakra, et si c'est vrai que les exercices sont censé aidés avec cela, je n'ai été présente pendant l'instruction de quelqu'un ayant autant de chakra."

"Très intéressant." Il appréciait réellement qu'elle lui expliquait réellement les choses plutôt que de lui apprendre bêtement les techniques comme s'il n'était qu'une machine, mais c'était peut-être afin de vérifier au mieux les choses avant un éventuel apprentissage. Et même s'ils n'appréciaient la manière dont se passaient les choses à l'académie, il comprenait également ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliqué, notamment sur la complexité de sa situation.

"Merci, il faut aussi prendre en compte que l'inverse est également possible, tu pourrais faire tout les exercices de contrôle ayant été imaginé, si tu n'arrives pas à sentir ton chakra, tu ne pourrais quasiment jamais réussir la technique du clone, et toutes les techniques médicales ou Genjutsu par exemple, que ce soit d'ailleurs sur le plan défensif ou offensif. Cela, pour le coup, serait difficilement défendable pour certaines personnes au pouvoir, je t'en parlerais plus tard, parce que si je digresse à chaque nouvelle information, on aura à peine commencé quand la journée se finira. Mais je vais devoir digresser une dernière fois, mais c'est important pour le coup… en grandissant, la quantité d'énergie présente dans une personne augmente, elle augmente également en étant soumise à un stress, un peu comme un muscle, dans les deux cas, il y a des limites."

C'était facile de voir où elle voulait en venir, plus il restait longtemps à l'académie, plus la tâche du clone, voire celle des autres techniques deviendraient compliqués… voir impossible.

"De manière logique, les mains sont l'endroit du corps avec lequel il est le plus facile de manipuler du chakra," avant de faire l'exercice de l'académie avec une feuille sur chaque main, à un signe de sa tête, il en fit de même avant de réussir les deux en même temps quelques secondes plus tard. "A ton avis, quel est endroit du corps où c'est le plus dur ?"

Il venait de comprendre la manière dont il voulait faire les choses, faire des exercices de contrôles de plus en plus dure, et il essayerait de faire des clones entre chaque exercice. Naruto n'était pas convaincu que cet exercice avait amélioré les choses, mais il avait trouvé une réponse à la question, "le dessous des pieds." La Tokubetsu-Jonin fit un simple hochement de tête avant de faire tenir les deux feuilles sur ses tempes, celui-ci fut plus dure, et Kurenai l'informa qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse 5 tentatives de faire un clone mais qu'il fasse moins de 10 clones par tentative, elle était parfaitement au courant qu'il pouvait essayer d'augmenter le nombre de clones dans un effort de faciliter la chose, mais ce serait contre-productif.

Naruto eu l'impression de sentir des progrès avec la technique, même si concrètement, il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Ils passèrent donc au fait de faire coller une feuille sous chacun de ses pieds en gardant ceci en l'air, cet exercice était vraiment plus dure, puisqu'il fallu plusieurs minutes avant de le réussir, et ce n'était pas parfait.

Et si cette fois aussi, il échoua dans sa quête du clone, il avait également senti le progrès, même si ce n'était qu'un progrès négligeable envers le but final. "Après cet exercice, on passe aux deux exercices sensés être instruit au Génin, le fait de pouvoir marcher sur une surface verticale, et ensuite le fait de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau. Plus que le fait d'améliorer la qualité du contrôle -ce qu'ils font quand même, au moins partiellement-, ils améliorent la quantité sur laquelle tu avais ce contrôle, ce qui était logique vu que les techniques les plus fortes, sont celles qui demandent le plus de chakra, ce n'est pas systématique, mais c'est très souvent vrai. Ces deux exercices sont censé être apprit hors clan -je ne sais pas trop pour les clans- avant la première rang-C, au moins pour le premier exercice. On apprend généralement le premier exercice contre un arbre, s'il n'y a pas assez de chakra, on glisse, s'il y en a trop, on est repoussé de l'arbre."

Le jeune garçon pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait fait l'étape des feuilles sous les pieds, car si c'était réellement comme cela que les choses se passaient, passer d'une feuille sur le front au fait de marcher sur un mur semblait être un très gros pallier qui pourrait facilement démoraliser les aspirants, de cela prendrait logiquement plus de temps et serait donc stupide. Il comprenait également que les informations qu'elle lui donnait était beaucoup plus que ce qui était normalement donné. Kurenai se rechaussa tandis que Naruto s'allongea par terre, avec les pieds nus posé contre un arbre en essayant de trouver le bon dosage de chakra pour que ses pieds 'collent' à l'arbre.

Elle le prévenu que l'apprentissage de cet exercice pouvait être particulièrement long, et l'aurait encore plus été s'il n'avait pas la capacité de sentir son chakra. La brune l'informa que pouvoir rester coller sur le dessous d'une branche, on monter sans vraiment se concentrer était l'équivalent de la maîtrise de cet exercice et précisa qu'elle préférait qu'il apprenne ainsi même si certain lui aurait juste apprit à courir contre un arbre. "Pour le fait de marcher sur l'eau, ce qui est l'exercice suivant, le faire sans y penser est l'équivalent de la maîtrise, mais certain pousse cela jusqu'au fait glisser sur l'eau ou celui de réussir un match de Taijutsu sur l'eau sans franchir la surface, ce sera notre cas vu que tu en as particulièrement besoin. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous que j'avais pris avant de planifier cette rencontre, tes progrès influenceront ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois, je te donnerais rendez-vous pour la prochaine session, au revoir."

 **OoOoO**

Naruto retourna chez lui afin de manger, et ordonna immédiatement à ses clones de monter à ses murs afin d'apprendre la technique tout en précisant qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas mettre trop d'énergie, car il n'avait pas les moyens de réparer les murs, sans parler des questions qui seraient posées, quitte à ce qu'ils se cassent la gueule assez souvent.

Le jeune garçon se rendait parfaitement compte qu'un apprentissage avec un Tokubetsu-Jonin telle que Kurenai serait un miracle pour lui et ses problèmes vu que la logique voudrait qu'elle essaye de l'aider sur les autres plans de sa vie, comme son clan ou la possibilité qu'il se confie sur Xanna… mais on en était encore loin. Mes mêmes sur un plan purement ninja, il voyait déjà la différence grâce aux différentes étapes de contrôle de son chakra qu'elle lui avait appris. Il estimait qu'il gaspillait déjà 10 % de chakra en moins en faisant un clone d'ombre, ce qui était énorme lorsqu'on réalisait que c'était simplement quelques heures d'entraînements qui avaient eu ce résultat.

Une fois qu'il aurait réussi à marcher sur une surface verticale, il devrait suffisamment limiter son gaspillage d'énergie afin de faire afin de pouvoir faire un oiseau, de plus, il essayerait également de faire un Kawarimi, car contrairement aux deux techniques de l'académie, il n'avait pas d'équivalent supérieur.

Il avait sa première leçon individuelle avec Kurenai un mardi soir, et le vendredi, elle lui proposa qu'ils fassent leur deuxième session le samedi suivant -pas le lendemain- toute la journée. Naruto accepta évidemment et voulant impressionnée Kurenai, il laissa 5 clones chez lui pendant la journée, 4 travaillant sur la capacité à marcher sur une surface verticale, et le dernier lisant un des livres intéressant le jeune garçon. Le Naruto original passerait son temps en sortant des cours à essayer de travailler son Kawarimi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger, de toute façon, avec les clones les devoirs et exercices à faire à la maison étaient rapidement finit.

Le mercredi soir de la semaine menant à son entraînement avec Kurenai, il réussit un Kawarimi potable pour l'académie et l'exercice qu'elle lui avait donnée, ce qui lui avait également permit de faire des progrès avec l'Henge et Clone d'illusion, même s'ils étaient toujours loin du compte, surtout le clone. Et alors même qu'il avait maîtrisé le niveau par Kurenai, se tenir au plafond sans forcer, il décida de rajouter une difficulté, d'abord en essayant de remonter le mur en marche arrière, et il le refit en ajoutant des feuille sur ces genoux, ses coudes, ses mains et son front pour un total de 7.

En triant ses souvenirs dans le sceau, Naruto remarqua qu'il ressentait désormais clairement son chakra dans son corps, ce qui faciliterait forcément la chose pour tout les techniques liés au chakra qu'il essayerait d'apprendre dans le futur.

 **OoOoO**

Cette nuit-là, Konoha changerait définitivement, car l'une des personnes nuisant à Konoha remarqua que les chefs de Konoha avaient entrepris l'amélioration du village, et qu'ils aient ou non découvert le fait que c'était intentionnel, cela ne changeait pas la décision à prendre. Il y avait aussi le paramètre Danzo Shimura, et son organisation, Ne, à travers lui a prendre en compte… Cet homme ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre, car avec des idéaux tels que les siens, Konoha pourrait peut-être se relever.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain, l'académie serait suspendue pour les deux prochains jours, mais Kurenai indiquera à Naruto que leur rendez-vous était toujours valable.

 **OoOoO**

Ce même lendemain, le Conseil Militaire Supérieur, ou CMS fut créé, il y avait cinq membres, le Kage, les deux Sannins, le Commandant en Chef des Armées, et le nouveau Commandant des ANBU -qui leur demanda de l'appeler Kenpachi pour simplifier les discussions-. Le CMS s'occuperait des affaires militaires graves, parce que le conseil 'standard' était également constitué pour moitié de civil, et avait fait un certain nombre de choix suspect au cours des dernières années. Il y avait également le fait que des informations classifiés était sortit du conseil, tel que l'identité du gardien du Kyubi.

Les deux Sannins n'étaient malheureusement pas sur Konoha, mais Jiraya avait été rappelé et une missive vers Tsunade avait été envoyée. Pourquoi de telle décision ?

Car l'intégralité du Clan Uchiha, plusieurs membres civils importants du village, les deux conseillers de l'Hokage, Danzo Shimura, une grande partie de Ne -organisation qui n'était plus sensée existé-, et plusieurs équipes d'ANBU, plus leur commandant qui se trouvait sûrement sur le passage avait été anéanti dans un bain de sang hallucinant.

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levée que des rapports d'enquêtes des ANBU restants pointé des preuves d'irrégularités dans le fonctionnement de Konoha aux domiciles de certains membres civiles du conseil du village qui avaient été assassinés quelques heures plus tôt.

Techniquement, la création du CMS avait été illégale par rapport à des lois qu'avait poussé les conseillés de l'Hokage et Danzo, mais Hiruzen avait forcé l'issue en citant que c'était une situation exceptionnelle. Lui-même, Shikaku Nara lui avait conseillé de créer 3 autres conseils afin de réduire de manière considérable l'apport des civils dans les affaires militaires, et en espérant que cela limite la corruption.

Le CC -Conseil des Clans- était le nouveau conseil gérant la vie courante du village au niveau miliaire. Le CP -Conseil Publique- gérait tout ce qui concernait les civils. Et enfin, le CM -Conseil Mixte- qui gérait les décisions qui concernait les deux précédents.

Les problèmes à l'académie étaient également le fait que les jeune Génin -qui réussissaient à obtenir le rang- était en moyenne moins bon et moins nombreux. Shikaku -comme beaucoup d'autre et notamment Kurenai- avait attribué cela au renard et au fait qu'ils étaient en temps de paix. La réalité, c'était que la qualité d'instruction avait été baissée volontairement comme l'avait pointé la Tokubetsu-Jonin.

Il y avait eu 3 mort et un échappé parmi les coupable dans les cas liés à l'académie. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pu être appréhendé donc il ne savait toujours pas qui avait mis ceci en place, à part pour Orochimaru, ce qu'ils avaient découvert quelques semaines plus tôt par l'interrogation de Mizuki. Malheureusement, les événements avaient prouvé que s'il était le seul employé par Orochimaru -de ce que savait le traître- il y en avait d'autre qui sabotait l'académie, dont les 4 mentionnés plus tôt. Shikaku espérait fortement que ce soient les derniers sur cette partie de Konoha car sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait des centaines de personnes corrompu ou coupable de trahison dans Konoha, sans parler des anciens de Ne.

Les membres du CMS dans leur ensemble avaient été horrifiés de ses découvertes.

Toutes les divisions avaient été touché, même l'hôpital. Certain avait remarqué des choses bizarres, mais avaient été ignoré par l'ancien conseil -ou leur supérieur- tellement souvent qu'ils avaient simplement essayé de faire au mieux, en abandonnant l'idée même de recevoir de l'aide de la direction, ce qui menait directement au fait que l'image des chefs dans Konoha était plus que limite.

Lorsque Danzo avait trouvé la mort lors du massacre des Uchiha, le fait que Ne existait toujours fut donc révéler et les membres de Ne furent interrogé avant d'être intégré au reste des forces de Konoha, certaines des interrogations avaient révéler que Danzo avait travailler avec Orochimaru même après que ce dernier fut déclaré comme étant un traître. L'arrivé des anciens de Ne dans le reste des troupes avaient été mal gérer, par manque de temps, par manque d'information, et le fait qu'ils obéissaient -assez souvent malgré eux- à Danzo faisait qu'ils souffraient d'une relativement mauvaise réputation dans l'ensemble, pas au point de Naruto mais pas loin. Heureusement, c'était encore quelque chose de très récents et des mesures diverses avaient été mis en œuvre afin d'intégrer de manière plus efficace.

Un des effets de la mort de Danzo que beaucoup semblaient avoir oublié était la disparition du dernier du Clan Shimura, et donc la disparition de ce qui était en fait 2 clans dans la même nuit, même si c'était quelque chose qui semblait n'être qu'une question de temps.

A un moment, la police n'avait plus personne dans ses rangs vu qu'elle uniquement composée d'Uchiha depuis un décret du Nidaime, et ils avaient été remplacés en majorité par d'anciens ninjas ou ceux qui ne voulait plus -pour une raison x ou y- quitter le village. On était encore loin d'avoir le même niveau théorique qu'avant le massacre et cela resterait probablement encore le cas pour quelques années, mais vu tout les problèmes découvert dans le village, certain se posait des questions sur ce que faisait le clan avant son extinction.

Notamment sur des documents écrits par Fugaku, le chef de clan lui-même sur le fait que le Kyubi pouvait être contrôlé par le Sharingan. Lorsqu'on savait que le clan avait été particulièrement épargné par l'attaque du renard, c'était plus que suspect.

Heureusement, le CMS n'avait aucune intention de délégué à nouveau une telle partie de son fonctionnement à un clan unique, car si départ la décision du Nidaime pouvait être considéré comme une juste décision, notamment en responsabilisant ceux qui étaient considérés comme le clan le plus puissant du village, cela avait particulièrement mal gérer, même si ce n'était pas le moment de pointer du doigts certaines choses.

Près de 70 personnes de haut rang militaire avec une importante influence été désormais surveillé liés a tout cela. Et c'était par un effet domino que l'intégralité de Konoha se retrouvait affectée.

Le fait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une équipe réussissant l'examen posé par le Jonin à la sortie de l'académie l'an passé aurait du posé des alarmes. Tout le monde, lui le premier n'avait pas réagit. C'était un bon exemple pour dire que tout le monde n'était pas incompétent ou corrompu. Ils avaient confiance dans le système pour les alerter s'il y avait un problème.

Cela n'arriverait plus.

Le chef de la Division Intelligence avait été exécuté après qu'il été découvert qu'un sceau de contrôle mental avait été placé sur lui quelques années plus tôt. Il avait été jugé irrécupérable vu l'ancienneté du sceau et l'instabilité forcé que créerait la fin du sceau, 3 autres personnes dans cette division étaient dans la même situation.

Et tout cela n'était que dans les 4 jours suivants le massacre.

Shikaku savait qu'il se répétait, mais l'arrogance et la négligence des gens de Konoha étaient hallucinantes, lui inclut, qui avaient fait que personnes ne s'en étaient rendu compte ou ceux qui l'avaient s'étaient contenté d'envoyer une simple lettre au conseil.

Ensuite, Jiraya qui était arrivé deux jours après le massacre avait annoncé qu'il avait réussi à trouver une estimation des troupes dans les grands villages, notamment en brûlant quelques faveurs, chose inévitable vu la situation… Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de distinction entre les anciens ninjas et les actifs- : Kumo : 14 000 ninjas sur une population de 18 000. Iwa : 20 000 sur 25 000. Suna : 7 000 sur 14 000. Il était difficile a dire pour Kiri avec la guerre civile en cours. Konoha avait environ 12 000 ninjas pour une population de 25 000 habitants. Avant le massacre, les chiffres officiels parlaient de 18 000 ninja actifs ou retraités pour une raison ou une autre sur Konoha, cela faisait donc un tiers de moins.

Il y avait forcément des gens dans Konoha qui savaient des choses.

Mais malheureusement, le CMS n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces gens. Tsunade quand elle arriverait, et si elle arrivait, serait occupé à l'hôpital et l'apprentissage des nouveaux médecin, Jiraya était occupé avec les brèches existantes dans la sécurité de Konoha, notamment à essayer de retarder au maximum le fait que les autres villages se rendent compte de leur faiblesse, car ce serait une occasion rêvée pour déclarer la guerre et effacer Konoha de la carte. Kenpachi était occupé avec les ANBU vu la nouvel compréhension de la situation, Hiruzen était occupé à gérer les problèmes découvert -et faire en sorte que les solutions reste efficace- et Shikaku lui-même occupé a adapter les plans de défense de Konoha et du pays du Feu à la nouvelle situation.

Régler les problèmes du village était la priorité pour l'instant. Chercher les responsables devrait arriver plus tard, même s'il pensait qu'une bonne partie se révélerait d'eux même a travers les enquêtes et le nouveau système.

Jiraya -aidé par une équipe d'ANBU- avait éliminé 4 personnes donnant directement des informations vers l'extérieur, les personnes faisant le relais entre les traîtres et les forces extérieures. Une vers Orochimaru, une vers Iwa et les deux dernières vers Kumo malheureusement, la aussi, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire… ils n'avaient tout simplement pas les moyens d'y faire quelque chose.

La DRHM (Département des Ressources Humaines Militaires) et la DRHC (Département des Ressources Humaines Civiles) avaient été créées aux cours du premier week-end sous l'influence de Jiraya. La seconde s'occupait de gérer l'affectation des postes militaires dans Konoha : l'académie, les archives, les patrouilles sur les murs, la police, et tout ceux qui travaillaient dans les divisions qui ne quittaient pas le village (TI, Intelligence, etc.). La première s'occupait de la répartition des missions (hors ANBU), de la récupération et classification des rapports (de leurs transmissions au CM ou au CMS dans les cas nécessaires), de l'organisation des patrouilles dans le pays de feu, de l'organisation des ravitaillement pour les postes avancés, etc.

Un peu à la manière des conseils, les deux-trois premiers jours avaient été compliqué, mais aujourd'hui, deux semaines après le massacre, tout le monde en était content. Hiruzen voyait moins de monde, mais il avait deux fois plus de temps pour le reste de son travail, ce qui lui avait également permis de reprendre son entraînement, au moins pour rester affûter sur ses techniques et en forme physique, une chose qui avait été copiée par les autres membres du CMS et un bon nombre de haut placé dans Konoha lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte de la faiblesse du village.

Le CMS avait déjà parlé du projet suivant, une refonte des divisions existantes, même si cette fois, cela prendrait des mois avant qu'elle ne puisse envisager d'être mise en place.

Kurenai était restée à l'académie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et elle avait déclarée qu'elle prendrait Naruto en tant qu'apprenti à la fin de cette même année scolaire, un mouvement que Jiraya avait soutenu malgré lui en précisant que la situation actuelle était une excellente excuse afin d'informer le jeune homme de son clan avant que cela ne leur pète à la gueule, devant l'insistance de ses trois collègues, Hiruzen approuva et se serait Kurenai qui l'informerait lors de sa prochaine session avec le jeune homme, leur quatrième ensemble.

Même si rien n'avait été dit à la Tokubetsu-Jonin, la possibilité que Naruto soit en contact avec le renard était forte, surtout que le garçon méditait souvent alors que c'était le moyen de contact entre un Biju et son Jinchuriki. Jiraya avait reporté qu'un groupe appelé Akatsuki avaient des ambitions envers les Bijus et Kurenai en informerait Naruto, car Konoha devait mobiliser toutes ses forces possibles si elle espérait survivre. Malheureusement, même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose pour des raisons politiques et diplomatiques en regard du traitement que le village avait eu à l'encontre d'un des trois clans ayant aidés à fondé Konoha.

Surtout sur le plan de l'image de prestige du village, vu que le Clan Uchiha n'existait plus et que la seule membre du Clan Senju n'avait pas été dans Konoha depuis plus de 15 ans. Et que c'était ce genre de nom qui poussait les clients à venir chercher 'l'expertise' de Konoha plutôt que d'employé un plus petit village parfois moins chère et plus proche du client.

Pour revenir sur l'académie, un nouveau curriculum sera mis en place à la rentrée scolaire, car c'était impossible d'y faire correctement en cour d'année.

L'académie allait être reformé avec une plus grande partie pratique et l'intégration de la partie 'monter à un arbre' du chakra-contrôle, une étude plus approfondie -et pratique- sur les principes des Genjutsu ainsi que des gestes de premier secours dans les deux dernières années à l'académie. Tout en incluant des choses comme la méditation et un niveau d'endurance beaucoup plus exigent. Kurenai avait également proposé de faire des équipes anticipés en dernières années afin de voir si des élèves pouvaient travailler ensemble, ce qui les aideraient aussi dans leur travail d'équipe.

Le niveau demandé du centre de rattrapage a également été recadré un peu plus haut que ce qu'il était avant la corruption. Des moyens financier supérieur ainsi qu'un ancien instructeur de Ne ont été dépêché pour réussir cet objectif. Il sera bien évidemment observé afin que ses cours restent dans les limites. Jiraya expliqua même que l'attention nouvelle portée vers l'Iryo-jutsu pourrait aider à convaincre Tsunade de revenir, normalement une personne tellement hésitante -au minimum- à revenir serait placé comme missing-nin, mais vu la situation de Konoha, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la dernière personne ayant un lien de sang avec les deux clans fondateurs de Konoha. De plus, elle était une Sanin, et ils ne pouvaient pas cracher sur une personne ayant de telles capacités.

Bien sûre certaine question restait pour l'instant sans réponse, par exemple comment améliorer le niveau de ceux qui font déjà partie des forces de Konoha sans détruire leur confiance ou annoncer les dégâts aux autres villages…

Sur un plan plus personnel, Shikaku avait réussi à convaincre son fils de prendre les choses plus au sérieux en utilisant l'histoire d'Ino et en précisant que la situation de Konoha était loin d'être idéale, heureusement Shikamaru n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'arguments et il avait emmené Chouji avec lui dans son nouveau sérieux.

D'ailleurs en parlant de la fille d'Inoichi, son intérêt médicale -qu'elle partageait avec son amie du clan civile Haruno- avait déteint sur pas mal d'autres membres de l'académie, une dizaine la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, notamment les héritières des clans Inuzuka et Hyuga. Il y avait également Shikamaru mais pas Chouji car ce dernier n'avait pas le contrôle nécessaire et il ne sentait pas avoir les capacités intellectuelles, mais Chouza, son père et chef de clan avait décidé de durcir son entraînement lorsque Shikamaru serait occupé à l'hôpital.

Le temps dirait si ce n'était qu'une mode ou un vrai changement, mais cela aurait au moins le bonus d'avoir de vrai de argument pour un retour de la dernière Senju, même si cela faisait déjà deux semaines et demi depuis le massacre.

Heureusement que Konoha avait organisé les Examens Chunin quelques mois plus tôt, cela leur permettrait d'avoir le temps de savoir l'étendu des dégâts avant que cela ne soit à nouveau leur tour de les organiser. D'ailleurs, Shikaku ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que certaines des données nécessaires pour le massacre avaient été organisés ou obtenu sous la couverture de cet événement particulier.

 _AN : Correction datant du 13/12/2018._


	4. C4: Apprentissage

**Chapitre 4 : Apprentissage**

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur deuxième rendez-vous, Naruto avait du mal à se rendre compte des conséquences que le massacre aurait, a part le fait que cela faciliterait probablement son accession aux affaires de son clan, et surtout de sa mère. Le jeune garçon avait parfaitement conscience du fait que c'était une réaction particulièrement froide, mais les Uchiha avaient peut-être été le clan le plus hostile envers lui, alors il n'allait pas verser de larmes pour eux.

Ceci dit, il avait aussi conscience -après que Xanna le lui ait pointée- que les plus jeunes étaient notamment innocent des actes de leurs aînés. Ce qui était plutôt ironique vu qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa propre haine envers ce clan, car c'était Madara qui l'avait attaqué en premier. Et car, si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit où elle avait été sortie -de force- du sceau de sa mère, le Sharingan était la seule explication qu'elle avait pour l'instant trouvée.

Bizarrement, Naruto n'était pas plus intéressé que cela envers les tenants et les aboutissants du massacre, ou plutôt, et c'est ce qu'il expliqua à Kurenai lorsqu'elle le questionna sur ce sujet : il n'avait aucun problème à atteindre que la poussière retombe, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Après avoir démontré le fait qu'il avait maîtrisé le premier exercice de contrôle de niveau Génin, elle le félicita avant de l'emmener vers un étang en lui donnant quelques conseils supplémentaires, notamment le fait de d'abord essayé de rester sur l'eau avec ses mains. Elle l'informa également qu'après, ou à la place, de glisser et de faire des matchs de Taijutsu sur l'eau, il pouvait également essayer de marcher ou de courir à contre-courant dans un cours d'eau, ce qui était déjà une vraie différence de difficulté avec le fait de marcher sur l'eau d'un étang ou d'un lac.

Kurenai profita du fait que l'Uzumaki était calme pour lui donner une leçon sur les utilisations du chakra. "Il y a quatre grandes familles d'utilisation plus passive du chakra. La première est le fait d'en utiliser afin d'améliorer temporairement ses sens, malheureusement, il faudra s'abstenir pour l'instant dans ton cas vu que les dangers possibles sont énorme sans un contrôle de très haute qualité, de plus les tiens sont déjà surhumain.

La deuxième est liée aux muscles, que ce soit pour l'endurance, la vitesse, la force, voir même la résistance, toutes ces choses peuvent être renforcé avec du chakra, un meilleur contrôle permet de faire ceci d'une meilleure manière de faire ceci ou le premier type d'amélioration par exemple, et ceci est une chose qui n'est quasiment jamais atteinte à l'académie, mais quasi-obligatoire en tant que Chunin. Le faire de mauvaise manière, ou de manière abusive peut amener à de grave blessure. Pour la résistance, ce sont quelques choses qui se font à faible dose inconsciemment lorsqu'on a le temps de voir venir le coup. C'est un palier universellement appris après le Water-Walking.

La troisième est bien sur la capacité à s'attacher à toute forme de surface, ayant comme utilisation pratique des choses comme le fait de pouvoir courir dans les arbres et d'éviter les embuscades au sol, la facilité de franchissement des étendues d'eau ou encore la possibilité de marcher sur un mur dans une infiltration ou une exfiltration. On peut également l'utiliser afin de réduire le bruit de nos pas, mais cela demande un contrôle énorme.

La quatrième est la aussi présente en faible dose de manière instinctive, il s'agit du fait d'atténuer la douleur, ou de réduire la perte de sang en compressant du chakra dans la zone. C'est malheureusement la moins recherchée et développée alors que les résultats peuvent être capitaux, mais avec ta masse de chakra, tu le feras forcément de manière instinctive." Naruto se rendait compte qu'avec ses limites -au moins temporels sur les techniques élémentaires- c'était sure ce genre de chose qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Vu que Naruto avait fait beaucoup plus que ce qui était demandé, il arriva relativement facilement à faire des progrès dans l'exercice et il avait commencé à réussir à marcher sur l'eau avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour aller manger. Ils continuèrent l'après-midi sur la même lancé et grâce aux explications et précision de Kurenai, Naruto était halluciné de se rendre compte qu'il marchait sans trop de difficulté lorsque l'heure de se séparer était arrivé.

Naruto passa le reste de son week-end et toutes ses soirées jusqu'à la troisième session avec Kurenai à travailler sur son contrôle, achevant le fait de marcher et de glisser sur l'eau sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Il avait aussi réussi à courir à contre-courant, même s'il devait utiliser toute sa concentration et que même dans ce cas-là, c'était loin d'être maîtrisé pour cet exercice-là.

L'utilisation d'un oiseau et les autres choses du genre avaient été reportées à plus tard afin qu'il mette tous ses efforts dans la possibilité de devenir l'apprenti de la Tokubetsu-Jonin.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse d'usage avec Naruto, il lui montra ses progrès et elle extrêmement surprise et enjoué de voir sa motivation, car il était évident qu'il y avait mis beaucoup d'effort, ne serait-ce que par l'expression de son visage. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait travailler, ses deux réponses lui firent grandement plaisir :

"A l'académie on nous a appris à disperser les Genjutsu en coupant le flot de notre chakra, évidemment, je n'avais réussi une telle chose puisque je ne le sentais pas, mais même maintenant que je le sens, je n'y arrive absolument et je me demandais s'il y avait d'autre manière de faire la chose. J'aurais bien demandé au professeur, mais je me suis dit que cela tombait dans cette volonté de ne pas faire de favoritisme dont vous avez parlé."

"Effectivement, ils auraient probablement agi en fonction de cela et effectivement, il y a d'autres manières. Mais avant qu'on y travaille, c'était quoi la deuxième chose ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un moyen de masquer le chakra de quelqu'un et j'aimerais savoir si c'était possible de l'apprendre, car certains élèves m'ont déjà fait la remarque qu'ils avaient facilement réussi à me repérer grâce/à cause de cela." Elle pouvait facilement sentir son chakra, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle pouvait totalement comprendre son intérêt dans une telle technique. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pouvait pas apprendre cette technique et plus personne avait beaucoup de chakra plus les chances de réussite étaient faibles.

Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, s'il n'arrivait pas à apprendre cette technique, ses possibilités dans les spécialités qu'elle appréciait serait grandement diminuée, ce qui pourrait être fatale à la possibilité d'un éventuel apprentissage. Kurenai lui confirma l'existence d'une telle technique et elle le commença ensuite sur cette technique-là. L'explication était longue et compliquée, mais le résumé était de confiner son chakra à l'intérieur de son corps en permanence. Vu son expression, il avait compris et elle expliqua :

"Masquer sa présence est quelque chose de difficile, si bien que seuls ceux qui font des assassinats et les élites apprenne cette technique. Pour ma part, je l'ai apprise car cela allait bien avec ma spécialité. Masquer son chakra et utiliser une technique en même temps et encore plus dure. Faire deux types de manipulation en même temps et beaucoup plus dure que de les faire l'une après l'autre." Voyant sa tête, elle continua :"Effectivement, travaillé ton contrôle et sur quelque chose d'autre en même temps fait que c'est plus dure, mais cela améliore la difficulté de l'exercice de contrôle. Toute comme il est difficile pour la grande majorité des Génins d'être sur l'eau en même qu'ils font une technique."

Elle lui fit suivre le processus et il ne lui restait 'plus' qu'à le travailler. Kurenai profita du fait que Naruto était occupé afin de travailler sur un livre de théorie du chakra qui venait de sortir dans un autre village et que Jiraya avait récupéré dans ses voyages. Pendant ce temps-là, la présence de Naruto n'avait quasiment pas changé. C'était la difficulté de cette technique, tant qu'on n'avait pas réussi la base, il n'y avait aucun résultat.

La première partie réduirait la présence de moitié quand activé, et d'environ 10 % supplémentaires et indépendant de manière passive la capacité de chakra n'avait aucun effet sur cette partie. Par contre pour dans la deuxième partie -qui était le fait de maîtriser la technique-, plus la capacité était large, plus cela prendrait de temps. Elle sentait qu'il y était presque, quelque petite fluctuation dans la présence énergétique d'une personne était la preuve d'une réussite imminente. Il était déjà 12 h 30 et elle le prévenu qu'elle allait chercher des plats a emporté pour ce repas.

Alors qu'elle approchait du terrain, une sourire plein de fierté vint inconsciemment sur ses lèvres lorsque la présence de Naruto diminua de moitié. Alors qu'elle croisa son regard son sourire vu une réaction miroir apparaître sur le visage du jeune ninja. Après avoir mangé, elle lui expliqua de manière beaucoup plus complète comment interrompre l'écoulement de son chakra, dans le cas où c'était simplement un problème d'incompréhension ou de manque d'information, mais ils durent finalement accepter le fait que cette manière de faire les choses ne fonctionnait pas pour lui.

Il lui restait donc deux solutions : éjecter une sphère de chakra autour de lui, ou compresser son chakra. La première fut relativement simple, mais Naruto ne l'aimait pas, il la trouvait trop voyante et longue à faire. Kurenai avait admis que c'était la moins aimée pour cette raison, mais qu'elle était pratique à utiliser pour libéré un groupe de personne qui sont prisonnier d'une illusion. Il lui fallu un peu plus d'une heure et demi pour apprendre a compresser son chakra, mais une fois qu'il réussit, Kurenai le réassura qu'il serait rapidement à un haut niveau sur ce point spécial. La raison était que les Genjutsu se basaient sur les sens, et vu que Naruto avait informé Kurenai de la qualité exceptionnel des siens, il serait très rapide à se rendre compte d'un problème, d'un défaut dans une illusion.

Lorsque Kurenai quitta le terrain d'entraînement, elle était certaine de sa volonté de faire de Naruto son apprenti et allait en parler au Sandaime dés qu'elle avait terminer de faire son argument.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai allait rencontrer le Sandaime le lendemain par rapport à l'enquête concernant l'académie, et elle comptait e profiter pour officialiser sa demande d'apprentissage de Naruto. Cependant, alors qu'elle dînait avec Yugao Uzuki, son amie la plus proche, ou plutôt sa seule amie proche, la spécialiste des illusions se dit qu'un deuxième avis ne ferait pas de mal et elle expliqua donc tout les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation concernant Naruto.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Naruto a commencé à progresser ?"

"Non…" C'était vrai que c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas considéré, mais… "je pense qu'il avait toujours eu la volonté de travailler dur et de progresser, par contre effectivement, je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que ses efforts ont commencés à payer. Même si son amitié avec Shiho -une de ses camarades de classe- a forcément aidé vu qu'elle a les meilleures notes théoriques de sa classe."

"Ne le prends pas mal, et je ne dis pas cela pour te dissuader de le prendre en tant qu'apprenti, mais simplement, car tu es mon amie et je préférerais que tu rentres dans cette situation informée. Je pense qu'il est probable qu'il te cache des choses, car l'image que tu dépeints de lui n'ait pas de logique lorsqu'on y réfléchit vraiment. Ceci dit, il pourrait y avoir pas mal d'explications… le fait qu'il sache pour son clan, le renard, voir même les deux expliqueraient beaucoup de chose, vu qu'il avait déjà deux ans lors de l'attaque du Kyubi."

Yugao hésita visiblement quelques instants avant de continuer. "Je ne suis pas sensé parlé de cela, et tu ne pourras pas lui en parler, mais je fais partie de ceux qui ont fouillé les installations du Clan Uchiha, et Fugaku, leur chef de clan avait des suspicions que quelqu'un ayant un Sharingan avait contrôlé le renard lors de l'attaque de celui-ci. Et vu ce qui s'est passé très récemment dans le village, cela paraît beaucoup moins improbable que l'on aurait pu penser cette notion quelques mois plus tôt. Notamment, car le Clan Uchiha avait pris beaucoup plus d'importance après l'attaque du renard."

Kurenai eu besoin de quelques minutes afin d'assimiler ce qui lui avait été dit et les possibles ramifications. "Tu conseilles quoi par rapport à ce que me cache très probablement Naruto ?"

Cette fois, Yugao n'hésita pas une seconde. "Si tu en as le droit, informe-le du renard et de son clan ainsi que de ton intérêt pour un apprentissage officiel, s'il commence à s'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ce moment-là, je te dirais de le prendre comme apprenti. Par contre, prépare toi à l'idée qu'il ne te dira pas tout, mais prévient le du fait que plus tu auras connaissance de ses capacités et de ses limites, plus tu seras apte à le faire progresser ensuite."

Après que Kurenai ait accepté que ce fussent de bons points, elle changea le sujet, tout en gardant malgré elle une partie de son esprit concentrer sur les prochains jours et les changements qu'ils pourraient avoir dans sa vie. Car un apprentissage avec un Jinchuriki qui était un héritier de clan allait forcément changer sa vie de manière définitive, pour elle qui avait pris l'habitude d'être quasi-ignorée par les personnes importantes du village malgré sa létalité qu'elle avait grâce à ses illusions… elle ne savait pas trop quoi en pensée.

 **OoOoO**

Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, Kurenai décida finalement qu'elle l'informerait Naruto de son clan, du renard et de la menace que représentait l'Akatsuki, et qu'elle l'emmènerait ensuite vers l'endroit où était localisé les terres du Clan Uzumaki. Lui laissant ainsi le temps de voyage et de la découverte des locaux pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle, enfin, cela c'était la version parfaite maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de le prendre comme apprenti, même si la possibilité que Naruto refuse l'apprentissage n'était pas inexistante, mais 'seulement' très faible.

"Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps de s'entraîner, ou tu ne seras pas capable de te concentrer vu les choses que tu apprendras. La première de ses choses est le fait que le Kyubi ne pouvait pas être tué, donc le seul moyen de le battre était de le sceller, et tu as été la personne en qui il a été sceller. Pourquoi toi, est probablement la question que tu te poses, la réponse, c'est parce que tu fais parti du Clan Uzumaki, et l'une des caractéristiques des membres de ce Clan est leur longévité, signifiant un corps plus résiliant que la normale, je n'en sais pas plus sur ce sujet. Ta mère était Kushina Uzumaki, et a part le fait que tu as les mêmes yeux violets et cheveux rouges qu'elle, je n'ai pas plus d'information.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton statut d'héritier du clan Uzumaki, voir même l'existence du clan t'as été caché, mais vu que tu n'as pas montré la moindre surprise depuis que j'ai commencée de parler, tu as peut-être une idée." Voyant qu'il avait la dernière phrase comme une accusation, elle s'empressa de préciser sa pensée. "Ce n'est pas une accusation, et le village est très mal placé pour t'accuser d'avoir des secrets quand il te cache des secrets qu'il n'avait aucun droit de garder. Le point suivant était le fait que je t'accompagne vers les terres de ton clan et tu me diras ce que tu voudras me dire une fois qu'on y sera arrivé."

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent en mouvement dans un silence complet qui n'était que légèrement pesant, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt à l'écart du reste des habitations et Kurenai lui indiqua de continuer d'avancer et de pauser sa main sur un panneau qui était contre un arbre.

Un passage apparu et ils entrèrent tous les deux, le passage se refermant une fois qu'ils l'avaient traversé. Lorsque Naruto se retourna vers l'illusionniste avec une question sur les lèvres, elle répondit : "Probablement une bulle spatiale encrée dans la zone… j'ai de bonne connaissance dans l'art des sceaux, mais rien que la théorie d'une telle chose demanderait un travail de maître… Le Fuinjutsu, ou Art des Sceaux était également une des spécialités de ton clan."

Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir dans le salon, Naruto observa la jeune femme longtemps avant de lui demander : "Pourquoi avez-vous été choisi pour me parler de tout cela ?" Ce qui était une question logique lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait.

"Car je souhaite que tu deviennes officiellement mon apprenti et que durant ma demande envers l'Hokage -inévitable puisque tu es mineur et que tout les mineurs de l'académie ninja qui n'a pas de clan ou de parent sont sous sa tutelle- et la tâche de t'informer de ses choses à été rajouté. J'ai bien entendue conscience de l'hypocrisie du fait que tu sois sous la tutelle de l'Hokage parce que son administration t'a caché ton héritage, mais je ne suis que le messager."

"Si j'étais votre apprenti, à quel point moralement et légalement garderiez mes secrets ce que je vous révélerais dans ce cadre ?"

Pour cette question-ci, elle du prendre quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, notamment, car la situation de Naruto était particulièrement unique. "Le fait que tu accèdes à ce site fait de toi un héritier de clan de manière officielle, même s'il y aura probablement de la paperasse à faire pour officialiser tout cela, mais ce sera plus une formalité qu'autre chose, de plus si tu t'inquiètes sur la possibilité que quelqu'un te retire le clan, c'est impossible, puisque tout le CMS était en accord sur le fait qu'il était grand temps de te révéler les choses.

Un lien entre un mentor et un apprenti est quelque chose de très sérieux, et de très réel légalement, dans ton cas, tu serais partiellement émancipé, les seules choses où je deviendrais ta tutrice serait la partie civile de la chose. Pour la partie militaire, tant que cela ne met pas Konoha en danger direct, je n'ai rien à transmettre à quelqu'un. Cette indépendance des clans est une des raisons qui font que ce qui t'est arrivé est si grave, car cela pourrait -entre autre- faire que les autres clans du village questionnent l'autorité du Sandaime et de son administration, ce qui serait une catastrophe vu la situation actuelle du village."

Kurenai fut ravie de voir Naruto se relâcher fortement, mais elle fut surprise de le voir faire 10 clones solides, clones qui se mirent à exploré la zone. "J'accepte votre offre généreuse d'apprentissage, et j'ai conscience que plus vous aurez une vue clair de mes capacités et mes limites, plus ce sera simple pour vous de m'entraîner correctement."

"Effectivement, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquels il y a des protections lorsqu'un mentor prend un apprenti d'un clan dont il ne fait pas partie, afin de protéger les secrets du clan. Ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquels je ne voulais pas que mon apprenti fasse partie d'un clan." Lorsqu'elle vie les sourcils de Naruto montés, elle expliqua. "Le responsable légal et/ou le chef de clan aurait autant à dire sur l'apprentissage que le mentor, ce qui est différent dans ton cas."

Naruto lui raconta alors comment il avait récupéré la technique de clone et ce qu'il en avait fait dans les premiers mois, il hésita avant de lui parler de l'Oiroke et de sa différence avec l'Henge mais le fit car cela était supposé être un point majeur dans son entraînement dans les mois à venir, il se garda par contre de lui parler de la possibilité de transformation d'un clone en oiseau ou en mouche, notamment car cela n'était pour l'instant qu'une théorie. Cela serait un point majeur pour lui prochainement, car elle sera forcément limitée dans le temps qu'elle pourrait lui consacrée individuellement tant qu'elle dépannerait à l'académie, ce qui poussait donc à la fin de l'année scolaire, sois mi-février alors qu'on était le 19 Novembre.

Il passa rapidement sur son amitié avec Shiho et les conséquences bénéfiques pour lui de cette association, et de l'amélioration de son niveau de vie avant d'arriver à sa conversation avec Ino Yamanaka et ses conseils concernant la méditation. Raconté l'existence du sceau mémoriel et de tout ce qu'il avait appris dans sa rencontre avec Xanna fut difficile, surtout émotionnellement. Mais nécessaire, et d'une certaine manière, c'était libérateur de pouvoir enfin en parler avec quelqu'un, vu que Xanna ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce genre de chose et qu'elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, ce qui plutôt logique pour Naruto malgré ses faibles compétences interpersonnels. Toutes les bonnes volontés du monde ne changeront pas le fait que deux entités solitaires étaient forcés de cohabiter par les circonstances alors qu'il n'avait que leur situation ou presque en commun.

Naruto fit extrêmement attention à inclure le fait que Xanna avait totalement eu la possibilité de modifier sa personnalité d'une manière qui l'arrangerait avant de montrer à Naruto comment il pourrait se protéger de cela ou de l'influence néfaste de l'usage des clones Aujourd'hui Xanna ne pourrait plus le manipuler ainsi si cela avait été dans les objectifs de l'entité, une chose qui réassura Kurenai à la fois sur Xanna et sur Naruto.

Naruto avait eu besoin de plusieurs heures pour raconter tout cela et les plats froids qu'avait préparée Kurenai leur sauvèrent un voyage vers le village, car tous les ingrédients dans la maison avaient pourri depuis longtemps, des clones s'en étant déjà occupés. Il l'informa du fait que leurs âme étaient sceller, et du fait que l'énergie de Xanna était transférée dans son corps sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire quelque chose mais qu'ils avaient finalement réussi -surtout Xanna- à en tirer avantage en améliorants son corps et ses sens au passage. Ce qui était bien sur la raison principale pour laquelle Naruto avait voulu la technique permettant de masquer son chakra même si la raison qu'il avait donnée à ce moment-là n'était pas fausse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un des clones arriva avant de donner une des rouleaux à Naruto, ce qui envoya Naruto dans une colère noire et Kurenai comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vue le contenu du rouleau. C'était un document officiel datant de la première alliance entre Konoha et le Clan Uzumaki, si pour une raison ou un autre un membre du clan se retrouvait dans Konoha pour le long terme, il devrait être accepté dans les forces de Konoha s'il le souhaitait. De plus, il devrait avoir accès à la bulle spatiale, et s'il était à l'académie, des exercices supérieurs de contrôle devrait lui être appris dès la première année scolaire pour limiter les dégâts dans ce domaine liés au fait que les Uzumaki avaient naturellement de large réserve en chakra, de plus il serait exempt de la technique du clone de l'académie.

En échange de ses choses, 4 techniques avaient été ajoutées à l'éventail des techniques disponibles à ceux ayant prouvé leur valeur dans Konoha, techniques qui devraient être mis à la porter de tout Uzumaki, les deux premières en commençant sa deuxième année et le deux autres en commençant sa quatrième. Les quatre techniques étaient : Kage Kunai, technique permettant de multiplier un kunai qu'on venait de lancer et son équivalent le Kage Shuriken. Le Kage Bunshin, que Naruto connaissait déjà et le Kage Daibakuha Bunshin, qui était un clone explosif obtenu en surchargeant avec un clone avec un léger twist supplémentaire.

Kurenai pouvait ainsi comprendre d'où la rage venait, car en ayant directement accès à ses choses-là, Naruto n'aurait jamais été le dernier de sa classe… Sans parler des sentiments contraires qu'il avait dû ressentir en cachant sa connaissance du clone d'ombre alors que cette technique lui appartenait de droit, le fait que Konoha avait ces techniques dans le cadre d'un échange qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour bafouiller n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Durant les derniers mois, Kurenai avait souvent été déçu par l'état du village ou certains défauts et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'idéal -officiel- du village en tête, la volonté du feu, suivant cette pensée jusqu'au bout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui liait Naruto à Konoha aujourd'hui mais elle se rassura en se disant que s'il avait décidé de quitter le village, il ne se serait pas ouvert sur son histoire personnel. Ceci dit, l'illusionniste avait l'impression que si les choses continuaient ainsi certain dans Konoha le paierait… d'une manière ou d'une autre, car si Naruto et le Clan Uzumaki avaient été abusés de la sorte, il était improbable qu'il soit les seuls.

Elle repensa soudain au fait que le Yondaime et le Sandaime avaient placé des sceaux sur l'héritier du clan Uzumaki pouvant lui nuire contre l'avis du chef du clan -Kushina- à ce moment-là -concernant le sceau du renard… de Xanna- et alors que l'héritier venait à peine de devenir un orphelin pour le Sandaime -sceau mémoriel-, sans parler des risques psychologiques et mentaux d'un tel sceau ou du fait qu'il avait été placé uniquement afin de lui cacher l'existence de son clan… jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce qui était tout simplement un acte criminel tout simplement inacceptable qui -si elle se souvenait bien des lois- était passible de la peine de mort.

Une fois que le tempérament de son apprenti s'était calmé, Kurenai partit sur la chose suivante qu'ils devaient discuter. "La technique change beaucoup de choses, notamment ton rythme d'apprentissage, surtout sur de la théorie pure…" Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de prendre un autre chemin. "Avec tout cela, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais il y a un groupe de criminel visant les Bijus, je n'en sais pas plus, mais le seul fait que l'on m'ait demandé de t'en parler est un signe du danger. Il faut aussi rajouter le fait que si je me rappelle mes cours d'histoire correctement, le clan Uzumaki était à la base un village nommé Uzushiogakure qui fut détruit par une alliance entre Kiri, Kumo et Iwa, ce qui fait que dès que ton héritage sera rendu publique, tu seras une cible pour ses gens-là.

Sans parler du fait que des gens comme Orochimaru seront forcément intéressé dans un cas aussi unique que le tien, tout cela pour dire qu'il est crucial que tu progresse pour ta survie et celle de ton clan. La où je veux en venir c'est que même avec le niveau améliorer de l'académie l'année prochaine, cela ne vaudrait jamais un entraînement individualisé tant que la personne a un minimum de compétence, sans parler du fait que même l'année prochaine, rien ne dit que tu tomberas sur un professeur consciencieux…"

Naruto était évidemment surpris de ce qu'elle sous-entendait même s'il en comprenait rapidement les avantages. "Finir l'académie plus tôt, et on parle bien de la fin de cette année scolaire ?" Kurenai confirma d'un hochement de tête. "Avec les clones, et ma mémoire améliorée… c'est peut-être faisable, cela voudrait aussi dire que l'académie deviendrait ma priorité immédiate jusqu'à ce que j'ai le niveau pour passé l'examen... C'est réellement faisable ?"

La jeune femme mis quelques minutes à répondre, mais il était évident que c'était plus par un souci d'organiser ses pensées que par un vrai doute. "Tu ne devrais pas concerner par les nouveaux examens si tu le fais cette année, mais je te jugerais sur ceux-là vu d'éviter que certain pense que tu fais l'objet de favoritisme, ce qui pourrait poser des problèmes plus tard dans ta carrière, tu es suffisamment mature et intelligent pour réussir la partie théorique avec l'aide des clones. L'Oiroke peut être utilisé à la place de l'Henge, même si je doute que ce soit nécessaire d'en arriver là, car tu devrais pouvoir réussir cette technique avec les exercices de contrôle supplémentaires, tu es dispensé du clone et tu sais d'ors et déjà le Kawarimi, un peu plus d'expérience avec cette technique gommera les imperfections que tu as actuellement sur cette technique. La détection des Genjutsus est une discipline où je t'ai appris un moyen de réussir plus adapté à tes circonstances, et quelques tests de temps à autre vérifieront ton niveau sur ce sujet.

Ton niveau physique sera largement suffisant, mais je peux te faire un examen médical si tu souhaites affirmer ce point ?" Il le souhaitait, "tes niveaux de lancer de shuriken et de kunai demanderont encore du travail mais rien d'insurmontable avec de telles capacités physiques, en ce qui concerne les pièges, l'examen actuel de l'académie est vraiment sur les bases, pareilles pour sur la tactique, cela ne devrait donc n'être qu'une formalité. Pour ta furtivité, le chakra ne compte pas car cela serait injuste envers ceux qui en ont beaucoup mais n'ont -du coup- rien eu la possibilité d'apprendre pour y remédier, et si on ne compte pas le chakra, tu es un des meilleurs de ton année en furtivité. On travaillera plus tard sur les gestes de premier secours, laissant le Taijutsu vu que les bases du Kenjutsu sont apprissent mais pas évaluer à l'académie.

Avant de parler du Taijutsu, je pense qu'il est important que tu sache qu'il faut avoir la moyenne nécessaire afin de réussir l'académie, mais il faut aussi que tu ais un niveau minimum dans chaque catégorie, le niveau que tu as en Taijutsu est haut-dessus, surtout grâce à ton physique, mais il l'ait et s'est le plus important.

Ceci dit, cela ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an -sur presque années de scolarités - que tu progresses à l'académie, et même durant cette période, le Taijutsu n'était pas forcément une priorité pour plusieurs raisons de ta propre admission, je ne te jugerais pas là-dessus. Ton niveau technique est malheureusement de manière logique en ayant toute les informations ce qu'on attend d'un élève dans le derniers tiers de la première année… en utilisant l'ancien barème, la moitié de la première année en utilisant le nouveau. Un des problèmes que tu vas avoir sur ce point, c'est le fait qu'il sera impossible de te faire apprendre un style spécifique alors que tu continues de grandir de manière hallucinante, tu fais quand même 1m62, ce qui est quasiment ma taille alors que tu n'as que 10 ans que depuis à peine quatre mois vu que tu m'as dit que tu étais réellement née un 7 Juillet et que c'était ta demi-sœur qui était née le 10 Octobre.

De plus, il faut également préciser que de manière évidente et logique, le style de l'académie n'était pas prévu pour les personnes de grandes tailles, mais ces personnes-là avait le temps de le personnaliser avant d'avoir ce problème. Il y avait aussi le problème que pendant la majorité de ton expérience, tu t'étais battu contre des adversaires plus grand ou de la même taille -par rapport à ta malnutrition- désormais tu te battrais contre des adversaires plus petit ou de sa taille 95 % du temps étant donné que ta croissance n'était pas finit et loin de la, on pouvait facilement imaginer que tu finisses dans les 1m90."

Il était facile de voir que Naruto n'appréciait pas d'apprendre le fait que son Taijutsu resterait douteux bien après qu'il ait quitté l'académie même si tout se passait bien, mais ses paroles suivantes mirent en lumière qu'elle avait mal comprit la situation.

"Les abrutis de _professeurs_ à l'académie m'ignoraient et m'empêchaient d'accéder aux informations du bâtiment. La bibliothécaire me haït et elle est une ancienne ninja, c'était donc facile pour elle de sentir un henge. A cause de ma réputation d'inutile ou des paroles de leurs parents, les autres élèves ne voulaient pas s'entraîner avec moi. Dans ces conditions, j'ai rapidement atteint un plateau de compétence. Quand un des instructeurs m'a informé qu'il me donnait un style spécial lors de la formation en Taijutsu -c'était Mizuki-, j'ai arrêté de l'écouter… Si bien qu'en Taijutsu, je sais comment frapper, bloquer, dévier et esquiver, mais tout les mouvements entre… j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Voyant que je ne progressais plus, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner dans des domaines où je ne pourrais pas me tromper. Pour mon contrôle, j'en étais à cinq feuilles a faire flotter sur mon corps et j'ai apprit a faire les sceaux de main plus rapidement. Je faisais de la course à pied pour mon physique, de la répétition pour les coups -de pieds et de poings- et j'ai appris a lancer des deux mains, même si je suis meilleur de ma main droite -ma main dominante.

Mais ce n'est pas le problème des plateaux qui m'énerve le plus à l'académie. C'est le fait que le style à l'académie est un style basique, d'apprentissage qu'il faut des années pour avoir un bon niveau technique. Ensuite, on part sur un style spécial qui se sert de ce qu'on a déjà appris ou on personnalise -consciemment ou inconsciemment- ce style pour en tirer le meilleur pour soi-même. Dites-moi si je me trompe." Il était proche de crier désormais. "Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'à cause de l'académie, j'ai perdu des années d'entraînement, des années de retard. Le Kenjutsu fonctionne sur le même principe et vu que le Ninjutsu me sera apparemment très difficile…" Il secoua la tête d'un air dépressif. "Désolé pour ma perte de contrôle."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normale que tu sois en colère et effectivement… tu as raison." Elle prit une pause en assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et lui demanda ensuite de faire des lancers de shuriken et de kunai dehors. Elle corrigea ce qui pouvait l'être en lui expliquant que la technique qu'il avait appris fonctionnait, mais n'était pas la meilleure, il perdait en puissance et en précision en lançant comme cela. Il fit de son mieux pour régner sur sa colère et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui montrer, et son effort était impressionnant. Cependant, elle était une Jonin spécialisé en Genjutsu et reconnaissance, c'était donc très facile pour elle de remarquer sa frustration.

Elle était sincère, elle pouvait imaginer sa frustration. Il devrait apprendre le Taijutsu avec l'expérience de combat. Une manière dangereuse de faire les choses, surtout que les mouvements de Taijutsu servait également à apprendre les styles de Kenjutsu comme il l'avait dit même si les styles différaient pas mal.

Elle comprit également que ce qui l'agaçait c'était qu'il estimait que les enfants des clans auraient dû remarquer que les professeurs lui montraient des techniques différentes. C'était probablement un jugement sévère envers des enfants, mais le fait que quelques mois -ou année(s)- plus tard, ils étaient devenus des ninjas et le considérait comme un incapable alors qu'il n'était pas forcément -fondamentalement- plus mauvais qu'eux…

Une fois terminer, ils rentrèrent et Kurenai termina l'examen médical qu'elle avait commencer au moment où elle avait justement parlée d'examen médical, et elle avait quelques commentaires. "Ce ne sont pas simplement tes muscles qui sont renforcés, car même si je n'ai jamais examiné un Uzumaki, il me paraît évident que tout tes organes sont plus solides et efficace qu'il ne devrait l'être, et que tout ton corps est plus solides. Tes os sont plus durs que la normale, comme ta peau, et un système immunitaire améliorée égale une meilleure résistance contre les poisons et les infections. Des poumons améliorés veulent dire que tu as besoin de moins d'air pour mieux l'utilisé, ce qui augmentera forcément ton endurance et je pourrais continuer, mais vu que tu n'as pas les connaissances médicales théoriques, ce sera dans le vide et donc pas utile."

Naruto rajouta les connaissances médicales théoriques à sa liste de choses à apprendre dans un coin de son esprit avant de lancer un sujet qui n'avait pas encore été abordé. "Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres membres dans l'équipe en générales ou spécifiquement quand on fera des missions, et si oui, qui ?"

"C'est compliqué… notamment car il y a plusieurs possibilités et plusieurs facteurs qui rentre en compte. Premièrement, dans Konoha, on ne fait pas de mission en solo ou a deux si les deux membres ne sont pas au moins des Chunins, dans le même problème de favoritisme cité précédemment, si je prends d'autres génin dans l'équipe et que je concentre sur toi, apprentissage ou pas cela fera des jalousies, une des choses qu'il faut le plus évité dans une équipe. Ce qui voudrait qu'au moins sur le court terme -après l'académie, donc dans trois mois- je privilégierais des Chunins expérimentés au cas par cas en fonction des missions.

Après cela… je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer à réfléchir car je n'ai aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle sera Konoha à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas quel niveau tu auras, je ne sais pas quel sera ton grade, je ne sais pas comment se seront passez les collaborations entre nous ou avec les autres membres ponctuels… Il est impossible de répondre."

"Ouais, il est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée du niveau que j'aurais lors des examens de fin d'année, alors après…" Naruto ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement donner la voix à une chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis qu'elle lui avait appris la capacité à marcher sur des surfaces verticales. "Je souhaite apprendre à Shiho les deux exercices de contrôles que vous m'avez apprit, pourquoi ? Premièrement, car c'est excellente élève, très sérieuse et qu'elle mérite qu'on lui donne les outils afin qu'elle puisse progresser. Deuxièmement, car cela l'aiderait beaucoup dans les études médicales qu'elle a entreprit et troisième car c'est la seule amie que j'ai dans ce village et je me vois mal lui cachée tout ce que j'apprends alors que certaine basique lui bénéficierait forcément… Vous êtes la deuxième personne à qui je tiens le plus, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est tordu vu que ce n'est que la quatrième fois que l'on passe du temps ensemble dans un cadre strictement professionnel."

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu apprennes les deux exercices à Shiho."

Avant de partir Kurenai demanda à Naruto un combat en Taijutsu de manière plus longue et plus poussé que ceux à l'académie afin d'avoir le temps de trouver des solutions pour ce problème. Et au vu du match, il y avait de quoi être inquiète. Sa technique était vraiment du niveau du bas de l'académie, même en prenant les handicaps créer par son physique en compte, on arrivait très péniblement à un niveau du milieu de l'académie actuel qui serait totalement inutile contre tout Génin spécialisé en Taijutsu. Un étudiant de 4 ou 5 ans du clan Hyuga pourrait sans doute le battre vu la différence de qualité technique…

Tout cela compliquerait le choix du/des membre(s) complémentaire(s) de l'équipe, car même si elle avait dit que c'était encore loin, il était préférable de commencer à y réfléchir maintenant. Il fallait quelqu'un de calme et d'objectif. Elle espérait vraiment que le Clan Aburame n'avait pas de problème avec le Clan Uzumaki, cela lui faciliterait grandement la situation, car les relations du clan Uzumaki avec les autres Clans de Konoha seraient évidemment une chose à prendre en compte dans la formation de l'équipe.

Elle arrivait à pointer des défauts et à donner des explications, et il progressait petit-a-petit… au rythme d'un étudiant -d'académie- travailleur et avec un léger talent. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle n'était pas dans une de ses spécialités à elle n'aidait pas les choses.

Une fois le test terminé, ils ne se dirent plus rien d'autre d'important et Kurenai lui donna rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant afin qu'il ait le temps d'explorer le site et d'apprendre sur son clan. Elle n'avait rien dit sur son admission émotionnelle, car elle ne savait pas quoi en pensée, l'illusionniste était parfaitement consciente qu'en prenant un apprenti, il y avait de grande chance que cette personne devienne un ami pour le reste de sa vie, mais elle n'a pas anticipée la suite logique que cela signifiait pour quelqu'un d'aussi isoler que Naruto.

Même si elle avait eu plus de surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, c'était clairement une journée positive, elle ne savait pas trop quoi pensée de Xanna mais elle décida de faire confiance à Naruto, de lui donner pour l'instant le bénéfice du doute sur cette entitée, car sans confiance un apprentissage ne marchera jamais. De plus, il méritait qu'elle lui laisse une chance, cela dit, il était évident qu'elle serait particulièrement attentive à ce qu'elle observerait sur ce sujet.

 _AN : Correction datant du 17/12/2018._


	5. C5: Les Affaires du Clan Uzumaki

**Chapitre 5 : Les affaires du Clan Uzumaki**

Alors que Naruto attendait Kurenai à l'occasion de leur cinquième session ensemble, ce qui était la première depuis l'officialisation de l'apprentissage et de son héritage dont la paperasse avait été faite en cour de semaine légalisant tout ce dont il avait parlé. Bien entendu, Naruto avait approché Shiho avec le fait qu'il deviendrait un apprenti et qu'il avait un clan avant que cela ne devienne officiel dans l'espoir de ne pas endommager sa relation amicale bourgeonnante avec elle, une rencontre au cour de laquelle il lui avait appris la théorie derrière les deux exercices de contrôles.

Lorsqu'il parla du fait de finir l'académie à la fin de l'année scolaire, cette dernière était douteuse du fait que se soit une bonne idée, mais admit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas toutes les informations nécessaires afin d'avoir la meilleure compréhension possible de la situation. Après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, Shiho admis qu'elle garderait la possibilité à l'esprit si elle pouvait finir en fin de 5e dans le but d'obtenir une sorte de stage ou d'avant-goût dans la division Intelligence vu que c'était là qu'elle voulait travailler à terme.

L'héritier du clan Uzumaki fut informé qu'il avait plusieurs choix concernant son siège dans le conseil des clans, choisir un proxy pour le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le droit d'y siéger, fermer son siège en attendant qu'il ait atteint les requis ou rentrer dans une alliance avec un autre clan et donner son vote à ce clan vu qu'il lui faisait donc confiance. Naruto avait choisi de fermer son vote vu que la seule personne envers qui il aurait pu envisager de placer une telle confiance était Kurenai et elle était déjà occupée à l'académie, il verrait plus tard pour la possibilité qu'il la nomme après l'année scolaire en cours.

Le jeune garçon avait appris que lorsqu'il aurait 15 ans, il deviendrait le chef du Clan Uzumaki sur un point de vue civil. Lorsqu'il serait un chunin, il serait chef de clan sur le plan civil ET militaire, même s'il n'avait pas 15ans a ce moment-là. La partie civile représentait une émancipation complète à ce moment-là alors que la partie militaire représentait tout le reste. Tout le reste, c'était ce qui concernait les alliances, l'assimilation de personne n'étant pas des Uzumaki dans le clan, les règles du clan, etc.

D'ailleurs, Naruto avait parfaitement conscience que pour repeupler son clan, fonder une simple famille n'allait peut-être pas être suffisant, car ils seraient quasiment dans la même situation qu'il était aujourd'hui… Ce qui lui laissait trois solutions, assimiler des étrangers et faire que le Clan Uzumaki soit plus une idée qu'une ligne de sang. Retrouver d'autres membres du clan sur le continent, et pour finir, la possibilité qu'il prenne plusieurs femmes, ce qui était celle qu'il aimait le moins pour plusieurs raisons.

Notamment, car cela faisait beaucoup plus comme du bétail que comme un famille… et également car cela engendrait de nouvelle complication, la première étant que dans un tel cas, son mot à dire dans le choix des personnes sera limité et elles n'auront pas forcément les meilleures intentions pour lui ou pour le clan à l'esprit. De plus, il n'avait aucune intention de devenir un outil diplomatique pour le Sandaime, notamment la possibilité de brandir un mariage avec lui comme argument en faveur d'une alliance… Et oui, peut-être que c'était arrogant de sa part de penser de cette manière, mais Xanna partageait son avis sur son point, ce qui était un argument largement suffisant dans son esprit.

En parlant du Clan Uzumaki, Naruto avait exploré tout le site qui était dans la bulle et il était particulièrement surpris de la taille, car si la maison n'avait que 3 chambres, les terrains pouvaient facilement recevoir 6 ou 7 maisons de cette taille en plus sans qu'elles aient l'air d'être les unes sur les autres. La présence d'un lac lui facilitait les choses par rapport à certains exercices, de plus contrairement à ce que Kurenai avait dit, car c'était probablement ce que Hiruzen et Jiraya pensaient, l'endroit où il avait été conduit n'était pas l'endroit où se situait le clan, mais l'endroit où se situait un des portails menant au clan… Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du lieu physique du site, et cela, non plus n'était pas une priorité.

Il y avait 5 portails à l'origine, mais il n'y en avait plus que deux encore fonctionnel, le deuxième se situant derrière le monument avec les têtes des Kages. Et en cherchant un peu, il remarqua que Kurenai avait pu entrer parce qu'elle était avec lui, mais qu'il faudrait faire modifier le système pour qu'elle puisse rentrer toute seule, il y avait un système l'alarme permettant de prévenir lorsque quelqu'un voulait entrer. Il était intéressant de se rendre compte que Minato Namikaze, Jiraya, et Hiruzen Saturobi _n'avaient pas_ reçu l'autorisation de rentrer seul sur le site… Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont tout cela fonctionnait, car d'après les livres sur l'art des sceaux qu'il avait commencé, ce genre de chose pouvait uniquement être le travail d'un prodige.

Il y avait un centre d'entraînement souterrain qui avait l'air particulièrement résistant et Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps afin d'apprendre les trois techniques d'ombres qui lui manquait. Il y avait également ce qui était sensé être une salle de recherche sécurisée, prévue pour les travaux expérimentaux en Fuinjutsu, mais elle n'avait jamais été utilisée. Il était aussi intéressant de remarquer que ceci était l'endroit où il avait vécu avant la mort de Kushina, ce qui voulait dire que même si elle était enceinte de sa demi-sœur, elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment confiance à Minato afin de lui autoriser l'accès malgré le fait qu'elle était enceinte de celui-ci.

Il avait trouvé la chambre de sa mère et Naruto avait découvert que c'était plus difficile de faire la part des choses qu'il ne l'avait -peut-être naïvement- imaginé, il y avait bien sure ses vêtements, mais pas de photos de Minato… plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que sa relation avec le Yondaime était loin d'être parfaite.

Il trouva ensuite le bureau avec tout les papiers administratifs du clan, ceux sur l'histoire du clan, les spécificités d'être un Uzumaki, les alliances et contrats fait par le Clan et les techniques créer par le clan un katana, un ninjato et une paire de couteaux dont la lame faisait 32cm. Toutes les armes étaient conductrices de chakra et de très haute qualité.

Il y avait également une dizaine de livres sur l'art du Fuinjutsu et un catalogue fait par Kushina des sceau qu'elle avait rencontré. Il n'y en avait qu'une vingtaine, et la plupart ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans un futur proche par contre, il en avait un sur l'équivalent en sceau, d'utiliser des poids pour le conditionnement physique.

Il était précisé que s'était un renforcement simple et basique. Il faisait 30 kg sur les jambes et 15 sur les bras. Il avait immédiatement mis des clones sur son apprentissage, finit ce n'était qu'un petit sceau de 2 cm sur 3 cm sur chaque membre. Il ne l'utiliserait que temporairement, car sa mère en avait créé un bien meilleure. Sans limites de poids et permettant de paramétrer dans quel domaine (vitesse – force – flexibilité - endurance) il voulait t'entrainer en priorité. Le problème était qu'il devait être fait avec le chakra de la personne le recevant, cela voulait dire qu'il devait avoir les connaissances adéquates. Ce qui était évidemment très loin d'être son cas pour l'instant, et cela resterait ainsi même s'il en faisait sa priorité unique, ce qui n'était pas le cas, notamment en rapport avec l'académie.

Plutôt que de travailler sur le fait d'apprendre le Fuinjutsu, Naruto mis deux clones en permanence pour qu'ils apprennent celui-ci et le fonctionnement complet du sceau qui enfermait Xanna, donc un par sceau en réalité, notamment afin de savoir ce qu'il en serait lorsqu'il aura absorbé tout le youki. En plus de ces deux clones, il en mis deux autres en permanence sur le contrôle de son chakra, trois pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait sur le clan et trois autres sur la partie théorique des sujets de l'académie. Vu que ceux assignés à son Clan auront probablement fini en premier, c'était plus des faits et des cours d'histoire que des choses difficiles à comprendre.

Il avait déjà qu'il existait un insigne d'Uzushiogakure, ce qui était la marque que les Chunins portait sur leurs dos dans Konoha, mais sous la forme d'un brassard, une chose que Naruto avait décidé qu'il porterait désormais en permanence. Il apprit aussi l'existence d'une bague qui était portée à la main gauche par le chef du clan comme preuve de son statut, cette bague était sensée apparaître sur le doigt d'un membre du clan lorsque celui-ci avait atteint le niveau nécessaire.

Le niveau nécessaire était composé de deux données et il fallait remplir ces conditions afin de pouvoir passer la bague, même si on l'avait déjà physiquement, en plus de l'évidence du fait qu'il fallait être un Uzumaki, il fallait également être un ninja de rang-S et un maître en Fuinjutsu, dans les deux, cas c'était par rapport à la vision des choses qu'avait le clan. Kushina était -à son meilleur- à la limite du rang-S _avec_ l'utilisation du Renard selon les la manière de penser des Uzumaki. Certains penseront que c'était arrogant d'avoir des critères aussi élevés, mais il fallait se rappeler que le chef de clan était également -automatiquement- l'Uzukage, et demander que le chef du village soit un rang-S n'était pas si arrogant que cela.

De manière logique, il serait difficile de convaincre les Uzumaki éparpillés sur le continent, s'il les trouvait, de venir faire partie du clan tant qu'il n'aurait pas cette bague, ce qui allait grandement lui compliqué les espoirs d'agrandissement rapide qu'il avait pour le Clan. Il avait naïvement espéré que certain serait venu d'eux même en apprenant la réinstallation du clan, mais cela paraissait difficile aujourd'hui, car même si légalement, il n'avait pas besoin de la bague, au niveau image et respect, deux points capitaux, avec un potentiel chef aussi jeune que lui, cela allait être compliqué.

Mais pour en revenir au clone, une utilisation de cette manière allait avoir pour conséquence de reporter a nouveau de plusieurs semaines les expérimentations ayant pour cible la création d'un oiseau d'ombre, mais il ne le regrettait car malgré le potentiel énorme de cette idée, les deux priorités étaient d'apprendre sur son clan et d'atteindre le niveau nécessaire afin de pouvoir finir l'académie en avance. Car le fait qu'il deviendrait très probablement une cible d'Orochimaru, la menace mystérieuse que représentait l'Akatsuki et le fait que si Kiri, Iwa et Kumo s'étaient alliés afin de détruire Uzushiogakure et donc le clan était une quelconque indication, ces trois villages verraient logiquement son existence d'un mauvais œil, surtout si on prenait le fait que Konoha ne soit pas à son mieux en compte.

Car même s'il n'avait pas été réellement informé sur le sujet, il était évident pour Naruto que Konoha avait de gros problèmes, mais vu qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire avec son niveau, il avait préféré se concentrer sur les choses où il pouvait avoir un effet : devenir un Chunin compétent le plus rapidement possible. Plutôt qu'essayer d'aider avec un niveau faible, il allait devenir plus fort pour ensuite aider, ce qui était d'une logique implacable lorsque Xanna l'avait expliquée.

Malheureusement la possibilité qu'il puisse utiliser la Bloodline active de son clan, les 'Chaînes de Chakra' étaient minime, premièrement, car elles demandaient un haut niveau de contrôle, et deuxièmement, car aujourd'hui, la quasi-totalité de son chakra était composé de l'énergie de Xanna, ce qui avec le recul rendait chanceux le fait qu'il ait été accepté par le portail. Par contre le fait qu'il ait été accepté par le portail le rassurait sur la possibilité que son chakra particulier ne l'empêche pas d'obtenir la bague s'il avait obtenu les requis.

Pendant un des cours de l'académie durant la semaine, Kurenai lui avait discrètement donné un morceau de papier spécial permettant de savoir quel était l'affinité élémentaire de quelqu'un. Il apprit que son affinité était Vent, et qu'elle était plutôt forte pour quelqu'un qui n'avait utilisé de technique élémentaire. Il apprit que le Vent était une affinité porté sur l'offensive à par pour quelques techniques de très haut niveau demandant un qui contrôle énorme ce qui rendait sa découverte d'une technique défensive encore plus importante, sur ce point le vent était comme la foudre et le feu.

Et si Kurenai était loin d'être renseigné sur les techniques élémentaires, elle avait quand même quelque connaissance, suffisamment pour qu'elle lui donne la première étape de son affinité, celle de couper une feuille d'arbre avec son chakra. L'illusionniste avait continuée en lui conseillant de donner cet exercice au clone travaillant sur son contrôle, car si cela ralentirait l'apprentissage de son affinité, cela durcirait grandement la difficulté de l'exercice de contrôle, améliorant ainsi son contrôle général.

D'ailleurs pour l'instant, il n'avait fait quasi aucun progrès et après que Kurenai n'examine son chakra sur ce point, elle l'informa qu'apprendre une technique élémentaire se présentait comme étant particulièrement difficile pour lui... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il assimile complètement l'énergie de Xanna et qu'elle se soit ensuite mélangée, et stabilisée avec la sienne… ce qui prendrait évidemment du temps. Mais avec la difficulté et donc les récompenses accrues de son exercice de contrôle, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une perte de continuer ainsi.

Naruto avait également pris l'habitude d'essayer de camoufler sa présence en chakra dès qu'il en avait en l'occasion et aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, notamment pendant les cours théoriques ou pendant qu'il mangeait. S'il faisait cela, c'était car il était parfaitement conscient que c'était une technique qu'il ne réussirait à perfectionner que dans plusieurs années au minimum vu la masse de chakra qu'il a, et surtout lorsqu'on sait que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait au final.

Le fait que cela doublait en tant qu'exercice de contrôle était un bonus non-négligeable mais il avait surtout le fait que le meilleur il serait dans cette technique, le plus rapidement son chakra arrêterait de grandir aussi vite et l'énergie pourra ainsi enfin se stabiliser améliorant ainsi son contrôle d'un niveau important si les informations qu'il avait lu à ce sujet était juste. Malheureusement, il fallait également qu'il fasse attention à ce que Xanna ne finisse pas le transfert tant qu'il n'avait pas découvert ce qui allait ce passé avec le sceau lorsque cela arrivera.

 **OoOoO**

Après qu'elle se soit fait inviter temporairement sur le site du clan Uzumaki, Kurenai rejoint Naruto dans la salle d'entraînement et commença avec un sourire l'introduction qu'elle avait prévu pour lorsqu'elle aurait une équipe.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurenai Yuhi, j' ais été promu il y a deux ans en tant que Tokubetsu-Jonin par une promotion de terrain, je me spécialise en Genjutsu et reconnaissance, j'ai 24 ans. J'aime lire et jardiner, je déteste les violeurs, le sexisme et ceux qui regarde les Genjutsu de haut. Je n'ai pas de rêve particulier a part le fait de devenir une Jonin à part entière, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire c'est un rêve, j'espère par contre pouvoir t'aider à atteindre les tiens." Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis qu'elle avait commencé.

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, j'aimerais me spécialiser en reconnaissance, traque et Fuinjutsu. J'ai 10 ans. J'aime lire et m'entraîner. Je déteste… les violeurs, l'arrogance injustifié -cela inclut ceux qui sont arrogant car ils font partie de certain clan-, la corruption et les sacs de viandes inutiles jugeant l'art des sceaux sans rien y connaître. Mon objectif -compliqué- a court de terme est de devenir Chunin lors de mon quinzième anniversaire au plus tard à long terme… amener la force et la stabilité a mon clan, et à Konoha ce qui passera par le fait de devenir un Maître en Fuinjutsu et un rang-S. Plus personnellement, vu que tout cela est plus lié au clan qu'à moi personnellement, c'est d'être le plus rapidement possible prêt à me battre contre des ninjas du rang-S. Et… Permission d'être honnête ?" Kurenai accepta immédiatement même si elle se demandait de quoi il voudrait parler après les révélations de la dernière fois.

"Après avoir discuté avec Xanna, on estime que Kumo, Iwa ou Orochimaru tenteront leur chance contre moi à la première opportunité, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle je dois rapidement progresser. Sur un plan légal, quand j'aurais 15 ans, je deviendrais le chef du Clan Uzumaki sur un point de vue civil. Quand je serais un Chunin, je serais chef de clan sur le plan civil ET militaire, même si je n'ai pas 15ans a ce moment-là. J'aimerais commencer les missions de rang-C dans une période de 3 mois après que j'aie fini l'académie et je ne veux pas participer aux Examens Chunins pour être promu- car si je faisais un examen, je devrais montrer tout ce que je sais faire pour avoir une chance, et contrairement aux autres, je ne suis pas certains de pouvoir apprendre d'autres choses plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai parfaitement conscience que pour cela, il y a un certain nombre de choses à régler.

Après, je suis aussi parfaitement conscient que vous êtes un meilleur ninja et que vous vous y connaissez beaucoup plus que moi, pensez le contraire serais stupide et arrogant. Vous choisirez les missions et les entraînements, par contre j'ai besoin de régler certains problèmes pour pouvoir faire de vraies missions. Tant que je n'aurais pas fini de lire les dossiers de mon clan, je ne pourrais pas accepter quelqu'un d'un clan dans l'équipe -et vue mon passé à l'académie… je pense sincèrement que c'est nécessaire- je préférerais avoir le temps de regarder si quelqu'un a un passif avec mon clan avant qu'il rentre dans cette équipe -même si c'est de manière temporaire. De plus en ce qui concerne les Examens Chunins, ce serait une occasion parfaite pour Orochimaru, Kiri, Iwa et/ou Kumo… Je serais une très grosse cible dans ce genre de situation… Une trop grosse cible pour que cela soit une option viable."

Là où Naruto avait raison, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas deux autres Génins libres -hors clan- avec un niveau pouvant rapidement atteindre celui d'un Chunin. Kurenai avait l'impression que Naruto savait ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais accepterait un refus -temporaire ou définitif- si elle avait une raison valable et qu'elle était honnête. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'il veuille faire connaître ses préférences, c'était une possibilité qu'elle avait prit en compte dés qu'elle avait officiellement apprit pour son héritage. De plus, s'était une situation qui allait devenir ainsi sur un point de vue quasi-légal dés qu'il deviendra génin, et avec son corps amélioré, son sérieux envers la profession, ses futurs progrès dans l'art des sceaux, ses réserves de chakra énormes et l'avantage du clone d'ombre, elle ne serait pas surprise s'il était promu au grade de Chunin dans l'année à venir.

De manière plutôt ironique, elle ne serait pas du tout surprise s'il était considéré comme un risque de fuite, même si dans son cas, il avait des excuses parfaitement valable. Pour en revenir à l'équipe, son sérieux et sa maturité impressionnante allaient encore limiter les possibilités parmi les Génins. Effectivement, prendre un Chunin pour les accompagner sur les missions serait beaucoup plus simple, au pire, elle pourrait toujours convaincre ce Chunin avec des cours sur la défense contre les Genjutsu ou un truc comme cela.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement des excuses que le CMS avait utilisé pour défendre les choix qui avaient été faits en rapport à Naruto et son clan, et elle comprit que le CMS se doutait qu'elle devrait doive plus pour lui que dans le cas normal d'une équipe. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une bonne partie du conseil avait accepté initialement accepté l'apprentissage afin de ne plus avoir Naruto dans les pattes, sur ce point elle avait la sensation d'avoir été utilisé par le conseil… alors que c'était son idée à elle…

Par contre, Naruto avait été parfaitement honnête avec elle… à un point qui aurait été suffisant pour que certain change d'avis et le laisse se démerder, pourquoi ? Elle lui posa la question alors qu'elle continuait à l'aider avec ses progrès au lancer, progrès qui semblait se stabiliser et qu'il avait la nouvelle manière bien en mémoire sur les deux mains maintenant ce n'était plus que de la répétition, la réponse ne la surprit pas au vu des différentes interactions qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

"En vous associant à moi, vous vous mettez en ligne directe avec des gens très dangereux, je me voyais mal vous mettre dans cette situation sans vous en informez. C'était aussi pour cela que j'ai mal dormit, je me suis dit qu'en étant honnête, je saurais si cette équipe fonctionnerait ou pas plus facilement." Il continua sur ce point en lui parlant du sceau d'entraînement physique qu'il avait placé sur lui-même et elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il lui donnait un sceau de son clan et cela avait se montrer sur son visage car il expliqua. "Plus forte vous serez, mieux vous m'entraînerez et me protégerez plus vous gagnerez à être chef de cette équipe, plus vous vous y investirez… c'est humain." Ne sachant pas comment répondre, elle se contenta d'accepter et de commencer le match. Normalement l'offre de Naruto serait très mal vue, par contre son explication était particulièrement troublante à un niveau psychologique… la conséquence des souvenirs qu'il avait reçus de son enfance, de ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis ? Ou le poids de la cible qu'il avait sur le dos ? La réponse était probablement un peu des trois. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de le voir lui donné un parchemin avec les deux techniques de multiplication de projectiles en précisant que ce serait de gâchis vu qu'elles étaient exactement dans sa spécialité à elle, ce qui était vrai et elle les accepta donc en se promettant qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir -en restant en accords avec ses morales à elle- afin de l'aider dans ses buts.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un restaurant, elle lui posa une autre question qui lui était venue à l'esprit. "Est-ce que tu auras des problèmes financiers si on ne fait pas de rang-D pendant les mois suivants l'académie, ou même pendant l'académie ?" La question semble le faire perdre dans ses pensées, et ils étaient déjà prêts à commander lorsqu'il répondit.

"Oui, ma mère avait placé une batterie de chakra dans la maison et tout fonctionne sur cette batterie, l'eau, l'électricité, le chauffage, tout. Suffis de la recharger mais a part cela je ne saurais pas y toucher car cela à l'air super compliqué, donc a part pour la nourriture, l'équipement et son entretien, jusqu'à la fin de l'académie. Vu que la récompense ne serait divisé par deux, j'imagine une tous les deux ou trois jours ?" Car vu qu'il n'était plus un orphelin, mais un membre de clan et qu'en plus il était en apprentissage, il ne recevrait plus d'aide de la part de Konoha, c'était ce genre de détail que Kurenai était certaine que le CMS -peut-être en partant d'une bonne intention, car vu leurs autres actions, qui étaient toutes de bonnes actions, il fallait leur laisser le bénéfice du doute,- avait accepté l'apprentissage pour ne plus avoir la responsabilité complexe qu'était Naruto.

"Ok. Tu as des questions ?"

"Pour les entraînements : la longueur, à quelle heure et combien de fois par semaine ?"

Elle finit sa bouchée avant de répondre. "Un soir par semaine et la journée complète du Samedi, si cela te va ?"

"C'est parfait, car il me faudra aussi du temps pour l'académie, on fera quoi pour le reste de la première journée ?"

"Défense contre les Genjutsu puis Taijutsu, afin de vérifier tes problèmes dans la première et de commencer le gros travail qu'est la seconde catégorie, de plus c'est des choses qui t'aideront pour l'académie." A la fin de la journée, Kurenai était heureuse de leur première rencontre officielle, et si le visage souriant de Naruto était une quelconque indication, c'était un sentiment partagé.

Elle était également heureuse en se rendant compte que plutôt que s'il ne connaissait pas du tout de style de Taijutsu et qu'elle n'en connaissait pas assez sur le sujet pour lui en trouver un, notamment avec son problème de taille. Elle était par contre parfaitement capable de lui donner de l'expérience ou de lui assigner un partenaire d'entraînement en la personne de Rock Lee puisque Gai l'avait aussi pris en tant qu'apprenti lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa volonté de prendre Naruto en tant que tel.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto du attendre quatre jours avant noël, soit prêt d'un mois après la première rencontre avec Kurenai en tant que mentor et apprenti officiel pour avoir l'occasion et la volonté de créer l'oiseau d'ombre, un procédé qui fut finalement beaucoup plus facile que lui ou même Xanna ne l'avait cru. S'il avait eu l'occasion à ce moment-là, c'était car il avait fait de vrais progrès dans les autres domaines, pour certaines choses, il n'avait eu besoin que des clones alors que certaine ne pouvait être travaillé qu'avec l'aide de Kurenai, notamment sa défense contre les Genjutsus, un domaine où elle estimait qu'il avait obtenu un niveau étant presque celui d'un Chunin.

Kurenai lui avait donné le lancer de senbon à apprendre en plus de celui de shuriken ou de kunai, une addition qu'il accepta sans commentaire, car plus les jours passaient, plus il lui faisait confiance, et si Xanna lui avait dit de faire attention vu qu'il ne connaissait quasiment rien de Kurenai, elle aussi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle appréciait la jeune femme et ses qualités d'éducatrice et de personne tout simplement… pour une humaine.

En plaçant de coter les considérations existentielles et plus généralement philosophique de Xanna même si Naruto avait souvent à être en présence de ce qu'il imaginait être une demi-déesse en l'écoutant ainsi, des moments dont il s'était rapidement rendu compte de la valeur puisque sa compréhension de certaines choses était souvent remise en question voir simplement amélioré avec des exemples ou tout simplement des points de vue qu'il n'aurait pas eu en tant que simple humain.

Naruto avait terminé de lires toutes les affaires du clan et il avait depuis eu un peu de temps pour prendre un recul nécessaire à l'analyse des choses. La chose qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était qu'en plus de l'historique des interactions du Clan Uzumaki avec les désormais 11 autres clans de Konoha ayant un siège au Conseil des Clans, Kushina avait tout simplement mis une note sur la relation entre elle, son clan dont elle était la seule représentante et les autres clans. Bien sûr, bien des choses c'étaient passée depuis les dernières entrées, mais c'étaient toujours des informations intéressantes.

 _Liste_ _des clans de Konoha et leur rapport avec le clan Uzumaki : (listés selon leur influence générale dans l'histoire du village)_

 _-Senju 9-10 (Il n'y a aucun lien personnel mais historiquement il y avait une excellente relation, Tsunade -dernière membre- à quitté le village après plusieurs tragédies personnelles et un refus que ses idées d'avoir au moins un membres ayant une vrai expérience médicale)._

 **"** **La partie professionnelle est largement changeable vu la situation de faiblesse actuelle de village et le récent intérêt qu'on formé plusieurs héritiers de clan dans les techniques médicales.** **De plus sur un plan personnel, elle serait forcément la meilleure pour évaluer les changements dans ton corps apportés par mon youki, pas que je remette les qualités de ton mentor en question, mais cette Tsunade est décrite comme étant la meilleure."** Xanna avait parfaitement raison sur ce point, de plus, il était précisé que la femme d'Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime Hokage était à la fois une Uzumaki et la première personne à avoir Xanna scellé en elle. Ce qui en rendrait surprenante la possibilité que Tsunade ait une quelconque animosité envers lui sur ce point-là.

 _-Uchiha 1-10_ Naruto ignora ce clan vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'Uchiha, il y reviendrait sûrement plus tard, mais ce n'était clairement pas une priorité.

 _-Hyuga 3-10 (Ce clan arbore une grande jalousie envers l'importance de notre clan envers Konoha malgré le faible nombre d'Uzumaki impliqué alors que le Clan Hyuga est à la fois un des clans les grands et les puissants du continent, j'aurais beaucoup plus de facilité à comprendre leur point de vue s'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et s'il ne gardait les membres autres que ceux de la ligne principale sous un sceau d'esclavage…)_ Un sentiment que partageait complètement Naruto et Xanna, d'autant plus qu'il lui serait impossible de faire confiance avec un clan dans lequel une telle chose était monnaie courante. Il avait parfaitement conscience que de tous les jugés sur ce point était injuste, mais il n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens de s'impliquer dans un tel bordel dans un futur proche.

 _-Yamanaka 5-10 (Rien de spécial a part le fait que certains d'entre eux sont méfiants envers moi vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas infiltrer mon esprit par rapport au Kyubi.)_ Naruto ne savait pas quoi pensé d'un raisonnement aussi idiot, surtout qu'il savait -c'était largement documenté- que la majorité des ninjas de Konoha voyaient ces invasions de leurs vies privées, ce viol mental dans un certain sens, d'un très mauvais œil notamment ceux faisant partie de clan. Ceci dit, cela ne devait être qu'un minorité si la note était quand même de cinq.

 _-Aburame 8-10 (plusieurs bons amis dans ce clan, de plus leur capacité particulière fait qu'ils comprennent parfaitement la situation d'un Jinchuriki, le fait qu'il base leurs réflexions et leurs pensées sur la logique en fait des personnels par lesquels il était facile de se faire accepter si on travail dur, qu'on fait des choix logiques -pas d'arrogance ou d'incompétence- et qu'on accepte leur différence)._ C'était en accord avec ce que Naruto connaissait de ce clan, notamment car il avait deux membres -des jumeaux- dans sa classe, et il ferait un effort d'avoir une relation de bonne connaissance avec eux.

 _-Inuzuka 6-10 (Certain membre sont particulièrement dérangé par l'odeur du renard que je finis toujours par avoir malgré moi, mais pas tout les membres et je n'ai jamais pu trouver le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire, a part cela des relations plutôt correct avec le clan.)_ Naruto n'avait réellement d'avis sur ce point, la seule personne qu'il connaissait de ce clan étant Hana, l'héritière et meilleure élève de son année, apparemment elle faisait partie de ce qui avait commencée à prendre des cours à l'hôpital et d'après ce que lui avait dit Shiho, si elle souhaitait réellement atteindre un niveau correct dans ce domaine, c'était parce que son rêve était de devenir vétérinaire.

 _-Sarutobi 1-10 (Je dois admettre que cette note est la plus difficile, car c'est beaucoup plus basé sur un ressentit que sur des faits. Ce ressentit est assez simple, pour tout ce qu'il dit être offensé par la mentalité de Danzo Shimura qui consiste à traité tout ses soldats comme des armes plus que des personnes, il n'a jamais eu de problème à agir ainsi dans mon cas personnel. Pour preuve qu'il avait parlé d'avortement sans me demander mon avis en ce qui concernait la naissance de Naruto afin qu'il n'y ait pas de risque avec le sceau._

 _Ceci est un fait difficilement défendable, mais c'est ainsi. Ce que j'ai énormément eu de mal à avaler, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun problème lorsque le père s'appelait Minato Namikaze, pas question d'avortement mais il avait pour le coup longuement insisté afin que notre enfant reçoive le Kyubi, sans parler des risques le fait qu'il pense avoir le droit d'essayer de forcer son opinion sur les enfants d'une chef de clan fit que je n'ai jamais invité le Sandaime sur le site du clan, et que je le déconseille très fortement à quiconque lira ceci._

 _L'accord tacite de Minato était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été inscrit, et celle pour laquelle on ne s'était pas marié, franchement entre ses deux et ce pervers de Jiraya, cela ne vole pas haut. Le fait que Minato pense être meilleur en Fuinjutsu que moi parce qu'il sait utiliser une technique de codage basique -même si poussé à son maximum- était ridicule, d'autant plus qu'il serait totalement incapable d'entretenir le sceau faisant fonctionner le site du clan, sans parler de le recréer, quelque chose que personnellement je sais faire.)_

Outre le fait que cela confirmait fortement ce qu'il avait compris des événements qui s'étaient déroulés avant qu'il ne reçoive le sceau mémoriel, il ne savait pas quoi pensé du reste, et Xanna n'avait rien à dire de ce qu'elle en avait pensée en précisant qu'elle n'avait que des vagues idées, rien qui méritait d'être vocalisé.

 _-Nara 4-10 (Je n'ai rien de spécial contre le clan, mais il n'y a jamais eu de vraie amitié avec un membre, ceci rajouté à quelques relations difficiles avec certains membres du clan me considérant faible à certain que j'ai fait et que je ne regrette pas, et la note pourrait varier entre 0 et 5 selon mes humeurs.)_ Naruto était à la fois surpris et curieux de ce commentaire, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver que pour un clan plein de génie qui travaillaient tous dans la Division Intelligence, Konoha avait quand même sacrément souffert sans qu'il ne se rendre compte de rien… Il espérait sincèrement que s'était lié à la paresse générale qui semblait propre à ce clan et pas de l'incompétence pur teintée d'arrogance, mais il avait de vrai doute sur ce cas.

 _-Akimichi 5-10 (Relation sans plus, pas de commentaires particulier.)_ La même chose pour lui, vu qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu dans sa classe et que ses contacts hors de sa classe se limitait quasi exclusivement à Teuchi, Ayame et Kurenai.

 _-Shimura 2-10 (La vision des choses de Danzo cité plus haut semblait être répandu dans tout le clan, même si c'était de manière plus limitée, mais le clan fut quasi-éteint pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja – Danzo étant le seul survivant.)_ Ce qui avait changé la nuit du massacre, rasant définitivement un deuxième clan de Konoha… même si dans le cas de Danzo vu ce qu'il en avait entendu, c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

 _-Kurama 4-10 (C'est un clan mineur, le seul clan de Konoha à ne pas faire partie des conseils, notamment à cause d'une histoire compliqué avec le clan Uchiha, ce clan est spécialisé dans les illusions et l'espionnage. Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles ce clan n'est pas majeur, c'est la santé relativement fragile de ses membres, tout l'inverse du clan Uzumaki…)_

Xanna trouva intéressant de noter que le clan est devenu part entière des conseils, notamment le conseil des clans juste après la disparition. Ce qui faisait donc un total de 12 clans accepté dans Konoha dont 8 avec un membre au conseil, les clans Shimura et Uchiha étant éteint, la seule membre du clan Senju ayant quitté Konoha avant que Kushina n'arrive à Konoha pour la première fois, et lui-même n'ayant pas choisis de proxy… Cela faisait quand même un tiers des clans de Konoha, la diversité des clans qui est toujours mentionné comme étant une des plus grandes forces de Konoha… Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout !

Il pourrait désormais dire à Kurenai, que les clans Aburame et Inuzuka étaient la priorité pour les autres membres de l'équipe, de plus ils étaient spécialisés dans les choses que Kurenai et lui-même voulaient faire avec cette équipe. Bien sûr, la possibilité que quelqu'un n'étant pas un membre de clan s'incorpore parfaitement avec eux n'était pas à négligé.

En parlant de personne ne faisant pas partie de clan, Kurenai avait discuté avec Maito Gai, un Jonin spécialisé dans le Taijutsu qui venait de prendre Rock Lee, un élève de troisième année, en tant qu'apprenti et il y aurait un match de Taijutsu d'organiser entre les deux apprenti afin de voir s'ils étaient compatibles en tant que partenaire d'entraînement. Naruto savait que Kurenai avait utilisé le fait qu'il serait profitable à Lee d'avoir de la diversité dans ses adversaires, une chose qui était également dans son cas.

Si cela se passait bien, attitude et niveau, ils continueraient de travailler ensemble à raison d'au moins une séance de deux heures par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce qui était déjà une opportunité importante d'améliorer une catégorie majeure où il avait un très gros retard… et où les instructions de Kurenai trouverait tôt ou tard leur limite de par le fait que c'était très loin d'être un domaine dans lequel elle était à l'aise. D'ailleurs, son niveau technique en Taijutsu était passé du milieu à la fin de la première année à l'académie, mais selon le nouveau curriculum… il y avait au moins cela pour se rassurer.

Kurenai lui avait appris les gestes de premier secours, car elle s'était rendu compte que s'il pouvait passer avec les examens actuels, il serait meilleur pour son image, et l'image qu'aurait de lui un nouveau membre dans l'équipe qu'il réussisse ce que serait l'examen l'année suivante. L'examen qui prendra en compte les modifications ayant été faites au curriculum pour combattre le sabotage qui avait fait dans l'académie, les améliorations avaient également été faites dans le but simple que les élèves sortent de l'académie avec un meilleur niveau vu les problèmes d'effectifs de Konoha.

Les gestes de premiers secours avaient effectivement été maîtrisés et cela avait la priorité de Kurenai vu que cela faisait partie des choses pour lesquelles Naruto avait besoin d'un enseignant, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour tout ce qui était apprit à l'académie. Il avait très récemment réussi l'exercice consistant à coupé une feuille d'arbre avec son chakra, exercice qui était la première étape afin de maîtriser son affinité élémentaire, celle du vent. Il était passé à l'exercice suivant, celui consistant à coupé une pierre avec son chakra.

Après avoir décidé avec Kurenai qu'il tenterait de finir sa formation à l'académie, elle lui avait donné des objectifs minimum afin qu'il ne prenne pas de retard, et s'il avait atteint le niveau où il devrait être dans chaque discipline, il en avait certaine où il était beaucoup plus loin dans le curriculum, ayant fini celui de l'académie actuelle et étant bien avancé dans ce qui serait ajouté l'année prochaine. Il y avait deux sujets où ceci était particulièrement vrai, la Tactique et la Furtivité.

Après en avoir parlé avec Xanna, Naruto avait travaillé ses techniques de l'académie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réussi parfaitement par rapport au niveau qui sera demandé à l'académie, bien sûr, il n'avait pu le faire que sur l'Henge et le Kawarimi, cependant vu qu'il était dispensé de la technique du clone d'illusion, c'était suffisant. Voyant que le temps qui lui fallait pour faire une technique avait grandement été réduit, il s'empressa de faire la même chose pour les techniques d'ombres, une initiative qu'avait saluée Kurenai. Celle-ci avait même précisé qu'il y avait des étapes supplémentaires après cela, mais qu'ils ne s'y intéresseraient pas avant qu'il ait fini l'académie, car cela serait très dur avec l'instabilité naturelle de son chakra.

Naruto avait donc profité de cette avance pour se concentrer sur l'oiseau, notamment car il avait réalisé à quel point une telle technique pourrait être inestimable afin de faire un repérage sur une zone ennemie, afin de pouvoir monter la garde autour d'un camp notamment la nuit puisque les oiseaux seraient quasi-impossible à voir, ou encore lorsqu'ils étaient en mouvement afin de grandement réduire les risques de se faire prendre dans une embuscade.

Pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto avait envoyé l'oiseau exploré la ville, et deux jours après son premier envoie, il reçut les souvenirs de l'oiseau, car celui-ci était en train d'assisté à une rencontre suspecte. Ce qui mena Naruto à ce dire que les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour qu'un être d'ombre puisse lui envoyé ses souvenirs sans que cet être ait besoin de se disperser avait déjà été utile et donc prouvé sa valeur, ce qui conduit le jeune homme à ce dire qu'il allait certainement reprendre le flambeau et continué à expérimenté sur ce point.

Car il fallait préciser que c'était Kushina qui avait créer cette technique après avoir reçu l'idée d'un membre non-spécifié du clan Uzumaki. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui restait inexpliquée, laissant pensé à l'héritier qu'il manquait une partie de ses affaires, la possibilité qu'elles soient sceller quelque part étant la piste la plus logique vu que l'accès du site était extrêmement limité.

Malheureusement, l'oiseau n'avait pas ses capacités sensorielles et Naruto décida donc de se rendre sur place après avoir récupéré les couteaux et le tanto de sa mère, se rendre sur un site potentiellement hostile sans arme serait complètement débile. Malheureusement -encore- il pouvait difficilement approcher quelqu'un sans la moindre preuve d'activité suspecte et il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la confiance qu'avait Kurenai en lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en avait assez entendu pour savoir que les deux personnes présentes étaient bien des traîtres même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Par contre l'air suspect et les dossiers échangés dans une zone dépeuplée étant suffisants, Naruto fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se séparaient, avec celui ayant récupéré les dossiers se dirigeant vers les murs, forcer d'agir rapidement, il décida de faire suivre celui retournant vers le village par l'oiseau et prit l'autre en chasse lui-même après avoir fait plusieurs clones pour qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un à alerter.

Il essaya de rester le plus discret possible, mais il sentit rapidement sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battait tellement fort… clairement la gestion de la tension et du stress étaient des choses qu'il allait devoir apprendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se rendit compte que son adversaire l'avait repéré et le sentiment s'intensifia de manière énorme avant d'être soudainement atténué en même temps que Xanna hurla afin qu'il se dépêche de se concentrer sur l'adversaire.

Naruto n'hésita pas avant d'envoyer un kunai qu'il multiplia dans le même mouvement grâce à sa technique d'ombre. L'homme avait clairement été surpris d'une telle attaque et il fut légèrement blessé, Naruto utilisa ce temps libre pour créer un clone explosif en se cachant derrière un arbre avant de l'envoyer vers l'homme, qui ne peina pas à utiliser un kunai pour le planter entre ce qui serait ses côtes ce qui fit exploser le clone, l'explosion était suffisante pour envoyer l'homme à terre sans qu'il ne bouge.

Naruto n'avait pas forcément prévu d'utiliser la fonction explosive des clones, c'était juste au cas où, mais de voir la facilitée avec laquelle son clone s'était fait tuer, son niveau au corps à corps avait réellement besoin de faire des gros progrès, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se réassurer c'était que les clones d'ombres étaient l'équivalent physique de la capacité de l'originel, avant que les membres ne soient renforcés par le chakra comme c'était courant chez les Chunins ou les Génins de bonnes qualités.

Naruto venait de confirmer qu'il était inconscient à l'aide d'un clone normal -hors de question qu'il s'approche autant d'un ennemi s'il pouvait l'éviter quand il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux violets arrivée. Suivit quelques instants plus tard d'un groupe d'ANBU à qui l'homme fut ensuite confié une fois l'héritier du clan Uzumaki ait eu quelques moments pour expliquer la situation en précisant qu'une partie de ses capacités n'avaient pas été décrites, car elles étaient propre à son clan. Ce qui n'était qu'une demi-vérité puisque sa transformation deviendrait une chose propre à son clan, vu qu'il parlait de l'oiseau et de ses sens exceptionnels.

Le groupe d'ANBU allait emmener le prisonnier quand il se rappela le complice, et en informa Anko qui lui demanda de lui montrer le chemin s'il savait où il était, ce qui était le cas, car sinon l'oiseau se serait dispersé, il suffit qu'il envoie un ordre vers l'oiseau, et si cela paraissait simple, ceci était pour le coup extrêmement difficile, il suffisait ensuite d'attendre afin de recevoir la localisation. Ils furent accompagnés par 3 des 5 ANBUs du groupe.

 _AN : Correction datant du 17/12/2018._


	6. C6: CMS

**Chapitre 6 : Conseil Militaire Supérieur**

Anko Mitarashi était impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle l'héritier du clan Uzumaki avait incapacité l'espion, car elle avait de gros doutes sur le fait qu'il soit originaire de Konoha. Le fait qu'il était en train de la menée vers l'informateur ne faisait évidemment que renforcer cette opinion. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête sa surprise était limitée dans le sens ou un peu de la manière que pour elle-même, Kurenai Yuhi était clairement compétente même si elle n'était 'qu'une' Tokubetsu-Jonin, de plus apprendre qu'il avait les clones d'ombres et leurs versions explosives expliquait les progrès énormes dont elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur la partie théorique de l'académie.

En parlant de rumeur, elle avait dire par certain que le fait que le Clan Kurama devienne un clan majeur de Konoha juste après la disparition du Clan Uchiha, un clan qui leur était publiquement opposé était suspect, mais cela ne l'était clairement pas puisque le Clan Uchiha était le seul étant formellement opposé au Clan Kurama sans qu'aucune raison n'ait été donnée.

Ceci dit, cela méritait quand même un enquête, enquête qu'elle mena puisqu'elle n'était pas affilié à un clan, et si elle avait facilement trouvée une vraie haine contre les Uchiha, rien ne prouvant de près ou de loin leur implication dans le massacre, par contre après en avoir discuté avec certain des anciens du clan, elle avait compris que le Clan Kurama avait été délibérément bloqué d'atteindre des positions hautes dans la Division Intelligence, ce qui était plus que suspect et corroborait les suspicions déjà existantes sur cette division.

S'il était clair qu'Inoichi et Shikaku, les chefs des clans Yamanaka et Nara n'étaient pas impliqués, dirent que leur clan ne l'était pas était un pas qu'elle ne franchirait pas, tout l'inverse vu que même si officiellement la priorité était d'assurer était la santé de Konoha et de son infrastructure plutôt que la chasse au traître et autre corrompu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y aurait pas d'action s'il y avait des preuves, et dans les cas de certains membres de ces deux clans, les preuves étaient de moins en moins circonstancielles et de plus en plus concrètes.

Bien sûr, vu son histoire personnelle, il était évident qu'elle avait une certaine intolérance envers les traîtres, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne gênait pas d'enquêter sur certaines choses, et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être la seule dans ce cas. Apprendre que Danzo travaillait avec Orochimaru alors qu'il était l'un de ceux qui lui donnait le plus de complication dans le village par rapport aux effets négatifs passifs du sceau que lui avait imposé Orochimaru… ouais, c'était difficile à avaler et n'avait pas renforcer sa confiance envers ceux dirigeant le village même si depuis le massacre c'était clairement mieux sur ce point.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement eu de problème avec les Uchiha, mais les enquêtes depuis ont clairement prouvé qu'il ne faisait pas -ou faisait mal- leur boulot de combattre la criminalité dans le village, car la corruption des civiles dans l'administration faisait clairement partie de leurs prérogatives, un fait que le clan ne se gênait de rappeler à chaque que quelqu'un extérieur au clan -et donc à la police- enquêtait ou intervenait sur ces choses-là.

L'hypocrisie était une chose avec laquelle elle avait énormément de mal et le fait que la police ne se gênait pas enquêter sur des choses telles que les autres clans et leur technique de manière totalement illégale avait du mal à passer. Il avait été décidé que ce genre ne serait pour l'instant pas révélé, même si ce n'était que provisoire, car cela finirait forcément par sortir et la direction avait déjà fait ses conneries en cachant des choses de manière totalement illégale.

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer les remouds que les actions envers le clan Uzumaki auraient engendré si elles avaient été perpétués quelques années supplémentaires… En parlant du clan Uzumaki, elle espérait fortement que les affaires du clan Uzumaki sur l'Art des Sceaux avaient des idées sur comment se débarrasser le sceau qu'Orochimaru avait placé sur elle, car Jiraya n'avait rien pu faire et les effets secondaires étaient réellement problématiques. Notamment, car si elle n'avait jamais été une personne sociale, la solitude qu'elle était forcée d'accepter à cause des effets était très dure pour elle, à un point qu'elle avait déjà hésité à se trancher les veines…

En mettant de coter ses pensées suicidaires récurrentes, elle réalisa que Naruto avait accès à ces mêmes ressources que depuis très récemment, et vu la conduite de Konoha envers lui, notamment pour les techniques d'ombres dont il avait parlé pendant l'explication plus tôt, rien ne laissait à pensé qu'il accepterait de la laissée accédée aux informations de son clan… Si elle essayait d'avoir une relation cordiale avec le jeune homme, et qu'elle lui en parlait dans quelques mois, peut-être qu'il accepterait…

Anko fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Naruto s'arrêta avant de pointer discrètement une fenêtre d'un bâtiment administratif de Konoha à travers laquelle on voyait un jeune homme du clan Nara. Après avoir demandé s'il était sûr, Naruto fut envoyé sur son chemin tout en lui précisant qu'il serait contacté en rapport avec cette affaire dans les prochains jours, pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe d'ANBU allait mener son enquête avec son aide à elle.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi observait Jiraya s'installer, il commença : "Bonjour, et bienvenue à cette réunion du CMS du 29 Décembre, il y a plusieurs sujets à l'ordre du jour, certain pour que des réflexions puissent être faites à long terme, d'autre chose plus urgentes, et des informations vous serez mis au courant, mais qui ne dépende pas de ce conseil." Il continua en voyant qu'il avait l'attention des autres membres, "je pense que le premier sujet à traiter, c'est concernant les anciens de Ne, notamment car cela nous permettra d'aborder pas mal de sujet prévu à l'ordre de cette réunion. Shikaku, je te laisse la main."

Ce fut le Chef des Armées qui continua donc, "les anciens de Ne sont en grande majorité des Chunins de très haut niveau environ 70 % pour être exact, quasiment des Tokubetsu-Jonin, environ 10 % de Jonin et le reste ont rejoint l'académie, le centre de rattrapage ou sont devenu Génin plus pour des questions d'âge que de niveaux. Car après tout ce qui a été dit sur le fait que Konoha voulait limiter les personnes Génin avant 10 ans au génie pure, si on envoyait dans les troupes la centaine de personne de moins de 12 ans venant de Ne, ce serait une admission de la précarité de notre situation trop facile à comprendre pour nos ennemis.

…Il est possible qu'il ne le sache pas, mais c'est un risque trop important à prendre, sans parler du fait que même s'ils ont le niveau et qu'ils sont capables de faire une mission, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne idée sur un plan psychologique. Inoichi m'a déjà informé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnes formés pour pouvoir s'occuper de tout le monde… alors ils s'occupent des cas les plus urgents après avoir eu un entretien avec chacun.

Leur intégration dans les rangs à été améliorée, mais elle toujours loin d'être idéale, malheureusement, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, même si dans certains cas, on a réarrangé les équipes pour qu'ils soient avec des gens plus tolérants. Ce qui est une utilisation stupide du temps des gens s'en étant occupé vu les autres problèmes, mais on n'a pas le choix…

Ils sont répartis sur 4 domaine, les ANBU, la Division Intelligence -où ils reportent pas mal de chose suspecte ou les failles du système, notamment défensif- , les Patrouilles -où ils ont rapportés pas mal de problème de quadrillage des zones- et la police -où des rapports sur la criminalité dans Konoha sont revenu jusqu'à moi. Si je précise ces choses-là, c'est que pour l'instant tous leurs rapports se sont vérifier et il a été décidé que leurs rapports seront usés en priorité, car ils n'ont quasiment rien à perdre ou à gagner via leur observation, vu qu'il n'était pas là quand les fautes ont été commises, bien sûr cela aussi génère certaines tensions entre les troupes, mais pour le coup, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de quelques egos ayant été blessés."

Voyant que personne n'avait de commentaire, Jiraya continua sur le sujet, "personnellement, je suis très satisfait des anciens de Ne avec lesquels je travaille." Jiraya était désormais à la tête d'une Sous-Divsion officieuse de la Division Intelligence nommé Renseignements, elle était pour l'instant officieuse, car son cadre d'action n'avait par encore été défini, et vu qu'il serait forcément différent dans une situation moins critique, le CMS avait décidé que cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que la situation de Konoha soit stabilisé. Bien sûr quelques semaines plus tard, la possibilité que Konoha reste instable pendant au moins plusieurs années à mener au fait que ce sujet serait ré-ouvert tout les 6 mois.

De plus, Hiruzen se disait que vu la possibilité grandissante d'une refonte complète du système militaire de Konoha grandissait de semaine en semaine, une telle décision serait sûrement prise de manière plus approprié à ce moment-là. Tout comme discussion d'ailleurs comme sa succession, car si c'était important de préparer une telle chose, ce n'était clairement pas à l'ordre du jour, de plus avec les nouveaux organismes dans Konoha, notamment les trois autres conseils, il avait moins de responsabilité, mais il avait le sentiment de pouvoir -pour le coup- faire confiance et en ces personnes, une chose qui était loin d'être aussi évidente avant le massacre.

De plus, avoir moins de responsabilité lui laissait suffisamment de temps afin d'accommoder les besoins de son corps à son âge, tout en reprenant l'entraînement, ce qui lui avait permit de voir à quel point son inactivité avait enlevé le tranchant de ses capacités. Et c'était la même chose pour Jiraya vu qu'ils avaient de s'entraîner ensemble, et l'un comme l'autre c'était inquiété du fait qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte en se demandant combien d'autre personne dans Konoha était dans la même situation.

De plus, sur un plan plus concret, les personnes ayant le niveau et la personnalité de le remplacer sont loin d'être idéale, attention, cela ne veut dire qu'il n'aurait pas confiance en eux, ou qu'il pensait qu'ils ne feraient pas du bon travail. Simplement, qu'on était très loin de l'idéal, surtout vu conjecture actuelle. Enfin, pour finir de manière tout à fait franche sur ce sujet, il aimerait passer le flambeau avec un Konoha dans un état convenable, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Tsunade n'avait pas été rappelée de manière plus ferme, afin de ne pas empirer la situation.

La voix de Jiraya le ramena à la réunion, "avec l'aide des deux Départements des Ressources Humaines, on a réussi à avoir un état des lieux des troupes de Konoha à l'heure actuelle. Comme je l'avais estimé lors de la première réunion de ce type, il y a effectivement un total d'environ 12 000 soldats dans Konoha. Malheureusement, ce chiffre est tout comprit, et lorsque l'on enlève les 1800 retraités par vieillesse ou parce qu'ils ont tout simplement arrêtés leurs carrières, les 1900 blessés qui ont été forcé d'arrêté pour cette même raison, les 600 qui font partie de la réserve et ne combattront qu'en cas d'urgence, c'est-à-dire guerre directe ou invasion.

Il reste donc 7 700 ninja actifs dans Konoha, pour rappel, tout personne n'ayant pas pris sa retraite ou n'ayant pas été blessé au combat est considéré comme étant actif et qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux n'ont pas vécu un combat depuis facilement cinq ans. Alors qu'également, pour rappel, il a été estimé que Kumo avait environ 10 000 ninjas actifs, qu'Iwa en avait au moins 12 000, et que l'on se moquait encore récemment ouvertement de Suna et de ses 5 000 ninjas actifs alors que se soit sur un plan géographique ou politique, leur position est beaucoup moins tendu que la nôtre."

Shikaku Hiruzen lui-même n'avaient pas combattu depuis une durée supérieure à celle-ci et Kempachi -le Chef des ANBU- devait en être dans ses eaux-là, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ses inquiétudes précédentes sur le niveau de forme d'une partie des ninjas du village. Malheureusement pour des raisons diverses et variées, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement ordonner les gens de reprendre l'entraînement, mais Hiruzen avait un espoir que la machine qu'était Konoha se remette en marche, et si s'était le cas, les gens reprendraient inexorablement l'entraînement.

Jiraya continua ensuite son rapport, "sur les 7 700 ninjas actifs, il y en a 500 venant de Ne, et 1 700 venant de clan. Pour un total de 2 200 Génins, 4 600 Chunins, et 900 Jonins, les ANBU sont inclus dans ces chiffres." Si c'était précisé c'était car tous les membres des ANBU n'étaient pas des Jonins, d'ailleurs la majorité étaient des Chunins de haut niveau, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'une bonne partie des anciens de Ne avaient trouvé leur place.

Avant l'attaque du Kyubi, puisque les preuves ayant été réunies ses derniers mois prouvaient que la corruption et le sabotage dans Konoha commencèrent à atteindre l'échelle révélé après le massacre du Clan Uchiha dans les mois suivants l'attaque du Kyubi et la mort du Yondaime.

À un moment entre les deux événements, l'ancien chef des ANBUs a commencer à saboter le département des ANBUs, notamment le fait qu'avant, seuls les Jonins pouvaient rentrer en ANBU, et si l'argument qu'il avait utiliser -certain ne sont pas Jonin mais ils ont les capacités pour devenir ANBU- était vrai, cela n'était pas la même chose que d'en arriver à un stade où la majorité des membres était des Chunins…

Malheureusement, ses interrogations resteront sans réponse puisque son cadavre à été découvert à coté de celui de Danzo, et que les fouilles de son logement et de son bureau ont été sans suite à part pour le faite que petit à petit, il avait intentionnellement mené certaine des meilleures équipes à leur mort à travers les années. Bien sûr, des efforts de sécurité et d'interrogations ont été fait, dans cette division en particulier mais la trahison de l'ancien Chef des ANBUs a été gardé sous silence afin de stabiliser l'arriver de Kempachi, ce qui a pour le coup été une vraie réussite.

900 Jonins, c'était effrayant lorsque l'on se rendait compte que les personnes susceptibles de ne pas avoir continué leur entraînement à un niveau acceptable pour leur grade étaient en grande majorité de ce grade-là. Malheureusement la aussi, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une solution facile, mais cela été sûrement également lié au fait que le niveau demandé pour être Chunin avait été baissé, mais pas celui pour devenir Jonin, car cela n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu vu la manière particulière entourant leur promotion.

Voyant que Jiraya avait terminer cette partie de son rapport, Hiruzen s'adressa à un autre problème qui au long-terme pouvait devenir une solution au manque de Jonin. "Le manque de Jonin a plusieurs raisons, une manière facile d'y remédier, c'est de mieux former les prochains Génins, ou ceux faisant actuellement partie d'équipe mener par un Jonin. J'ai une proposition de créer un cours intensif afin, d'aider les Jonins sur la manière d'instruire les Génins, que ce soit sur les sujets, ou des conseils sur la pédagogie nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Ce fut Kempachi qui répondit le premier, "je suis pour, et je pense qu'un programme plus généralisé dans le même principe devrait être mis en place lorsqu'on rejoint les ANBUs, car à l'heure actuelle, la formation en rentrant change beaucoup selon l'instructeur, et avant que l'on me pose la question, c'est un sujet sur lequel j'avais prévu de parler avant cette réunion. Bien sûr, comme c'est un changement majeur dans le fonctionnement, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule." Un vote fut rapidement fait pour confirmer la mise en place de ces deux choses, et elles furent accepter à l'unanimité, c'était cette rapidité sans paperasse et discussion à n'en plus finir qu'appréciait également les membres.

Si c'était une bonne idée, une tentative de la mettre en place serait directement mise en place, d'ailleurs, l'Hokage avait une idée : "On a beaucoup trop de Génin, et si à terme ce qui vient d'être mis en place aidera sur ce point, je pense qu'il va falloir également agir de manière plus directe. C'est pour cela que même si j'ai conscience que ce sera une chose délicate à mettre en place, j'aimerais un système permettant de cibler les Génins ayant les capacités militaires ou mentales proche d'un Chunin et de les aider à passer le pas."

Si Hiruzen voyait qu'il était tous intéressé par une telle chose, c'était Shikaku qui répondit le premier, "sur le principe, oui, c'est une excellente idée… Malheureusement, si on a commencé à faire des travaux sur l'harmonisation des requis afin d'être promu, c'est loin d'être le cas, surtout de manière inconsciente par rapport à la manière que chacun avait de juger les choses. Cela pourrait mal tourner du point de vue de ceux qui ne viennent pas d'un clan étant donné qu'il pourrait ce dire que ceux des clans pourraient facilement profiter d'une telle chose… D'ailleurs, en voyant à plus long terme, on pourrait -lors d'un Conseil des Clans- recommander une telle pratique, ce qui permettrait de réduire le nombre de Génin en espérant avoir un effet domino sur ceux ne venant pas de Clan…"

Hiruzen n'appréciait pas cette idée, mais il ne pouvait pas contredire Shikaku parce que tout était vrai, c'était d'ailleurs un travail pour lequel il avait déjà inconsciemment commencé les observations nécessaires. Et puis ce n'était pas qu'une première étape, un équivalent serait rapidement mis en place… les réassurances qu'il se disait ne changeaient rien à l'arrière-goût désagréable qu'il avait, un goût qui n'était que trop récurrent ces derniers mois. En parlant de chose désagréable, "je tiens malheureusement a vous prévenir que tôt ou tard, une décision sur les Clan Shimura et Uchiha devra être prise, que se soit par rapport à leur terre, leur droit, et tout ce qui s'en suis. Ne serait-ce que pour le Clan Uchiha et son lien avec la police, car si on mit d'autre personne aux commandes, sur un plan légal, c'est plus que flou et ça pourrait facilement nous péter à la figure."

Personne ne sut comment réagir à une telle déclaration, même si le leader du village voyait bien qu'ils comprenaient tous la nécessité de la chose, ne serait-ce que parce que cela ne serait pas résolu en un jour, notamment sur le plan légal vu que pas mal de loi allait devoir être modifié ou tout simplement remplacées. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de digresser, Jiraya pu reprendre le fil des choses, "en ce qui concerne l'attitude des autres villages, on peu commencer par le fait que pour l'instant personne n'a réagit au renouveau du Clan Uzumaki et tant mieux, car plus ils attendront mieux ce sera pour nous pour des raisons évidentes, sans prendre en compte les progrès récemment démontrés par l'héritier et le faite qu'il pourra difficilement ne pas continuer à progresser en étant dans un apprentissage avec une Tokubetsu-Jonin de grande qualité."

Jiraya se fit couper par Kempachi alors qu'il allait continuer, "tant qu'on est sur ce sujet, autant en parlé maintenant de l'héritier." Lorsque personne ne fit mouvement pour le contredire, il continua en expliquant la conversation que le jeune garçon avait entendu et ce qui s'était passé après. "Anko Mitarashi qui été le principal contact avec lui dans cette affaire n'avait que des compliments et elle souhaitait qu'il soit récompensé pour la justesse de ses actions et la compétence avec laquelle il les avait mené… Je suis en complet accord avec elle, surtout par rapport au passé récent difficile entre son clan et le village."

"Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour le récompenser, mais comment ?" Questionna Jiraya avant d'y répondre lui-même. "Car normalement de tels événements impliqueraient une promotion de terrain, l'accès à plus de ressources d'entraînements, ou des cours personnalisés avec un enseignant choisit par le village, et il a déjà toute ces choses sauf la promotion qui lui serait d'une utilité très limité que Kurenai Yuhi restera bloqué à l'académie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, lorsqu'il passera son examen anticipé."

Ce fut Hiruzen qui continua, "on peut faire une promotion de terrain partielle lui donnant accès aux archives, du moins la partie Génin, on peut aussi lui un joker en avance sur la manière dont fonctionnera son apprentissage. On peut lui permettre de faire des missions de rang-D sans supervision vu qu'il a prouvé sa maturité et son sens des responsabilités. On peut, et on devrait, lui attribué une mission au rang correspondant à ce qu'il a achevé, et une paye en conséquence. De plus le fait qu'il a prouvé ses capacités sur le terrain peut également permettre de montrer une certaine indulgence si les examens qu'il va passer à l'académie posent problème, même si cela m'étonnerait fortement."

Une fois qu'ils avaient tous donné leur accord pour ces mesures, Kempachi détailla les choses, "ce sera une mission de rang-A pour la capture de l'espion, et c'est indiscutable vu la nature des documents récupérés. Et ce sera une mission de rang-B pour la localisation d'un traître, mais pour le coup, il va vraiment falloir qu'on y revienne plus tard." Si le niveau des missions pouvait surprenant sur le moment quelques secondes de réflexions confirmaient facilement ce qui avait été dit.

Vu que le sujet était clos, Jiraya continua sans louper le fait qu'Hiruzen s'était retenu de dire quelque chose. "Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Kiri, mais ce n'est pas une priorité vu la distance physique entre nos deux pays, de plus, ils sont beaucoup plus tendu avec Kumo qu'avec nous malgré le fait que les relations entre nos villages ont souvent été houleuse. En parlant de Kumo, nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait plus d'hommes près des frontières de leurs parts, et si c'est trop peu pour une invasion immédiate, c'est quand même inquiétant. En réponse, nous avons solidifié les avants postes de la zone et prévu une réponse militaire avec Shikaku en cas d'invasion."

Ce que l'homme en question confirma d'un geste de tête avant que le Sanin ne continue. "Il n'y a pas de changements dans les actions d'Iwa, la même chose ou quasiment pour Kusa, mais Ame à une attitude légèrement plus hostile envers nous, mais rien de concret, et c'est logique vu notre histoire commune qu'Ame réagisse ainsi en apprenant ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de la situation du village. Cependant, il est important de noter que si guerre se déclarait nous impliquant, Ame et Kusa n'hésiteraient certainement pas à rejoindre cette éventuelle guerre contre nous. Le cas de Suna est un peu plus compliqué, mais c'est plus tard au menu de la réunion."

Hiruzen le contredit, "autant en parler maintenant puisqu'il reste ne restera qu'un autre sujet, mais cette fois pas du tout lié, alors autant en finir avec ce qui est lié." Un sentiment qui fut partagé, amenant Jiraya à reprendre.

"Il est important de préciser que si beaucoup de chose pointe dans ce sens, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune preuve, et c'est une situation à prendre très au sérieux puisque Suna est à l'heure d'aujourd'hui le seul village avec lequel on a une vraie alliance. J'entends par la, que Suna est le seul village qui ne nous tournerait pas immédiatement le dos en cas de guerre nous impliquant, malheureusement ceci est remis en question par le fait que le Daimyo du Pays du Vent est en train d'aliéner Sunagakure et ses habitants en poussant les personnes ayant besoin de ninja dans la région à venir utiliser les troupes de Konoha.

Ceci est évidemment un manque à gagner important et une source de tension entre nos deux villages, et si on a essayé de discrètement mettre fin à cette pratique, il est difficile de le faire sans pointer le Daimyo du doigt, ou d'avouer que nous tout simplement pas les troupes nécessaires pour utiliser ce marché correctement à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. D'après les informations que l'on a pu recouper, on s'en est aperçu suffisamment tôt pour que la situation soit loin d'être irrécupérable, mais il est cependant très probable que si une guerre était lancé demain contre nous, ils ne nous viennent pas en aide.

D'après-pas mal de rumeur qui sont arrivés jusqu'à nous, le sceau de leur Jinchuriki est loin d'être idéal laissant le jeune garçon comme extrêmement dangereux et nous avons étudié la possibilité de marchander une aide sur ce point, car même si je ne peux pas garantir une solution parfaite, améliorer les choses semble faisable vu la gravité de ce que j'ai entendu. Il est important que ce que je vais dire n'est pas quelque chose qui a été confirmé, mais apparemment le Kazekage a ordonné la mise à mort du Jinchuriki, ce qui fut un échec car l'assassin fut tuer par le jeune garçon."

La chose fut discutée pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'être validée, et il fallu près d'une nouvelle heure pour discuter de la manière de faire sans arriver à une décision, mais chacun allait y penser de son coté et ils en reparleraient lors de la prochaine réunion. Après avoir lancé un regard interrogateur vers Hiruzen, Kempachi ouvrit un sujet très épineux. "En parlant de Daimyo, on a parlé plus tôt de l'espion et du traître découvert par Naruto Uzumaki et dont l'enquête a été confiée à Anko Mitarashi, pour ce qui concerne le traître, il a été capturé et interroger révélant sur un membre civil de l'ancien conseil et étant présent à la fois au nouveau Conseil Publique et Conseil Mixte.

Nous menant à plusieurs autres membres hauts placer dans Konoha, notamment dans la Division Intelligence et une opération est prévu pour cette nuit afin de les capturer. Le traître nous a également pointé vers un homme influent du Clan Inuzuka, si celui-ci avait participé, c'était dans le but à long terme de prendre possession du Clan Inuzuka, et pour avoir personnellement informé Tsume -la chef actuelle du clan- il était plus proche de réussir qu'on ne pourrait le croire, elle a été informée afin de sécuriser une arrestation discrète quelques heures avant le début de la réunion, cela a été fait plus tôt dans l'espoir que son interrogation donne plus de renseignements pour les opérations de ce soir."

Le visage de Jiraya était sombre en détaillant les choses et les autres n'étaient pas mieux même si Shikaku essayait visiblement de ce dire que c'était une bonne chose de les avoirs trouvés avant qu'ils ne puissent faire plus de dégâts, un sentiment qu'Hiruzen partageait mais il redoutait la réaction qu'aurait Shikaku et Kempachi devant les informations qui avait été obtenu de l'espion, dans cette optique, il décida de révéler lui-même ce point.

"Il fait garder à l'esprit que l'espion avait un intermédiaire et qu'il ne connaît pas la personne tirant les ficelles, mais le fait que l'espion appartient aux forces du Daimyo du Pays du Feu veut forcément dire que c'est quelqu'un de très haut placé dans la cour de celui-ci qui l'a employé et pour le coup, on ne peut rien faire pour pas mal de raison, la première étant que même si Konoha était aussi puissante que l'on croyait qu'elle était avant le début des enquêtes, un brouillage avec le Daimyo aurait déjà été catastrophique alors aujourd'hui… on ne peut qu'observer les choses en faisant de notre mieux pour redonner ses capacités au village."

Pour être honnête, leur réaction n'était pas aussi marqué que la sienne l'avait été mais c'était peut-être également dû au fait qu'ils n'ont aucun contact avec Daimyo, ce qui était le cas pour Jiraya ou lui-même, de plus vu tout ce qui avait été découvert ces derniers temps, ils s'attendaient tous au pire à chaque fois ou quasiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient encore des choses à discutés alors il ne se gêna pas pour passer au sujet suivant :

"Il est intéressant de noter un vrai renouveau dans l'intérêt médical, notamment de la part de membre de clan et parmi eux, plusieurs héritiers, c'est notamment intéressant, car le fait d'avoir moins de perte en combat est une des solutions -au moins partielle- au fait d'avoir moins de troupes, de plus le sérieux demandé dans une telle discipline à clairement déteint de manière positive sur les autres sujets que suivent ces personnes, surtout en ce qui concerne les élèves de l'académie."

Ce fut Shikaku qui répondit, "oui, et je peux le voir dans mon clan, plusieurs membres à l'académie, dont mon propre fils prend les choses de manière plus sérieuse et les progrès sont déjà impressionnant malgré le fait qu'Ino Yamanaka, celle qui a été la première à prendre des cours à l'hôpital n'avait commencer à les prendre que courant Septembre, i peine plus de trois mois."

Kempachi continua, "plusieurs membres des ANBUs ont également commencé cette même formation même si c'est compliqué dans leur cas." Et Hiruzen voyait de quoi il parlait, apprendre l'Iryo de manière suffisamment bonne pour être réellement utile était à la fois long et difficile. Les ANBU n'avaient pas le temps de faire ces études en plus de leur travail et de leur temps de relaxation, et il était capital pour leur santé mentale -surtout en ANBU- qu'ils aient leur temps de relaxation. Le dernier problème était qu'il y avait à peine suffisamment de place en apprentissage pour ceux qui travailleraient à l'hôpital…

Bien sûr, des mesures exceptionnelles ont été mises en place pour pouvoir répondre à la demande incroyable de personne étant intéressé dans le domaine, mais c'était une situation extrêmement précaire et ce qui était aujourd'hui peut-être la raison principale pour laquelle il voudrait rapatrier Tsunade et son apprentie Shizune Kato. Les autres raisons étant qu'elle était la dernière membre officielle d'un clan fondateur de Konoha, qu'elle était une combattante de rang-S ou pas loin, et vu la situation du village s'était inestimable. Sans parler d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en lien fort avec Naruto de part l'histoire entre les Senju et les Uzumaki, de plus, même s'il n'y croyait que très peu, elle serait ironiquement peut-être la plus à même de reprendre le flambeau pour le poste d'Hokage après lui.

D'ailleurs en repensant à Tsunade, le chef du Clan Sarutobi eu une idée, "lorsqu'elle était encore ici, Tsunade avait émis la volonté qu'au moins une personne par équipe ait les bases de médecines, si aujourd'hui, c'est impossible, je pense que des bases devraient être requis pour être Jonin-sensei si la personne à les capacités, car tout le monde ne les a pas. Mais dans ce cas, c'est une chose qui devrait être prise en compte lors de la formation des équipes."

Cette mesure fut approuvée, et la réunion se finit là dessus, une fois que Shikaku et Kempachi avait quitté la pièce, Hiruzen déclara ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire plus tôt par rapport à Naruto. "La probabilité que Naruto soit en contact avec le Kyubi est très importante, ce qui lie directement avec le fait qu'il a très probablement découvert le sceau mémoriel. La possibilité qu'il en ait parlé avec Kurenai et non-négligeable, mais on ne peut pas la questionner sur ce point, car c'est illégal et on n'a pas besoin du scandale qu'une telle action créerait… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi faire dans cette situation et c'est pour cela que j'espère un retour prochain de Tsunade, car elle pourrait l'aider vu l'histoire entre leurs clans."

Voyant que Jiraya restait muet, il continua, "tu avais raison, c'était une erreur énorme de mettre un tel sceau sur Naruto, le fait qu'il ait aujourd'hui considéré comme étant un risque de fuite important pourrait être uniquement placé sur mes épaules…"

Jiraya répondit lentement, "le mal est fait, cela ne sert à rien de ruminer les choses, mais il faudra en tenir compte dans nos futures interactions avec le gamin, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, car tu n'étais pas obligé de lui donner tous les avantages qui lui ont été donnés, même si c'est la moindre des choses/ vu son enfance. Ceci dit, je pense qu'il est préférable de prévenir Kurenai du sceau en même temps que les récompenses pour ses actes afin qu'elle lui en parle, au cas où il ne le saurait pas déjà vu qu'il allait forcément le découvrir en se lançant dans l'étude des sceaux."

 _AN : Correction datant du 21/12/2018._


	7. C7: Tsunade Senju

**Chapitre 7 : Tsunade Senju**

Tsunade Senju hésitait à prendre une décision qui changerait le reste de sa vie et alors qu'elle était quelques jours après le nouvel an, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait appris très récemment sur Konoha. Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait appris le massacre du Clan Uchiha et d'autres personne, dont Danzo Shimura, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait surprit la dernière des Senju, mais la réaction de l'administration, car même une personne ne cherchant pas forcément à savoir et étant aussi loin qu'elle l'était de Konoha avait entendu parler du remaniement effectuer dans le village.

Vu certaines histoires racontées étant passées récemment dans le village, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que plusieurs traîtres -ou personne incompétente- était découverts dans le village. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la faisait se questionner, car vu qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Konoha près l'attaque du Kyubi, notamment, car la seule responsabilité qu'elle aurait pu avoir été liée aux Uzumaki et que Kushina était morte ce jour-là sans qu'un enfant ait survécu.

La situation étant qu'elle était, elle n'avait aucune raison de retourner pour aider un Konoha pour lequel sa famille avait donné sa vie sans résultats ou récompenses, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était être une idéaliste, surtout sur une cause aussi nébuleuse que celle qu'est sensé représenté Konoha.

Bien sûr, ceci était la vision factuelle des choses lorsqu'elle ignorait les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver par rapport à tout cela.

En parlant de sentiment, elle avait ressenti beaucoup et aucun de bonne nature en apprenant de la survie d'un héritier du Clan Uzumaki qui était forcément le fils de Kushina. Tsunade avait ravalé ses démons et ses doutes pour questionner si l'enfant de Kushina avait survécu vu que selon les accords signés entre les deux clan, il aurait été sa responsabilité, apprendre qu'Hiruzen et Jiraya lui avait mentit sur ce point ne lui donnait absolument aucune envie de les revoir, surtout additionner au fait que le garçon n'aurait pas besoin d'elle vu qu'il faisait apparemment déjà partie d'un apprentissage.

Malgré les sentiments plus que mitiger qu'elle avait envers son ancien jonin-sensei et son ancien coéquipier, elle n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que la personne ayant pris le garçon -s'appelant Naruto, de ce qu'elle avait entendu- était compétente et capable de l'aider dans les différents problèmes que pourrait avoir un enfant qui allait bientôt devenir un adolescent et un adulte légalement.

Vu toutes ces choses, elle n'avait aucune intention de retourner à Konoha, même si la possibilité d'entreprendre une correspondance avec Naruto était une vraie possibilité. Enfin, c'était ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce rende compte que Shizune était pour le moins beaucoup plus partagée sur ce point, la Senju s'en était notamment rendu compte en discutant des événements récents concernant Konoha et l'histoire entre les Senju et les Uzumaki.

De plus, Shizune avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses afin de s'occuper d'elle sans rien demandé vu que c'était elle qui avait proposer de la prendre en tant qu'apprentie quelques années après qu'elles aient quittées le village, vu que Shizune n'avait que six ans lorsqu'elle quitta Konoha avec la Senju vu que celle-ci était sa dernière responsable légale. Et en repensant, déjà à l'époque Shizune n'avait pas été réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter le village ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'elle venait de commencer l'académie.

19 ans plus tard, Shizune à désormais 25 ans et si sa vie n'est pas mauvaise, loin de là, elle était forcément de ce qu'était en droit d'espérer une jeune femme de son âge, notamment sur un plan romantique. Tsunade ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable sur ce point, car le fait que la jeune femme avait les capacités pour devenir un excellent médecin lui semblait bien maigre, pire encore, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop Danzo et sa manière de vampiriser la vie des gens en se défendant qu'il les eût formé comme étant des combattants compétents, et peut-être qu'elle exagérait, mais rien que le fait que la comparaison était faisable la mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Pour pouvoir prendre le calme et le recul nécessaire à tout ses questionnement, la Sanin avait décidé plus ou moins consciemment de réduire ses paris et sa consommation d'alcool, et elle décida de prendre également quelques petits boulot médicaux par-ci par-là, notamment afin de donner plus d'expérience concrète à son apprentie, Tsunade avait malheureusement négligé la partie pratique de l'apprentissage, et si Shizune savait utiliser les techniques et qu'elle connaissait extrêmement bien la théorie derrière leur utilisation, elle avait un vrai manque d'expérience dans leur utilisation concrète. Le fait que la Senju avait repris la pratique de la médecine avait également l'avantage de l'avoir plutôt logiquement aidé à combattre sa peur du sang même si elle était loin d'être guérie. Quelques années plus tard, avec le recul, Tsunade se rendrait compte à quel point les bénéfices d'avoir repris les choses en main allaient être énorme dans les mois à venir.

Le manque d'expérience en application de la médecine de Shizune fit également que Tsunade se questionna sur les capacités de la jeune femme en tant que ninja pur et après y avoir réfléchi un certain temps, elle décida de s'entraîner avec elle afin d'en avoir le cœur net, et si effectivement Shizune seulement un niveau de presque jonin après presque deux décennies d'apprentissage avec une Sanin, une faute reposant clairement sur les épaules de la Senju. La Chef de Clan remarqua malgré elle que la marge qu'elle avait face à son apprentie était nettement moins grande qu'elle ne devrait l'être ce qui la mena vers la conclusion logique, elle avait clairement perdu, de par un manque de combat, d'entraînement, une certaine arrogance découlant logiquement qu'elle avait autrefois atteint, bref, elle comprit que si retourner à Konoha était quelque chose qu'elle envisageait -et, c'était le cas- elle devait se renforcer afin de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et ce fut cette réalisation qui cémenta sa décision de retourner à Konoha, bien sûr, elle se dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre quelque temps afin de régler la majorité de ses dettes, afin qu'elles atteignent toutes les deux uns niveaux qu'elle jugeait acceptable, jonin confirmé pour Shizune et avoir un niveau qui soit au moins dans la même catégorie que le niveau qu'elle avait avant de quitter le village, pour ce faire elles se lancèrent également à la chasse de plusieurs ninja ayant trahis leur nation et autre mission de protection ou d'enquête.

Bien entendu, avec l'attention qui allait être sur elles et surtout Tsunade, la Senju souhaitait également avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement pour le changement total qu'allait subir leurs vies, tout en espérant que ce changement allait être positif, car si elle était sure que c'était la bonne chose à faire, elle l'était beaucoup moins sur le fait qu'elle ne regretterait pas ce choix.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai ne fut pas réellement surprise lorsque pour la première leçon de la nouvelle année à l'académie elle apprit que Naruto souhaitait apprendre les utilisations de la Killing Intent, une volonté qui venait de Xanna après ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances. Kurenai lui expliqua qu'elle avait été mise au courant de tout cela, elle l'informa que le CMS souhaitait l'informer du sceau mémoriel dont il s'était débarrassé et de certains changements qui seraient liés à ce qui s'était passé.

C'est donc ainsi que Naruto qu'une mission de rang-A et une de rang-B avaient été ajouté au 5 cinq de rang-D qu'il avait déjà fait avec elle. Du fait qu'il avait le droit d'accès aux archives de rang génin, qu'il aurait droit à un joker dans le cadre de son apprentissage ou de l'équipe future. Elle l'informa également qu'il n'avait désormais plus besoin d'elle pour faire des missions de rang-D, ce qui était profitable sur deux plans. Le premier était bien évidemment le fait que Naruto pouvait faire plus de mission facilement, surtout avec ses clones s'il avait besoin d'argent, le deuxième était le fait que Kurenai aurait ainsi plus de temps à lui accorder en formation pure puisque les missions prenaient quand même au minimum un quart du temps qu'elle passait avec lui dans le cadre de son apprentissage.

Elle négligea de lui parler de la possibilité que les examinateurs de l'académie seraient indulgents envers lui si nécessaire vu qu'il avait déjà prouvé ses qualités car elle considérée cette manière de faire comme étant contre-productive vu qu'elle ferait qu'il ne se donnerait pas à fond.

Bien entendu, elle lui en parlerait après les examens, en incluant sa vision des choses, afin d'éviter tous problèmes.

Voyant qu'une soirée était libre pour les deux, elle décida d'en faire une rencontre supplémentaires de ce qui avait été prévu avec son apprenti, une chose que Naruto apprécia si son sourire était une quelconque indication, vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'elle voulait régler cela avant l'entraînement avec Rock Lee par inquiétude que Naruto use son KI de manière instinctive, surtout qu'elle avait ses suspicions sur les effets secondaires qu'aurait le Youki dans son corps sur la partie offensive de cette technique.

"Aujourd'hui… -ou du moins jusqu'à ce que tu l'es apprivoisé dans les deux sens- nous allons travailler la Killing Intent. C'est un genjutsu naturel, toute personne ayant du chakra en est capable, cela peut-être très efficace malgré le fait que tout le monde en ait les capacités. Nous allons commencer par la défense." Finit-elle avant de le submerger avec la sienne, elle remarqua qu'il l'encaissait remarquablement étant donné qu'elle donnait le maximum qu'elle pouvait de manière naturelle, c'est-à-dire sans forcer. "L'habitude de les subir, la force mentale, la résistance mentale, la clarté mentale sont les principaux facteurs affectant la résistance de quelqu'un a cette technique. Il y en a un autre."

En comprenant que Kurenai ne continuerait pas, il essaya de découvrir lequel s'était, tout en essayant de se vider la tête et d'ignorer le KI qu'elle produisait. Et c'est en faisant là par des choses qu'il reconnut ce qu'était la sensation que ses sens enregistraient, même si elle était différente. Il lui fallu moins d'une demi-heure avant qu'un sourire ne forme sur ses lèvres alors que son corps se relaxait de manière importante. Sourire qui apparut également sur le visage de la jeune femme, il avait compris.

"Effectivement," repris Kurenai, "tu as compris le principe, même si ta technique n'est pas parfaite, la capacité de cacher sa présence en chakra consiste à garder ton chakra à l'intérieur de toi-même, par contre afin de réduire -voir annuler- l'effet du KI, il faut que tu fasses l'inverse, lutter contre l'intrusion du chakra de ton adversaire. Il est important de noter que cela augmentera également ta résistance naturelle au Genjutsu plus traditionnel. De la même manière que pour cacher ta présence, a force d'entraînement, une version passive -moins bonne- se manifeste…

Malheureusement, il faut en moyenne une petite dizaine d'années avant que cela ne se produise étant donné que tu ne repousses pas du chakra EXTERIEUR à ton corps en permanence. Il se pourrait même qu'avoir du chakra qui ne nous appartient pas ralentirait le procédé. Bien sûr, tu es un cas unique donc je ne sais pas comment cela se goupillera dans ton cas, mais si les durées pourraient changer dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il n'y avait pas de raison que le principe change."

Kurenai arrêta son attaque avant de reprendre, "ceci était sur la résistance au KI, on peut également lutter contre de la même manière que contre les autres genjustus même si ces techniques sont beaucoup moins efficace contre le KI de par sa nature externe. Il y a également la solution de combattre le feu par le feu, en utilisant ton propre KI afin de lutter contre celui de ton adversaire ou de renverser la situation si le tien est clairement plus puissant. Cette dernière est en moyenne celle la plus utilisée par les jonins, de part sa simplicité et de part le fait que quand tu es un jonin et que ton KI et bien plus faible que celui de ton adversaire… c'est très souvent le dernier de tes soucis. Le KI est activé lorsque tu envoies des émotions négatives, souvent violentes envers quelqu'un de présent. Il y a d'autres situations, mais elles ne sont pas importantes à cette leçon. La haine, la colère, le dégoût et la volonté de tuer -évidemment- sont les émotions le plus souvent présentes. Le problème de cette technique est qu'il faut contrôler ses émotions en l'utilisant."

Elle sembla hésiter avant de continuer, "pouvoir utiliser la colère que l'on ressent en conservant son calme pour être objectif, pouvoir utiliser la haine ressentit sans la laisser prendre le contrôle… C'est un procédé extrêmement difficile pour un génin avec très peu d'expérience de combat, mais Tsunade m'avait informé que tu as un talent particulier pour ceci, alors on essaye, et puis ce n'est pas comme si s'était du temps de perdu, c'est une capacité utile qui est désormais prise en compte lors de la décision de promotion de quelqu'un pour le rang de chunin."

Naruto se rappelait du moment où Xanna s'était énervé à travers lui et essaya de reproduire cette sensation, le résultat fut plus que surprenant. Ils continuèrent de peaufiner les techniques liées au KI jusqu'au repas du soir, après lequel ils se séparèrent. En retournant chez elle, Kurenai ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était exceptionnellement bon à cela et dans les sens, même si s'était mitigé par le fait que Xanna avait informé que c'était instinctif dans le Youki, ce côté instinctif était la raison pour laquelle le démon n'avait pas pu apprendre cette technique à l'héritier.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir été formé par Kurenai, Naruto avait ensuite facilement maîtrisé les techniques concernant le Killing Intent, même si Xanna l'avait prévenu qu'il ne saurait réellement cela que lorsqu'il devrait l'utiliser de manière concrète. Il avait également fini la deuxième étape du travail sur son affinité, une chose qu'il avait ensuite mise de coter pour se concentrer sur ce qui était requis à l'académie et sa furtivité en chakra, ce qui ne l'avait bien sûr pas empêcher de continuer à utilisé ses oiseaux d'ombres, technique qu'il avait oublié de présenter à Kurenai... et qui lui avait permis d'observer pas mal de chose dans le village, mais rien ne méritant vraiment d'être mentionné a part la fois où il a pu observer une équipe d'ANBU s'attaquer à ce qui semblait être la demeure d'un traître.

Pour résumé, il avait vraiment eu envie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais c'était dit qu'il était suffisamment dispersé comme cela. De plus, il s'était entraîné physiquement de manière poussé car le fait que son corps devenait automatiquement plus devrait être un bonus, pas une béquille, une leçon que Xanna lui avait donnée vue qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de l'apprendre à temps elle-même.

Vu que son clan avait une bonne histoire avec les Inuzuka et les Aburame, il avait également essayé de conserver la relation cordiale qu'il avait avec Hana Inuzuka, surtout que c'était l'héritière et qu'elle était meilleure élève de la classe, et d'en créer une avec les jumeaux Aburame de sa classe, à savoir Takeshi et Mamoru. Tout en gardant du temps pour son amitié avec Shiho, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas tant de temps libre que cela pour continuer à apprendre des choses même s'il l'avait voulu.

Sans parler du fait qu'il avait fait deux missions de plus qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait les faire tout seul, malheureusement, dans les deux cas les personnes étaient clairement des personnes le haïssant pour Xanna, cependant son nouveau statut d'héritier de clan -et les conséquences- devait avoir circulé jusqu'au civil du village puisque les clients s'étaient retenu de faire un commentaire même si l'animosité, voir la haine, était clairement présente.

Alors qu'il se rendait sur le site qui avait été choisi pour son match d'entraînement avec le troisième année, le Jinchuriki se rappela avec un sourire comment son Maître avait décrit le jeune garçon, un commentaire qu'il ne pouvait que confirmer après avoir utilisé un oiseau pour l'observer. Ce que Naruto avait pu observer était également un sérieux et une volonté de travaillée impressionnante malgré le fait, ou peut-être à cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de chakra, après tout devenir plus fort en se servant de l'adversité était un concept avec lequel Naruto avait une certaine familiarité.

Naruto avait également appris à travers sa reconnaissance comme il préférait nommer ses actions, même s'il pouvait comprendre pourquoi certain verrait ceci comme déloyal ou déplacé, mais personnellement Naruto n'en avait rien à faire de ce genre d'opinion, car il s'était aussi servi de cette occasion afin de tester de manière réaliste sa capacité à récolter et analyser des informations vu que c'était une pratique qui allait faire partie intégrante de sa vie de ninja, encore vu les spécialités de son Maître.

Ce qui était la raison première pour laquelle ses oiseaux parcouraient le village et qui l'avait amené à se rendre compte de la présence de l'espion avant de le capturer. Il disait ses oiseaux, car il pouvait désormais en faire deux en même temps sans forcer grâce au fait que Xanna avait augmentée le 'débit' de Youki qui était infusé dans son corps puisque l'héritier avait appris et commencer à faire de vrais progrès dans la technique qui permettait de masquer son chakra, notamment, car apprendre un procédé partant du même principe comme le KI lui permettait de perfectionner la première logique, ce qui était parfaitement logique. Kurenai s'était d'ailleurs excusée en expliquant qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensée à lui apprendre cette facilité, mais Naruto n'avait pas hésité à lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'excuser, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'oublier des choses, la preuve par le fait qu'il avait oublié de lui parler de la technique d'oiseau de l'ombre.

Sa reconnaissance lui avait également permis d'apprendre que Rock Lee était désormais officiellement l'apprenti de Maito Gai, un fait qui avait notamment causé quelque remous avec un Hyuga assez arrogant qui était le meilleur élève de l'année de Lee. Même si l'arrogance semblait être un trait particulièrement récurant dans ce clan, celui-ci semblait être dans une catégorie à part.

La réaction négative avait fait Naruto s'interroger sur le fait que personne n'avait réagit de cette manière avec lui, alors que son niveau était encore récemment loin d'être bien meilleur que celui de Lee… et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait découvert, surtout que certains professeurs ne se gênait pas renforcer cette situation, sûrement après avoir eu leur fierté froissée lorsque Kurenai démontra la faiblesse du curriculum de l'académie et l'incompétence ou l'absence de professionnalisme des professeurs qui n'ont rien dit à personne sur cette situation alarmante.

Que Kurenai soit sous-estimé car elle était une jolie femme, c'était malheureusement quelque chose de récurrent chez l'être humain selon les commentaires que Xanna avait fait. Le fait que le Genjustsu soit un art sous-estimé voir méprisé n'était pas une surprise car de manière très dommageable, les hommes -surtout- ont apparemment -de ce qu'avait dit Xanna et de ce qu'il avait pu lui-même observer- toujours préféré être impressionnant au fait d'être efficace, problème d'ego, de testostérone, ou encore manière de se rassurer dans une profession ou le tôt de mortalité avant d'atteindre était très élevé… il ne savait et dans un sens, peu importe la raison, les choses étaient ainsi. Kurenai avait d'ailleurs fait allusion au fait que les illusions étaient regardées de haut lorsqu'il s'était officiellement présenté dans le cadre du début des cours individualisés.

Le fait que Kurenai était une Tokubetsu-Jonin à 24 ans alors que Maito Gai était l'un des tous meilleurs éléments de Konoha au même âge ou quasiment, il y avait peut-être un an de mois que l'illusionniste, avait forcément eu son importance. Même si de ce qu'il avait appris Kurenai était à la fois une des meilleurs chirurgien du village en étant clairement le meilleur illusionniste, et c'était déjà le cas quand les Uchiha faisaient encore partie des rangs.

Tout cela pour dire que si on faisait référence à un combat pur en arène comme pendant les examens chunins d'après les informations que lui avait laissé sa mère, Kurenai était loin d'être la meilleure, dans des conditions plus réaliste, où la furtivité et l'effet de surprise jouaient des rôles majeures, la différence de niveau serait forcément beaucoup moins grande que la majorité des gens ne le pensaient.

Ce qui menait directement au point suivant, certain professeurs -notamment mais pas que- laissaient ouvertement entendre qu'elle avait utilisée ses charmes féminins afin de progresser en grade… Ce qui était une connerie monumentale se basant uniquement sur leur misogynie… Bizarrement, cela avait l'effet de renforcer sa confiance envers son Maître vu qu'elle subissait aussi la petitesse et l'incompétence des imbéciles composant en grande partie les troupes de Konoha et sûrement des autres villages, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour laquelle Konoha serait pire que les autres. Tout comme le fait d'avoir voulu en apprendre plus sur Anko Mitarashi après l'avoir rencontré avait également mené à un respect qu'il éprouvait désormais envers elle après tout ce qu'elle avait du encaissée par rapport au fait qu'elle était l'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru.

Xanna avait même mentionnée que les deux femmes étaient peut-être attaquées sur ces choses-là car les c'étaient les cibles les plus faciles, par méchanceté pure ou encore par une volonté consciente ou inconsciente de rabaisser les autres afin de se sentir mieux à propos d'eux-mêmes, ou par jalousie pure et simple.

Pour en revenir à Kurenai, il avait envie de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait entendu vu qu'il aurait qu'on le fasse pour lui et que c'était quand même des allégations très graves, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, et il avait peur qu'elle tire sur le messager, façon de parler.

En arrivant sur le site, il vit Rock Lee et après que les introductions et politesse nécessaire ont été faites, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner, et Naruto remarqua rapidement que si ces capacités physiques étaient supérieur à son adversaire, de part les effets du youki de Xanna sur son corps et de par le fait qu'il avait un an de plus. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait un an de plus était un détail vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que son âge le laisserait entendre, vu qu'il faisait 1m83 grâce ou à cause au fait que Xanna ait accéléré le transfert même si celle-ci avait précisé qu'il devrait désormais beaucoup grandir pour une quantité équivalente de d'énergie transférée.

Bref, son allonge supplémentaire lui facilitait le fait de garder Lee à distance, de plus sa résistance naturelle -ou surnaturelle ?- lui permettait d'encaisser les coups sans trop de problèmes, tout cela couplé à une endurance sur laquelle il avait fait un vrai travail, et Naruto gagnait les matchs à la durée, mais il était très facile de voir le niveau technique qui le séparait de son adversaire même si ceci était justifié par le fait que son adversaire semblait ce spécialisé dans ce domaine, un domaine dans lequel il montrait clairement du talent.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de session avec le sourire aux lèvres et se donnèrent la semaine suivante au même endroit à la même heure, sans parler du fait de continuer ou non après qu'il ait quitté l'académie, l'héritier y pensa mais décida de ne pas aborder ce sujet, car beaucoup de choses pourraient changer d'ici-là, de plus, il n'était pas garanti de réussir l'examen final de l'académie et faire des plans sur ce principe avec un autre élève le ferait passer pour un con arrogant s'il échouait. Naruto souriait malgré le fait qu'il venait de se faire démolir techniquement par un cadet car il avait gagné de l'expérience contre un adversaire différent ce qui était précisément le but de cette rencontre.

De plus, Naruto s'était rendu compte que même si elle avait une certaine compétence dans ce domaine, utiliser des heures d'entraînements avec Kurenai là-dessus, c'était limite du gaspillage vu tout les autres talents et les connaissances diverses qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre à la place. Sans parler du fait qu'à terme ce qu'il voulait apprendre, c'était l'utilisation des armes blanches qu'il avait récupéré de sa mère, et s'il avait commencé par le taijutsu, c'était parce que c'était une partie obligatoire de la vie d'un ninja et car apprendre un style d'arme blanche sans connaître de style à main nue était considéré comme du suicide dans le monde ninja, même si c'était par un Maître spécialisé dans le domaine, ce qui pour toutes ses qualités n'était pas le cas du sien.

 **OoOoO**

A la mis janvier, Tsunade Senju voyait déjà les effets positifs qu'avaient eus ses décisions, notamment envers son niveau de combat et sa clarté d'esprit, après en avoir longuement discuté avec Shizune, elles avaient décidés d'envoyer une lettre à Hiruzen grâce à son contrat avec les limaces afin de le prévenir qu'elles arriveraient dans les mois prochains, vu qu'elles avaient quelques trucs à régler avant d'être libre.

Une des choses majeures, était de payer les dettes qui avaient été accumulées, et elles furent surprise de se rendre compte qu'en chassant des personnes dont la tête était mise à prix et en enchaînant les interventions médicales, elles avaient déjà payées une partie importante. Sans qu'elle en arrive à travaillé pour la mafia, Tsunade avait décidé qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être exigeante sur les clients, notamment par principe, mais aussi, car cela repousserait leur retour de plusieurs mois.

Et si Tsunade souhaitait atteindre un niveau proche du niveau qu'elle avait autrefois tout en essayant de faire en sorte que son apprentie ait le niveau d'une jonin, ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient être testées le jour de leur retour, surtout qu'elles seraient logiquement et naturellement appointé à l'hôpital, comme l'avait précisé la deuxième lettre d'Hiruzen qui était en réponse au fait qu'elles arriveraient dans les prochains mois.

Apprendre que plusieurs héritiers de clan avaient commencés à suivre une formation médicale alors que les Gestes de Premiers Secours feraient partie dés l'année scolaire suivante du curriculum de l'académie étaient des choses qui donnaient bien entendu encore plus envie aux deux femmes de retourner à Konoha, malgré les autres problèmes sous-entendu dans les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçu du Sandaime Hokage après le massacre.

Bien entendu, en multipliant les clients sauvés et extrêmement reconnaissant elle avait entendu beaucoup de chose, et si au début elle s'était dit qu'elle développait de la paranoïa maintenant qu'elle ne buvait quasiment plus d'alcool, les semaines passantes avec une accumulation de détails la faire remarquer qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de simple rumeurs dans ce qu'elle avait entendu… Ce qui serait pour le moins catastrophique, et ce qui la poussa à enquêter sur cela.

En prenant la décision, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en aurait pris une tout autre quelques mois plus tôt, si elle avait remarquée les choses suspectes, ce qui était loin d'être une évidence. Une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à réduire son penchant pour la bouteille de manière définitive était le fait qu'il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point son apprentie était plus relâchée, plus souriante autour d'elle depuis qu'elle avait pris cette décision.

Sans parler du fait que si Shizune l'avait toujours regardée avec affection, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus regardé avec fierté, alors que ces temps-ci s'étaient quasiment devenus quelque chose de récurrent… Réparer ce qui avait pu être endommagé de sa relation avec son apprentie valait tout l'alcool du monde, et même le fait d'affronter ses démons, que se soit en pratiquant à nouveau la médecine ou en retournant à Konoha n'était qu'un moindre effort pour améliorer les choses avec ceux qu'on aime.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai était de deux opinions en recevant une convocation pour un stage de deux jours afin d'apprendre à instruire les génins de manière correcte, ce fut un sentiment qui ne fit qu'être confirmé après avoir fait le stage, ce qui lui bouffa un Samedi qu'elle était sensée passez avec Naruto même si celui-ci s'était montré très compréhensif, ce qui était d'ailleurs une chose récurrente chez lui, comme l'étaient d'autre signe de maturité qu'il exhibait assez souvent.

Alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Naruto en kenjutsu avec lui, ce qui était le premier entraînement sur ce domaine, mais en réalité c'était plus pour qu'il se familiarise avec les bases de l'utilisation des couteaux de sa mère, si elle pouvait lui enseigner c'était car elle avait pu confirmer auprès de Yugao que les bases étaient les mêmes, même si ses couteaux étaient clairement plus longs.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il existe une version en bois de chaque des armes ayant été laissé par sa mère qui avait modifier avec des sceaux afin de la rendre plus résistante et d'avoir un poids et une répartition de ce poids absolument identique à l'original facilitait grandement les choses, notamment dans le fait qu'il allait pouvoir s'entraîner ainsi avec ses clones sans risquer sa santé ou en prenant la très mauvaise habitude de retenir ses coups.

Certain pourrait se demander pourquoi elle l'entraînait dans un domaine qui n'était pas couvert par l'académie alors qu'il passerait ses examens dans moins de trois semaines. La réponse était qu'elle lui faisait confiance afin d'apprendre tout ce qui serait dans les parties théoriques dans le nouveau curriculum, car à chaque fois fois qu'elle l'avait questionner pour une raison ou une autre sur ses choses-là, il avait parfaitement répondu et avait déclaré ce matin-même qu'il avait fini depuis plusieurs jours et c'était désormais consacré aux lois de Konoha et du Pays du Feu afin de les connaître parfaitement plutôt que les connaissances basiques qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Ceci tout en précisant qu'il avait prévu d'apprendre les lois des autres villages et des autres pays dans le futur vu qu'il en aurait pu être besoin dans le futur, c'était clairement une marque laissée par les injustices qu'il avait vécu, et si c'était triste, ce n'était pas pour illogique qu'il les apprenne en tant que futur chef de clan.

En apprenant cela, elle avait commencé leur journée ensemble par le tester sur tout ce qui était pratique et ferait des choses sur lesquelles il serait évalué. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il allait passer comme le ferait un meilleur élève de l'année sur le nouveau curriculum, ce qui même avec les clones était la preuve de beaucoup de travail et de sérieux. Il avait été intéressant de voir que même s'il ne pouvait pas faire le clone d'illusion -évidemment- il avait quand même fait de vrai progrès sur cette technique malgré le fait que ses réserves augmentaient de manière rapide à cause du transfert d'énergie opéré par Xanna, enfin c'était à cause du sceau, mais c'était le démon qui avait augmenté le rythme.

Naruto l'avait d'ailleurs questionné sur la possibilité de commencer un exercice de contrôle du chakra plus poussé mais malheureusement, son chakra était trop 'sauvage' pour que ce soit possible, même si elle lui promit qu'elle allait réfléchir à une solution sur ce point. Notamment car il serait irresponsable d'attendre les plusieurs années nécessaires pour finir le transfert ce qui permettrait ensuite que le chakra de l'Uzumaki se stabilise après un certain temps, la première raison pour laquelle ce serait irresponsable était le fait que cela limiterait grandement l'arsenal de jutsu qui lui était disponible pendant ce temps-là… ce serait du gâchis notamment par rapport à la capacité d'apprentissage que représentaient ses clones.

La deuxième raison était qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus longtemps, et il aurait beaucoup plus de difficulté à apprendre à contrôlé une masse de chakra sans précédent, de manière évidente. Il fallait également garder en tête que rien disait que les exercices qui ne lui étaient aujourd'hui impossibles, à cause, du coté sauvage de son chakra lui seraient possible une fois que son chakra s'était stabilisé, ce qui démontrait que pour le coup, ce serait une énorme erreur, et inacceptable de ne pas essayer de trouver ou de créer un exercice adapté à ses besoins spécifiques.

En parlant de besoin spécifique, elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui des relations de son clan avec les autres clans du village et s'il était clair qu'il pourrait travailler avec la majorité des clans, il était également clair que son clan avait d'excellente relation avec les Senju, les Aburame et dans un niveau moindre, les Inuzuka.

Les Senju étaient un cas particulier puisqu'il n'y avait pus qu'un membre à sa connaissance et elle n'était pas sur Konoha, et même si elle l'était, la possibilité qu'elle les accompagnes sur des rang-C paraissait quasi-nul. Ceci dit, si Tsunade revenait dans le village, elle entrerait forcément de manière importante dans la vie de l'héritier, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à apprendre ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour son rôle de futur chef de clan. Sans parler du fait qu'elle deviendrait probablement son médecin attitrée, il fallait également ajouter qu'elle serait logiquement consultée sur son cas unique, car si Kurenai était douée dans les arts médicaux, Tsunade était la _meilleure…_ et au bout d'un moment, un cas aussi unique que celui de Naruto demandait ce genre d'expertise.

Si les Inuzuka s'accordaient bien au style de mission qui serait le plus adapté à celui de l'équipe qu'ils essayent de construire, elle n'était pas certaine que le tempérament d'un Inuzuka soit une bonne addition à l'équipe. Ce qui laissait les Aburame, car il avait d'excellentes relations avec elle ou le Clan Uzumaki, car il était parfaitement adapté aux types de mission qu'elle ciblerait, et car leur tempérament calme et réservé serait logiquement un ajout sans risque pour l'équipe.

Naruto avait également mentionné Anko Mitarashi comme possible future coéquipière en parlant du fait de mettre les deux parias dans la même équipe. Kurenai était presque certaine qu'il serait heureux d'une telle chose, et Kurenai devait admettre qu'elle apprécierait de faire équipe au moins de temps en temps avec une femme de son âge pendant qu'elle aurait Naruto en tant qu'apprenti. Malheureusement, il y avait plusieurs problèmes de taille avant que cela ne puisse être possible, le premier étant qu'ils ne savaient pas si Anko serait intéressée par une telle chose, ce qui était cependant une vraie possibilité vu les problèmes qu'elle subissait si Kurenai analysait ce qu'elle avait entendu autour d'elle correctement.

La deuxième, qui était au moins partiellement liée à la première était le fait qu'Anko avait déjà un travail dans la Division Torture & Interrogation, un travail réputé qu'elle n'allait pas quitter pour aller faire des patrouilles ou des rang-C, surtout vu le fait que cette division avait eu beaucoup de travail récemment avec ce qui passait dans le village.

La troisième était complexe, mais comparativement faisable, leurs supérieurs militaires n'allaient pas accepter, de manière très juste, de verrouiller deux Tokubetsu-Jonin féminines de haut niveau, et un héritier et dernier membre de clan au potentiel énorme dans des missions basiques alors que le village était en grave sous-effectif, mais l'illusionniste n'avait aucune idée du genre de mission qui leur serait assigné dans ce cas-là, simplement le fait que Naruto devrait avoir un niveau quasiment équivalent à celui d'un chunin sans utiliser un avantage comme les clones d'ombres avant que ce ne soit ne serait-ce qu'envisager…

Et pour tout ses progrès énorme, c'était encore très loin d'être le cas, comme le montrait son niveau en taijutsu, même s'il progressait de session en session attenant aujourd'hui un niveau de fin de première année sur le plan technique et du dernier tiers de l'académie sur le plan général, bien sûr, c'était évalué sur ce qu'elle savait du nouveau curriculum puisqu'elle avait longuement participé à son 'paramétrage'.

Si elle avait été agréablement surprise par le rapport et l'analyse qu'avait fait Naruto du premier match, son enthousiasme fut tempéré lorsqu'elle assista d'elle-même au second match, ou plutôt à la seconde session d'entraînement puisqu'il y avait bien évidemment plusieurs matchs durant cette durée. Elle avait apparemment légèrement surestimé les qualités techniques de Rock Lee, même si celui-ci démontrait un vrai talent dans cette discipline, bien sûr, cela ne remettait pas en cause l'estimation du niveau qu'elle avait fait de Naruto, mais c'était plus le fait qu'il soit mieux à égalité avec son adversaire malgré ses avantages physiques qui était plutôt…

Ce n'était clairement pas une déception, car ce serait injuste envers l'héritier vu tout le travail et les efforts qu'il avait fait, mais plutôt une confirmation qu'à terme, il ne relierait pas sur son taijutsu s'il pouvait l'éviter car il n'avait pas de talents dans ce domaine. Malheureusement, cette confirmation ne changeait rien puisque ne pas atteindre un niveau minimum était suicidaire ou plutôt de l'inconscience, ce qui était très loin d'être son cas.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une admiration et une reconnaissance envers Ino Yamanaka, pourquoi ? Parce que si le fait de suivre des cours à l'hôpital n'avait à la base été qu'une excuse, elle n'en aurait jamais eu l'opportunité si la meilleure incontestée de la classe n'avait pas précédemment fait ce même choix. Bien sûr, là où Ino cherchait 'juste' un domaine supplémentaires afin de ce diversifié, Hinata avait ce choix car elle fuyait le désastre qu'étaient devenues les relations qu'elle avait avec les autres membres de son clan.

Elle avait également, de manière logique, une certaine reconnaissance pour Naruto Uzumaki, l'héritier du clan homonyme, même si elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur le comment et le pourquoi de ce point-là. Elle lui était reconnaissante, car Ino n'avait jamais hésitée à dire que c'était en le voyant faire des recherches sur le sujet et en discutant ensuite avec lui qu'elle avait considéré cette idée. Elle avait également été surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait passer les examens avec deux ans d'avances.

Une chose dont elle avait entendu Sakura considérée, mais 'seulement' un an d'avance en réfléchissant à la possibilité qu'elle travaille à l'hôpital pendant cette année-là, pour ensuite rejoindre une équipe avec les personnes avec qui elle avait fait sa formation à l'académie. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une idée et elle n'était qu'a deux semaines de la fin de 2e année, donc elle avait encore le temps, mais cela avait le mérite d'être une idée intéressante. Ceci dit, c'était une idée qui était pour le coup quasi impensable dans son cas à elle car pour qu'elle ait une chance que son clan accepte cela, il allait falloir qu'elle ait un niveau en taijutsu au-dessus de la moyenne du clan pour son âge de par sa position d'héritière, et c'était loin d'être le cas...

Car cela ne faisait peut-être que moins de 3 mois qu'elle avait commencé, mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour se rendre que les membres avaient une opinion d'elle légèrement meilleure grâce à ses progrès qui était qualifié d'énorme par leur instructeur à l'hôpital. Si Sakura était la meilleure du groupe faisant la formation sur la partie théorique, Hinata était la meilleure sur la partie pratique, un fait qui était renforcé par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser son Byakugan pour en arriver là, une capacité qui améliorerait forcément énormément ses capacités, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas manquée de rapporter au chef de clan, ce qui avait directement conduit au fait que plusieurs 'femmes au foyer' du clan avaient commencées la même formation.

Il était évident que de tel résultat avaient aidés avec sa confiance en soi, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait comparativement que fait des progrès marginaux dans le style de taijutsu du clan. Elle avait également, et c'était peut-être ce qui la rendait la plus heureuse, fait des bonnes connaissances avec qui elle suivait les cours, et ces nouvelles connections s'étaient confirmés à l'académie, notamment avec des élèves appartenant à d'autres années.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Hinata du mal à y croire la plupart du temps alors qu'elle le vivait, et même à son niveau, elle savait que les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé avec le Clan Uchiha étaient ce qui avait réellement fait que son père avait accepté qu'elle rejoigne la formation.

Même si elle s'en voulait d'avoir une telle pensée, Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parfois pensée que la destruction du Clan Uchiha était une bonne chose si telles étaient les conséquences… Notamment, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire autour d'elle, car cet événement avait été suffisamment grave pour que beaucoup de choses soient mises en place, des choses dont ils auraient aujourd'hui énormément de mal à se passer si ce qu'elle avait correctement entendu ce que certains des adultes du clan disaient. Surtout sur l'organisation grandement amélioré qu'avait initié les nouveaux conseils.

 _AN : Correction datant du 02/12/2018_


	8. C8: Le Retour d'une Senju à Konoha

**Chapitre 8 : Le Retour d'une Senju à Konoha**

Shibi Aburame était circonspect sur les événements récents concernant le village, et il avait eu de vrai inquiétudes sur les capacités des dirigeants de Konoha en ne regardant que les faits, une opinion qu'il savait partager avec la majorité du clan auquel il appartenait et des autres chefs de clan. Cependant, Hiruzen Sarutobi avait prouvé qu'il avait encore des qualités de leader vu la gestion du village depuis la nuit du massacre, même si, tout n'avait évidemment pas été parfait, bien entendu un résultat parfait semblait impossible vu tout ce qui était à prendre en compte.

La création du CMS et les décisions qui y avaient été prises étaient pour le coup des actions pleines de sagesse et d'intelligence, notamment les réformes concernant l'académie même si certain pourrait dire -et avait dit- que ce n'était que la moindre des choses de réparer un système qui avait saboté sous leur administration. Le fait de mettre la partie civile de Konoha en dehors de la grande majorité des décisions militaires en ne leur laissant que quelques points mineurs avait été une décision osée qui pourrait avoir des conséquences économiques sur le long terme pour le village, mais Shibi -après une discussion avec l'élite de son clan- avait décidé que c'était une bonne décision.

Même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois les améliorations de la police -maintenant que les membres venaient de tout les horizons ou presque- étaient déjà impressionnante, mais inquiétante si on regardait la chose comme une faille des Uchiha ce que beaucoup ne se gênaient pas de faire, à raison si on ne regardait que les faits ou les statistiques.

Le fait que les Gestes de Premiers Secours avaient été rajoutés au curriculum de l'académie était pour beaucoup un appât pour convaincre Tsunade Senju de revenir, mais personne ne commenta sur ce point puisque c'était une connaissance qui y aurait du être présente depuis un certain temps lorsqu'on prenait du recul. Bien sûr, dans les faits cela avait probablement été rajouté vu que plusieurs membres de l'académie commençait à prendre des cours à l'hôpital, dont plusieurs héritiers ou héritières, notamment le sien qui venait de rejoindre les cours depuis le début du mois. D'ailleurs en parlant de Shino, il était content de voir que son fils avait trouvé un ami fiable et compréhensif envers les particularités d'un Aburame en la personne de l'héritier du Clan Nara, Shikamaru Nara.

Lors de la même discussion avec l'élite de son clan, il avait été décidé qui d'ici la fin Mars, chaque ninja actif devrait connaître les Gestes de Premiers Secours, ils auraient poussés pour des demandes plus importantes si leur kikaichu ne rendait leur contrôle difficile et ne rendait donc pas les techniques médicales encore plus complexes qu'elles ne l'étaient.

La décision pour fin Mars avait également été prise pour le Clan Nara, alors qu'elle avait été prise pour fin Mai en ce qui concernait le Clan Yamanaka, notamment car ces derniers étaient très occupés par l'évaluation de l'état mental des anciens de Ne. Les anciens de Ne avaient été mal géré sur plusieurs points, le premier était que leur intégration dans les troupes actives avait grandement laissé à désirée, même si une réponse rapide du CMS avait rattrapée la majorité des dégâts, on pourrait même dire qu'elle avait rattrapé tout les dégâts vu qu'il y aurait forcément eu des problèmes, même dans un village en parfaite santé.

Le second problème aurait forcément été complexe, même s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour s'en occuper correctement, ce qui n'avait pas du tout été le cas, les décisions avaient même du être prise avec plus de précipitation que pour le premier point. Il était donc difficile de critiquer raisonnablement la direction sur la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulée dans ce cas, même si avec le recul, certaine des réactions les plus inacceptables avaient également été les plus prévisibles, malheureusement.

Il parlait du cas des membres de Ne trop jeune pour devenir officiellement ninja de Konoha même s'il avait déjà fait des missions, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas des ninjas, ils étaient mineurs, et cela ne posait pas de problème dans le cas des orphelins, ou des gens ayant des parents mais ne faisant pas partie de clan puisque dans ces cas-là ils avaient été placés sous la garde du Département des Ressources Humaines Civiles, même s'ils étaient souvent rendus à leur parent si chacun des membres concernés le souhaitait.

Pour les clans, cela avait été plus compliqué avec les secrets de chaque clan à prendre en compte, mais tout cela, c'était fait de bonne intelligence puisqu'il était clair que les personnes du DRHC étaient des gens honnête ne souhaitant que le meilleur pour les enfants en question. Dans son cas personnel, 3 personnes de son clan avaient refusé de revenir dans le clan et un accord signé avait été mis en place pour pouvoir respecter ce choix tout en protégeant les secrets du clan…

Bien entendu, avec le recul il aurait dû être évident que cela n'allait pas ce passé comme cela avec le Clan Hyuga, vu qu'il immédiatement placé leur sceau sur la tête des trois anciens de Ne avant de les forcer à revenir dans le Clan. Une action qui n'avait pas été commentée, mais observée par tout le monde, que ce soit le CMS, les Chefs des Clans ou encore les ANBU, cela ne devrait donc pas être une surprise de se rendre compte que l'estime de ces gens-là envers ce Clan avait grandement baissé.

Même sans renter dans le reste, pour la simple raison que leur action était à la fois illégale -et d'une arrogance ahurissante- et que cela aurait pu se transformer en guerre civile alors que le village était au plus faible de son visage. Ce ne fut qu'avec un peu de recul que certain commencèrent à avoir des suspicions que c'était justement pour cela qu'il s'était permis une telle chose, et ces personnes-là ne s'étaient pas gênés pour partager leur opinion.

Certain allait même plus loin en disant les actes du Clan Hyuga ressemblait de plus en plus à ceux du Clan Uchiha, et lorsqu'on sait que ceux-ci préparaient un coup d'état, ce que plus de la moitié des personnes étant au moins chunin savait aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être une comparaison flatteuse.

Le fait que cette action ait été faite sans l'accord d'Hiashi -le Chef du Clan- ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la potentiel précarité de la situation dans laquelle pourrait être leur clan, mais pour beaucoup, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne recommence. Le fait que ces mêmes 'aînés' du clan avaient ouvertement déclaré que la cinquième place au CMS devrait revenir à leur clan vu qu'il était désormais le clan principal de Konoha avait également créer plusieurs accrochages qui furent heureusement résolus par les ANBU dans la zone avant que cela ne devienne mortel.

C'était malheureux à dire, mais heureusement que les deux membres adultes de Ne ayant appartenu au Clan Hyuga étaient mort la nuit du massacre car pour le coup, rien n'aurait pu empêcher la guerre civile car les 'aînés' auraient exactement la même réaction. Cette affaire en était arrivée au point où tous les membres du clan, mais surtout ceux de la maison principale étaient traités avec une certaine froideur par les membres des autres clans…

Pour en revenir sur un point plus général, si les anciens de Ne avaient été forcés de rejoindre l'académie -pour des raisons principalement psychologiques-, ils n'avaient pas encore réellement rejoint l'académie, et cela ne se ferait qu'à la rentrée scolaire vu comme l'assimilation des gradés c'était déroulée. Le temps supplémentaire avait également eu un autre résultat, l'année par laquelle ils commenceraient l'académie ne serait pas définit par leur âge, ou du moins par leur âge puisque se serait un mélange de quatre critères qui serait utilisé, leur âge, leur maturité, leur santé mentale, et bien sûr, leur niveau.

Les décisions seraient prises pendant les deux semaines de vacances entre les deux années, ce qui était une autre raison d'attendre ce moment, même si une des raisons principales était que l'évaluation de la santé mentale d'enfant sortant de Ne avait été particulièrement longue et complexe. C'était important car cela concernait quand même 79 enfants.

Un des révélations ayant affaibli Hiruzen et ce qui restait de son administration, c'était celle concernant Naruto Uzumaki et le Clan Uzumaki en général, le fait que toute mention d'un clan ayant aidé à la fondation de Konoha ait été caché ou détruite était tout simplement inacceptable, et il était très d'être le seul à pensée cela, cette information permettait également de remettre en perspective le fait que Naruto n'ait jamais fait d'ouverture envers le Clan Aburame malgré que certains membres l'eussent approché poliment. Vu son histoire la méfiance démontrée et beaucoup plus compréhensible lorsqu'on mettait les choses en perspectives, mais apparemment le jeune homme avait approché de lui-même les deux membres dans sa classe afin d'avoir, et il citait 'au moins avoir des relations correctes'.

Il aurait pu approcher le jeune homme de manière plus marqué, mais il avait décidé de laisser faire son mentor, premièrement parce que c'était une personne compétente, tolérante, pédagogue et intelligente, mais aussi, car -et c'était ce qui lui permettait de donner ce genre de compliment- car elle avait personnellement un historique excellent avec les Aburame avec lesquelles elle avait travaillé. Un des commentaires qu'il avait le plus entendu sur elle de la part des membres était qu'elle était beaucoup plus douée que son rang ne le laissait entendre, et si c'était un compliment alors qu'elle était Chunin, le fait qu'ils disent toujours la même chose en disaient long sur elle.

S'il pensait à tout cela, c'était aussi à cause de la décision qu'avait prit le CMS et que l'Hokage venait d'annoncer, à savoir la nomination de Tsunade Senju en tant que le cinquième membre de ce même conseil. Le fait qu'ils étaient seulement informés de la chose ne le dérangeait pas, même si cela dérangeait clairement Hiashi, même si plusieurs personnes présentes étaient au moins ambivalentes. Il fallait dire qu'il y a avait pas mal de personne prévu pour siéger au Conseil des Clans, les douze -a présent- Chef de Clan, les Sanins -qui était apparemment devenu un vrai grade puisque la désignation des trois premiers, le Commandant en Chef des Armés -Shikaku Nara-, le Chef des ANBU -un dénommé Kenpachi-, et l'Hokage, ce qui pouvait dire jusqu'à 17 personnes.

Bien sûr, plusieurs de ses 'postes' étaient occupés par la même personne et tout les postes n'étaient pas remplies, Tsunade n'étant prévu que pour arriver dans quelques jours, Naruto Uzumaki n'étant pas Chunin et n'ayant pas désigné de proxy, les clans Uchiha et Shimura étant sans membres, l'Hokage qui était également le Chef du Clan Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara qui était également le chef du Clan Nara… Il n'y avait donc 'que' dix personnes présentes à cette réunion. Ce fut Hiruzen qui prit la parole :

"Lorsque Tsunade arrivera, elle deviendra la directrice de l'hôpital, et un membre du CMS, en plus, bien entendu de son droit de Chef du Clan Senju. Si elle a été choisie pour ces postes-là, c'est pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'elle avait de bonne connaissance en Fuinjutsu, comme son apprentie, et vu que c'est un secteur dans lequel nous avons finalement très peu de personne réellement qualifié, c'est important de le mentionner. Avant de continuer, il est a précisé que nous aurions préféré avoir un temps d'écart entre son retour et son inclusion au CMS, mais Konoha n'a malheureusement pas ce genre de temps, sinon cette partie-là aurait été faite. Ne serait-ce que par principe du fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait grandement réduit les contacts avec le village."

Shibi trouvait que c'était intéressant d'entendre cette explication, même s'il était plutôt certain du fait que la Senju n'avait eu aucun contact avec le village depuis plusieurs années. Et il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de donner un tel poste à quelqu'un qui n'avait eu que très peu -ou pas- de contact sur une durée de près de deux décennies, néanmoins, il avait confiance en elle, de part ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, et du fait qu'il avait entendu parler du fait qu'elle avait chasser quelques têtes mis à prix très récemment.

"Je pense qu'il est important de préciser que Tsunade avait été récemment occupée avec une enquête dont elle donnerait les conclusions lors de son institution officielle en tant que membre du CMS lors de la prochaine réunion. Elle est le chef et dernier membre d'un des deux clans fondateurs du village, et vu qu'il n'y a pas de survivant dans l'autre Clan… cela fait que sur un plan de politique extérieur et d'image, il est capital qu'elle ait un rôle important dans le système militaire.

Elle est une Sanin, et fait potentiellement partie des 5 meilleurs combattant du village avec Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Jiraya et moi-même." Ce qui était un point important pour Shibi, un avis qui semblait être partagé autour de la table.

"L'hôpital est en train de devenir un point clé du système de Konoha par le manque de troupe, troupe qu'il faut donc sauvegarder au maximum, par le regain récent d'intérêt dans ce domaine qui mène donc au fait que sa présence améliorera et accélérera la formation des héritiers et autre ninja ayant récemment commencé une formation dans ce domaine, d'autant plus si on prend en compte l'aide de son apprentie qui à apparemment un niveau élite en compétence médicale, et un niveau de Jonin en capacité de combat, même si elle manque d'expérience purement militaire pour ce niveau.

Tsunade Senju a un accès complet au Contrat avec les Limaces ce qui est une ressource beaucoup plus importante que bon nombre de personne ne semble penser. Elle est un modèle féminin supplémentaires pour les jeunes Kunoichi et le premier membre féminin du CMS, diversité qui est à mon avis une bonne chose. Elle a un charisme et une recognition internationale qui aidera vu que les membres sont du domaine publique -sauf pour Kenpachi où c'est juste son poste- et que pour l'instant 2 des 4 membres n'étaient pas très reconnu sur le plan extérieur. Sans insulter qui que ce soit, c'est juste un fait, qu'on peut par exemple trouver dans le Bingo-Book où elle est rang-S, comme Jiraya ou comme moi."

S'il était difficile de dire pour Kenpachi avec son masque typique des ANBU, il était clair que Shikaku n'était pas insulté, on pouvait même facilement voir qu'il partageait cet avis. Shibi suspectait aussi que c'était une attaque contre le Clan Hyuga puisque les aînés de ce clan allaient très probablement apprendre tout ce qui avait été dit. Et si on pouvait se demander pourquoi il pensait que c'était une attaque, c'était pour le simple fait qu'aucun Hyuga n'avait jamais été un rang-S, il n'y avait rien d'insultant la dedans puisque c'était pareil pour son clan et la grande majorité des clans du continent, mais son clan n'avait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il était désormais le clan le plus fort du village.

Il l'était probablement au nombre, mais l'être au nombre lorsque se montre comme étant l'élite, c'était une prétention pour le moins douteuse, d'autant plus qu'Hiruzen venait clairement de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Hyuga dans les 5 plus puissants membres de Konoha, et même s'il pouvait se tromper, il était quasi certain que Kakashi et Gai n'étaient pas considéré comme des rang-S, même s'ils avaient clairement les capacités d'en devenir. Shibi avait également remarqué que des choses n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les postes en question, ce qui était pourquoi il était moins surprit que d'autres d'entendre la phrase suivante.

"Je finirais par dire, qu'à terme, elle est une des rares candidates viables pour le poste d'Hokage." Car par élimination, appointée quelqu'un qui n'était pas un rang-S serait un signe de faiblesse, surtout vu la situation actuelle du village, si on suivait cette logique, il n'y avait qu'une autre possibilité, et s'il en avait le niveau, il était évident que Jiraya n'avait pas la personnalité pour devenir Hokage.

Shibi voyait que tout le monde ou presque était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui-même, et il notait avec approbation que personne n'avait réagi de manière sonore, alors que dans le passé -avec la présence des civils et des anciens conseillés- il y aurait déjà plusieurs éclats de voix insultants de la part de personne souhaitant faire avancer leur propre agenda. Même Hiashi ne semblait pas être surpris, ni énervé par ce qui venait d'être dit, ceci étant dit, si Shibi ne commenterait pas la personnalité de l'homme, il s'était toujours prouvé comme étant quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Shibi décida de répondre pour la forme, "Hokage, je pense qu'il est évident pour chacun d'entre nous que Tsunade Senju est une personne compétente et charismatique, et s'il y a des doutes quant à son appointement au CMS, je suis certain qu'ils sont beaucoup plus liés aux circonstances qu'à la personne choisit." Un avis confirmé dans la foulée par Tsume Inuzuka et Rei Kurama, la Chef du Clan Kurama, ce qui était amusant si on considérait que ces deux-là et Tsunade seraient les 3 seuls membres féminins des parties militaires des différents conseils de village.

Voyant que le sujet de Tsunade et du 5e poste du Conseil Militaire Supérieur était clos, Hiruzen passa au sujet suivant : "Vu que Naruto Uzumaki va passer les examens finaux de l'académie en avance, il va falloir discuter des modalités pour que cela arrive encore, même si je sais parfaitement que c'est un cas particulier, et a plusieurs niveaux."

Ce fut Kenpachi qui précisa, "les élèves étant dans un apprentissage devraient être examinés sur ce point, car plus que le fait qu'il soit trop fort pour l'académie, c'est que dans une partie des cas, ils apprendront beaucoup plus avec leur mentor. Il faut également qu'ils aient prouvé avoir la maturité nécessaire au fait de devenir gradé, comme l'a fait l'héritier du Clan Uzumaki."

Shibi décida de donner son avis sur ce point, "je crois qu'il faut également prendre en compte la possibilité que le curriculum soit à nouveau améliorer dans quelques années, et plus il sera dure, moins il y aura de personne finissant en avance, cependant, je pense que ce point-là doit réellement être du cas par cas. J'ai par exemple entendu le cas de personne qui souhaiterait finir en avance pour rejoindre des services médicaux ou d'intelligence à temps partiel, et de faire l'autre partie du temps rattaché à une équipe de Génin déjà existante."

C'était un sujet délicat, et cela se voyait dans la réticence de donner leur avis, la Chef du Clan Kurama continua : "on peut même aller plus loin et faire en sorte que les personnes sortant en avance mais sans choix de spécialité rejoigne des équipes déjà formé afin d'avoir directement des personnes avec un niveau plus proche de celui qu'ils avaient. On peut aussi tenir en compte les affinités en faisant les équipes au sortir de l'académie afin de les mettre dans les meilleures conditions afin qu'ils progressent rapidement en tant que Génin, je parle plus du niveau mental et de maturité que du fait de faire des missions plus difficiles ou plus dangereuses."

Ce qu'elle disait faisait beaucoup de sens, mais Shibi voyait un problème, et il n'était apparemment pas le seul puisque Jiraya mit les mots sur ses pensées. "Toutes ces idées sont intéressantes, et certaine seront sûrement mise en place, mais je pense que même si la discussion penche sur ce point, vous ne regardez pas les choses avec assez de recul." Il continua que ceux qu'ils avaient mal prit puisse vocaliser leur indignation. "La question que l'on devrait se poser, c'était est-ce que l'on compte continuer de participer aux différents Examens Chunins ?

Si oui, et même si personnellement je n'ai pas encore d'avis fixé, si on demandait de choisir absolument maintenant, je dirais non. Mais si on dit oui, nos choix sont limités tout en gardant en tête que notre fragilité constituerait directement un vrai risque encouru par les équipes envoyés, sans parler du fait de les organiser alors que ce serait un cauchemar ingérable au niveau sécurité au niveau du village en général. On peut s'arranger, mais on est sensé les accueillir dans les 3 ou 4 tours, et croire que les choses seront ne serait-ce que correct dans 18 mois ou même 2 ans, c'est de l'inconscience complète.

Si la réponse est non, on peut faire des équipes facilitant la promotion en tant que Chunin des gens ayant du potentiel, surtout qu'on a beaucoup de Génin, et il doit forcément y en avoir un bon nombre de talentueux dans le lot. Faire des équipes plus grosses et plus accès sur les bases et l'expérience que sur les choses plus superflus pour ceux qui n'ont pas forcément un grand talent afin d'en faire des Chunins solides. Et avec un peu de réussite, dans 3 ans, on aura une nouvelle génération de Jonin commençant à atteindre ce rang.

Ce ne serait même pas un si grand risque que cela puisque malgré la corruption, les caisses de Konoha sont en excellente santé, et il est préférable de prendre un peu moins de missions avec un très haut taux de réussite que ce qui passe actuellement où les équipes sont trop souvent à la limite. Pour finir, cette possibilité nous serait également grandement favorable si une guerre nous tombait dessus avant que la situation de Konoha ne soit régler, et vu qu'il allait bien falloir dix ans pour commencer à réellement la régler en terme de terme de nos effectifs…"

Si aucune décision officielle n'avait été prise à la fin de la réunion, car une telle chose ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère, chacun allait y réfléchir de son coté, et les améliorations pouvant être faite, mais fonctionnant quelque soit le choix qui serait finalement prit envers les examens Chunins, allaient être appliqué après avoir été officialisé dans les prochains jours.

 **OoOoO**

Alors que Tsunade Senju rentrait dans le village de Konoha accompagnée de son apprentie Shizune Kato un matin du début du mois de février, et elles furent rapidement -mais sans précipitation- conduite par une équipe ANBU vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse d'usage, une discussion plutôt tiède commença, ce qui était logique, car ce n'était pas comme si leurs différents allaient disparaître de manière magique, cependant, le fait qu'elle soit tiède et non-froide ou hostile laissait transparaître que chacun d'entre eux étaient près à faire la part des choses et à se comporter en adulte responsable.

Malgré la volonté de chacun de ne pas envenimer la situation, Tsunade remarqua rapidement que son apprentie était de plus en plus mal à l'aise ce qui la laissa pensée que même s'ils faisaient clairement des efforts, d'un point de vue extérieur leur différents devaient être évident. La Senju remarqua également que s'il y avait des politesses, il y avait très peu de vraie information, ce qui voulait dire que les choses ne commenceraient très probablement pas tant que Shizune était dans la pièce, si elle n'appréciait pas du tout que des doutes existes sur le fait que son apprentie était digne de confiance, elle pouvait aussi comprendre le fait que Shizune avait quitté le village en ayant 6 ans, ce qui voulait dire que sa personnalité et ses valeurs étaient loin d'être gravé dans la roche, à l'inverse d'elle-même qui avait quitté le village après plus de 20 ans exemplaires dans les forces de Konoha.

Après avoir questionné Hiruzen sur ce qui était au programme, Tsunade envoya Shizune afin qu'elle dépose leurs bagages dans le domaine appartenant au Clan Senju, notamment, car l'apprentie était fatiguée de l'enchaînement qu'elle avait subi entre les soins qu'elles avaient pratiquées, les missions et chasse à l'homme, l'entraînement militaire poussé et intensif afin qu'elles retrouvent un niveau suffisant, l'enquête extrêmement sensitive qu'elles venaient de finir, leur nombreux mouvement récent pour pouvoir faire cela, et bien sûr la fatigue majoritairement émotionnelle de revenir à Konoha.

Pour être honnête, la Sanin était elle-même particulièrement fatiguée de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, vu qu'elle avait dû faire les mêmes choses que son apprentie, rajoutant le fait qu'elle avait grandement réduit sa consommation d'alcool et qu'elle avait arrêtée les jeux d'argent, ce qui était bien évidemment une chose positive, mais qui coûtait émotionnellement et moralement sur le court terme, court terme dont elle n'était pas encore sortit.

Une fois que Shizune était sorti, Hiruzen fut évacué les ANBU comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude pour les réunions du CMS, et il commença sans plus attendre, elle fut mise au courant, de Ne et de tout ce qui en avait découlé, mais elle n'avait pas de commentaire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensée lorsqu'une pensée lui vint alors qu'ils allaient passer au sujet suivant. "Est-ce que les anciens de Ne ont été questionner sur leur connaissance médicale ? Ou sur une possible volonté d'en obtenir ?"

Hiruzen du fouiller dans quelques dossiers avant de répondre. "Non, vu que les connaissances médicales ne sont pas encore prisent en compte pour l'attribution des grades, pour l'instant," précisa l'Hokage en voyant probablement leur regard sombre qu'elle avait, "en tenir compte fait partie des très nombreuses choses qui sont à l'étude. Mais comme pour beaucoup d'autre chose, c'est la manière de faire qui ralentit la possibilité de faire des changements, car on ne peut pas non plus décemment être tout d'un coup dure envers ceux qui n'ont pas les capacités -notamment en chakra- d'apprendre cette branche.

Et je sais que cela peut-être dure à entendre, mais l'Iryojutsu n'ait -pour la majorité des gens ayant des compétences dans ce domaine- qu'une connaissance optionnelle, en plus, même si elle est ait une des connaissances auxiliaires les plus importantes…" Il avait raison, c'était dure à entendre, mais selon son expérience, c'était plutôt vrai. "Ce qui est un cas différend pour les Gestes de Premiers Secours parce que pour le coup, tout le monde est capable de les apprendre, mais pour en revenir au ancien de Ne, tout ceux étant qualifié pour des missions connaissent ces fameux gestes, mais non, je ne sais pas pour les connaissances médicales.

Par contre, je saurais rapidement puisque certain préférerait peut-être travailler en tant que médecin ou à l'hôpital que de faire des missions standards, de plus cela pourrait avoir de l'influence sur l'équilibre de certaines équipes. Sans parler de la possibilité la plus évidente, le fait que certain veulent peut-être continuer à progresser dans ce domaine." Hiruzen fit une drôle de tête avant de la questionner, "je t'ai informé que tu ferais partie du CMS et que tu allais être la directrice de l'hôpital ?"

"Oui, mais la raison pour laquelle tu as un doute, c'est probablement parce que je n'ai pas pu répondu à cette lettre-là vu que je l'ai reçu alors que la lettre t'annonçant que je revenais avec Shizune n'était pas arrivée à Konoha vu que je l'ai reçu quelques heures après avoir envoyé la mienne. Je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre supplémentaire puisque cela fait à peine 3 jours que je l'ai reçu, cela n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose, vu qu'on allait se voir rapidement." Elle avait été particulièrement surprise de son inclusion directe dans le CMS et aurait parfaitement si certaines personnes avait eu certains doutes par rapport à cela, même si elle pouvait facilement voir pourquoi c'était ainsi, elle aurait pensée que les choses auraient été faites de manières plus progressives, mais si elle était loin de se plaindre de la manière dont cela, c'était passé puisque cela lui permettrait de mettre plus facilement en place les choses qu'elle souhaitait être mise en place.

"D'accord, dans ce cas, on peut parler de l'évolution de la Médecine dans Konoha, et si on ne fera pas le programme de médecin de combat que tu voulais -par manque de troupes- certains Clan ont rendu obligatoire l'apprentissage des gestes de secours pour tout les membres actifs dans les prochains mois. En rajoutant que cela a été rajouté comme obligatoire au curriculum de l'académie, ce qui faisait qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, on ne pourrait pas devenir Génin sans avoir connaître les GPS, et que cela ferait donc que relativement rapidement -une décennie, ce qui était peu pour un changement aussi important- une bonne partie des troupes l'auraient obtenu à l'académie, en rajoutant les clans dont je t'ai parlé cela va rapidement faire gonfler les chiffres.

Pour en avoir parlé avec d'autre personne, il est estimé qu'il serait raisonnable d'avoir au moins deux membres par équipe connaissant les GPS avant la fin l'année civile. Pour un niveau d'Iryojutsu, le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pour l'instant pas de niveau précis recommander pour un médecin de terrain, et donc de diplôme équivalent pouvant permettre de juger le niveau de chacun. Je précise que le niveau dont je parle serait l'équivalent d'un niveau de Chunin dans les arts médicaux, ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs permettre que ce diplôme devienne un bonus permettant de faciliter -un peu- l'obtention de ce grade."

Ce n'était pas ce que Tsunade avait espéré dans sa jeunesse, mais c'était déjà excellent, par contre : "En suivant le principe dont tu viens de parler, il serait logique de demander que les Jonin-sensei connaisse les Gestes de Premiers Secours, et que ceux ayant ce future diplôme soit privilégié -dans une certaine mesure- pour l'attribution des équipes." Hiruzen ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il était clair qu'il était intéressé par l'idée, et notamment son coté logique que le Jonin-sensei doivent connaître une chose obligatoire pour que ses élèves aient pu réussir l'académie.

"Je suis pour, on en parlera demain lors de la réunion du CMS lors de laquelle tu seras officiellement placé au conseil, mais je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour laquelle cela échoue, la seule chose qui pourrait poser problème était à quel point exact correspondrait ce 'une certaine mesure', mais il y aura probablement une décision faite d'appliquer un cas par cas si le choix entre les deux Jonin-sensei n'était pas évident." Cela lui allait parfaitement, et Tsunade serait surprise le lendemain de voir la facilitée avec laquelle cette décision fut prise, un 'détail' qui la rassura énormément sur sa décision de revenir sur Konoha, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient pris cette décision car ils pensaient que c'était une bonne décision, et en aucun pour la mettre à l'aise, ou dans leur poche, ou une autre raison du genre.

Ce fut Hiruzen qui continua, "je n'en avais pas réellement parlé dans mes lettres, mais Konoha souffre d'un vrai problème de corruption, même si pas mal de traître, d'espion et d'incompétent ont été interrogé faisant qu'on enquête encore en ce moment sur ses choses-là, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si on a une piste, elle est évidemment poursuivi à fond, malheureusement, l'état du village est suffisamment grave que ce n'est pas une priorité. Notamment, parce qu'il serait miraculeux que chacun de nos principaux ennemis ne savent pas en détail les problèmes du village, logiquement il devrait tous le savoir.

Ce qui a d'ailleurs posé la question de pourquoi on n'était pas déjà en guerre à certain d'entre nous sans qu'on soit pour l'instant de vrai réponse que la menace fantôme mais réelle de l'Akatsuki et le fait qu'Iwa et Kumo n'ont pas encore trouvé d'accord contre nous. Les informations qu'à pu réunir Jiraya laissant à pensé que l'Akatsuki ne pensait pas être découverte pour plusieurs années supplémentaires, et d'après les rapports que j'ai pu lire, c'est une série de trois énormes coïncidences qui ont faite que c'était le cas. C'était une vraie menace, car un groupe de criminel de rang-S s'alliant afin de récupérer tout les Bijus fait forcément froid dans le dos, vu que cela représenterait une puissance de feu équivalente à un village mais uniquement répartit sur une poignée de personne."

De ce qu'en comprenait Tsunade, 'froid dans le dos' était un sacré euphémisme vu qu'un rang-S s'en sortirait la grande majorité du temps sans grave blessure contre un groupe d'une dizaine de bon jonin. Et il fallait prendre en compte qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Madara ou encore Senju Hashimara pour trouver des rang-S pouvant facilement en battre d'autre, car si elle n'en était plus aussi sure aujourd'hui -vu son âge-, un Hiruzen au top de sa forme était clairement plus fort que le meilleur niveau ayant été obtenu par Jiraya, elle-même ou même Orochimaru qui était plus fort, ou en tout cas plus polyvalent, alors qu'il était tout les trois -sans le moindre doute- des rang-S. À bien y réfléchir, Hanzo était un bon exemple de ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'elle avait grandement souffert face à lui malgré l'aide des deux autres Sanin dans un trois contre un.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'un rang-S n'en vaut pas forcément un autre, et que le chef de l'organisation fait forcément partie de l'élite des rang-S, ce qui n'était évidemment par rassurant. De plus, pour les rang-S encore plus qu'en temps normal, il y a des spécialités qui en un contre un, avaient de vrai avantage contre certaine… et sur un plan personnel, la sienne était loin d'être la plus polyvalente sur ce point.

"Pour continuer avec le sujet suivant, tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais il a pas mal de tension avec les Inuzuka et les Hyuga, pas entre eux mais avec le village." Hiruzen lui expliqua ensuite la volonté de coup d'état à l'intérieur du Clan Inuzuka qui avait découvert grâce à l'aide de Naruto Uzumaki, et les différents problèmes impliquant les Hyuga, principalement le fait de mettre leur sceau de force sur les anciens de Ne ayant appartenu au Clan, et l'habitude qu'avait eu certain par ce qu'il croyait que leur clan _méritait_ sans discussion le siège au CMS qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait penser, elle n'était pas surprise que les Hyuga aient une telle arrogance, vu que cela avait été forcément été présent chez les Uchiha, Uchiha qui était loin de faire un secret du fait qu'ils étaient -dans la grande majorité- certain d'être un Clan supérieur, non seulement envers ceux qui n'avait pas de Clan, mais également envers ceux des autres clan. Sans le savoir, elle avait les mêmes pensées que Shibi Aburame lors de la dernière réunion du Conseil des Clans par rapport au fait qu'un clan tellement supérieur n'ait jamais produit de rang-S, ou même de 'bordeline', comme on pouvait appeler ceux étant sur la ligne entre rang-A et rang-S comme l'avait autrefois été Kushina, de ce que la Senju avait apprit.

Elle fit un geste de la main signifiant à son ancien Jonin-sensei pour lui dire qu'il pouvait passer au sujet suivant : "Il nous reste deux sujets à discuter, en fait trois, mais si cela peut attendre, je préférerais attendre demain pour ce qui concerne les Daimyos ou Suna." Il continua une fois qu'elle avait expliqué que c'était urgent, mais pas au point que cela ne puisse pas attendre le lendemain. "Un des deux sujets est Naruto Uzumaki, l'héritier du Clan Uzumaki et Jinchuriki du Kyubi." Il lui expliqua en détail l'enfance et la scolarité de celui-ci, ce qu'il savait de sa personnalité et de ses compétences, ainsi que le mystère de la taille anormalement haute du jeune homme.

Il expliqua également pourquoi personne avait questionné ou enquêter sur les raisons de cette fameuse taille, allant même jusqu'à faire en sorte que chacun comprenne que si Naruto ne donnait pas de lui-même les raisons, il n'avait aucun droit d'aller mettre leur nez dans les affaires d'un héritier -ce qui était une nouveauté dans ce village vu ce qui s'était passer précédemment, car si elle voulait accepter la trahison, le sabotage, et l'espionnage pour certaine des choses, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à avaler les explications sur ce genre de chose- qui n'avait qu'une confiance limitée envers le village et ceux le dirigeant.

Tsunade était plutôt perplexe, et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Hiruzen soulignait ce point en sa présence, il le faisait, car il était inquiet que ce soit un souci médical, par contre elle n'avait plus la familiarité avec le Sandaime pour savoir s'il croyait qu'elle lui donnerait ensuite -ce qu'elle ne ferait pas par principe médical, sauf si sa santé pouvait se détériorer rapidement pouvant ainsi mettre en danger une quelconque mission à laquelle il participerait à ce moment-là. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas, car cela pourrait être considéré comme insultant envers lui s'il n'avait pas pensé cela.

C'était marrant d'une façon plutôt amère de se rendre à quel point son opinion de certaines personnes n'était pas très haute qu'elle ne serait pas la moins surprise du monde d'apprendre qu'il avait attendu des choses d'elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais considéré comme acceptable. Le fait que Naruto avait toute les raison -ou presque- de ce méfiés d'Hiruzen ou de Jiraya n'arrangeait en rien l'opinion qu'elle avait des choses. Et oui, Tsunade était plutôt enthousiaste de revoir un Uzumaki, car elle n'avait jamais eu de mauvaise surprise avec ceux venant de ce clan, ce qui, quand on y réfléchissant était quand même vachement impressionnant.

"La dernière chose dont nous devions parler est une possibilité qui a été évoquée lors du dernier Conseil des Clans, le fait que l'on abandonne l'idée de participer ou d'organiser les Examens Chunins, s'il y a eu plusieurs raison valable évoquées lors de cette réunion, je crois que la raison principale est un problème plus profond. Les Examens Chunin limitent les équipes à avoir 3 Génins, plus un sensei ce qui limite de manière importante la capacité de ses mêmes équipes de manières évidentes tout en étant pas forcément, ou pas du tout selon les cas, celle étant considéré comme étant la plus appropriée à la post-formation des Génins afin qu'ils atteignent le plus rapidement et dans les meilleures conditions possibles le grade de Chunin."

"Un moyen d'améliorer les choses sans changer le système serait de rajouter un Chunin ou un Tokubetsu-Jonin par équipe, ce qui rendrait les équipes moins vulnérable, et avec deux personnes pouvant apprendre aux autres, les risques de favoritisme ou autre son réduit. De plus, cela permet de conserver l'équipe de trois Génins pour les examens…" Hiruzen était surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait répondu, mais confirma que c'était une bonne idée, car elle permettait de faire les changements nécessaires au système sans se priver de la possibilité de faire participer l'équipe en question en examen, mais elle n'était pas parfaite.

Tsunade remarqua peut-être la direction de ses pensées puisqu'elle continua sans avoir besoin d'être incitée à le faire: "Bien sûr, cela ne résout pas le problème pour toutes les équipes, notamment si un des membres progresse plus vite que les autres, un changement doit être faits dans une équipe qui pouvait pourtant très bien fonctionner. Sans parler des personnes, voir des équipes entières étant totalement inadapté au format un contre un en arène par lequel ce finissait ses examens."

La Senju réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer plus lentement, "il faut garder en tête qu'à la base les examens ont été créer afin de donner de l'expérience à des Génins qui ne l'obtiendrait pas autrement. Le coté 'impressionné les marchands afin qu'ils viennent prendre leur mission dans notre village' n'est apparu qu'après, et c'était plus parce que le format de tournoi était particulièrement adapté à ce type de publicité. Sans parler du fait que le tournois vient plus d'un problème de fierté mal placé parmi les génies et autre personne talentueuse qu'une vraie volonté de trouver la meilleure manière d'examiner les concurrents de manière impartiale.

Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'une partie des ninjas ne te combatte pas avec des face-à-face mais sans que tu ne les vois jamais, ce qui est sensé être le principe des ANBU pour ne citer qu'eux. On pourrait même utiliser ceci comme excuse pour une éventuelle décision de ne plus participer au examen, en parlant du fait que les spécialistes en furtivité, en Genjutsu, en médecine, en piège ou encore en pistage son grandement désavantagé sans aucune justification dans cette manière de faire."

Hiruzen grimaça en entendant cela, car il était parfaitement au courant en revoyant les registres es personnes ayant été promues et de quelle manière à quel point c'était vrai. Des gens ayant un minimum de compétence en Taijutsu, en Kenjutsu ou en Ninjutsu étaient souvent promu de manière rapide malgré des mentalités souvent plus que douteuse alors que des personnes ayant des spécialités qu'elle venait de citer, étant doué, intelligente, et ayant une excellente mentalité avait souvent besoin de plusieurs années pour être promu, et même dans ces cas-là, c'était plus des promotions de terrain qu'autre chose.

En soit, cela ne devrait pas être un problème sauf pour le fait qu'une partie des troupes avaient cette impression débile que si on avait besoin d'une promotion de terrain pour devenir Chunin, cela voulait dire que l'on était pas assez 'fort' pour l'obtenir dans le cadre d'un examen. Ce qui formait évidemment des rancunes et toute sorte de mauvaise émotion entre les troupes, ce qui était dommageable et a évité, mais difficile à gérer puisque parfaitement compréhensible.

Tsunade irait même plus loin en disant qu'obtenir était en fait un plus grand gage de compétence puisque dans la cas d'une promotion lors d'un examen, si le dossier était évidemment prit en compte, une part importante de la décision se basait sur ce que les juges avaient vu lors des matchs. Alors que dans une promotion de terrain, il se basait uniquement sur le dossier, celui ci contenant bien sur les rapports sur les choses qu'avaient à dire les personnes ayant travaillé avec le candidat en question. Et si on pouvait avoir de la chance -type d'adversaire, en forme spéciale ou même chance pure- lors d'un tournois, un dossier sur plusieurs mois, et dans la majorité des cas, plusieurs années étaient plus représentatifs des qualités d'une personne plus que de sa chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade sortait du bureau du Sandaime Hokage et se rendait chez elle -cela faisait bizarre de pensée cela pour un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas vu en presque deux décennies- où elle allait avoir le temps de lire les dossiers qu'elle avait reçu sur Suna et les deux Daimyos en préparation de la réunion du CMS du lendemain.


	9. C9: CMS 2

**Chapitre 9 : Conseil Miliaire Supérieur 2**

Alors que la réunion du Conseil Militaire Supérieur au cours de laquelle elle venait introduite allait commencer son premier sujet, Tsunade réfléchissait au fait qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas Naruto Uzumaki -du moins pas officiellement- avant qu'il ne devienne un Génin, car elle voulait le laisser se concentrer sur ce point, surtout vu la difficulté que cela représenter de prendre l'examen en avance.

De plus, les choses serait beaucoup plus défini lors de leur rencontre s'il était officiellement un ninja, que ce soit en rapport avec chacun de leur clan respectif, ou à la particularité médicale qu'il représenterait sans doute une fois qu'elle l'aurait examiné, car c'était réglementaire pour chaque nouveau Génin de subir un examen médical complet.

Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'était pas réellement inquiète vu qu'elle avait du mal à imaginée que Kurenai ne l'ait pas examinée, et de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur la Tokubetsu-Jonin, elle était sûrement la personne ayant les meilleures compétences médicales parmi les personnes pour lesquelles ce n'était pas meilleur domaine. Et même si ceci n'était pas forcément un gage de compétence, vu les compétences médicales de certain, elle savait que pour le coup, c'était le cas.

Il y avait également le fait que si Tsunade souhaitait avoir une relation plaisante avec l'héritier du Clan Uzumaki, elle ne voulait pas non plus interférer dans la relation naissante qu'il était en train de développer avec son mentor, surtout que c'était une chose qu'elle aurait eu énormément de mal à vivre si quelqu'un d'autre avait interféré dans son entraînement de Shizune. Cela, alors que, comme elle s'en était rendu compte récemment, une chose qu'elle avait d'ailleurs commencé à réparée, son entraînement était loin d'être parfait ou même complet.

Après, il fallait être honnête, même avec le meilleur entraînement du monde Shizune n'avait pas les capacités d'atteindre un niveau similaire au sien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir clairement les capacités pour devenir une Jonin compétente et respectée. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup de travail et quelque chose qui _devait_ être respectée, la Senju ne voulait pas non plus dire que le temps faisait tout, loin, très loin de là. Par contre, malheureusement, elle était parfaitement que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas devenir un rang-S sans talent, mais ce que la majorité des gens oubliaient trop souvent, c'était que le talent existait sous beaucoup de formes très différentes.

Ce qui menait à ne regarder le talent comme du talent que lorsque c'était du talent 'traditionnel', l'exemple type de ce talent étant probablement les Uchiha, même si Tsunade trouvait que dans leur cas, le mot talent était souvent confondu avec les facilités de progrès qu'avaient les Uchiha grâce au Sharingan. Ce qui arrivait même souvent au résultat que ces personnes-là se limitaient à leur talent plutôt que de travailler leur faiblesse ou même un plan B, une chose assez répandue chez les membres de Clan, mais à laquelle elle n'avait malheureusement pas encore trouvé de solution.

Ce fut Hiruzen qui commença la réunion : "Nous allons commencer par les sujets les plus urgents, et le dossier et le plus urgent c'est quoi faire des nouveaux Génin qui vont sortir de l'académie très prochainement, Tsunade à émis l'idée que l'on rajoute un Chunin à chaque équipe de Génin afin de les renforcer tout en permettant d'accélérer et/ou d'améliorer l'apprentissage des Génins.

La Chef du Clan Senju fut surprise de voir que la décision fut entérinée en quelques minutes et que c'était tout ce qu'il ferait puisque l'appointement des Chunins en question serait fait par la Départements des Ressources Humaines Militaires, une nouvelle organisation du village dont elle avait fait la découverte la veille dans les papiers que lui avait donné Hiruzen. Et si cette organisation pouvait réellement gérer cela sans l'apport de l'Hokage, c'était que cela fonctionnait, ce qui était rassurant pour le futur de Konoha et la pertinence des mesures ayant été prises depuis le massacre. D'ailleurs, "il faut également qu'on décide comment prenne une décision sur les modalités de participation de nos équipes au prochain examen, vu qu'il commence dans moins de deux mois et que j'ai des vrais doutes sur le fait qu'on ait suffisamment de preuves durant cette période pour prendre une décision définitive à ce moment-là. On sera forcément obligé de faire du cas par cas, au moins pour cet examen-là."

Elle put rapidement voir que chacun voyait la vérité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais la question, c'était comment y répondre, et apparemment Jiraya avait une idée sur ce point. "En faisant du cas par cas, les prochains examens sont à Suna, et quelles que soient nos difficultés actuelles, elles sont loin d'être suffisantes pour que cela tourne mal pour une équipe pour des raisons diplomatiques avec Suna, par encore du moins. Je ne peux malheureusement pas être aussi catégorique s'ils rencontrent des gens d'autre Nation, mais cela à toujours été ainsi de ce que je sais de ces examens, même si je n'y aie jamais participé, de près ou de loin."

Ce fut Shikaku qui répondit à cette digression, "même si cela n'a pas été explicitement dit, certain Clan, comme les Hyuga par exemple, trouve que le système des examens met en danger leur Bloodline et donc leur Clan pour des résultats plus que mitigés, et cela, sans parler du taux élevés de mort ou de grave blessure pour ce qu'ils voient comme être finalement des raisons douteuses voir clairement insuffisante."

Ce fut à nouveau Jiraya qui répondit, "j'ai eu mes …problèmes avec ce clan récemment, comme beaucoup de membres du village, mais il est difficile d'en dire autrement lorsque les faits sont clairs. De plus, même si on perd une part de notre marché en mission, voir même directement quelque marchand, c'est un secteur du village qui s'en remettra facilement, on ne peut pas en dire autant d'un coté militaire qui a trop souvent été négligé ces dernières années en faveur des marchands. Ne serait-ce que pour envoyé le bon message à nos soldats, ce serait une bonne chose."

Ce fut Tsunade qui reprit la parole, "c'est un point important sur lequel on devra sûrement revenir plus en détails prochainement, mais si on n'a pas besoin pour l'instant des examens, je dirais que oui, les équipes pourraient participer à celui-ci, mais sous certaines conditions." Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention et l'accord des autres, elle continua, "je pense que les Génins en question devraient être informés en détail du déroulement et des danger de la chose, qu'ils devraient être testés afin que ce ne soit pas l'arrogance du Jonin qui parle -ou son incompétence-, car j'ai trop souvent entendu parler de Jonin voulant une mission plus difficile pour leur équipe afin de faire passer une leçon qu'ils étaient incapables de faire passer, ou du fait qu'ils aient choisi cette solution par facilité et que la mission se termine par un bain de sang."

Vu la critique claire dans ses propos, elle s'attendait à une réponse tendue, mais elle avait décidé de préciser sa pensée, car elle jugeait son argument plus fort ainsi, de plus elle n'avait jamais retenu ses paroles, et elle n'avait aucune intention de commencer, car on ne pouvait pas améliorer quelque chose si tout le monde était content d'en ignorer les défauts. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était l'accord de chacun des autres membres, mais peut-être qu'elle devrait commencer à ajuster ces attentes par rapport aux conseils d'aujourd'hui plutôt que celui qu'elle avait malheureusement connu avant de quitter le village. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hiruzen qui répondu :

"Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à mettre en place, et je pense que même dans le cas où une équipe serait autorisé à se rendre au examen, le groupe total devrait être renforcé pour pouvoir mieux gérer les besoins des Génins pendant l'examen." Vu que tout le monde était en accord, il passa au sujet suivant. "Toujours par rapport à l'académie, mais cette fois, c'est plus en rapport avec le nouveau curriculum, même si je me rends compte que cette discussion est grandement lié à la première que l'on a eu aujourd'hui. Je parle de la disparité entre le niveau qui sera celui des Génins de cette année et ceux de l'année prochaine, notamment par rapport au fait de les informés du durcissement et de leur offrir une place en 'rattrapage' vu que le niveau également augmenté dans cette institution."

"C'est une situation compliquée parce qu'ils le prendront forcément, difficilement et que le fait de ne pas faire cela pourrait à terme poser des problèmes dans leur capacité à devenir Chunin, puisque c'est un sujet que l'on va aborder aujourd'hui." Remarqua Kenpachi, avant de continuer, "ceci dit, avec un ratio d'un Chunin et d'un Jonin pour 3 Génins, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne puissent pas être formé par l'équipe, ce sera juste un problème de garder trace de leur progrès afin d'être certain qu'ils aient le niveau de faire une rang-C avant de faire une mission de ce genre. Car ce qui a été évoqué plus tôt dans le cadre de chef d'équipe nominant des équipes n'étant pas prêtes pour les Examens Chunin et au moins aussi vrai pour les premières missions de rang-C, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que ceci est encore plus courant, puisque seul une partie relativement petite des équipes de Génin font des Examens Chunin alors qu'elles font évidemment toutes des missions de rang-C."

"Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'action pour les nouvelles équipes de Génins, un Chunin en plus par équipe est suffisant pour régler les différents problèmes. Par contre, vu que c'est un sujet qui revient, il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de donner juste et équitable, car cela fait plusieurs types de cas qui pourraient des problèmes. Pour savoir ceux étant prêt à leur première mission, ceux étant prêt à participer au Examen Chunin, savoir si les personnes n'ayant pas fait de mission depuis un certain temps ont toujours leur meilleur niveau et si ce n'était pas le cas, quid de leur grade ? Et enfin savoir ceux étant prêt à devenir Chunin, ce qui est notre sujet suivant, si je ne me trompe pas."

"Non, c'est juste," continua le Sandaime, "mais avant de pouvoir y passer, il faut également discuter du problème que pose le fait du nouveau curriculum pour ceux étant déjà à l'académie, car à partir de ceux qui seront aujourd'hui en quatrième année, le niveau demandé par le nouveau curriculum pourrait se révéler comme étant une marche trop haute pour des élèves qui auraient eu le niveau nécessaire s'ils avaient commencés leur formation avec le nouveau curriculum."

Ce n'était pas un problème auquel avait pensé Tsunade et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne voyait pas de vrai solution, a part faire du cas par cas. Car effectivement, c'était un problème uniquement pour ceux qui seraient en 5e et 6e année à la rentrée, vu que pour ceux qui seraient en 4e année auront trois ans, soit la moitié de leur formation pour rattraper leur retard sur le nouveau curriculum. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ce cas-là, "il fait également considérer que pour tout ceux ayant besoin d'un redoublement pour avoir le niveau qui était nécessaire, je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible qu'ils comblent le retard, mais sans cours supplémentaires, il y aura forcément des pertes.

Et si d'un coté, je peux entendre que ces élèves-là ne méritait peut-être tout simplement pas d'être Génin, c'est quand même un problème, car même si la vie en général peut-être injuste -et surtout pour un ninja- c'est un message différent qui est envoyé lorsque c'est une institution de Konoha qui se conduit ainsi. Sans parler du fait qu'avec les problèmes d'effectifs actuels il faudrait mieux essayer de former un maximum d'élève pour qu'il soit compétant plutôt que d'être directement exigeant avec les élèves, …je sais pas si je suis claire."

"Tu es claire, et je suis en accord avec tout ce que tu viens de dire. Mais la aussi, je pense que le plus simple serait de traiter la chose au cas par cas, vu que tous les redoublants ne le sont évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons." Déclara un Jiraya pensif, et il pouvait l'être vu que Tsunade se rappelait parfaitement que s'il n'avait pas redoublé, il était quand même le moins bon de son année, et il d'ailleurs un exemple du fait qu'il serait préférable de d'améliorer un maximum de ces redoublants afin qu'il puisse devenir Génin. Naruto était aussi un exemple dans le sens qu'il se dirigeait droit vers la possibilité d'être un multiple redoublant et qu'aujourd'hui il était suffisamment en avance pour prendre l'examen final du nouveau curriculum, même si c'était un cas particulier entre le Kyubi, son mentor et son nouvel accès aux documents d'un Clan.

"Le sujet suivant est en deux parties, la première est le fait de pouvoir ciblé les Génins ayant le niveau d'un Chunin ou un niveau proche afin de pouvoir leur donner des instructions supplémentaires en gestion d'équipe, en tactique ou autre chose de genre, voir même des instructions avec quelqu'un de plus fort dans un domaine lorsque ce domaine les freine clairement, tout cela afin de réduire notre nombre de Génin en espérant à terme que cela les aides à devenir Jonin. Cela serait également utile dans l'équilibrage des équipes recomposés, ou encore dans la création d'une équipe dans le cadre d'une mission spécifique. Je suis au courant que c'est quelque chose de déjà existant -au moins de manière partielle- dans certains clans." Exprima Hiruzen de manière intéressé, il était clair que c'était un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et Tsunade pouvait facilement voir les avantages de l'officialisation d'un tel procédé.

Jiraya donna une idée qu'elle venait d'avoir si le regard qu'ils échangèrent voulait dire quelque chose. "Je n'y avais jamais pensé ainsi, mais on pourrait également créer des équipes de Génin dans ce but spécifique. En plaçant par exemple 3… -Tokubetsu-Génin je crois qu'on pourrait les appelés- dans la même équipe dans le seul but d'en faire des Chunins, de plus cela serait plus simple de les former pour le Jonin, et sur une durée plus courte réduisant les 'risques' de devenir instructeur au long terme pour ceux qui pourraient hésiter."

"C'est effectivement une bonne idée, par contre il va falloir préciser les modalités du grade afin d'éviter d'avoir le même problème de différence de jugement que l'on a aujourd'hui avec celui de Chunin. De plus, je pense qu'il serait préférable -de manière assez logique- que ces équipes-là soit automatiquement exclus d'une possible participation au Examen Chunin, pour les problèmes diplomatiques que la participation de personne ayant un tel grade pourrait engendrer, et surtout parce que choisir cette route, c'était clairement choisir celle de la promotion de terrain." Expliqua Kenpachi un qui était clairement enthousiasmé par cette proposition.

Shikaku fut le premier a donné son opinion sur ce que devrait être ces standards après plusieurs moments où chacun réfléchit de son côté. "Je pense que certaines choses son nécessaire pour que ce nouveau grade fonctionne correctement, que le Génin en question soit sérieux en rapport au fait d'être un ninja, qu'il est une volonté de progresser, qu'il est logiquement un niveau de Chunin sur plusieurs domaines, une capacité à gérer le stress cohérente avec le niveau souhaité, après cela, il reste encore une donnée à gérer, et là, je suis plus hésitants, il s'agît de l'expérience requise."

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de discussion, ils étaient arrivés à trois données afin de juger l'expérience, le temps passé en tant que Génin, le nombre de missions, et combien de ses mêmes missions ont été active au niveau combat, que ce soit face à des bandits ou à des ninjas d'ailleurs. Et ce fut Jiraya qui donna un montant sur lequel il pouvait tous s'accorder, ce qui fut ensuite confirmer par Hiruzen, "nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour une nécessité de 3 mois en tant que Génin, 5 missions étant de rang-C ou supplémentaire, dont 3 ayant eu au moins un combat. Nous pouvons donc passer au sujet suivant, et c'est donc la formalisation des requis afin d'obtenir le rang de Chunin.

Je pense que le plus simple serait de faire une version simple des choses et de ne pas prévoir les cas particuliers, mais s'occuper d'eux aux cas par cas lorsqu'ils arriveront. Car une des raisons principales qui à créer cette situation, c'était justement l'importance faite à la promotion des cas particulier, notamment les génies, prodiges, vous les appelez comme vous voulez dont on voulait qu'ils puissent être promus le plus rapidement possible, ce qui avait empêcher de faire des limites d'expérience ou de maturité.

Vu que désormais sortir des élèves de l'académie à 6, 7 ou 8 ans ne fait plus du tout partie de notre modèle, on aura moins ce problème de maturité. Puisqu'une bonne partie de la maturité est une affaire d'expérience, menant au fait qu'il est logiquement plus d'être mature à 6 ans qu'à 10 ou 12 ans. D'ailleurs, je pense que l'on devrait réglementer l'âge auquel un élève aurait le droit de prendre l'examen final… pour ne pas être accusé de favoritisme par rapport à Naruto et parce que je pense que c'est un bon âge, je pense qu'il faudrait placer cette limite à 10 ans, donc en fin de 4e année." Hiruzen eu un sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui, ce qui l'encouragea à continué.

"Ceci dit, il est possible de rajouter des cours ou des enseignements plus poussé à l'académie pour les élèves ayant une vrai avance afin qu'ils ne stagnent pas. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est une bonne idée, car cela les protégerait des dégâts mentaux qui peuvent être des conséquences de mission, leur laissant plus de temps pour se solidifier mentalement avant cela, cela leur permettra de continuer à progresser ce qui pourrait les pousser à avoir des niveaux de Chunin dans certains domaines en sortant de l'académie avec un peu de réussite ce qui peut n'être qu'un point positif. Un exemple qui me vient, c'est Ino Yamanaka qui alors qu'elle arrive en fin de 2e année à déjà prêt un niveau du début de 4e année sur le nouveau curriculum, mais qui a choisit d'apprendre les Arts Médicaux plutôt que de se concentrer sur le fait de faire grandir cette avance."

Tsunade était forcément intéressé de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, car cela signifiait un grand potentiel pour l'Héritière du Clan Yamanaka, de plus, elle avait également parfaitement conscience qu'en aidant les élèves les plus doués à ce renforcés sur leurs point fort, qu'en les aidant à gommer leur point faible et qu'en leur donnant les outils afin qu'ils aient les possibilités de ce diversifiés… Il était fort probable que certains sortes de l'académie avec un niveau de Chunin en ayant des capacités de Jonin dans certains domaines. L'autre avantage d'une telle chose, c'était que les élèves ne faisant pas partie de Clan qui auraient le plus à gagnés d'une telle chose, ce qui aiderait forcément avec le sentiment d'injustice que certain pouvaient parfois avoir.

Hiruzen continua sa pensée, et vu la vitesse avec laquelle il enchaînait les requis, c'était clairement auquel il avait clairement réfléchi, ce qui était logique lorsque l'on savait que les Chunins représentait plus de la moitié des troupes d'un village et qu'ils avaient donc assez souvent de vrai responsabilité, ce qui pouvait faire froid dans le dos lorsqu'on réalisait que certain ne méritait apparemment pas ce grade pour des raisons de mentalités… C'était ce genre de réalisation cumulée les unes aux autres qui faisaient réaliser que la situation actuelle de Konoha était plus logique que surprenante, aussi douloureux que ce soit à dire. Vu les accords rapides des autres membres et l'insistance placée sur certain point, elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

Hiruzen officialisa ensuite les nouveaux requis pour l'obtention du rand de Chunin qui venait d'être décidé. "Pour devenir Chunin il faudra désormais avoir fait 6 mois en tant que Génin, avoir fait 10 missions ayant le rang-C ou un rang supérieur, dont 5 avec des combats. Il faudra que le soldat ait fait preuve de maturité, d'une capacité à gérer le stress d'une mission, qu'il soit respectueux de la hiérarchie et ait une bonne compréhension du pourquoi des ordres qui lui sont donné. Qu'il ait évidemment un niveau moyen en combat de Chunin, qu'il ait décroché l'Examen des Gestes de Premiers Secours, et un niveau médicale supplémentaire sera prochainement mis en place et comptera pour l'obtention du garde en tant que bonus."

Quelques regards intéressés s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais ils retournèrent sur Hiruzen quand celui-ci continua. "La création d'un équivalent dans l'Art des Sceaux est envisagée et elle servirait également de bonus pour la promotion. Ils devront également faire preuve de discernement dans leur décision en action, ils devront être capables d'analyser une situation correctement et ils devront avoir de bonnes capacités d'observation." Même si Tsunade ne voyait pas comment il pourrait abaisser ce niveau, elle n'était pas certaine que les autres se rendaient compte du fait que même dans les autres villages les requis n'étaient probablement pas aussi haut, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une mauvaise à partir du moment où les Génins de Konoha pouvaient avoir les outils nécessaires afin d'arriver à un tel niveau. Elle était surprise de l'inclusion du Fuinjutsu, mais pouvait comprendre que si on rajoutait l'Iryo, il était logique de mettre le Fuin.

D'ailleurs, ce serait une bonne chose pour le grade de Shizune puisqu'elle en connaissait suffisamment dans les spécialités pour pouvoir être concernée, si Tsunade pensait cela, c'était parce que vu qu'elle était devenu son apprentie alors qu'elle quittait Konoha, elle n'avait jamais fait partie officiellement des troupes de Konoha, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était même pas Génin. Bien sûr, elle en avait parlé avec Hiruzen et Shizune ne commencerait pas en tant que Génin, et elle n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre les périodes pour l'expérience, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait suffisamment de mission ces derniers mois pour avoir largement remplis les requis pour devenir Chunin.

Si Tsunade estimait qu'elle l'avait suffisamment entraîné pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à un grade de Jonin, elle aurait probablement un grade de Tokubetsu-Jonin, ce qui était déjà très bien et largement suffisant puisque la jeune femme avait plus l'intention de se consacrer à l'hôpital qu'à d'éventuelles missions. La Senju avait vaguement évoqué le sujet avec son apprentie mais n'était pas rentrée dans les détails puisqu'elle-même n'avait pas les avait pas ses détails.

Après un signe de tête, Tsunade commença son rapport sur ce qu'elle avait observée en rapport au Daimyo, les rumeurs inquiétantes et le fait qu'un proche de la court du Daimyo essayait clairement de déstabiliser Konoha sur un plan politique. Elle savait que c'était un proche par les connections qui était nécessaire afin de pouvoir faire ce qu'il faisait aussi 'bien' qu'il le faisait, et le fait qu'elle ne saurait malheureusement pas dire si c'était une action menée sous les ordres du Daimyo ou que celui-ci tourné la tête de l'autre coté. Après, pour être, quelques mois plus tôt si on lui avait dit que des choses aussi grave que celle qui était arrivée dans le fonctionnement pouvait arriver sans que l'Hokage le sache, elle aurait répondu que : bien sûr que non ! On voyait aujourd'hui ce qu'il en était réellement, ce qui rendait le jugement très difficile sur ce point-là.

Tsunade fut surprise d'apprendre la totalité de ce qui se passait à Suna, car même si elle avait été informée, elle n'en savait pas autant qu'elle en savait maintenant. Apprendre qu'une deuxième enquête différente en était arrivé à la même conclusion après l'interrogation d'un espion arrêté par Naruto Uzumaki remettait fortement en question l'innocence du Daimyo, même s'il ne fallait pas écarter la possibilité qu'il était utilisé comme un bouc-émissaire. Le problème était que même dans ce cas-là, cela pourrait être pour couvrir leurs arrières, soit le but principale de leur action était chuté le Daimyo afin de le remplacer par quelqu'un de leur choix.

La réaction du Daimyo du Vent dans les prochains mois serait également révélatrice dans cette affaire, car si c'était un simple erreur -même si s'en était une énorme-, il réagirait différemment de s'il avait délibérément cherché à envenimé la situation entre les deux villages. Certain pourrait questionner pourquoi Konoha restait passif devant de tel suspicion, alors que c'était en fait facile à répondre, la situation pourrait très facilement finir en guerre civile avec les troupes du Daimyo et si elles gagneraient sûrement, les troupes du village auraient des pertes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre et il serait totalement impossible de gérer les frontières du pays du Feu sans l'argent et le support militaire du Daimyo.

Sans parler du fait que gérer l'intégralité du Pays du Feu serait une tâche cauchemardesque, et ce, même avec un Konoha aussi fort qu'il l'était soi-disant il y a encore quelques mois… alors aujourd'hui ? Ce serait tout simplement un massacre dans les sens du terme. Il fallait également prendre en compte les résultats qu'aurait une telle instabilité sur les commerces et les marchands, et si Kiri était un exemple viable, ce serait une catastrophe économique. Cependant, ils pouvaient se 'rassurer' que cela n'en arriverait jamais là, Iwa ou Kumo auront profité de la situation pour nous détruire bien avant que les choses en arrivent à ce point-là.

Finalement, s'ils avaient pris pas mal de décision jusque-là, il fut conclu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose a part renforcer le village, continué d'enquêter et essayer d'améliorer les relations avec Sunagakure. De ce qu'elle en comprit, il n'y avait pas eu de changement sur le plan diplomatique avec un des autres villages depuis la dernière réunion. Ce qui les amena donc au dernier sujet à l'ordre de la réunion, l'officialisation légale de la fin des liens entre le Clan Uchiha et la Police de Konoha, et c'était uniquement maintenant car un énorme travail sur les lois du village avait dû être fait afin de pouvoir officialiser cela.

Comme précédemment, certain pourrait se demander pourquoi les Clans -en incluant le Clan Shimura- existaient toujours alors qu'il n'y avait plus de membres, mais une durée de 6 mois était prévu entre la mort du dernier d'un Clan et la disparition de ce même Clan afin de permettre à membre perdu dans la nature d'avoir le temps de faire redémarrer le Clan. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un des problèmes majeurs avec l'attitude d'Hiruzen et de Jiraya avec Naruto et le Clan Uzumaki en général puisque la charade avait duré pendant largement plus que six mois.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Shiho avait été assignée à travailler avec Naruto Uzumaki pour les travaux en équipes pendant sa 3e année à l'académie, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette rencontre aurait de telle conséquence, même si son sérieux, ses efforts pour rester calme et faire de son mieux avaient tout de suite rassurés la jeune fille sur le fait de travailler avec lui. Elle avait également été surprise de ses connaissances qui certes étaient loin d'être du génie, mais était quand même bien que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Ils continuèrent à faire les travaux théoriques ensemble et elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à vouloir qu'il y ait plus souvent ce genre de travaux afin qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Naruto. Il fallait bien comprendre que pour personne comme elle, une personne ayant des problèmes à se connecter au gens et une solitaire plutôt forcée puisqu'elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis, l'occasion de créer ce qui était au moins une bonne connaissance était une chose envers laquelle elle commençait à avoir perdu espoir vu que c'était quand même déjà sa troisième année.

Certain pourrait être surpris d'apprendre que les travaux à deux étaient quelques choses de répétés dans une institution comme l'Académie d'un village ninja, mais c'était tout simplement pour les habitués à travailler à plusieurs et pour combattre l'individualisme rampant qui était de plus en plus présent dans cette institution, même si elle n'avait appris l'existence de la deuxième raison que bien plus tard.

Même si elle était loin d'aimer l'exercice physique, et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de faire des entraînements supplémentaires en Taijutsu, elle accepta l'offre de Naruto de s'entraîner ensemble, car elle avait bien vu que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage pour faire cette demande, de plus passer du temps avec sa seule bonne connaissance était loin d'être une corvée.

Avec le recul, et la progression dans ses résultats aidant, elle se rendit à quel point elle avait eu raison d'accepter, malheureusement, elle n'eut pas la même idée de partager son entraînement lorsqu'elle conseilla d'essayer de durcir l'exercice de contrôle du chakra lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des réserves énormes ce qui lui posait sûrement problème pour ses techniques. Elle aurait été bien plus surprise du fait qu'aucun professeur n'aient essayer de l'aider avec cela si elle n'avait pas été approchée par plusieurs d'entre eux et une bonne flopée d'élève afin de la 'convaincre' -de l'intimidée- afin qu'elle prenne ses distances avec Naruto, ce qu'elle refusa sans hésiter.

Même lorsqu'un des professeurs -Mizuki- menaça ses notes à l'académie, mais comme elle s'en était convaincu -même si elle avait eu très peur- ce n'était que des paroles en l'air qui ne donnèrent pas de suite. Lorsqu'elle apprit la possibilité de rejoindre l'hôpital pour des cours médicaux, elle sauta dessus, comme elle avait sautée sur le fait de commencer la méditation, une discipline avec laquelle elle avait une certaine facilitée.

Lorsque Kurenai commença à poser des questions discrètes quelques temps après son arrivée, Shiho hésita longuement avant de lui parler de Naruto et de Mizuki, et si elle avait pris cette décision, c'était parce qu'elle avait clairement vu que Kurenai essayait lentement et discrètement de réparer les dégâts qu'avaient les instructions de Naruto à travers les années. Quelques jours après qu'elle ait parlée avec Kurenai, les derniers membres de l'académie à la regarder encore de travers avait arrêté. Lorsqu'elle la jeune femme l'approcha en lui demanda de la prévenir si certain recommençait, elle était cette fois certaine de savoir qui remercier.

Grâce à Naruto, elle apprit les deux exercices de contrôle du chakra prévu pour le rang de Génin en avance de ses cours à l'hôpital, où ils apprendraient seulement le premier et plus tard. Cet avantage lui permit d'être parmi les meilleurs de sa classe lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre les techniques de diagnostique, ce qui lui permit de se rapprocher d'Hana Inuzuka, Héritière du même Clan et numéro un incontestée de leur année.

Apprendre que Naruto était devenu l'apprentie de Kurenai et qu'il était en fait l'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki n'avait pas été si surprenant que cela si on prenait en compte le reste de ce qu'elle avait vu en ce qui était finalement moins d'un an. Rien que le fait qu'il y avait désormais une explication pour sa croissance hallucinante était déjà facile à accepter, la différence de taille ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, même s'il était vrai que c'était une situation particulière, de plus cela avait été plus simple d'encaisser les coups en cours à l'académie après les entraînements avec Naruto, même s'il était clair qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour retenir ses coups, il y en avait un certain nombre qui était passé avec le temps.

Mais elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, car c'étaient les risques d'un tel entraînement, de plus, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, ses progrès dans ce domaine aidait à accepter la souffrance comme un mal nécessaire à payer pour les progrès qu'elle faisait. Lorsque Naruto lui proposa le sceau d'entraînement physique de son clan, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais accepta, car il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour la repayer, mais pour qu'elle ait les meilleures chances de survie dans un métier qui était extrêmement dangereux même si ce n'était pas le cas de la spécialité qu'elle visait principalement, à savoir la Cryptographie.

Dans le même sens, elle aurait été plus surprise de sa candidature pour passer les examens finales du nouveau curriculum de l'Académie si elle n'avait pas vue les progrès surnaturels qu'il faisait sur la partie théorique et qui venait d'une technique propre de son clan dont elle n'avait malheureusement pas le chakra pour pour pouvoir l'utilisé. Apprendre que même pour Kurenai cette technique serait dangereuse sur ce point avait également facilitée son acceptation de la situation. Bien sûr, elle était également très contente lorsqu'il lui donna un résumé de tout ce qu'elle devrait apprendre à l'académie lors de ces deux dernières années et par rapport au nouveau curriculum ce qui permettra de prendre de l'avance et de se concentrer sur d'autres domaines comme la cryptographie ou les Arts Médicaux.

Bref, bien que cela ait toujours été mouvementé, et par moment vraiment stressant, elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse d'être devenu amie avec Naruto, même si elle était forcément triste de se rendre compte qu'elle le verrait beaucoup moins… la vie était parfois ainsi, en plus elle, avait désormais Hana, et elle était également plus proche des jumeaux Aburame de sa classe, donc ce n'était pas comme si elle serait seule.


	10. C10: Derniers jours à l'Académie

**Chapitre 10 : Derniers jours à l'Académie**

Les matières présentes à l'examen final étaient : Math, Science, Histoire, Langage, Chakra Contrôle, Tactique, Piège, Furtivité, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Niveau Physique et les Gestes de Premiers Secours. Pour obtenir le grade de Génin, il fallait obtenir la note de 65 sur 100 en moyenne général, réussir les Gestes de Premiers Secours et réussir le Niveau Physique qui étaient tout les deux également obtenu avec une note de 65 sur 100.

Il s'agissait bien sur du nouveau curriculum que Naruto avait été sensé être le seul à prendre mais il avait finalement été rejoint dans ces tests par les meilleurs élèves de la 6e année actuelle. Bien sûr, c'était plus pour pouvoir faire un test grandeur nature vu qu'ils auraient uniquement besoin de réussir à obtenir le niveau équivalent à l'ancien curriculum pour devenir Génin. Ils avaient limité les participants à ceux qui ne se ramasseraient pas complètement dans les examens afin de ne pas risquer le moral de ceux ayant le moins de marge.

Même si Kurenai pensait que c'était un peu moyen comme excuse puisque les autres se rendaient bien compte du fait que certain avaient été jugés suffisamment bon pour faire un test plus dure, mais si pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était raisonnablement certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne solution dans ce cas précis. D'ailleurs le fait de leur apprendre que le curriculum avait été durcis et que ce serait donc également le cas du rattrapage avait été une insinuation qui avait beaucoup déplu même si certain s'y était intéressé de manière honnête.

Ces personnes-là avaient été notées vu que c'était une preuve certaine de maturité et de volonté d'analyser les choses malgré un ego froissé, ce qui était forcément quelque chose à noter pour de simples élèves de l'Académie Militaire de Konoha, puisque c'était son nom complet… De plus, vu qu'elle avait participé à l'élaboration des deux curriculums -général et rattrapage-, elle était particulièrement bien placé pour pouvoir affirmé que les anciens requis de l'académie donnait des gens n'ayant pas un niveau de Génin selon les autres villages. Alors que ceux qui sortiront des nouveaux rattrapages auront un niveau équivalent à des Génins moyen, mais surtout étant complet, ce qui pouvait donc leur permettre ensuite de ce spécialisé sans vraiment plus attendre.

Observé la facilitée avec laquelle Naruto pliait les examens en Math, Science, en Histoire et en Langage était particulièrement impressionant, surtout lorsqu'il fut noté puisque certain était persuadé que l'Héritier avançait rapidement parce qu'il répondait n'importe quoi… La réalité, c'était qu'en faisant la moyenne des trois, Naruto avait 97 sur 100 de moyenne, ce qui était hallucinant et si le Hokage n'avait pas spécialement placé des ANBUs pour vérifier la qualité des examens et pour vérifier que personne ne triche, il y en aurait déjà qui aurait accusé son apprenti de le faire, vu que certain l'avait quasiment fait malgré les précautions mises en place.

D'ailleurs, Kurenai n'avait pas du tout appréciée que son sérieux et son impartialité aient été directement remise en question par des personnes des 'professeurs' ayant eu des regards noirs vers Shiho parce que la jeune fille était l'amie de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas fait suite, car ils avaient clairement fait des efforts sur leur comportement durant les mois qui venaient de passer, de plus Konoha n'a pas les ressources pour tomber sur des personnes donnant de mauvais regard envers certains élèves, malgré la relation professeur-élève et les problèmes que la différence de pouvoir entre les deux pouvaient entraîner en cas de problème.

Cette fois-ci, dans son rapport final sur l'académie, elle ne se gênerait pas pour transmettre ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, même si légalement, il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose qui pouvait être fait sans acte concret comme une tentative d'intimidation, mais Mizuki avait déjà été arrêté à ce moment-là.

Sans surprise, son examen sur le Contrôle du Chakra lui avait valu un 100, ceux sur la Tactique, les Pièges, et la Furtivité lui avaient tous valus plus de 95, et de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, les points manquants étaient plus sur des choses mal expliqué ou utilisant une méthode qui n'était pas la meilleure que pour des problèmes de ne pas savoir les réponses, ce qui était forcément plus facile à améliorer.

Les nouveaux examens se déroulaient sur 3 jours au lieu des 2 précédents, le premier jour était consacré au Examen Théorique Généraux, la matinée du deuxième jour était occupé par les 4 sujets ninjas qui venaient d'être mentionné plus tôt. L'après-midi du deuxième jour se déroulaient les examens des différents 'jutsu', Naruto obtenu la note parfaite de 100 sur le Buki, faisant comme bonus preuve de compétence avec les senbons, en plus des kunais et shurikens habituels.

Après avoir réussi brillamment la légère partie théorique sur les illusions, il effectua un parfait Henge, et elle savait que c'était un Henge et pas l'Oiroke qu'il avait créé. Même s'il en était dispensé, Naruto essayera de faire un clone d'illusion pour la partie Genjutsu, sans le réussir même s'il avait fait de vrai progrès, et vu les visages des examinateurs, ils étaient surpris par le fait qu'il en était arrivé là, ce qu'elle trouvé plutôt insultant étant qu'elle était son mentor et que les illusions étaient sa spécialité.

Pour la défense contre les illusions, Naruto réussit à les bloquer facilement, même lorsque plusieurs techniques de rang de Chunin furent utilisées pour le tester plus en profondeur, lui donnant un nouveau bonus dans son dossier après les senbons. De plus, ce bonus en défense faisait que même si le clone d'illusion avait compté pour lui, le fait qu'il l'avait manqué aurait été rattrapé par sa défense, ce qui était tout bénéfice pour son image en général, et celle que les gens avaient de ses compétences.

Pour la partie Ninjutsu, Naruto présenta un Kawarimi parfait avec très peu de fumer et une vocalisation simplement parlée une chose qu'il avait travaillé récemment, ce qui lui permettrait de l'aider à franchir le prochain palier sur ce point dans les prochaines semaines. Il enchaîna ensuite les 4 techniques d'ombres de son clan sans problème et avec le même degré de vocalisation que pour le Kawarimi, ce qui mit fin à la partie Ninjutsu de l'examen avec des bonus énormes.

En le voyant utilisé les techniques d'ombres, elle repensa à son apprentissage personnelle des deux techniques de lancers, une chose qui l'avait évidemment renforcer dans sa capacité en Bukijutsu, mais sur ce point, son plus progrès venait du fait que sa force et que son endurance avaient progresser grâce au sceau d'entraînement physique que lui avait gracieusement donné Naruto, ce qui faisait une vraie différence de puissance dans ses lancées et les rendait donc forcément plus dangereux.

Sa vitesse avait également augmenté, mais c'était un progrès plus négligeable même si elle ne crachait pas dessus, car un progrès était un progrès et pourrait un jour lui sauvé la vie ou celle d'un coéquipier, c'était ce même raisonnement qu'il l'avait poussé à apprendre la première étape pour une affinité de type vent, car c'était simple à faire -dans le sens pas complexe plutôt que pas difficile- et qu'elle avait le temps pendant qu'elle était à l'académie.

L'illusionniste avait également réussi avec brio le stage qui avait été fait pour préparer les futures Jonin-sensei même si son cas était particulier dans le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de prendre un autre élève en même temps que Naruto. En tout cas, certainement pas prochainement vu qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur lui pour l'instant, l'idéal, serait de trouver des coéquipiers Génins une fois que Naruto était Chunin, mais dans un autre sens, et ce que cela aurait réellement une utilité, est-ce que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée de prendre un Génin à ce moment-là vu que Naruto ne serait pas un Chunin au niveau normal vu ses qualités particulières.

Notamment ce qu'elle avait récemment découvert, le fait que Xanna s'était concentrée -sans trop en parler au début- sur le système immunitaire de Naruto et sa capacité à se régénérer par rapport à d'éventuelles blessures car cela valait beaucoup plus que le fait d'être naturellement un peu plus rapide ou un peu plus fort, des choses qui pourraient largement être composé par de l'entraînement simple ou par l'utilisation du sceau d'entraînement physique de sa mère.

Ce qui avait d'ailleurs conduit Kurenai à suspecter que c'était à la fois plus simple de 'trafiquer et renforcer' un corps adulte, mais aussi qu'un système immunitaire renforcer et une capacité à se régénérer avaient logiquement influencé sa croissance. L'illusionniste avait été surprise de se rendre compte à quel point Naruto ne s'en était pas inquiété, même si après en avoir parlé avec lui, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

La raison, c'était parce que c'était beaucoup plus simple de se faire prendre au sérieux dans un corps d'adulte et que beaucoup moins de personne lançait un regard noir vers quelqu'un qu'il trouvait intimidant, ce qui était un résultat direct de sa grande taille, amplifié par le fait qu'elle était clairement anormale pour son âge. Bien entendu, c'était en entendant ce genre de logique qu'elle c'était mise à travaillé sur son image même si elle n'avait pas émis de critique, car c'était une réaction compréhensible voir attendu lorsqu'on connaissait son passé.

Le fait que son Chakra était énorme et facilement ressentit renforçait également ce côté intimidant, ce qui était logique en apprenant que Xanna avait transférée plus de 10 % de son youki totale, ce qui faisait qu'on n'avait pas l'impression qu'il progressait avec son camouflage de chakra -voir l'inverse- alors qu'en fait, il faisait des vrais progrès. Elle s'était même rendu compte que de manière logique, la majorité des gens ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte qu'il en camouflait autant puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'il y en ait plus en montrant déjà autant de chose.

Bien sûr, une autre possibilité qui avait été émis par Naruto lui-même était de faire équipe avec Anko pour certaines missions, et Kurenai avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la jeune femme, dont deux fois avec Yugao, et qu'une de ces deux fois avait été de plusieurs heures dans un bar, ce qui avait été largement suffisant pour Kurenai afin qu'elle en apprenne plus sur l'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru. Elle semblait avoir un bon fond et Kurenai était certaine qu'ils pourraient faire une mission ensemble sans vrai problème, même si c'était évidemment plus difficile à dire pour une éventuelle possibilité au long terme.

Une des choses qui lui était apparue comme évidente était qu'Anko était à la même de Naruto -comme celui-ci l'avait ressenti- une solitaire forcée, ce qui faisait qu'elle était particulièrement bien placée pour comprendre Naruto, mais celle qui vivait ses dernières heures en tant que professeur de l'académie avait encore du temps avant de prendre une décision puisqu'elle comptait faire un bon mois d'entraînement avec Naruto avant de prendre une mission à l'extérieur.

Le dernier examen de la journée était celui de Taijutsu, un examen purement pratique divisé en trois partie dont la moyenne donnerait la note finale. La qualité purement technique, autrement dit la maîtrise du style de combat était la première. Le niveau en Taijutsu démontré par l'élève, technique, qualité physique, force et concentration mental ou encore la tactique était la seconde. La troisième était tout simplement lié au résultat contre ses camarades, ou dans le cadre de l'examen finale, de ses résultats contre ses instructeurs.

Car comme avant chaque élève affronterait une fois chaque instructeur, la différence, c'était qu'il y en aurait désormais deux afin d'éviter les problèmes de favoritisme, ou parfois l'inverse qui pouvait parfois être fait de manière consciente, mais la plupart, du temps, il était fait de manière inconsciente, ce point en était un qu'elle avait personnellement poussé en pensant à Naruto et Shiho, mais également pour son expérience personnel vu que l'instructeur lorsqu'elle était à l'académie était clairement misogyne, une chose bien plus répandue à ce moment-là qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui, et une des choses pour lesquelles la présence de Tsunade Senju pourrait inconsciemment faire beaucoup de bien.

Naruto n'avait malheureusement que le niveau d'un milieu de 2e année sur le plan technique, par contre le niveau montré en rajoutant les capacités physique, la concentration mentale ou la tactique étaient tous haut-dessus des requis, très clairement pour les deux premiers, ce qui, rajouté au résultat contre les deux instructeurs était suffisant pour qu'il obtienne une note permettant d'être perdu même si c'était plus serrée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle avait clairement vu d'où venait ce problème, c'était la nervosité, car il était parfaitement conscient que c'était la seule matière pouvant l'empêcher de devenir Génin, ce qui avait qu'il s'était mis une grosse pression pour bien faire, ce qui allait mal avec le coté instinctuel et réactif du style très défensif qui commençait à être le sien.

Et non, elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il aurait bénéficié d'une certaine indulgence, car apprendre à gérer le stress était une partie importante de la vie de Génin et à chaque occasion où cela pouvait être entraîné, il fallait le faire, bien sure, si cela c'était vraiment mal passé durant cette partie de l'examen elle aurait peut-être eu un discours différent, mais il était préférable de ne pas utiliser l'indulgence même si sa 'présence' était clairement justifiée.

Lors du dernier jour, Naruto et ses camarades de classe, enfin si on pouvait les appelés comme cela alors qu'ils ne faisaient que passer l'examen ensemble, avaient commencé par les Gestes de Premiers Secours, et elle fut heureuse de voir que tous les avaient réussi, allant même jusqu'au fait que Naruto n'avait pas été le seul à obtenir la note de 100 dans ce domaine. Il était important de mentionner qu'il fallait avoir au moins 80 sur 100 à l'examen des Gestes de Premiers Secours pour réussir cette partie, et si certain était surpris de ceci, il devrait bien se mettre en tête qu'en médecine, il n'y avait pas de petite erreur. Et en partant de ce principe, on pouvait même dire qu'un tel requis était plutôt indulgent, mais ils pouvaient difficilement le faire plus dure vu que c'était désormais obligatoire pour devenir Génin.

Le reste de la journée avec été occupé par l'examen 'Niveau Physique' et Naruto était très très clairement le meilleur dans ce domaine, démontrant une Force de haut du panier pour un Génin, une vitesse de Chunin et une Endurance de Jonin, faisant qu'au final, il avait obtenu le grade avec une note moyenne de 95 ce qui faisait de lui le 'Rookie de l'Année' ce qui était impressionnant pour quelqu'un prenant l'examen deux ans en avance. Les résultats des autres élèves étaient également intéressants dans le sens où ils avaient tous passé le nouvel examen, mais si une bonne moitié des candidats n'avaient quasiment pas eu de marge.

Alors qu'elle regardait Naruto récupéré officiellement son insigne alors qu'il écoutait la partie administrative qu'il devrait lui-même remplir et donner aux bonnes institutions, Kurenai essayait de faire un comparatif des difficultés de l'examen entre le nouveau, celui qu'une partie des élèves de cette année avait toujours prit, et celui qu'elle avait elle-même passé en étant plus jeune.

Sur les Math, le Langage, l'Histoire ou encore la science, il n'y avait aucune différence ou presque entre les trois tests, mis à part les évolutions logiques comme pouvait l'être la mise à jour du curriculum en Histoire. Le Ninjutsu était toujours en retard par rapport au requis demandé lorsqu'elle avait passée l'examen, mais vu l'utilisation plus que douteuse des Ninjutsus par les Génins à cette époque-là, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Pour le Taijtutsu, on était simplement revenu au niveau d'avant, alors que pour les Genjutsus -partie théorique beaucoup plus importante qu'avant- et pour le Bukijutsu, les choses étaient plus dures aujourd'hui, puisque le tir sur les cibles mouvantes n'existait tout simplement pas à son époque à elle, même si c'était plus un cas d'évolution technologique.

La tactique, la Furtivité et les Pièges étaient majoritairement la même version que ce qu'elle avait passée, mais avec quelque point de modifier ou d'améliorer. Les Gestes de Premiers Secours étaient une amélioration puisque cela n'existait pas avant et l'exercice supplémentaire en Contrôle du Chakra correspondait forcément à une amélioration du niveau. Pour le Niveau Physique, les requis étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu'à son époque à la différence près que les manières de mesurer les compétences étaient plus variés amenant donc à un résultat plus précis.

Même s'il fallait noter que le requis en Endurance était plus haut que celui qu'elle avait eu, puisque celui qu'elle avait eu était désormais demandé en fin de 4e année. Ce qui était en fait quelque chose de récurrent sur les parties pratiques, à savoir que ce que le curriculum commencer par Naruto demandait à l'examen final était souvent ce qui était désormais demandé en fin de 4ème ou au cours de la 5e année en fonction des matières.

Alors que Naruto allait quitter l'académie, elle le suivit en lui demandant si elle pouvait le voir ce soir, car elle avait des choses à lui dire, à l'opposé du lendemain comme c'était prévu. Naruto la surprit en cuisinant un repas complet d'une excellente qualité et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rarement eu l'occasion de manger un repas chaud qu'il avait fait et qu'il était clair qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

"Lorsque tu as été impliqué dans les deux missions autour de noël, tu n'as pas reçu 4, mais 5 choses de la part du CMS, le premier truc était une partie de la récompense financière des missions, le second était le fait qu'elles aient été ajouté à ton dossier et compterait dans une future promotion pour le rang de Chunin, par exemple. Le troisième était ton accès à la partie Génin des Archives, une chose dont tu t'es servi pour apprendre les lois militaires de Konoha et du Pays de Feu, notamment.

La quatrième était un service pour plus tard, utilisable notamment dans le cadre d'une mission et qui pourrait aider à faire une composition de notre équipe, qui sera d'ailleurs la 17, la plus appropriée possible par rapport à nos besoins. La cinquième était une possibilité d'indulgence envers les résultats de ton Examen pour devenir Génin vu que tu avais déjà prouvé avoir des capacités en tant que ninja."Kurenai décida de ne pas faire de détour étant donné qu'elle faisant confiance en la maturité de Naruto afin qu'il réagisse de manière approprié… et elle ne fut pas déçue.

Naruto resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre, "je suppose que si on pouvait apprécier le geste du CMS, il était préférable de ne pas l'utiliser, notamment pour prouver que j'ai ma place dans les forces de Konoha ce qui pourrait avoir une influence sur le respect que j'aurais de la part de mes futurs coéquipiers, car si un tel avantage avait été utilisé cela ce serait forcément su.

Apprendre à gérer le stress faisait également partie des avantages vu que vous m'en avez déjà parlé plusieurs fois… Comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, j'ai des problèmes avec le fait qu'on me cache des choses, mais je n'en ais pas dans ce cas-là, car vous êtes mon mentor, c'est votre prérogative de me tester de différente manière, et comme je l'aie déjà dit, les raisons sont parfaitement valables." Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le fait qu'il ait aussi rapidement trouvé les raisons et qu'il ait compris l'importance du procédé en disait beaucoup sur sa capacité à devenir un grand ninja.

Cela renforçait également une opinion qu'elle avait, mais dont elle n'avait pas parlée, le fait que la croissance physique et physiologique se passaient beaucoup plus rapidement pour lui avait un vrai effet sur sa personnalité. Lorsqu'elle lui avait vraiment la première fois pour l'informé du fait qu'elle voulait lui donner des cours particulier, elle l'aurait classé comme quelqu'un venant de rentrer dans l'adolescence, tout en sachant que la capacité à devenir plus mature était renforcé par la présence de chakra, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le comment.

Il était également important de préciser que -à sa connaissance- la quantité de chakra n'avait pas d'effet sur ce point, simplement le fait d'en avoir suffisamment, ce qui expliquait une certaine différence de maturité entre les enfants de civiles venant à l'académie et les enfants de ninja, notamment dans les Clans. Bien entendu, cette maturité ne faisait pas tout et un certain pourcentage d'adulte était des abrutis fini… ce qu'elle voulait dire c'était que le fait d'être particulièrement mature pour un enfant de ninja ayant l'âge de 10-12 ans n'était ni rare, ni surprenant.

Aujourd'hui Kurenai aurait beaucoup plus de mal à classé Naruto sur un plan de maturité, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être intéressé aux femmes malgré son physique d'homme qui faisait tourner pas mal de tête si ce qu'elle avait observé lors de leur voyage depuis l'académie était une quelconque indication. Il vivait tout seul, et il nettoyait, il faisait à manger, il s'entraînait, tout cela en se préparant à prendre les responsabilités de son Clan. Et cela ne changeait rien s'il utilisait ses clones pour faire certaine de ses choses vu qu'il récupérait ensuite leurs souvenirs, ce qui pour le coup était peut-être une expliqué supplémentaire de sa maturité, le fait qu'il avait clairement utilisé ses clones sur de longues durées depuis plus d'un an.

Naruto était quasiment un adulte sans qu'il n'éprouve d'attirance marqué envers les femmes -ou les hommes puisqu'elle avait regardé ne voulant pas exclure une possibilité sans vérifier-, bien sûr, certaine personne complètement normal n'était tout simplement pas intéressé envers ce genre de chose et il était possible que se soit le cas puisqu'il recevait son énergie d'une entité qui pour le coup semblait clairement être ainsi, il aurait pu également être ainsi quoi qu'il arrive.

Bref, ce n'était clairement pas une priorité, mais c'était une chose qu'il allait falloir qu'elle garde à l'œil.

En parlant de garder quelque chose à l'œil, vu le comportement de Naruto qu'elle pouvait observer du coin de l'œil, il était clair qu'il avait quelque chose de désagréable à dire, ce qui la poussa à lui dire : "Les circonstances qui pourraient faire que je serais fâchée avec toi ne sont pas nombreuses, et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait remettre notre partenariat ou l'estime que j'ai pour toi en cause." En tout cas, elle espérait que ce soit ainsi, car vu ce qu'elle savait de sa manière de penser et de sa manière d'être, l'illusionniste lui pardonnerait forcément vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas faire quelque chose qui rendrait leur relation irréparable.

"Ouais… j'ai deux choses à vous dire, et c'est compliqué pour des raisons différentes. La première est une variation d'une technique que Xanna m'a fait découvrir, et j'aimerais en garder le secret. La deuxième est en rapport avec des choses que j'ai entendu sur vous, et je sais que c'est des conneries, mais je pense que vous voudriez en entendre parler, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire."

Elle n'allait réellement pas aimer ce qu'il avait à dire s'il était aussi hésitant, mais pour l'autre partie… "En tant que Mentor d'un Héritier de Clan, je suis tenu de garder tes secrets pour tout ce qui est technique du Clan. Et maintenant que tu es Génin, tu peux rajouter des choses dans le catalogue des propriétés intellectuelles de ton Clan sans que je n'ai rien à dire. En continuant cette logique, tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de me dire tout ce que tu découvres, par contre, il est évident que plus j'en sais sur ton niveau et tes capacités plus ce sera simple pour moi de t'aider à progresser.

Ne serait-ce que dans l'objectif d'identifier tes points faibles et tes forts pour savoir ce qu'on doit absolument travailler. Ou encore pour pouvoir te donner des rôles plus adaptés à tes compétences, et même carrément prendre des missions plus adaptés. Sans parler de l'équilibrage de l'équipe, cela ne sert à rien de prendre quelqu'un pour une certaine spécialité si tu as secrètement des capacités égales aux siennes. Et pour finir, il y a le fait que sur le long terme, il faut que tu te crées un style de combat qui favorise tes points forts, masque tes points faibles et dans lequel tu es à l'aise, mieux je connais tes capacités et plus je pourrais choisir les bonnes techniques ou les bons entraînements pour toi."

Naruto était clairement plus relâché après son monologue et il ne perdit pas de temps pour décrire la technique en question. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il pouvait créer un oiseau d'ombre en faisant un croisement entre un clone d'ombre et l'Oiroke qu'il avait très probablement récupéré de Xanna. Il avait notamment réalisé à quel point une telle technique pourrait être inestimable afin de faire un repérage sur une zone ennemie, afin de pouvoir monter la garde autour d'un camp notamment la nuit puisque les oiseaux seraient quasi-impossible à voir, ou encore lorsqu'ils étaient en mouvement afin de grandement réduire les risques de se faire prendre dans une embuscade.

Il expliqua que cela lui coûtait désormais entre 8 et 10 clones, car c'était difficile à dire précisément, il en profita pour expliquer que ses clones pouvaient désormais lui envoyer leur souvenir ou juste une pensée sans se disperser, de la même manière, il venait de réussir à envoyé une pensée vers les clones, mais il ne pouvait pas encore envoyé cette pensée sur un seul clone. Cependant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas vu les progrès qu'il avait déjà faits, car il estimait -à juste titre selon elle- que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à le faire.

Il précisa qu'il avait également évité de lui en parler, car il ne voulait pas s'éparpiller la dessus alors que son examen approchait, ce qui était plutôt une vérité même si ce n'était pas la raison principale, il continua en disant qu'il avait confiance en elle, mais lui révélé une technique révolutionnaire c'était beaucoup, notamment par le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus protégé en tant que Génin puisqu'il devient officiellement héritier militaire.

Après avoir posée quelques questions et avoir réfléchi un peu plus, elle estima que la technique de l'oiseau d'ombre était une rang-S. Notamment par le coût en Chakra, par le fait qu'elle semblait très difficile à faire étant donné que Kurenai jamais réussi à faire l'Oiroke après qu'il lui ait montré précédemment. Mais aussi, car il pouvait probablement faire une version explosive de l'oiseau ce qui pourrait être une arme exceptionnelle, pour l'assassinat ou la destruction de mur à distance par exemple. L'illusionniste était évidemment très impressionné et contente pour lui et pour Konoha qu'il ait créé une telle technique, aide de Xanna ou pas d'ailleurs.

Apprendre ensuite que c'était comme cela qu'il avait aperçu l'espion qu'il avait arrêté n'était plus surprenant après cela, apprendre qu'il avait utilisé au moins un Oiseau d'Ombre par jour afin d'observer le village n'était pas non plus surprenant, qu'il en ait appris pas mal de chose était une conclusion logique.

Par contre, qu'il ait entendait des rumeurs sur elle comme celle qu'il décrivait était à la une surprise et pas vraiment, l'attitude de certain envers elle pendant les examens finaux de l'académie l'avait en quelque sorte inconsciemment préparé à quelque chose comme cela. Le fait qu'elle n'était pas réellement surprise n'allait en aucun cas l'empêcher de réagir par contre, elle reporterait les rumeurs dans son rapport sur l'académie et puisqu'il se proposait, Naruto et elle allaient les garder à l'œil pour leur tomber dessus puisque autrement, Naruto devrait révéler sa technique pour témoigner, et même là, vu leur relation professionnelle… elle n'était pas certaine du poids qu'aurait son témoignage.

Kurenai n'appréciait pas qu'il ait caché une chose du genre, mais elle pouvait comprendre son raisonnement, qui était que cela aurait posé des problèmes pour chacun d'entre eux de tomber sur ceux impliqués alors qu'ils étaient encore tout les deux à l'académie. Elle appréciait aussi qu'il n'ait pas douté d'elle devant de telle accusation, car beaucoup l'auraient fait, même en la connaissant, car la nature humaine était ainsi. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi ainsi l'aidait encore plus à le pardonner, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment été fâchée pour commencer.

Le lundi matin, Naruto devrait passer un examen médical basique, ce qui était quelque chose de standard pour les nouveaux Génins, et Kurenai dut le rassurer que non, il n'allait pas enquêter sur lui ou encore l'observé comme un rat de laboratoire, le médecin en question, probablement Tsunade vu son cas particulier vérifierait simplement qu'il était physiquement en état de faire des missions.

Afin de lui laisser le temps de ce relâché après les examens, Kurenai avait décidée de lui laisser le week-end afin de pouvoir reprendre du bon pieds le lundi, il fallait dire qu'elle était parfaitement au courant que Naruto travaillait et s'entraînait beaucoup, et si cela ne posait pas de vrai problème vu le coté calme, ordonné, et théorique de l'académie.

Cela allait désormais en poser des problèmes, entre les missions à l'extérieur de Konoha qui allait commencer dans un mois, si elle arrivait à tenir le planning qu'elle avait prévue, sans parler du fait que le travail qu'elle allait faire avec Naruto allait désormais être plus dure, mais surtout le fait que cela allaient être sur des durées plus longues.

Alors qu'elle retournait chez elle, l'illusionniste lui demanda si elle avait des questions, et c'était le cas : "Ce sera quoi les horaires pour l'équipe ?"

"5 fois par semaine 8h-12h et 13h-17h, les missions sont inclus. Si cela te va ?" Il avait clairement l'air surpris.

"Bien sûr que cela me va… c'est juste que je sais que les autres sensei passe moins de temps avec leur équipe mais j'apprécie. On fera quoi lundi ?

"Défense contre les Genjutsu puis Taijutsu. Tu es placé comme ayant un niveau solide de Chunin dans la première, selon les résultats de l'examen et j'ai envie de t'aider pour finir de t'apprendre les ficelles de ce domaine, en espérant que tu atteignes un niveau de Jonin ce qui me permettra de me concentrer sur d'autres domaines."

"Je ne crois pas que j'ai ce niveau et puis les tests sont largement incomplet."

La Jonin répondit instantanément. "Pourquoi tu doutes d'avoir ce niveau ?"

"Je pense que c'est car je savais que j'allais être testé donc j'étais prêt, en plus je crois que c'est plus en rapport avec la qualité technique du lanceur que du rang de la technique."

"Tu as raison pour le Genjutsu -au moins en partie- et pour le reste ?"

"En utilisant mes oiseaux d'ombres, j'ai entendu des commentaires de personne qui pensait que parce que la majorité de leurs domaines principaux comme le physique, la Taijutsu, ou encore le Ninjutsu étaient à un niveau de Chunin, cela faisait d'eux des Chunin, c'est n'importe quoi. Il y a plein d'autres choses qui rentre en jeux." Elle avait un sourire en l'écoutant.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Les poisons, la capacité à les utiliser, les reconnaître et à leur résister. La capacité à résister au stress, à garder son sang-froid. La capacité a commandé -le charisme-, comprendre tactiquement est important, mais cela ne suffit pas pour commander. La résistance à la douleur lors d'un combat. La capacité a récupéré des informations, ou celle a les garder. Si la personne a des bons instincts, et pour finir si la personne peut camoufler son chakra et sentir celui des autres. Le fait d'être quelqu'un de responsable et de respectueux envers les ordres qu'on peut recevoir, si une personne plus expérimentés que nous, nous donne un ordre, c'est qu'il y a une raison, maintenant cela ne veux en aucun cas dire que cette personne devra se comporter comme un con ou qu'il aura toujours raison..."

"Superbe." La majorité des derniers doutes qu'elle avait sur le fait de travailler avec lui venait de disparaître, et la jeune femme se sentait également bizarrement fier d'être son sensei. Et si elle se répétait sur ce point, c'était parce qu'elle savait le genre d'investissement que prendre une équipe, mais surtout un apprenti pouvait être, enfin, si on voulait faire les choses correctement et elle heureuse de voir qu'elle avait bien choisit.


	11. C11: Les Débuts Officiels de la Team 17

**Chapitre 11 : Les Débuts Officiels de la Team 17**

Une fois qu'il eut laissé Tsunade Senju dans une chambre d'hôpital après qu'elle lui ait son examen obligatoire, un examen simple qui confirma qu'il était apte et permit de prévoir de future rencontre avec elle afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître. Il apprit également qu'il faisait 1m87 pour 82 kg. Il se dirigea vers sa maison vu que la majorité des entraînements qu'il allait faire avec Kurenai se déroulerait, pour le calme et la tranquillité, mais également, car il souhaité évité que certain mette leur nez dans ses capacités ou son entraînement.

En chemin, il commença à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, avec notamment la première rencontre qu'il ait eu avec la Sanin, une rencontre qui avait simplement servie à brisée la glace pour leur future relation, mais qui s'était plutôt bien passée. Une chose qui fut confirmée dans ce rendez-vous médical.

Naruto avait également fait le point sur l'Art des Sceaux, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les résultats et découvertes étaient inégales. Premièrement et c'était une chose qui lui fallu un temps d'une longueur embarrassante avant qu'il la réalise, il était impossible de faire les sceaux de sa mère seul, vu qu'une bonne partie de l'inscription suivrait sa colonne vertébrale. Et si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour son cas précis, cela voulait dire que l'offrir à Kurenai, ce qui était une vraie possibilité pour dans plusieurs mois, laissant le temps nécessaire afin que leur relation se stabilise et se solidifie.

Il avait déjà précédemment conclu qu'utiliser le sceau de sa mère était particulièrement tant que son chakra ne serait pas plus stable sans artifice, ce qui voulait qu'il ne pût pas créer un sceau l'aidant artificiellement sur ce point. Il était facile de comprendre qu'une telle stabilité n'était rien de plus qu'un phantasme tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'absorber le youki de Xanna.

L'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki avait par contre fait de gros progrès avec le sceau contenant Xanna, le fait qu'il avait un exemple de sceau ayant beaucoup de similarité avec celui qu'il portait avait beaucoup aidé, et il avait logiquement gagné pas mal de connaissance sur ce point, ce qui lui fit apprendre d'autre chose pour être sûre qu'il comprenait le fonctionnement du sceau correctement.

Il en était même arriver à un point où il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, et que cela aurait été plus simple et plus court d'apprendre le Fuinjutsu dans l'ordre… Bien sûr, Naruto s'était aussi rendu compte que même en utilisait des dizaines de clones pour apprendre l'art, il lui aurait fallu plusieurs années, car contrairement à d'autres domaines, comme les exercices de chakra, qu'ils étaient de contrôle ou des techniques de Ninjutsu dans lesquelles utilisées un clone voulait dire avancer deux fois plus vite, l'Art des Sceaux était avant tout un Art.

L'apprentissage 'bête et méchant' d'un sceau ne fonctionnait que par rapport aux sceaux les plus basiques, dès que l'on monté en niveau beaucoup d'autre chose rentrait en compte, mais pour en revenir à ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas de la simple mémorisation, sinon les Nara seraient des Maîtres de ce domaine, tout comme les Uchiha l'auraient été avec les capacités 'd'enregistrement' de leur Sharingan, ces choses pouvaient aider, mais c'était cela, des aides.

L'Art des Sceaux était un mélange bizarre d'expérience, de connaissance, de talent, d'imagination et de feeling… Le feeling de savoir instinctivement quel symbole utilisé et pourquoi, et non, ceci n'était pas du talent, même s'il ne saurait pas décrire la différence entre les deux. Il était important de préciser qu'étant nouveau dans cette discipline, sa compréhension et donc sa capacité à l'expliquer en étaient donc logiquement limité.

Voir Kurenai l'attendre à l'entrée n'était pas surprenant et une chose qui resterait ainsi pour un bout de temps vu que le sceau gérant la poche dans laquelle était les terres étaient infiniment plus compliqué que le sceau dans lequel était enfermé Xanna. Pour être honnête, plus il en savait sur cet Art, plus la matrice de sceau concernant la maison lui paraissait compliqué, ironiquement.

Voyant qu'ils leur restaient encore pas mal de temps avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de manger, Kurenai commença la pratique : "Par rapport au niveau qui était le tien lorsque j'ai commencé à travaillé personnellement avec toi, tu es généralement meilleur que ce que j'avais prévu. Cependant, parce que cela ne sert à rien de se reposé sur ses lauriers et, car certains domaines posent plus de problèmes que je ne l'aurais pensée…" L'illusionniste s'arrêta quelques instants avant de préciser, "je ne dis pas cela contre toi ou une chose du genre, c'est simplement des ajustements à faire dans mon curriculum personnel entre ce que tu dois apprendre comme base, ce que tu as besoin d'apprendre dans ton cas particulier et ce que tu pourrais apprendre afin de te renforcer, ce qui est souvent en rapport avec la question de style.

Bref, il y a certaines choses envers lesquelles je serais intraitable et que si tant que tu ne les connaîtras pas… on ne fera pas de mission extérieur. Quasiment à l'inverse, il y a pas mal de chose qui pourrait être utile ou qui pourrait simplement de facilité la vie dans ce que je voudrais t'apprendre. Il est important de préciser qu'il y a pas mal de chose différente et qu'il est plus probable qu'on n'ait pas le temps de tout faire, mais j'aimerais au moins commencer sur tous les domaines." Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de reprendre, probablement afin de juger s'il était attentif.

"L'avantage de tes clones, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que te montrerais dans une semaine, je te les apprendrais, je les travaillerais un peu avec toi, mais tu devras faire l'apprentissage de ton côté. Après, il est évident que je vérifierais et que si tu avais des problèmes avec quelque chose, on le fera ensemble sans problème, c'est juste que ce sera probablement plus un problème de nombre de choses à apprendre, et du temps que ces choses prennent, plus que leur possible difficulté."

Son mentor poursuivit en pratique en lui expliquant la première étape des éléments de feu et d'eau avant de lui ordonner de faire deux clones par élément, avant de reprendre sa lecture. "Ce que je m'apprête à te demander sera difficile, et je ne serais ni déçu, ni surprise si tu as de gros problèmes à réussir. Nous allons faire plusieurs exercices en un, nous allons nous entraîner en Taijutsu, en utilisant du chakra pour améliorer nos mouvements cette fois-ci, à l'inverse des précédentes puisqu'elle était majoritairement là pour t'apprendre la technique de base.

Cette fois-ci, l'académie étant dernière nous, je veux plus me concentrer sur la personnalisation de ton Taijutsu, et vu que nous ne sommes ni l'un, ni l'autre des experts ou des génies dans ce domaine, on va devoir le faire par la voix de l'expérience, pour renforcer la difficulté, on combattra sur l'étendue d'eau, pendant ce temps, à certains moments, je t'enverrais des illusions que tu devras disperser pendant le combat, le tout alors que tu devras cacher ton Chakra en permanence, sans que cette dernière technique ne soit interrompue, du moins au maximum qu'il t'est possible."

Si Naruto s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait autant essayé d'être rassurante lorsqu'elle avait expliqué la situation, il trouvait presque désormais qu'elle ne l'avait pas été assez. Car il se souvenait très bien que l'illusionniste lui avait dit que c'était beaucoup plus dure de travailler deux formes de Chakra en même temps plus que de les faire séparément, en prenant l'exemple de Génin qui avait une difficulté énorme à faire des Ninjutsu lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'eau.

Alors faire quatre utilisations en même temps… cela lui paraissait impossible, mais au moins il allait améliorer son contrôle… ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être une raison de la manière dont elle avait choisit de faire les choses. Naruto pouvait se tromper, mais le fait qu'elle lui demanda de garder son sceau d'entraînement actif alors qu'elle avait clairement désactivé le sien…

Encore une fois, il pouvait se tromper, mais il était certain que cela déclarait une volonté de le mettre sous pression, peut-être afin de travailler ses instincts et ses réflexes plus que ses connaissances techniques, ce qui serait complètement logique si on réfléchissait au fait que le style de l'académie lui était totalement inadapté de part sa taille plutôt rare, mais surtout, car sur le long terme, ses capacités physiques seraient forcément hors norme.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune géant en était arrivés à la réalisation qu'il sentait déjà des progrès par rapport au moment où ils avaient commencés. Et si le fait d'apprendre à faire plusieurs choses en même temps, notamment le fait de contrer des Genjutsu tout en cachant son Chakra n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il serait souvent testé, mais c'était clairement quelque chose qu'il savait faire, même si son exécution était évidemment loin d'être parfaite.

C'était d'ailleurs dans ce domaine qu'il se rendait le plus compte de la qualité de l'entraînement que lui fournissait Kurenai, dans ses petits détails à apprendre et à savoir gérer dans lesquelles elle prenait une participation active alors que vu ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des autres Jonin-sensei, la plupart laissaient ce genre de chose pour que les Génins l'apprennent eux-mêmes, sans vraiment prendre compte des risques que cela pouvaient représenter.

L'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki savait cela grâce à ses oiseaux, mais aussi au fait qu'il avait commencé à envoyer 2 clones déguisés dans Konoha tout les matins afin qu'ils puissent observer les gens, les rumeurs, ou encore obtenir un maximum d'informations qui pourrait lui être utile. En plus des avantages évidents, cela lui permettait également d'apprendre à faire une filature, à observer discrètement les gens, grâce à ses sens améliorés -qui étaient partiellement présent chez les êtres d'ombres- il pouvait également apprendre à lire les visages dans l'espoir de reconnaître les signes d'un mensonge et ce genre de chose.

Kurenai le fit travailler sur son Taijutsu de cette même manière pour la majorité de la semaine, en ajoutant des leçons en furtivité et en tactique -illustré par des clones d'ombres- pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. De son côté, Naruto continua de travailler son affinité, particulièrement sa vitesse d'utilisation, afin de pouvoir l'utilisé sur ses armes conductrices de chakra le plus rapidement possible, et il améliora également ses capacités avec des armes de jet tout en travaillant à masquer son chakra.

Un après-midi, l'équipe se dirigea vers sa première mission officielle en tant que Team 17, ils reçurent finalement la construction d'une clôture et -après que le villageois lui ait fait les yeux noirs- Naruto commença avec son aide, et celle de plusieurs clones d'ombres ce qui calma le villageois. Ils leur fallu plus de trois heures trente pour finir la mission. Il avait gardé sa présence 'masqué' toute l'après-midi, sauf pour quelques instances où il avait perdu sa concentration. Il était impressionnant de noter que sa présence et toujours plusieurs fois supérieur à celle de l'Hokage ou des Sannins même lorsqu'il la cachait autant qu'il le faisait désormais.

La deuxième semaine avec Kurenai le fit passer sur la pose, le repérage et le désarmement de pièges, sur ses capacités à masquer ses traces et sur ses capacités de traqueur, notamment l'utilisation de ses sens. Ils travaillèrent également sur la capacité à utilisé du chakra pour améliorer ses sens de manière temporelle sans se blesser, un travail qui amena ses sens à un niveau hallucinant et difficiles à supporter pour l'instant, mais qui avec du temps et de l'expérience deviendrait extrêmement utile.

La troisième semaine fut à nouveau sur sa furtivité, mais également son Kenjutsu avec des kunais d'entraînement en plastique dur. Elle lui apprit également deux techniques élémentaires une fois qu'il eu finit la première étape de son travail sur l'eau, le Clone d'Eau et le Mur d'Eau, deux techniques relativement simples à apprendre en utilisant 10 clones d'ombre dessus. La dernière chose qu'il reçut durant cette période était un Bingo Book que Kurenai lui demanda d'apprendre au maximum de ses capacités, car cela pourrait un jour lui sauvé la vie.

La quatrième semaine fut commencée en apprenant à repérer une embuscade, à se défendre contre une si c'était trop tard pour l'éviter et à en monter en utilisant ses clones afin d'illustrer les choses. Un exercice particulier qui le fit beaucoup progresser en Tactique, elle en profita pour lui donner des leçons plus… concrète et ce qui était parfois de simple détail utile sur la survie en milieu naturel.

La cinquième et dernière semaine avant leurs premières missions, Kurenai lui fit apprendre la technique de base de 4 des 5 éléments, elle ne connaissait pas celle de Foudre, la petite boule de flemme pour allumer un feu de camp, le jet d'eau léger servant à laver quelque chose et pouvant -version plus forte et plus dure- servir comme douche, la technique permettant de faire un trou dans la terre pour les besoins naturels ou pour placer un piège, et enfin la technique permettant de lancer un coup de vent suffisant pour sécher certaines choses ou des choses comme cela, mais il fallait bien se rendre compte que ces techniques n'étaient absolument pas prévu pour le combat.

En Taijutsu, il était arrivé à un niveau technique de fin de 3e année, mais il avait réellement un niveau de Génin, notamment grâce à ses capacités physiques et son intelligence tactique. D'après les estimations de Kurenai, il aurait les capacités d'un Chunin dans à peu près trois mois, et si cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il serait près à en devenir un à ce moment-là, c'était encourageant pour la perspective d'atteindre ce grade avant la fin de l'année civile.

Pour les besoins financiers de Naruto, et parce que c'était mieux d'en faire un certain nombre avant la première mission de rang-C à l'extérieur du village, la Team 17 avait fait un total de 11 missions de rang-D depuis que l'Héritier était devenu Génin. Faisant qu'il avait désormais un total de 29 missions en comptant celle qu'il avait fait en étant encore à l'académie, dont une rang-B et une rang-B.

Ils étaient mis-mars à ce moment-là, et Naruto avait quasiment terminé de comprendre le sceau de Xanna, et il avait également commencé à apprendre un sceau de neutralisation de base venant du Clan Uzumaki vu que s'il recevait un sceau coupant son accès à Xanna avec tout le Youki qu'il avait dans son corps, il ne savait pas quel serait les conséquences, à part le fait qu'elle serait désastreuse, même si pour en avoir discuté avec Xanna, il devrait avoir au moins 15-20 secondes avant que les dommages ne soient irréparables.

Il était important de noter que Naruto avait continuer ses entraînements hebdomadaires avec Rock Lee durant cette période, même s'il devrait bien couper pendant qu'il serait en mission. Une autre chose importante avait été d'apprendre que Tsunade l'avait placé officiellement sous sa protection, ainsi que sous la protection du Clan, une chose qu'elle lui annonça lors d'une des trois rencontres qu'ils avaient eu durant cette période afin d'apprendre à se connaître.

Bien sûr, Shizune Kato, l'apprentie de Tsunade avait également reçu ses deux choses-là officiellement, Naruto fut d'ailleurs intrigué par le détail qu'était le fait que l'on n'ait pas besoin de l'avis de la personne que l'on souhaitait protéger pour le faire. Naruto avait été très reconnaissant devant un tel geste même s'il ne l'avait pour l'instant pas rendu personnellement, même si cela ne semblait qu'être une question de temps à la fin de leur dernier rendez-vous ensemble, vers la fin de la quatrième semaine après être devenu Génin.

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire au nom du Clan tant qu'il n'en serait pas le Chef, ce qui n'arrivera que lorsqu'il sera Chunin, pour être honnête, Naruto comptait le faire lors de leur prochaine rencontre, ne serait-ce que par respect envers l'alliance Senju-Uzumaki, de plus, Tsunade pourrait également agir en tant que Proxy pour son Clan, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit promu au rang de Chunin, vu qu'il pourrait ensuite siéger lui-même au conseil.

Cependant, si cela se passait bien, et que Tsunade acceptait l'idée, il préférerait la laissée en tant que proxy dans ce cas-là puisqu'il avait fermement l'intention de faire des missions à l'extérieur, un état de fait qui pourrait poser des problèmes avec le fait de se rendre aux différentes réunions. Mais il était important de ne pas précipiter les choses, la première vraie étape afin de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à la Sanin serait lors d'un Examen Médical plus complet qu'il subirait avant la première mission.

Légalement, elle était tenue de garder ses secrets vu qu'il était désormais un Génin et que situation ne mettait pas Konoha en danger direct, selon la réaction qu'elle aurait par rapport à la vérité de sa situation physique et celle qu'elle aurait par rapport à Xanna en diraient long sûr qu'il puisse ou non, suffisamment lui faire confiance. Naruto en avait vaguement discuté avec Kurenai et même si elle n'avait rien dit, il était quasi-certain qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Peu importe, elle était de l'avis que Tsunade ne trahirait pas le secret médical concernant un Héritier de Clan, tant que cela était confirmée, le reste n'était que du bonus et le plus tôt il saura à quoi s'attendre avec elle, le mieux ce sera.

Apparemment, Kurenai avait également sécurisé la présence d'Anko dans l'équipe, et l'illusionniste avait prévenu qu'il serait préférable qu'Anko connaisse ses capacités à lui pour une meilleure cohésion d'équipe. Naruto voulait faire confiance à l'autre Paria de Konoha, mais dans le même temps, il n'avait eu qu'une bref rencontre avec elle et c'était peu pour lui faire complètement confiance avec ses capacités. Il décida de couper la poire en deux lui donnant ses résultats à l'Examen final de l'académie, en rajoutant ses sens améliorés et le fait qu'il avait une technique de surveillance propre à lui-même.

 **OoOoO**

Iruka avait intégré l'équipe éducative de l'académie de Konoha il y a deux ans afin de faire la chose qu'il faisait le mieux, apprendre aux autres. Cela n'était la voix qu'il s'était imaginé prendre, mais il y était clairement doué et c'était une chose pour laquelle il avait vraiment pris goût. Comme quoi, on apprenait plus facilement à aimé les choses dans lesquelles ont été doués, même s'il fallait avouer que l'immaturité et le manque de prise de conscience des élèves quant à leur future carrière avait été plutôt inquiétant lorsqu'il avait commencé.

Cependant, le nouveau professeur avait fait comme beaucoup dans Konoha, il avait fait confiance à ses supérieurs et aux systèmes qui avaient été mis en place. Il ne se voyait pas aller faire des commentaires sur le fonctionnement de l'académie alors que des personnes plus compétentes et largement plus expérimentés laissaient les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Sans parler des commentaires qu'il pouvait déjà entendre sur le fait de quelqu'un de son âge voulant donner des leçons à des professeurs qui avaient son âge en expérience dans ce travail. Il n'avait également aucune envie de risquer le type d'isolation auquel ce genre de comportement pouvait mener.

Il était donc logiquement rapidement devenu amis avec Mizuki, pour la principale raison qu'il était le seul ayant un âge comparable au sien, de plus, ils avaient commencé en même temps à l'académie, même si Iruka sortait d'un an en apprentissage avec le professeur qu'il remplaçait lors de sa première année officielle, forcément, ses choses-là facilitaient logiquement le rapprochement avec ce collègue particulier, au moins au début.

Lorsque Mizuki avait été remplacé par Kurenai un an et demi après l'arriver de celui-ci sans prévenir, Iruka c'était inquiété de ce qu'il avait remarqué être en fait une disparition complète et il posa des questions à plusieurs personnes, ce qui finit par le fait arrêter par des ANBUs pour soupçons de trahison dans la journée où il avait commencé à poser ses questions.

Apprendre qu'il était soupçonné d'être un traître, car il était un des seuls cherchant Mizuki ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre -ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre…-, jusqu'à ce qu'Anko Mitarashi lui épelle la chose en révélant que Mizuki était un traître travaillant pour Orochimaru. Ce rendant compte qu'il allait finir dans les mains de la sadique qu'était l'ancienne apprentie de ce même Sanin, il déclara rapidement qu'il était prêt à ce qu'un Yamanaka vérifie son innocence.

Beaucoup de personne ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était particulièrement dangereux pour un membre de ce Clan de rentrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, il n'y avait -à sa connaissance qui était loin d'être complète- que deux manières d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, la première était de forcer l'entrer tout en se protégeant, ce qui était dangereux pour l'interroger et cela avait également une efficacité limiter pour différentes raisons qui lui échappaient un peu beaucoup.

L'autre manière était de rentrer délicatement et lentement dans un esprit 'accueillant' ce qui leur laissaient le temps de trouver les informations qu'ils cherchaient tout en vérifiant qu'elles étaient authentiques. En réalité, les techniques propres au Clan Yamanaka étaient beaucoup moins forte que la majorité des gens suspectait, mais plus parce que les gens sous-estimaient la complexité de l'esprit que par une quelconque incompétence des membres de ce clan.

Une fois libéré, il fut renvoyé à l'académie en recevant l'ordre de transmettre au CMS tout ce qu'il observerait d'étrange, deux des premières choses qu'il transmit était la taille surnaturelle de Naruto Uzumaki et le fait que Kurenai passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres élèves, sans pour autant dire qu'elle négligeait les autres, car ce n'était pas le cas. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que l'illusionniste était très compétente, que ce soit par ses capacités, ses connaissances, ou encore par sa pédagogie.

Il devait admettre que s'il avait essayé d'être aussi neutre que possible envers le Jinchuriki du Kyubi, voir un professeur venant à peine d'arriver à l'académie en faire son arrivée était une chose qui lui avait laissé un arrière-goût désagréable, surtout quand il était évident que cet élève particulier n'avait pas besoin de passer autant de temps avec elle, il serait très probablement quand même devenu Génin.

C'était plus facile de comprendre intellectuellement ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux-là lorsque l'héritage de Naruto et son apprentissage avec Kurenai furent révéler, mais émotionnellement, c'était un choix qu'il n'arrivait pas comprendre et avait énormément de mal à accepter lorsqu'il y avait clairement des choses bizarre autour de Naruto.

Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait entendu les rumeurs envers Kurenai, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait pris comme apprentie pour avoir une relation privilégié avec un futur Chef de Clan, car il était difficilement imaginable qu'un Jinchuriki ne devienne pas Chunin.

Tout cela dit, Iruka ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas nier qu'il y avait de grave problème dans l'académie -et dans le reste de Konoha si les multiples arrestations voulaient dire quelque chose- il avait simplement de gros doute sur le choix de la personne, et surtout son impartialité.

Il ne pouvait donc qu'être heureux d'apprendre que Naruto souhaitait finir l'académie avec deux ans d'avance, et si cela était impressionnant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le temps qu'elle avait du passez avec le Jinchuriki alors qu'elle était sensée passer un temps égales entre tout ses élèves jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Honnêtement, en voyant tout cela, il n'était pas surpris par la qualité ou la composition du nouveau curriculum dont elle était en grande partie responsable, Iruka pensait qu'elle aurait pu être une grande institutrice, mais qu'elle avait clairement laissé parler son favoritisme, et pour cela, il était heureux de la voir partir.

En parlant du nouveau curriculum, s'il était clairement mieux que l'ancien, il posa très vite un problème, c'était un très gros palier entre les deux curriculum, une chose qui était évidemment de plus en plus vrai plus on montait dans les années. Et cela n'était pas un simple sentiment puisqu'il avait été décidé de faire passer à tous les élèves la nouvelle version du test qu'ils avaient eu pour monter dans la classe supérieure un peu plus de deux semaines plus tôt.

Même s'il comprenait le pourquoi du choix en haut lieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était eux -les professeurs- qui allaient ramasser les élèves après la désillusion qu'était leur résultat pour la majorité d'entre eux. Une des raisons était afin de cibler ceux qui auraient beaucoup de problème, ainsi que ceux qui au contraire n'avait pas eu de problème -en général- ou qui toujours en avance sur le curriculum, comme Ino Yamanaka.

Les résultats montraient clairement que cela allait notamment être difficile pour ceux commençant leur 5e et 6e année, ce qui était malheureusement prévu.

Une des autres raisons était l'inclusion des anciens de Ne à l'académie, outre leur âge, leur santé mentale et leur maturité, leurs niveaux avaient également été pris en compte, en les testant tout simplement pour regarder où ils en seraient dans le curriculum. A la moyenne des données, ils avaient été répartis dans les différentes années, 3 en 1ere année, 22 en 2e année, 13 en 3e année, 18 en 4e année, 8 en 5e année et 15 en 6e année, pour un total de 79 enfants.

Il était facile à remarqué que pour certaines des années, c'était une classe entière en plus dans cette année, ou quasiment. Il y avait généralement entre 60 et 80 élèves qui rentraient à l'académie chaque année, répartit dans 3 ou 4 classe. Bien sûr, il y avait ceux au comportement jugés inacceptable et qui étaient donc virer, Iruka avait d'ailleurs remarqué que l'académie était peu exigeante sur ce point, mais vu les problèmes d'effectifs ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Des problèmes d'effectifs qui étaient d'ailleurs devenu de notoriété publique, au moins chez les ninjas de rang Chunin ou supérieur.

Il y avait également les blessés, un cas très rare et souvent plus en rapport avec un accident ayant eu lieu en dehors de la juridiction de l'académie, il y avait également ceux qui était malade ou pas assez fort physiquement, mais qui était quand même inscrit à l'académie, car il n'y avait qu'un seul examen médical pour un élève de l'académie, et il était fait aux deux-tiers de la deuxième année.

L'examen était à cette date, et pas à l'entrée à l'académie, car il était estimé que l'on pouvait juger si un élève avait le talent ou la motivation pour faire malgré un quelconque problème -tant que ce n'était pas trop grave-, la raison principale était que tous les ninjas n'étaient pas des combattants. Il y avait aussi le fait que si un bon stratège, un instructeur, ou quelqu'un travaillant dans l'organisation de manière plus générale, n'était pas en pleine santé, ce n'était pas forcément un problème dans son métier.

Et puis, il fallait être honnête sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'appris qui pouvaient être dangereux sur cette période, même avec le nouveau curriculum, donc il n'y avait pas de potentiel problème là dessus. Par contre, une des raisons du curriculum plus faible de l'académie avait été qu'une partie de ceux échouant les Examens Génins devenaient des bandits ou des criminels de manière plus générale, et forcément, plus il connaissait des choses, plus ils étaient dangereux.

Le jeune professeur avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle manière de penser avait pu être acceptée dans un village ninja, c'est la même débilité que de ne pas vouloir que la médecine soit apprise par les gens, car ils pourraient apprendre le fonctionnement des poisons. Vouloir sauvegardé l'enfance des futurs ninjas afin qu'ils soient des personnes saines d'esprit avec des personnalités de qualité, ce n'était pas la même chose que de les garder ignorants et incompétents.

Pour en revenir aux effectifs de l'académie, en rajoutant ceux qui arrêtaient tout simplement la formation, on arrivait autour de 45, 50 élèves passant le test de fin de l'académie. Par contre, le pourcentage de réussite à se même test oscillait entre 80 et 90 % selon les années, après, il était évident que la 'facilité' de ce test après probablement une part dans la chose.

Ensuite, environ un tiers de ceux ayant réussi devenait officiellement des équipes de 3 Génins sous l'instruction d'un Jonin-sensei et les autres étaient envoyé au Rattrapage, une institution dont le nom devrait d'ailleurs être bientôt changé pour quelque chose de moins dérogation afin que le d'être placé là-bas soit moins vu comme une honte ou encore une punition. La régularité de ces chiffres avait d'ailleurs conduit les Jonin-sensei à faire cette déclaration stupide comme quoi, seul un tiers des équipes désignées pour le test deviendrait vraiment des équipes, ce qui rajoutait de la pression de manière inutile.

Sans parler de ceux qui parlaient de les envoyés au Rattrapage comme les renvoyés à l'académie, ce qui n'aidait évidemment pas le mental de ceux qui avaient échoué le test du Jonin, et qui était complètement stupide, puisqu'en réussissant l'examen de fin de l'académie, ils étaient devenu officiellement des Génins, et des Génins n'avaient rien à faire à l'académie.

Le fait que son équipe avait réussi le test du Jonin ne l'empêchait pas de voir la bêtise de ce que certain pouvait dire, même si apparemment, ces choses-là avaient été abordé dans le stage obligatoire que devait désormais prendre les Jonins pour devenir Jonin-sensei. Umino avait également entendu dire que certains n'avaient pas apprécié d'entendre des critiques sur la manière dont ils avaient géré le test, ou les tests, qu'ils avaient précédemment fait.

De plus, comme dit précédemment, Konoha n'était pas réellement en état de faire la fine bouche sur la composition de son armée, même si les dirigeants essayaient ensuite de faire au mieux avec ce qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains et ces Jonins là rabaissait ceux ayant échoué sans raison valable, bref. En parlant de cela, vu que l'ancien directeur de l'académie était quelqu'un de corrompu, Iruka avait été choisi comme superviseur par le CMS pour deux raisons, car ils _savaient_ qu'il n'était pas un traître, ce qui avait une valeur énorme vu les doutes qu'ils avaient sur le comportement d'une bonne partie des professeurs et car il avait vu les problèmes de l'académie, même s'il n'avait pas agi.

Iruka ne savait pas trop quoi pensé des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été choisi pour ce poste temporaire, mais comme beaucoup de personne dans Konoha lors de ces derniers mois, il avait appris à vivre avec la situation, et il avait aussi appris à essayer d'en tirer le meilleur pour le village. Cependant, il était clair que sans les accès que lui donnait ses nouvelles prérogatives, il n'aurait pas eu une vue aussi complète de la situation à l'académie et autour, en tout cas pas aussi rapidement, et pas aussi clairement. L'avantage, c'était que cela allait lui permettre d'essayer de continuer à améliorer les choses pour les élèves et donc pour Konoha, puisque de meilleurs élèves donneront forcément de meilleurs ninjas.

En parlant des meilleurs élèves, certain avait pas mal d'avance sur leur curriculum, notamment les anciens de Ne, ce qui n'était évidemment pas une surprise, un excellent exemple de cela, c'était ceux qui faisaient désormais partis de la 3e année. Alors qu'il y avait pas mal d'héritier de Clan et que c'était une classe qui avait fait d'énormes progrès alors qu'elle était déjà de bonne facture, on pouvait désormais trouver 7 anciens de Ne faisaient partis du top 10 de l'année alors qu'ils n'étaient que 13 à rejoindre cette année, les trois autres étant Ino Yamanaka en 1ère place, Shino Aburame en 7e place et Sakura Haruno en 10e place.

En 4e année, ils étaient 18, et logiquement, ils étaient tous dans les 25 meilleurs, même si comme pour la 3e année, la première place était occupé par Neji Hyuga, et il ne fallait pas oublier que Tenten Higurashi était 6e de cette année. Lee Rock était un élève qui allait devoir être surveillé, malgré son incapacité à manier du chakra vu les progrès énormes qu'il avait fait en Taijutsu et en niveau physique avec Gai Maito depuis qu'il était devenu son apprenti.

Iruka était plus impressionné que surprit par ce développement, et il était évident que le travail de Gai mettait plus à jour des qualités pré-existantes qu'autre chose, ce qui renforçait bien évidemment le côté judicieux de l'avoir pris comme apprenti. Ses notes théoriques avaient également progressé, même s'il était important de noter qu'elle ne pouvait être précédemment considérée comme mauvaise.

En 5e année, il n'y avait que 8 élèves arrivant de Ne, et s'ils étaient tous dans le top 15, seul cinq d'entre eux étaient dans le top 10, les cinq autres étant en 10e place Mamoru Aburame, et Takeshi, son frère jumeau en 8e place, en 7e place, il y avait un Yamanaka dont il avait malheureusement oublier le prénom. De son côté, Shiho était 5e de cette année, et elle avait continuer à faire de vrai progrès, malgré le fait qu'elle voyait apparemment beaucoup moins Naruto Uzumaki, qui était la personne avec qui elle s'entraînait précédemment.

Une partie de cette continuité dans les progrès venaient probablement des cours qu'elle recevait à l'hôpital, comme d'ailleurs une bonne partie des élèves, une chose que les anciens de Ne à l'académie n'avaient pas fait, ou du moins pas encore. Une autre partie venait probablement de sa nouvelle amitié avec l'Héritière du Clan Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, amitié qui s'était justement créer lorsqu'elle était en cours médicaux, puisque Hana avait déjà déclaré haut et fort qu'elle voulait devenir vétérinaire.

En parlant des cours médicaux, il avait entendu parlé du fait que le CMS étudié la possibilité que les professeurs de l'académie devraient désormais avoir un diplôme de Gestes de Premiers Secours, ce qu'il comprenait, et ce qui était d'ailleurs son cas. Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shiho, Hana, Tenten et Neji avaient d'ailleurs déjà passé ce même examen, et devant une telle chose, il était logique d'estimer les professeurs devaient avoir ce même diplôme, ne serait-ce que pour les problèmes d'autorités et de respects que cela pourrait amener.

Par contre, le fait qu'une grande partie de ces mêmes élèves suivait aujourd'hui les cours pour obtenir l'Examen de Premier Soin, un examen intermédiaire en médecine avant de devenir complètement médecin qui avait été créer et poussé pour Tsunade Senju, était beaucoup moins compréhensible puisque l'on rentrait quand même dans de la vraie spécialisation plus que des connaissances générales qui devraient être connues par tous, même s'il pouvait évidemment comprendre pourquoi la Chef du Clan Senju avait vu les choses comme cela, c'était même logique de son point de vue à elle.

Du point de vue à Iruka, c'était beaucoup plus mitigé, car il s'y intéressait précédemment sur un plan personnel, et il trouvait que le niveau demandé, que ce soit d'ailleurs sur la partie théorique ou la partie pratique était très haut. Trop haut, et surtout demandant trop de temps afin que ce soit viable, et même envisageable pour les professeurs de l'académie. Un point de vue qui était grandement renforcé par le fait qu'il ne voyait en plus pas l'utilité que pourrait en avoir les professeurs de l'académie.

 _AN : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la partie d'Iruka, notamment pour garder l'équilibre entre sa personnalité et ce que je voulais écrire de sa part dans cette histoire, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Il est également important de noter que son esprit avait été 'lu' avant qu'il forme son opinion sur Kurenai, de plus, cela ne reste qu'une opinion, comme pour le reste._


	12. C12: Premières Missions Extérieurs

**Chapitre 12 : Premières Missions Extérieurs de la Team 17**

Shikaku observait la salle lors de la réunion mensuel du Conseil des Clans, il y avait bien évidemment des réunions en cas d'événements le demandant, mais c'était la première du mois, alors qu'on était le 17. Cela avait laissé aux chefs de clan, le temps de s'occuper de leurs clans respectifs, ce qui personnellement lui permit de résoudre 3 problèmes intérieurs à son clan qu'il n'aurait pas pu régler dans la configuration précédente.

Cela lui avait également permis d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour se préparer et réussir l'Examen de Premier Soin, ce qui avec le recul était une excellente décision vu tout ce qu'il avait appris. Même si à la base, il avait surtout fait cela pour conforter son fils dans sa décision de continuer vers l'EPS après avoir eu le GPS, vu que certaines personnes loin de leurs meilleures années avaient apparemment fait quelques commentaires désobligeants sur la chose.

De plus, il avait également une certaine curiosité envers cette très grande réforme venant de Tsunade, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il était plutôt impressionné, une opinion apparemment partagée par les médecins avec lesquels il avait fait le test, vu qu'ils devaient passer le test pour pouvoir continuer à pratiquer après le 15 mars. Le délai pouvait paraître court, vu que l'examen avait été mise en place fin-février, mais c'était apparemment des bases qui devraient être facile pour un médecin, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucune envie d'être soigné par ce médecin-là, vu que ce n'était que les bases.

Il avait également croisé Kurenai qui avait passer ce même examen, après avoir précédemment passé l'examen des Gestes de Premiers Secours, un examen plus facile que beaucoup avait déjà passé, notamment des ANBUs ou des personnes étant habitué à travailler avec eux comme Anko et Ibiki, ou encore Gai et Kakashi.

La Chef du Clan Kurama, Rei, avait également annoncé que tous les ninjas actifs de son Clan devraient apprendre les GPS avant la fin du mois de Mai, ce qui aidait à faire que le nombre de personne dans Konoha à ce moment-là devrait très facilement dépasser le millier. **À** tel point, qu'il était très probable que le fait que cet examen devienne un requis en fin d'année civile ne soit plus qu'une formalité, mais on n'en était pas encore là.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kurenai et d'Anko, elles faisaient partie de l'avant-dernier point de la réunion du jour, puisque la décision de Kurenai avait été acceptée par le CMS. Cette décision était le fait que la Team 17 commencerait par trois missions d'un coup, un document à déposer, une mission de patrouille et une escorte de rang-B qui sera faite en commun avec une autre équipe, car elle était une rang-B plus pour la valeur -et la taille- du convoi et la certitude d'une attaque que pour la dangerosité des attaquants prévus

Dans le cadre de ses trois missions, les premières de cette équipe à l'extérieur de Konoha, la Team 17 serait accompagné d'Anko Mitarashi, c'était une décision qui aurait causé des problèmes avec l'ancien conseil, mais qui passa sans problèmes au vu des faits : il n'y avait plus personne à interroger -pour l'instant- suite aux sabotages et autres trahisons, elle était une des rares personnes pouvant comprendre Naruto, ajouter cela au fait que cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle n'avait pas quitter le village et c'était vendu.

Surtout qu'avec les problèmes d'effectifs actuels, dont il entendait d'ailleurs un peu trop parlé, une personne n'ayant que peu de travail à son poste habituel mais se proposant pour faire des missions en plus n'allait évidemment pas être refusée.

La discussion fut ensuite dirigée sur le dernier point, les Tokubetsu-Génin, ils étaient déjà 69 dans Konoha -officiellement- en ce moment et au moins une centaine d'autres devraient les rejoindre dans les prochains mois. Il y avait notamment pas mal de Génin ayant plus de 18 ans qui n'avait pas les qualités pour devenir un Chunin mais qui en était relativement proche, ou encore des anciens de Ne dont on ne doutait pas les compétences mais on était plus ambivalent sur le fait qu'ils aient une santé mentale suffisante pour leur confier le grade de Chunin.

Ils avaient ainsi pu rejoindre certains organismes -notamment les équipes de ravitaillements ou de patrouille- qui avaient bien besoin de sang neuf. Ils touchaient un peu moins par mission et ne pouvait pas diriger, mais des mesures avaient été mis en place afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas les larbins de leurs nouvelles équipes.

En parallèle du cas particulier de l'équipe de Kurenai, 11 autres équipes avaient également été lancées, et 7 membres de ces équipes étaient déjà devenus des Tokubestu-Génin grâce à leurs nouvelles équipes, alors que cela faisait a peine quelques semaines, un résultat qui confirmait aussi le bien fondé de rajouter un Chunin pour les nouvelles équipes. Personnellement, Shikaku n'était pas réellement surpris que cela marche aussi bien, pour plusieurs raisons.

La plus importante étant que pas mal de ces chefs d'équipe auraient été réticent -au minimum- à prendre des gamins de douze ans qui venaient de sortir de l'académie. Prendre des Génins de 15 à 20 ans ayant plusieurs années d'expérience de terrain derrière eux ? C'était _totalement_ différent. Il y avait déjà des discussions sur le fait de créer un nouveau groupe d'équipe à chaque fin de session du centre de rattrapage. Car même ceux-ci avaient pas mal grandit mentalement comparé au moment où il finissait l'académie.

La possibilité de baisser l'âge de fin de l'académie et/ou d'être diplômé plus tôt ont été évidemment rejeté lorsque cela avait été mentionner par des membres civils du Conseil Mixte, par contre Jiraya avait proposé qu'un élève en fin de 4e année puisse prendre un an dans le centre de rattrapage plutôt que deux à l'académie, ceci avait été accepté, même si l'utilisation n'était prévu qu'au cas par cas, et uniquement pour ceux qui en tireraient un vrai avantage.

Ce qui était souvent ceux venant de famille dans laquelle il n'y avait pas de ninja et dont la progression tenait donc uniquement de l'académie et d'éventuels amis ayant eu des proches ayant des connaissances.

 **OoOoO**

Tsunade ne savait pas trop quoi pensée de l'examen complet qu'elle avait administrée à Naruto avant sa première mission à l'extérieur de Konoha, même si elle avait des suspicions importantes sur la manière par laquelle son corps en était arrivé là. Notamment, lorsqu'on prenait en compte la quantité astronomique de Chakra qu'il avait et le fait que ce même Chakra avait beaucoup de similarités avec ce qu'elle avait précédemment comme étant du youki.

Tsunade s'était retrouvé malgré elle à réfléchir sur la possibilité de lui permettre l'accès au contrat qu'elle avait avec les Limaces, notamment, car vu sa capacité, invoquer un boss ne serait qu'une formalité pour lui. Mais elle ne le fit pas, pour majoritairement quatre raisons, la première était qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien, la deuxième était que faire ce genre de chose sans que l'alliance entre leurs deux clans soit formellement réactivité, ce qui pourrait être perçu par certain comme un pot-de-vin afin de s'attirer les faveurs du Jinchuriki du village, ce qui était stupide, mais autant éviter toute chose comme cela.

La troisième était encore plus difficile à accepter pour elle, mais elle devait apprendre à faire avec, apparemment, quelqu'un avait fait grandir la rumeur selon laquelle Naruto était sujet d'un favoritisme flagrant de la part du CMS, et Kurenai n'était qu'une poupée dans les mains de se même conseil. Ce qui était particulièrement stupide, mais surtout dégueulasse au vu des injustices qu'avait subit l'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki aux mains du village.

La Senju savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être suspicieuse du fait que depuis que la position de Naruto était devenue publique, toutes les attaques qu'il subissait s'était immédiatement redirigé vers Kurenai. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne mettait pas la jeune femme sous la protection du Clan Senju, c'était le fait qu'elle ne la connaissait quasiment pas.

Elle l'avait fait pour Naruto officiellement pour des raisons de devoirs de par la relation entre leur Clan, plus que pour le commencement de relation qu'elle était en train de développer avec le Génin. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité de sa réflexion sur ce sujet pour placé son apprentie sous sa protection personnelle, ainsi que celle du Clan Senju.

Pour en revenir au contrat avec les Limaces, la quatrième raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas offert à Naruto était Shizune, et cette raison était de très loin la plus importante. Tsunade n'avait jamais parlé des contrats d'invocation avec son apprentie, et ne lui avait donc jamais offert un accès au contrat, et après y avoir longuement réfléchi, la seule raison qu'elle pouvait voir était le fait que les réserves en Chakra de Shizune n'étaient pas très grande.

Cependant, ce manque de capacité ne l'empêcherait pas d'invoquer des Limaces, simplement le boss qui était également son invocation personnelle, Katsuyu. Tsunade offrit donc l'accès au contrat à Shizune et vu la réaction forte qu'elle reçue de la part de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de préciser que si cela n'avait pas été fait avant, c'était car elle n'avait quasiment pas eu besoin du contrat depuis qu'elle avait quitté Konoha, précisent même que c'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensée.

La Sanin ne manqua pas la douleur qui apparut un instant dans le regard de la nouvelle Tokubetsu-Jonin, mais en plus du fait que c'était la vérité, Tsunade absolument évité que Shizune croit que cela avait été repoussé jusqu'à maintenant, car elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, qu'elle ne le croyait pas digne, ou quelque chose comme cela, surtout puisque ce n'était absolument pas le cas, bien au contraire.

Tsunade avait été formellement introduite en tant que nouvelle Directrice de l'Hôpital le 27 février, après avoir plusieurs semaines pour en étudier les forces et les faiblesses, les problèmes actuels, et ceux pouvant survenir dans le futur. Elle était plutôt satisfaite sur le niveau du corps médical en générale, même si elle regrettait un certain manque d'élite parmi les chirurgiens, ils étaient tous compétant, mais pas de génie, ce qui limitait forcément à quel point elle pourrait les faire progresser dans le futur.

Elle savait qu'il devrait encore avoir plusieurs personnes corrompues -au minimum- dans les rangs du corps médical, mais elle ne voyait pas comment les débusquer sur le court terme, par contre, elle était relativement certaine qu'elle allait pouvoir affiner la liste des suspects dans les prochains en côtoyant ses nouveaux collègues de manière journalière. En parlant de cela, elle ne savait pas comment faisait quelqu'un comme Shikaku -ou le Chef des ANBUs- pour pouvoir travailler correctement tout en sachant qu'il y avait statistiquement des personnes douteuses travaillant sous ses ordres.

Personnellement, elle avait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et la blonde ne savait pas où elle en serait si Shizune n'était pas devenu son assistance, ce qui aidait beaucoup puisqu'elle pouvait complètement lui faire confiance. Il était cependant important de préciser, que Shizune et elle-même continuait à suivre des patients, à faire des opérations, et à donner des cours à ceux qui apprenaient en plus de leurs nouvelles responsabilités.

Il était hors de question qu'elle passe son temps à faire de la paperasse, même si elle pouvait utiliser des clones d'ombres pour l'aider, puisque c'était Mito Uzumaki, la première gardienne du Kyubi et la femme d'Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime Hokage, qui lui avait apprise en personne. Elle avait envie d'apprendre cette technique à Shizune, car même un seul clone pouvait faire de grandes différences, mais elle s'était retenu en se rappelant que cette technique était avant tout la propriété du Clan Uzumaki, elle aurait pu lui apprendre sans crainte, mais un minimum d'égard n'allait pas faire de mal envers leur relation naissante.

Afin de mettre l'Examen de Premier Soin en place, la Chef du Clan Senju du étudier en profondeur les requis nécessaires au fait de devenir médecin dans Konoha, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle avait surprise des résultats. Pour les civils, c'était un service d'excellente qualité et probablement le meilleur parmi les villages ayant une certaine taille. Par contre, dès que l'on touchait à des blessures de ninja ou des empoisonnements plus poussés, le niveau chutait à ce qui était le niveau moyen d'un village ayant une vraie armée, rien de plus.

Il fallait cependant dire, que si cette découverte avait été désagréable, ce n'était pas une grande surprise, ce qui était une surprise qu'elle jugeait pour le coup intolérable, c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun progrès médical depuis qu'elle avait quitté le village, ce qui était moins surprenant en ce rendant compte qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de centre de recherche. Alors qu'il y en avait clairement au moment où elle avait quitté le village, et à ce moment-là, Konoha avait un avantage dans ce domaine, un avantage qui avait tout simplement disparu.

On pouvait même dire qu'il y avait un vrai retard sur Suna ou Kumo dans le cas des blessés graves, ce qui menait forcément à des soins de moins bonnes qualités, donc plus de morts, plus d'amputés, et des durées de rétablissements plus longues… ce qui avait convaincu le reste du CMS de la réalité et de la gravité de la chose. Malheureusement, le Centre de Recherche Médical ne pouvait pas être lancé rapidement, par manque de main d'œuvre, mais surtout de qualification, puisque cela demande des médecins d'élites, et la poignée qui était présente était bien trop occupé à l'hôpital pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose.

Ce qui amenait au point suivant, la prochaine génération de médecin serait capitale dans l'évolution médicale du village, et cette génération serait probablement celle de ceux étant encore à l'académie, mais qui avait commencé des études médicales, Hana Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno et les différents Hyuga en étaient les meilleurs exemples. Bien sûr, elle évitait soigneusement de porter une quelconque pression envers ses personnes-là puisqu'elles réussissaient superbement pour l'instant et que la Sanin n'avait aucune envie de changer cela.

À la base, Tsunade Senju était arrivé dans Konoha avec l'espoir d'avoir 80 personnes ayant l'EPS en fin d'année civile -ou du moins l'équivalent qu'elle imaginait à ce moment-là- maintenant, il était loin d'être impossible, d'imaginer que 250 personnes auraient ce diplôme dans la même durée. Ce qui la menait directement vers un de ses projets les plus importants, la création d'un examen de médecine d'élite, avec bien évidemment une formation adaptée afin que Konoha reprenne l'avance qu'elle avait 20 ans plus tôt.

Après en avoir parlé avec plus précisément avec Jiraya, Tsunade c'était penchée plus méticuleusement sur le cas des anciens de Ne et elle avait trouvé trois personnes qu'elle allait aider à former -avec Shizune- en Médic de Combat, afin de commencer à concrétiser ce qui était très certainement l'ambition de sa vie, celle d'avoir au moins une personne ayant de vraies compétences médicales par équipes.

 **OoOoO**

Après en avoir discuté avec Naruto, Kurenai donna à Anko les capacités de Naruto afin de clarifier la situation en cas de problème. Anko ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de cette situation. La jeune femme avait été intéressée dans le fait que le sceau était de l'ancien Hokage avait eu les mêmes résultats que celui qu'elle avait reçu d'Orochimaru -lorsqu'il n'était pas activé. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle y réfléchit de manière plus poussée, avec pas mal de recherche en plus, elle comprit que vu que ce qui était un effet secondaire dans le cas de Naruto était volontaire dans le sien… c'était fondamentalement différent et était donc inutilisable dans son cas à elle.

Elle fut bien évidemment extrêmement déçue de se rendre compte de ceci, mais fut intéressée en apprenant que Naruto avait commencé à sérieusement s'intéresser à l'Art des Sceaux, et elle se demandait s'il accepterait de l'aider pour son sceau, car elle n'était pas sans connaître le génie qu'avaient les Uzumaki dans cette discipline. Elle savait qu'il n'accepterait probablement pas gratuitement, mais vu l'ennemi commun qu'ils avaient en Orochimaru et leur relation similaire avec le village… la Tokubetsu-Jonin avait un bon espoir.

De plus, elle était loin d'être contre la possibilité de l'aider dans son entraînement l'utilisation et la résistance aux poisons, le pistage, le Taijutsu ou encore le Kenjutsu étaient des domaines où elle était supérieure à Kurenai, et même si elle ne l'était pas, ou pas de beaucoup, elle savait qu'elles utilisaient des méthodes au moins partiellement différente, ce qui l'aiderait quand même. De plus, elle pouvait également l'aider dans son apprentissage des sceaux en échange du fait qu'elle puisse étudier les matériaux qu'il avait.

Anko l'aiderait probablement de toute manière, au moins partiellement. Kurenai était très rapidement devenu une des seules personnes avec qui elle avait une relation positive, et la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme étant une amie, notamment car elle avait réussi à cacher à l'illusionniste l'étendue des effets du sceau de son ancien maître.

Et oui, elle avait conscience du fait que Kurenai pourrait ne pas apprécier ce fait alors qu'elle la prenait avec elle dans son équipe et qu'elle lui confiait donc une partie de la protection et de la formation de Naruto. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas approcher l'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki, car s'il l'aidait, il se rendrait forcément compte de la réalité des effets du sceau, et vue que c'était une chose qu'elle avait réussi à caché… elle n'était pas pressée de l'approcher sur ce point, voulant profiter de la première amitié qu'elle avait depuis… depuis l'Académie.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale du village avec Kurenai, elle aperçu Naruto pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés lorsqu'il avait attrapé un espion. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il avait changé, ayant déjà 20 cm de plus qu'Anko et Kurenai -avec une capacité de chakra encore plus importante qu'à l'époque, ce qui semblait surréaliste vu la quantité en question-, il serait difficile pour un ennemi de concevoir que c'était le plus faible des trois, en le mentionnant, elle apprit qu'ils en avaient discuté avec Kurenai.

Il était habillé tout en noir, des bottes, un pantalon avec un étui à shuriken et kunai sur sa cuisse gauche, des protections en métal au niveau des genoux étaient rajouté par-dessus, un T-shirt moulant sans manche, des protections en métal aux coudes, des protection en- métal -façon ANBU- sur les avants-bras, des gants sans doigts avec une plaque protectrice sur le dos de la main, son insigne sur le haut de son biceps gauche, un masque faciale noir -façon Kakashi-, une paire de couteaux étaient installé vers le bas de dos, parallèles à sa ceinture, ils étaient réparti avec une poignée de chaque côtés pour une récupération rapide et il avait un ninjato avec la poignée qui dépassait du côté droit de sa tête. Pour finir, ses cheveux rouge sang s'arrêtaient aux épaules.

Évidemment, la discussion avec Kurenai avait porté ses fruits, il ne ressemblait _pas du tout_ à un génin partant pour sa première mission en dehors du village. Ce qui était le but vu qu'il était un héritier de Clan et qu'il était un Jinchuriki, les gens le ciblant s'attendront sûrement à un Génin de 10-12 ans, et il était beaucoup de chose, mais pas cela. Bien sûr, avec les différents traîtres, il était fort possible que sa description ait fuité, mais peut-être pas, il était également possible que les personnes en question n'aient pas cru à un tel changement physique.

Dans tous les cas, il était mieux ainsi sur le point de vue de l'intimidation, ce qui était toujours un facteur, peu importe l'expérience des personnes concernés, de la même manière que les gens évitaient normalement autant que possible quelqu'un ayant une telle présence.

Elle avait senti sa présence depuis quelques rues, mais ce n'était qu'en arrivant à quelques mètres -et la réalisation qu'il camouflait déjà sa présence- qu'elle ne se rendit réellement compte de la quantité pharaonique de chakra dont il disposait, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se retourna.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai avait expliqué les trois missions qu'allaient entreprendre leur équipe à Naruto, la première était sur le fait d'amener un rouleau de sceau -contenu inconnu pour lui- dans une petite ville, la deuxième nécessitait de se déplacer vers la frontière avec Iwa et d'y patrouiller une zone pendant 2 semaines, et la troisième consistait à escorter un convoie partant de Kusa (Grass) vers Konoha -uniquement la partie dans le pays du feu-. Il fallait compter environ 4-5 jours pour la première (en comptant le voyage vers la patrouille) -attendre sur la zone de patrouille dans 6 jours-, et ensuite entre une semaine et une semaine et demi pour l'escorte.

Ils partaient donc pour au moins un mois. Naruto avait placé toutes les nécessités dans des sceaux placé en sécurité entre son T-shirt et ses couteaux. Le garçon ayant l'apparence d'un homme et la mentalité d'un adolescent avait attendu en lisant les lois le concernant et qu'il avait commencé le week-end qui venait de se terminer, il avait également commencé sur celle qui concernera les zones qu'ils traverseront dans leurs voyages.

Il les entendit arriver et se retourna pour faire face aux deux femmes qui formeraient la Team 17 avec lui pour ce groupe de mission. Après les présentations d'usages et la vérification par les gardes à la sortie, ils partirent pour débuter leur première mission à une vitesse de High-Génin afin d'éviter que Naruto cours à pleine vitesse en cas de problème, de plus ce n'était pas nécessaire vu leur planning, il créa rapidement deux oiseaux afin qu'ils ne puissent pas subir d'embuscade, et Naruto évita tout questionnement de la part d'Anko en précisant que c'était une technique du Clan Uzumaki.

Même s'il en expliqua évidemment le fonctionnement, pour la cohérence de l'équipe, l'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas menti, sa technique était basée sur une technique du Clan, et dés qu'il serait Chunin, et donc Chef du Clan, il placerait cette technique dans la liste de celle du Clan. C'était malheureusement une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas officiellement faire, puisque le Clan n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'un membre, et qu'en celui-ci n'était même pas un Chunin.

Naruto avait également pris une feuille d'arbre qu'il collait à son torse avec du chakra pour continuer à travailler son contrôle sur le chemin puisque cela ne ferait pas de mal, il masquait aussi sa présence en Chakra, et bien entendu son sceau d'entraînement physique était désactivé car cela serait un manque de considération inacceptable pour la santé de ses coéquipières de le laisser activer.

Car même s'il venait de réellement rencontrer Anko pour la première fois, Kurenai était clairement devenu la personne à qui il tenait le plus, devant Shiho, notamment par ce que même s'il appréciait beaucoup la blonde, il n'avait pas pu -ou pas voulu, pas été en confiance…- être aussi honnête avec elle qu'il l'avait été avec l'illusionniste. Pour l'Uzumaki, mettre une telle chose en danger était une chose qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui totalement impossible. En ce qui concernait la formation de voyage, Naruto formait la pointe -par rapport à ses sens et ses oiseaux- devant Kurenai et Anko qui formaient un deuxième rideau.

À part quelques discussions entre les deux combattantes les plus expérimentés probablement afin de se connaître encore un peu mieux ce qui aiderait forcément au fonctionnement de l'équipe, il n'y avait aucun dialogue, Naruto restant notamment complètement silencieux.

 **OoOoO**

Anko en parla à Kurenai un soir où Naruto allait chercher du bois pour le feu et apprit que c'était normal pour lui, d'autant plus lorsqu'on considérait le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un a qui parler jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'un an, et même là, ce n'était qu'une personne, et pas la plus extravertie ou vocale. Depuis, il avait les entretiens avec Tsunade et les entraînements avec elle, qui était déjà très remplie vu ses capacités -ou son manque de capacités- après l'académie. Certain pourrait croire qu'il était souvent en contact avec le Kyubi, Xanna, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout le cas à part pour certaine chose précise de temps à autre.

Dans l'intimité de son esprit, Kurenai remarqua qu'elle s'était quasiment habitué aux silences avec Naruto, mais elle jugea préférable d'en parler avec Tsunade à son retour vu qu'elle était désormais devenu son médecin attitré, surtout si cela ne changeait pas durant ce moi-ci. Il était évident qu'il y aurait des traces psychologiques de son enfance, mais elle commençait à se demander si absorber autant de youki n'avait pas empiré les choses dans certains domaines. Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il l'appréciait clairement de manière génuine -et c'était réciproque- ce qui laissait à penser que tout était loin d'être perdu même s'il ne serait probablement jamais complètement loyal à Konoha vu son traitement par certaine de ses institutions militaires.

Kurenai se rendit compte qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas plus inquiète envers le manque d'attachement que Naruto avait envers le village, ou encore pourquoi elle n'était pas plus active afin de changer cela. La réponse qu'elle donnerait c'était qu'elle était certaine que les choses s'arrangeraient en laissant la situation évoluer naturellement, Kurenai était parfaitement consciente que ce raisonnement serait jugé insuffisant par le Conseil, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé, car elle était certaine qu'ils empireraient la situation alors qu'elle était en train de s'améliorer.

Naruto apprenait de la tactique par Kurenai -avec de l'aide d'Anko- pendant une heure environ chaque soir et il en apprenait un peu plus sur la vie de ninja de par quelques histoires qu'elles partageaient ensemble et avec lui. La déposition du rouleau ce fut sans problème vers le début de soirée, et ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôtel -deux chambres séparés- avant de repartir le lendemain. Alors qu'elles se préparaient à se coucher, Anko posa la question qui fit Kurenai s'insulter pour le fait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

"Au fait, vous avez fait quoi par rapport à la séduction ?"

Naruto était un jeune garçon de 10 ans, ayant l'apparence d'un adulte -plutôt pas mal, au minimum-, n'ayant jamais connu ne serait-ce que le toucher d'une femme et ayant un sens du toucher sur-développé, comme les autres sens d'ailleurs, tout laissait penser qu'il n'aurait aucune résistance contre une spécialiste… Le fait que l'on en sache très peu sur le fonctionnement de son corps dans ce domaine n'était pas rassurant, car cela pouvait dire qu'il pouvait être beaucoup plus résistant ou beaucoup moins. De plus, il s'agissait de l'héritier d'un clan majeur -au moins en nom- de Konoha, c'était une situation très délicate qu'il faudrait rapidement -et surtout correctement- gérer.

Kurenai avait remarquer que c'était quelqu'un de très refermer sur lui-même, d'extrêmement privé et qu'il s'était forcé à faire des efforts avec elle pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. L'absence quasi-complète d'interaction avec Anko alors qu'il était clair que le Génin n'avait pas de problème avec elle… Et c'était sur ceci que la Jonin avait répondu lorsqu'elle avait été questionnée.

"Ne prends pas son silence personnellement, je pense qu'il a un problème avec la partie sociale des relations humaines et que l'exception dans son comportement ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi."

Anko hocha la tête pour signifier sa compréhension, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas de problème avec elle, c'était juste qu'il avait un bon feeling avec Kurenai. Ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber l'un sur l'autre. Lorsqu'elle révéla ses pensées, elle apprit que c'était plus une suite de coïncidence qui avait fait que Kurenai avait fini en tant que chef d'équipe de Naruto.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures du point de rendez-vous lorsque l'héritier remarqua un groupe suspicieux marchant vers la lisière d'une forêt à quelques centaines de mètres sur la droite de leur position grâce à un de ses oiseaux. Il fit un signe de la main avant de s'arrêter et de pointer sa découverte aux deux autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elles étaient en train de réaliser l'utilité de sa technique, car même si l'illusionniste avait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, c'était différent de voir les résultats de manière concrète.

 **OoOoO**

Kurenai demanda Naruto son avis, il comprit que c'était un test grandeur nature, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait ordonner quoi qu'il réponde.

"Il doit être dans les 17 heures et l'équipe est attendue au point de rendez-vous demain à 12 h -il faut également prendre en compte qu'il ne faudra que trois ou quatre heures selon vous pour l'atteindre-, on a le temps de vérifier une situation qui sera dans notre devoir de patrouille demain."

"Correct, on y va, mais on garde nos distances pour l'instant, et je préférerais que tu essayes sans l'aide de tes oiseaux, pour voir comment tu t'en sors avant de vérifier tes déductions avec leurs aides." C'était Kurenai qui avait parlé puisqu'elle était la Chef de la Team 17, bien qu'elle ait le même rang qu'Anko, celui de Tokubestu-Jonin.

Il fallu près de deux heures au groupe de bandit pour atteindre un camp dans les bois, il y avait une cinquantaine de bandits dont trois ayant une présence marquée en chakra, deux anciens Génin ou des gens ayant quitté l'académie malgré un certain potentiel et un qui pourrait être un Chunin de base, ou du moins, c'étaient les déductions qu'il avait faites.

Il était facile de voir qu'aux moins l'un d'entre eux était un missing-nin de Konoha… grâce au fait que sa protection frontale était marquée du symbole de Konoha. Voyant cela, Kurenai ordonna l'extermination du camp, elle se ferait de nuit et -si possible- en silence. Les trois 'ninjas' étaient les cibles prioritaires, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de prisonnier ou de chose comme cela.

Ils étaient en pleine nuit, il y avait de gardes qui patrouillait à l'extérieur de la clairière où se trouvait le camp et deux autres autour d'un feu au centre du camp. Un des deux gardes extérieurs était un des Génins, Anko s'occuperait de lui, Naruto s'occuperait de l'autre garde alors que Kurenai s'occuperait des deux prêt du feu en les approchants avec un Genjutsu. La deuxième cible d'Anko était le Chunin. Celle de Naruto était de rester silencieux en assassinant un maximum de bandits.

Si l'alarme était sonnée, il était sensé garder son calme, se retirer du camp et se regrouper en tuant ceux qu'il croiserait, Kurenai lui avait également dit, que si cela devenait trop compliqué, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à créer des clones, mais qu'il était préférable qu'il le fasse soit même car pour ce genre de chose, c'était ainsi qu'il ferait les plus grands progrès.

Un des oiseaux resterait en observation au-dessus du camp, et un autre se placerait au niveau de la frontière afin de vérifier que personne ne viendrait interférer, ou encore d'être prévenu si quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la frontière vu qu'elle n'était qu'à un kilomètre. De plus, il serait largement préférable que cette éventuelle personne soit stoppée avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le territoire d'Iwa, surtout que Konoha était loin d'être en état de créer des incidents diplomatiques.

Naruto avait pour un instant été surpris du sérieux prit par la Jonin pour une telle situation vu la différence évidente de capacité que représentaient deux Tokubetsu-Jonin fasse à un Chunin, deux Génins, et des bandits. Ceci était avant qu'il ne s'insulte de tout les noms possibles pendant de longues minutes de manière intérieure. Ce n'était pas un jeu, une erreur pouvait hanter sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et prendre ses adversaires sans faire son maximum, c'était comme invité les problèmes dans ses missions et une insulte envers la vie de ses coéquipiers. Kurenai avait dit ceci lors de la première semaine d'entraînement, il en réalisait aujourd'hui la portée complète. Il avait d'ailleurs pris les choses très au sérieux en sortant de Konoha, mais là, il était prêt à sous-estimer ses adversaires sous le prétexte qu'il apparaissait comme étant à leur portée de manière confortable. Mais c'était justement en ayant ce genre de raisonnement que l'on faisait des erreurs que l'on allait longtemps regretter.

Naruto se rapprocha du garde silencieusement en passant de branche en branche. Il eu une idée et retira un kunai qu'il améliora grâce à de la manipulation du vent, mais le plaça derrière sa cuisse afin que la légère lumière créée ne soit pas visible par le garde. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et il du se forcer à respirer calmement et silencieusement. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il s'attendait à ce que le garde l'entende, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration et lança le kunai.

L'arme avait à peine quitter sa main qu'il se déplaçait déjà, il rattrapa le bandit avant qu'il ne touche le sol -il était tombé de l'arbre- afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse du bruit dans son impact avec le sol, dans le même mouvement, il avait couvert sa bouche et sortit un couteau avec lequel il allait le tuer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme était mort sur l'impact du kunai. Le kunai était enfoncé dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la poignée.

Naruto se força à se vider la tête de l'image qu'il venait de voir et se força à se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent, tout en essayant de rester attentif à ce qu'il recevait de l'oiseau. Quelques instants plus tard, il entra dans le camp en voyant que Kurenai venait d'avoir les deux près du feu, le jeune homme rentra ensuite dans la première tente qu'il trouva et s'approcha de la couverture.

En posant un genou à terre il posa sa main gauche sur la bouche du bandit en abaissant celle qui était munit d'un couteau dans son cœur. Sentir l'air chaud sur sa main, voir les yeux s'écarquiller avant que la lumière dans ses mêmes yeux ne s'obscurcisse, sentir les derniers débattements d'un être humain avant qu'ils ne cessent…

Tuer quelqu'un était une expérience unique, il ne sentait pas comme un monstre ou ce genre de chose malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas si cette personne avait quelque chose de mal -mis à part l'affiliation à un camp de brigand-, c'était juste la manière dont les choses fonctionnaient remarqua son esprit d'une manière détachée, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il garda cette pensée en tête pour les cinq autres fois où il répéta ces mêmes gestes.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'elle venait de tuer le dernier bandit, Kurenai observa le camp à la recherche de son élève, pendant l'explication du plan et jusqu'au premier contact -ou presque- elle s'était posé la question de savoir si c'était une bonne idée une dizaine de fois avec des scénarios plus problématiques et surtout cauchemardesque les uns que les autres.

En ce qui concernait Naruto, il y avait deux choses à regarder, la première, c'était que même s'il avait foiré les choses avec son garde et que l'alarme avait sonné, elle était suffisamment certaine que la situation se finirait sans blessure grave dans son équipe, et elle avait confiance en lui -confiance justifié étant donné que cela c'était passé sans accros, de plus avec la capacité qu'il avait à créer très rapidement une dizaine de clones pour le couvrir, le danger était quasiment limité à un projectile que le Génin n'aurait pas vu venir.

Le deuxième était les conséquences de cette intervention sur un plan psychologique, et c'était pour cette partie qu'elle l'approcha doucement, et surtout clairement dans son champ de vision directe afin de ne pas le surprendre, même si elle savait qu'elle était clairement visible par l'oiseau au-dessus du camp, pourquoi prendre le risque qu'il soit dans un choc suffisamment profond que cela ne change rien.

Le dernier Uzumaki, du moins dans Konoha, se tenait à la lisière du camp, son dos tourné avec son couteau planté près de ses pieds sur sa droite. Il avait l'air extrêmement tendu et garder son regard dans le vide vers la forêt dans laquelle se trouvait la frontière. Alors qu'elle arrivée à ces côtés, elle fit le choix de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Naruto était visiblement surpris, mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda de respirer profondément, calmement et de se relâcher, il le fit et son front se plaça naturellement sur l'épaule de Kurenai.

"Ça ira ? Pas forcément maintenant ou demain, mais après."

"C'est juste la manière dont les choses fonctionnent, j'ai juste fait mon boulot…"

"Hm ?" En voyant qu'il s'était arrêté.

"C'est un sentiment si particulier… Indescriptible, je savais que tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid et dans le feu de l'action était deux choses différentes, l'une était instinctive, quasi primale dans sa fonction, l'instinct de se protéger… L'autre est froide, détaché, calculé… Une version professionnelle de la chose dans un certain sens. Je sais que je devrais pleurer, vomir, me sentir comme un monstre ou quelque chose du genre… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste la connaissance que je ne tremblerais pas pour réussir les missions de ce genre et que je serais capable de protéger mes coéquipiers en cas de nécessité... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?"

Elle sentit une larme sur son épaule et entendit un tremblement dans sa voix sur la fin. Quasi-instinctivement, elle le sera plus fort en répondant : "Quelqu'un de bien, une personne dont je suis heureuse qu'elle soit dans la même équipe que moi." Alors que ses bras venaient lentement rendre l'étreinte, les dernières tension présente dans son corps disparaissait et Kurenai s'autorisait également à se relâcher.

Elle se rendit également pleinement compte de la sensation particulière qu'était d'avoir quelqu'un ayant une présence en chakra aussi importante dans ses bras surtout vu la différence de taille, ce n'était pas un plaisir -contrairement à ce que certain pourrait croire, c'était beaucoup trop puissant pour cela- mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable malgré la présence claire de ce qu'était le youki du renard -Naruto avait complètement relâché sa présence dans les bras de Kurenai-, c'était la même chose que de ce placé milieu d'un ouragan, l'impression d'être dans la présence d'une entité d'une puissance sans commune mesure avec la vôtre.

Ce qui rendait d'ailleurs le contraste entre son physique puissant, sa présence quasi-divine et sa psyché qui était solide mais comparativement si fragile… saisissante. L'illusionniste se rendit également compte qu'elle avait sincèrement pensé ce qu'elle avait dit, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas -ou n'aurait pas- de problème, mais juste que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Le fait qu'il réalise naturellement que donner la mort était une action qui devenait très dangereuse si on commençait à l'apprécier tout en ayant conscience que leurs actions cette nuit était la réalité de la carrière d'un ninja était excellent. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait deux semaines complète au calme pour faire la part des choses avant qu'il ne rencontre l'autre équipe de Konoha pour la dernière mission qu'ils devaient faire et qui les ramèneraient à Konoha. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ces personnes-là, elle ne savait pas qui se serait, simplement qu'elle préférait que personne ne mette son nez dans les affaires de son équipe.

Alors qu'il s'écartait de la Jonin, Naruto déclara : "Merci. Merci de m'avoir donné une chance, je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans vous." C'était de simple parole, mais elle voyait à quel point cela avait compté pour lui, le sourire qu'elle lui envoya avait du convoyé les émotions qu'elle ressentait, car il lui rendit avant de prendre son couteau et de se diriger vers une bassine qu'il avait aperçue afin de le nettoyer. Sur son chemin il reçut une main sur l'épaule et un "bon boulot" de la part de l'autre Tokubetsu-Jonin qu'il répondit par un simple "merci".

Kurenai était légèrement surprise par ses paroles, ou du moins, par le message qu'elle convoyait, il ne remerciait pas pour ses instructions, même s'il était aussi reconnaissant de cela, il la remerciait pour la confiance et le coté équipier qu'elle lui avait donner sans hésiter. Car elle n'avait pas hésité à l'approcher pour l'aider, seulement sur le fait de le prendre en tant qu'apprentie, et il était difficile d'imaginer une telle décision être prise sans hésitation ou questionnement, ne serait-ce que de se questionner sur le fait de savoir si elle était la bonne personne pour lui.

Elle pourrait d'ailleurs aller plus loin et dire que ne pas faire cette réflexion était soit la preuve d'une grande arrogance ou d'un manque flagrant de considération envers le possible apprentie. Kurenai vu Anko arriver et lui accorda son attention ce qui fit commencer Mitarashi : "Il ne se déplaçait pas comme un Génin, mais de manière instinctuelle, comme un prédateur." Même si elle était en train de devenir son amie, et qu'elles étaient dans la même équipe, Kurenai n'avait aucune intention de partager la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir et répondit simplement.

"Il a reçu plus de chakra que l'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, ce youki -pour être exacte- vient d'un prédateur, peu importe l'intelligence de cet être, il était évident que cela aurait des effets secondaires sur la manière de penser de Naruto... Penser l'inverse serait tout bonnement stupide, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Naruto était un animal ou qu'il n'avait pas d'émotion." Il y avait une certaine dureté dans le ton de l'illusionniste qui surprit les deux femmes, même si Anko leva les mains en défense en disant.

"Je n'ai rien dit de tel…, simplement que si je l'ai aussi facilement remarquée, d'autre le feront et ils ne seront peut-être pas aussi compréhensifs ou ouverts d'esprit que je peux l'être sur ce genre de chose. En parlant de cela, t'es vachement protectrice de lui en prenant en compte que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois."

"Je suis son mentor, son responsable militaire et son ...amie. C'est normale que je le sois, ce serait l'inverse qui serait surprenant, de plus, on a passé énormément de temps ensemble sur le dernier mois, et, cela à forcément eu ses effets, sans parler du fait qu'il m'a fait confiance dans une mesure qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu auparavant, cela rapproche les personnes. Il t'a aussi fait confiance si on va par là."

Le regard qu'elle reçut de son amie n'était ni jugeur, ni accusateur, mais contemplatif, ce qui permis à Kurenai de remarquer qu'elle regardait Naruto plus comme quelqu'un regardait un très cher ami ou un membre proche de sa famille que ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais c'était peut-être justement cela, faire partie d'un apprentissage, en tout cas s'était son impression vu qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'une telle relation et c'était un sujet qu'il valait mieux éviter avec Anko, ce qui était à la fois logique et compréhensible.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de valeur, et reçu la confirmation qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours -un groupe de bandits aurait pu partir du camp avant qu'ils n'arrivent-, ils mirent ensuite le feu au camp et aux corps avant de partir en marchant vers le point de rendez-vous, quitte à ce qu'il arrive avec quelques heures d'avance, ce n'était pas bien grave.


	13. C13: La Première Patrouille

**Chapitre 13 : La Première Patrouille**

Kakashi Hatake et son équipe d'ANBU qui comprenait Yugao Uzuki et Tenzo, avait récupéré une mission de patrouille, comme c'était de plus en plus courant pour les ANBUs vu la situation du village. Il était néanmoins important de noter, qu'ils ne portaient pas leur masque, vu qu'ils avaient désormais ce choix pour leur mission hors du cadre ANBU, même s'ils utilisaient le reste de leur équipement. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment le raisonnement, à part pour le fait que cela pourrait être considéré comme une menace envers Iwa de mettre des ANBUs sur la frontière.

Ce point de règlement n'était qu'un changement parmi tant d'autres qui avaient été mis en place depuis le massacre des Uchiha, même s'il n'y avait pas que les Uchiha qui avaient été massacré contrairement à ce que le nom pourrait laissé pensé. Un autre exemple, était le fait que normalement ils fonctionnaient en équipe de 5 et qu'il n'était que trois pour faire cette mission, les deux autres ayant reçu l'aide de deux autres bon Chunin pour faire une autre mission de patrouille un peu plus loin sur la frontière avec Iwa.

Kakashi et son équipe puisqu'il en était le Chef avait eu beaucoup de chose qui leur avait été assigné depuis cette fameuse nuit, même si les trois présents aujourd'hui avait été mis au courant par le Sandaime qu'il y avait des problèmes avant le cette fameuse nuit. Contrairement aux deux autres membres, ce qui avait malheureusement jeter un petit froid dans le fonctionnement de l'équipe lorsque seulement une moitié de celle-ci fut convoqué de manière répété par le Sandaime.

Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais ce détail représentait très bien le genre de problème que posait la manière de faire du Sandaime avant la création du CMS, même si celui-ci était encore loin d'être parfait, bien sûr, Kakashi était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que juger ce conseil maintenant serait stupide, pareil pour les autres conseils ayant été réformés.

De plus, si la nouvelle organisation du village n'était pas parfaite, elle était bien meilleure que celle qui existait encore très récemment, bien sûr, il était difficile de savoir si cela venait du fait que des traîtres, des espions, et des personnes simplement corrompues avaient été arrêté, questionné et souvent exécuter ou si cela venait du fait que l'organisation était simplement meilleure. Comme souvent, la vérité était très probablement un mélange des deux, mais il avait ses doutes sur cette organisation au long terme, étant donné qu'elle impliquait plus de personnes.

Car entre divergences d'opinion et ambition personnel, ou de son Clan, cela finissait toujours par des problèmes. Le fait que 3 des 5 membres du Conseil Militaire Supérieur était également des Chefs de Clan allait forcément poser un problème sur certaine décision. Mais plus que sur le Conseil en général, c'était le choix de Tsunade Senju comme 5e membre qui le rendait dubitatif, et il n'avait rien contre elle spécialement, vu qu'il était à peine membre des forces de Konoha lorsqu'elle avait quitter le village.

C'était simplement le fait de donner l'Hôpital, un siège de Chef de Clan, et une place au CMS à une personne revenant à peine au village qui était un choix pour le moins discutable, ce qui servait également à effacé tout doutes existants sur le sérieux des difficultés que traversaient le village, même s'il fallait préciser que la place de Directrice de l'Hôpital était pour le coup une évidence. Le fait que son apprentie reçoive le rang de Tokubetsu-Jonin alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie des rangs de Konoha -elle avait a peine été à l'académie !- était également une décision que pas mal de monde avait eu du mal à encaisser.

Elle aurait du être Chunin, et si cela n'était qu'un détail pour certain, son grade signifiait quand même qu'elle pouvait sans problème donner des ordres à des Chunins qui s'étaient battu pour ce village depuis des années alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, en ayant même pas une mention dans un Bingo Book… simplement une mention comme quoi elle était l'apprentie de Tsunade sur la page de celle-ci.

En parlant de Tsunade, il était par contre satisfait et même plutôt impressionné par les deux examens qu'elle avait mis en place, il avait d'ailleurs obtenu son diplôme de Gestes de Premiers Secours, comme d'ailleurs les autres membres de son équipe puisqu'il leur avait demandé de le passer. Il fallait également noter qu'il était de plus en plus rare de trouver une équipe d'ANBU -de 5- n'ayant personne avec le GPS, la majorité des équipes en avait d'ailleurs au moins 2.

Sur un plan personnel, Kakashi ne s'était pas arrêter là vu qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devoir vivre avec plus de culpabilité, il avait donc commencer à travailler sur la théorie de l'Examen de Premier Soin, et il avait été plutôt surpris par le haut niveau demandé vu l'intitulé du diplôme, difficulté qui avait fait qu'il s'y était beaucoup plus intéressé, de manière assez ironique.

Ceci était par contre une chose qui pour le coup était beaucoup plus rare parmi les ANBUs vu le temps nécessaire à l'apprentissage des requis de ce diplôme, ce que l'ancien élève du Yondaime pouvait parfaitement comprendre, notamment car tout le monde n'avait pas le niveau de contrôle de son chakra requis, même après un entraînement intensif comme celui que subissait les ANBUs lorsqu'ils rejoignaient cette division.

Enfin, pour en revenir aux Sanins, ce n'était pas difficile de ce rendre compte qu'ils avaient toujours eu des concessions totalement impossible pour les autres, loin de là, et parfois, il se demandait si cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient les élèves du Sandaime que leurs capacités ou leur accomplissements. Ce n'était pas parce que Minato, son sensei, était l'élève de Jiraya qu'il allait s'empêcher de questionner ces choses-là. Sans parler du fait que c'était un secret de polichinelle qu'Hiruzen avait laissé Orochimaru s'échapper malgré le fait qu'il connaissait parfaitement les crimes de celui-ci…

Kakashi avait plus de mal à parler d'Anko Mitarashi, car elle avait prouvé sa valeur et sa loyauté même si sa santé mentale était plus que remise en question vu la joie qu'elle prenait pendant ses interrogatoires. Pour faire simple, il lui faisait confiance sur un plan professionnel mais il était totalement hors de question qu'il l'approche sur un quelconque autre plan.

La révélation que Ne était encore clairement active n'avait pas été si difficile que cela à avaler étant donner que tout ANBU ayant un certain niveau en était arriver à cette conclusion, par contre, la réalisation de la taille de cette organisation avait pour le coup été une vraie surprise. Il fallait dire, que même après la mort d'une partie d'entre eux durant la nuit du massacre, il était toujours au moins 10 fois plus nombreux que ce qu'il pensait, même si après en avoir parlé avec des collègues, certain soupçonnaient un nombre plus proche de la réalité, mais encore très loin de celle-ci.

Apprendre que les Uchiha avaient des suspicions sur la nuit où le Kyubi avait été libéré fut émotionnellement beaucoup plus dure à accepter, même si l'opinion qu'il avait de ce Clan avait cela était loin d'être positive, mais apprendre qu'ils avaient prévu un coup d'état… il ne savait pas quoi penser, et il avait donc inconsciemment décidé de faire comme pour beaucoup d'autre chose, éviter d'y penser.

Parmi les choses auxquelles il évitait de pensé, beaucoup était en relation directe avec des personnes n'étant plus de ce monde, mais il y en avait une en particulier qui était vivante, et à laquelle il essayait de ne pas pensés de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement pour lui, cette personne semblait décidé à faire partie des conversations d'un maximum de ninjas autour de lui, cette personne était bien évidemment Uzumaki Naruto, le Jinchuriki du Kyubi.

Cela avait commencé par ses progrès surprenant à l'académie, couplé avec sa croissance physique surnaturelle, cela avait été continué avec la ré-officialisation de son statut d'Héritier du Clan Uzumaki et le fait que Kurenai Yuhi l'avait prit en tant qu'apprenti. Cela avait été enchaîner par les commentaires de Gai sur l'entraînement qu'il faisait avec son apprenti à lui, un certain Rock Lee, et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il avait prit l'examen final du curriculum de l'académie avec deux ans d'avance, et l'avait réussi avec les honneurs, clairement devant les élèves de 6e année qui l'avait prit avec lui.

Dans le meilleur des mondes, il aurait la même relation qu'il aurait avec sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, celle qui était la précédente Jinchuriki du Kyubi. Une relation cordiale mais tendu avec très peu de confiance ou d'affection, que cela soit d'ailleurs dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Le plus particulier dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne saurait pas vraiment dire pourquoi il avait eu une telle relation avec la copine de son sensei, mais le fait qu'elle avait eu la même relation avec Obito n'avait fait que renforcé l'opinion peu chaleureuse qu'il avait d'elle, même si elle n'était pas 'avec' celui qui deviendrait le Yondaime à ce moment-là.

Le fait qu'elle était surprotectrice de Naruto avait également posé des problèmes dans son couple de ce qu'il avait pu voir, réagissant violemment à tout commentaire qui pouvait être fait envers Naruto, ce qui n'avait pas aidé la relation entre Minato et Naruto, déjà que ce dernier n'était pas le fils du Yondaime… bref, ce n'était pas une situation simple.

Pour autant, malgré tout cela, il était très loin de haïr ou de simplement détesté l'Uzumaki, s'il devait mettre un note sur son opinion de la jeune femme, ce serait simplement un 35 ou un 40 sur 100, pas moins, il y avait pas mal de personne dans Konoha à qui il donnerait des notes bien plus basse s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il était suffisamment honnête avec lui même pour savoir que son opinion sur elle venait aussi du fait que la tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux avait également parfois posé des problèmes avec Minato, ce qui n'était pas réellement surprenant avec le recul. Tout cela pour dire, que s'il avait pas mal de raison de ne pas apprécier Naruto, il ne le haïssait pas non plus, et il avait respecté les ordres du Sandaime de garder ses distances après la mort de Minato et de Kushina.

Bien sûr, le vieil homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister pour qu'il s'exécute, mais il avait gardé l'idée dans un coin de sa tête qu'il entraînerait le Jinchuriki lorsque celui-ci finirait l'académie en mémoire de Minato… enfin, s'il réussissait à finir l'académie. De plus, il n'avait aucune intention de le prendre en tant qu'apprenti ou quelque chose comme cela, simplement de lui donné les bases nécessaires pour qu'il ait une vraie chance de survie.

Sa vision de la situation s'était grandement renforcé en se rendant compte du manque de talent et d'intérêt affligeant que le garçon avait pour la vie de ninja, il n'avait jamais été plus clair qu'il n'était PAS le fils de Minato, qui était lui-même un des plus grands ninjas ayant vécu dans ce monde. Il était aujourd'hui évident pour tout le monde que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

En plus, il avait été fortement énervé d'apprendre par Yugao que Kurenai avait fait de Naruto son apprenti, le Sandaime n'avait même pas essayer de lui en parler avant, car il l'apprit en même temps que les autres, alors qu'il était clairement lié à cela puisqu'il lui avait parlé de sa volonté de le prendre en tant que Génin lorsqu'il en serait un. Sans parler de Jiraya qui avait personnellement appuyer la candidature de Kurenai, sans avoir penser à lui, ou réfléchir à la possibilité de le prendre lui-même en tant qu'apprenti…

Il y avait aussi le fait que lorsqu'il avait apprit cela de Yugao, il avait réagit difficilement -ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible !- et celle-ci l'avait prit comme une critique envers Kurenai, et même si cela n'était pas son intention, il était vrai que s'en était une. Mais après tout, ils étaient des ninjas, pas des gosses, et il avait donc raison de pointer qu'elle n'était même pas une Jonin, et qu'elle n'avait clairement pas les capacités d'entraînée un Jinchuriki, même s'il ne l'avait bien sûr pas dit comme cela.

Et cette fois non plus, ce n'était pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre de personnel contre l'illusionniste, c'était simplement qu'en tant qu'un des meilleurs ninjas du village, et quelqu'un un rang 'Bordeline S' comme on appelait ceux étant proche du rang-S, il se sentait beaucoup plus aptes à entraîné un Jinchuriki qu'une Tokubetsu-Jonin de rang-B+ comme le dirait sa page du Bingo Book… ce qui prouvait d'ailleurs clairement qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'élite de Konoha.

Il était officiellement considéré comme étant le n°4 ou n°5 de Konoha en terme de puissance avec Gai, derrière Tsunade qui était n°3, Jiraya qui était n°2 et Hiruzen qui était logiquement n°1. Enfin, logiquement d'un certain point de vue, car on pouvait aussi facilement considéré que ce n'était pas normale que la personne la plus forte du village était aussi âgée, 64 ans, mais c'était le fait qu'il avait connu une vie bien rempli, et qu'on pouvait donc également s'interroger sur sa fatigue mentale, surtout au vu de ses décisions depuis qu'il avait reprit le poste d'Hokage après la mort du Yondaime.

Cette inquiétude était une chose qui était également transposable envers les deux Sanins restant, dans une mesure moindre, mais tout de même présente puisqu'ils avaient quand même tout les deux 47 ans. Normalement, ces personnes auraient du formé d'autres personnes qui prendraient leurs relèves, mais on avait déjà parlé des cas de Minato, d'Anko et de Shizune.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Jiraya du manque de niveau de Kurenai, le Sanin lui avait répondu que s'il avait progresser ces dernières années au lieu de rien branler en perdant la marge qu'il avait sur certain, il y aurait au moins eu une réflexion sur la possibilité de faire qu'il y ait 6 places au Conseil Militaire Supérieur. Vu qu'il avait été publiquement mentionné que seul le Chef des Armées, le Commandant des ANBUs, les Sanins et l'Hokage pouvait se retrouver à ce conseil, il était facile de comprendre le sous-entendu du message.

S'il avait été plus sérieux ces dernières années, il aurait été envisagée comme Sanin, remplaçant Orochimaru numériquement… alors que celui-ci était à l'époque le plus fort des trois Sanins. Il était tout aussi facile de comprendre que s'il avait voulu prendre Naruto comme élève ou comme apprenti avec un tel statut, il était très probable qu'il y soit arrivé.

Kakashi comprit également que le fait d'être un Sanin était aujourd'hui un grade, plus qu'une appellation pour ceux qui restaient de ces trois ninjas là. Bien sûr, entre les problèmes de Konoha et cette réalisation, il avait réellement reprit l'entraînement, chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs transmis à son équipe. Il était d'ailleurs facile à remarquer qu'ils étaient loin d'être les seuls à être dans ce cas, et pas qu'en ANBU.

Car cette fois il était déterminé à devenir le 4e rang-S de Konoha, surtout qu'il avait des gros doutes quand à la forme qu'avait entretenu Tsunade, Jiraya voir même Hiruzen et que si quelqu'un comme Orochimaru attaquait aujourd'hui, il était difficile d'imaginé qu'il puisse être vaincu sans qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ne meurt.

On pouvait également voir la remarque de Jiraya comme une critique plus générale sur le niveau de la génération de Minato et sur celle dont Kakashi faisait lui-même parti… ce qui était plutôt compréhensible lorsque l'on se rendait compte que si on enlevait Tsunade et Hiruzen, aucun des Chefs de Clans n'était considéré comme ayant les capacités d'obtenir le niveau que lui avait aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient tous de la génération à Minato.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé d'elle, Kushina était clairement d'un niveau similaire à celui de ces personnes-là sans utiliser le Kyubi et alors qu'elle avait eu un parcours qui était loin d'être idéale, notamment sa grossesse avec Naruto. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à Naruto, il avait essayer de se rapprocher du jeune homme sans résultat avant d'apprendre de Jiraya les suspicions qu'avait celui-ci sur les protections qu'avaient la demeure du Clan Uzumaki.

Il avait également pensé à briser l'apprentissage en apprenant que le Jinchuriki était très loin de porter le Yondaime dans son cœur, surtout qu'il ne se gênait pas pour dire ses pensées sur un homme qui était cent fois meilleur que ce qu'il pouvait espérer devenir. En apprenant cela, Kakashi avait décidé qu'il ne se gênerait pas non plus de faire connaître le fond de sa pensée sur le Jinchuriki, notamment directement envers l'individu concerné.

Alors que leur équipe rangeait ses affaires après avoir eu un petit-déjeuner, il serait stupide d'attendre midi -et l'arrivé de la relève- pour le faire, Tenzo qui était un sensor de très grande qualité déclara, confirmant qu'il était quasiment aux niveaux des meilleurs Jonins dans cette spécialité : "Présence très forte en chakra détecté à trois kilomètres dans le sens ou la relève devrait arriver." Deux minutes plus tard, il confirma :"Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des trois, ...il est accompagné par Kurenai Yuhi et Anko Mitarashi."

Kakashi fut surprit de surpris de la composition du groupe, mais cela fut confirmer quelques instants plus tard par un des chiens qu'il avait invoquer pour les accompagnés sur cette mission. Alors qu'il allait faire un commentaire, l'Hatake remarqua qu'il était observé du coin de l'œil par ses deux coéquipiers et il se dit qu'il y aurait d'autre occasion pour transmettre ses pensées, notamment une occasion où ils ne voyaient pas la frontière avec Iwa d'où ils étaient.

Par contre, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer sur le nombre de personne et surtout la force des personnes les remplaçants à un endroit loin d'être négligeable de la frontière. Car il fallait dire la vérité, ce groupe était très clairement plus faible que le leur, peut importe la quantité de Chakra de Naruto, il ne restait qu'un Génin sortant à peine de l'académie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Team 17 arriva avec Kurenai et Anko en pointe et Naruto plus loin sur leur droite observant la frontière avec Iwa. Les membres de la Team Kakashi furent surprit de l'apparence et des vêtements de Naruto mais gardèrent le silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque son invocation renifla quelques fois que Kurenai déclara d'une voix calme et détachée :"Un camp de bandit sur le chemin. La situation a été résolue sans problèmes."

Yugao pencha la tête sur le coté de manière interrogative et Kurenai confirma d'un simple hochement. L'Uzuki allait informé le conseil militaire du fait que Naruto -en tant qu'héritier de clan- avait tué en mission car c'était une étape importante de la vie d'un ninja. Kakashi laissa faire car il n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer car il pourrait laisser passer une remarque méritée.

Après cela, Tenzo informa Kurenai de ce qui passait dans la zone, notamment la présence de deux camps de bandit un peu plus au nord mais ils étaient clairement après la frontière -et sembler joué de ce fait. Après un tour de politesse et une étreinte entre Yugao et Kurenai vu qu'elles étaient amies, la Team Kakashi leva le camp direction Konoha en informant leur remplaçant que la frontière était à 1,5 kilomètre de leur position actuelle.

 **OoOoO**

"Foutu tension inutile, cela aurait été sympa de prévenir que ce serait eux qu'on remplacerait." Il n'avait pas échappé l'attention de Kurenai -ou celle d'Anko-, que Kakashi était devenu extrêmement tendu en ressentant la réalité la présence en chakra de Naruto, alors que celui en masquait toujours une bonne partie. De plus, les opinions qu'il avait envers elle-même ou Naruto était loin d'être aussi peu connu qu'il pouvait le croire, puisque Tsunade en avait parlé brièvement avec Naruto après qu'elle en ait parlé avec Jiraya, et Naruto avait évidemment transmis ce qu'il avait reçu à sa chef d'équipe puisque cela la concernait.

Après cette complainte dans le vent de la chef d'équipe, Kurenai informa Naruto qu'il fallait qu'il évite qu'il se rapproche à moins d'un km de la frontière car sa présence serait déjà repéré par leurs ninjas à cette distance et aller plus près pourrait être pris comme une provocation. Devant la mine interrogatrice d'Anko, Kurenai lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient appris après avoir échanger un regard avec Naruto.

Par soucis de simplicité, ils prirent le même site que leur prédécesseur, et commencèrent leur patrouille de la zone de manière immédiate, Naruto créant deux autre oiseaux en plus des deux déjà présents ce qui fit que Kurenai réalisa qu'il avait soit plus de Chakra qu'avant, soit il faisait moins de gaspillage en les faisant, car il était incapable d'en faire 4 encore récemment et qu'il avait encore de la marge vu ce qu'elle pouvait sentir de ses réserves. Lorsqu'elle le questionna sur ce point, elle fut surprise de la réponse :

"Ce n'est pas tellement que j'ai beaucoup plus de Chakra, du moins proportionnellement, c'est simplement que je suis capable d'en utilisé plus d'un coup ou sur une courte durée sans danger. Et là aussi, ce n'était pas que je ne pouvais pas faire cela auparavant, c'était simplement que cela aurait été dangereux ou douloureux, car comme vous le savez sûrement très bien, utilisé beaucoup de Chakra en peu de temps lorsqu'on y est pas habitué peux se révéler dangereux pour les voies de Chakra qu'on a dans nos corps. C'était quelque chose qui était également d'autant plus vrai dans mon cas vu la composition unique de l'énergie que j'utilise."

Anko était clairement impressionner par les connaissances qu'il montrait, ce qui était compréhensible lorsqu'on savait que la quasi totalité des Chunins ou des Tokubetsu-Jonins ne savaient pas ces choses-là. Ce qui monta également un peu l'opinion déjà très haute qu'elle avait de Kurenai lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas surprise des connaissances de l'Uzumaki. Cet discussion et quelques autres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha la rassura sur le fait que Naruto deviendrait très probablement un bon utilisateur de Fuinjutsu, ce qui lui laissait l'espoir qu'avec son aide à elle ou celle de Jiraya -ou les deux-, ils pourraient finir par trouver une solution pour le sceau qui détruisait sa vie.

Ce soir-là, Kurenai continua de lui expliquer et de l'aidé dans la technique permettant d'améliorer ses sens avec du chakra, si cela prenait plus de temps et d'instruction que d'autre technique c'était que les risques était à la fois directes et énormes pour la santé d'un ninja, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus résilient que les autres qu'il fallait pour autant prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Elle l'informa qu'elle lui apprendrait l'étape suivante pour l'élément du vent à leur retour à Konoha vu qu'elle avait finalement trouvé ce que c'était et un site pour le faire deux jours avant leur départ. Elle aurait pu lui faire commencer à ce moment-là, mais elle avait préféré qu'il se repose avant les missions, de plus, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de finir, et cela serait risqué de le faire en dehors de Konoha.

Naruto fut surprit de savoir qu'il ne travaillerait pas son élément en priorité mais fit confiance à Kurenai, comme il lui avait fait confiance depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Anko fut surprise de la confiance démonter dans ces moments-là, alors qu'elle avait une excellente idée de l'enfance qu'avait vécu Naruto et qu'elle était consciente des dommages psychologiques, mais surtout dans les relations interpersonnel qu'une telle enfance créait.

La réalité, c'était que Kurenai savait que la possibilité existait qu'il se décourage sans vraiment insister s'il réussissait en vent mais ne faisait aucun progrès -ou presque- dans les techniques plus subtiles qui étaient pour le coup ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui transmettre. Il fut décidé qu'ils travailleraient également sa tactique avec ses deux coéquipière utilisant des clones d'ombre.

Une chose qui fut étendu à des manœuvres pour facilités la cohésion de l'équipe en cas de problème, activité qui ne se faisait pas chez les ninjas à partir du moment ou ceux-ci avaient un certain niveau, et vu la composition de leur équipe, elle rentrait clairement dans cette catégorie.

Naruto fut surpris en apprenant cela, mais Anko lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait normalement tout simplement pas le temps pour faire ce genre d'exercice, de plus à partir d'un certain niveau, si on connaît les compétences générales de chacun, les chose se faisait d'elle même sauf cas extrême. Il fallait également prendre en compte le fait que pour des missions réellement dangereuses, on utilisait soit une équipe aguerrie, soit on leur laissait justement le temps nécessaires afin qu'ils apprennent à ce connaître.

Naruto continua son entraînement physique -en utilisant le sceau pendant celui-ci- et il continua également de s'entraîner à masquer sa présence en travaillant donc en même temps son contrôle. Bien entendu, Naruto utilisait des Oiseaux d'Ombres en permanence qu'il renouvelait tout les matins afin de surveiller les environs, et notamment l'équivalent de leur équipe qui était stationné de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Un soir, Kurenai approcha Anko après que l'illusionniste eu longuement réfléchit sur le problème que Naruto pourrait avoir dans le future avec la séduction, dans les sens, mais principalement dans le fait de l'encaisser, car dans l'autre sens, ils avaient largement le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard, s'il s'en préoccuperait un jour, vu que tant que ses réserves était grande au ressenti il n'aurait pas ce genre de mission. Il fallait également prendre en compte le fait qu'au moment où il attendrait cette furtivité -s'il réussissait- il serait très certainement un Chef de Clan, et ce n'était bien évidemment pas le genre de personne qu'on envoyait sur des missions de séduction.

"En ce qui concerne la séduction, je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, et je ne sais pas encore comment gérer ce problème, car il n'a que 10 ans d'un côté mais de l'autre, il a un corps d'adulte, il est un Héritier de Clan -donc une vrai cible- et il est surtout hyper-sensitif au toucher, même s'il a commencé à apprendre à gérer cette dernière donnée dans nos entraînement en Taijutsu."

Anko voyait bien que sa Chef d'Équipe s'agaçait de son indécision et elle décida de préciser sa pensée de la dernière fois. "Il est important que ce topique soit abordé avec lui assez rapidement, après pour ce qui est du cas pratique, tu n'es pas obligée de faire quelque chose, certain irait même jusqu'à dire que tu dépasserais tes fonctions envers son Clan en allant plus loin."

Kurenai se calma un peu plus en entendant cela, car c'était particulière vrai, de plus, Naruto avait vécu son enfance dans des quartiers difficile, elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu voir ou apprendre dans un tel cadre, ce qu'elle relaya à Anko et ce que mis fin à la discussion après que cette dernière prit un air contemplatif, probablement entrain d'essayer d'imaginé ce qu'il était probable que Naruto ait vu ou apprit vu que c'était ce à quoi réfléchissait l'illusionniste.

 **OoOoO**

Ce même soir, le quatrième depuis qu'ils avaient pris le relais de la patrouille, Naruto n'était pas avec les deux jeunes femmes car il était en train d'avoir une conversation avec Xanna, ce qui était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus simple à réaliser maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de méditer pour converser avec l'entité.

Bien que cela n'ait pas réellement augmenté la durée totale des discussions qu'ils avaient, elles étaient simplement plus courte mais plus fréquente. Ce n'était parfois qu'un simple commentaire sur ce qu'il faisait ou l'observation d'une situation ou encore celle d'une personne. Un des autres avantages de cette nouvelle manière de fonctionner était qu'il pouvait désormais rester beaucoup plus réactif aux informations que pourraient lui envoyer un clone en général, mais surtout par rapport aux Oiseaux d'Ombres. Car avant, il ne recevait tout simplement pas les informations des clones tant qu'il était 'dans' le sceau.

Cependant, cela faisait quelque temps que Xanna l'avait informé qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une grosse discussion sur pas mal de sujet, et apparemment ils allaient l'avoir maintenant, et le génin questionna, "de quoi voulais-tu parler ?"

Ce à quoi le démon ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre même s'il était évident pour Naruto qu'elle était hésitante, une affinité envers elle qui venait certainement du fait qu'il ait autant d'énergie ayant appartenu au renard, **"je pense qu'il est temps de tirer une sorte de bilan sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors des derniers mois, car la situation est très différente depuis la dernière fois qu'on a réellement eu cette conversation."**

Naruto dû admettre que c'était on ne peut plus vrai, car ils avaient certes parlés de certaines choses, mais seulement en surface ou pas très récemment. "Tu voudrais commencé par quoi ?"

 **"Je n'ai pas envie que l'on fasse des aller-retour incessants entre les sujets, donc le plus simple, serait de commencer par les sujets ayant relativement peu de lien directe avec les autres." Voyant Naruto acquiescez, elle continua. "Le rythme de transfert -ou d'assimilation- de mon youki et les différentes conséquences. On va commencer par les différentes liés au moment ou ce sera fini, la première, assez évidente, c'est que tant que le transfert est en cours, tu ne peux pas utilisé le sceau d'entraînement physique de ta mère, et vu la qualité du sceau que toi et ta chef utilise actuellement, il doit vraiment être excellent, certainement suffisant pour qu'un niveau physique complet de Jonin ne soit qu'une soit qu'une question de temps.**

 **La deuxième est tout aussi évidente, je parle évidemment du problème de stabilité de ton chakra qui existera forcément tant que le transfert sera toujours en cours, et probablement quelques temps encore après pour qu'il se stabilise définitivement. Il est important de noter que plus tu as de youki dans ton corps, plus il m'est possible -dans certaine limite évidemment- d'augmenter la vitesse de transfert. Cependant, on en revient à un problème qu'on a déjà évoqué mais qui se rapproche réellement, à savoir, quoi faire de 'l'impression' du Yondaime qui apparaîtra une fois que le transfert sera terminé, voir même juste avant.**

 **Et oui, je sais que tu y travailles sous la forme de t'améliorer en Fuinjutsu avant de comprendre le sceau et donc de mieux gérer l'éventuelle situation, mais je souhaitais simplement te rappeler que plus le temps passe, plus cela devient urgent, encore plus lorsque l'on considère que si cette confrontation était mal gérer, cela pourrait mettre en péril 'l'impression' laissé par Kushina."**

Il y eu quelque instant de contemplation avant que Naruto réponde, "au rythme actuel, il me reste combien de temps ?"

 **"Entre 18 et 24 mois, mais il est important de préciser que ce n'est qu'une estimation, bien que je m'améliore à la faire, d'autant plus que chaque blessure que tu subira augmentera considérablement ta consommation, car ce sera une réaction instinctuelle afin de sauvegarder ton existence…"** Voyant le regard de l'Héritier, elle répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose, **"il m'est impossible d'estimer les conséquences en temps d'une éventuelle blessure que tu subirais."**

Naruto était conscient que même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'évolution importante dans la situation, il était quand même important de faire le point de temps en temps. "Il y autre chose à discuter sur ce domaine ?"

 **"Oui, j'ai remarqué durant la mission contre les bandits que mon youki avait un effet sur toi, mais je ne saurais pas en dire plus et je n'ai aucune idée concernant d'autres potentielles conséquences."**

Naruto avait remarqué -avec le recul- que quelque chose était différent durant l'attaque, mais il n'avait pas d'idée non plus sur le pourquoi ou le comment, et encore moins envers des possibles conséquences. "J'essayerai d'y faire attention… et je pense que le sujet suivant devrait être le Fuinjutsu," voyant que Xanna était d'accord, il continua. "Certaine de mes connaissances sont d'un niveau équivalent à celui de Jonin, et même encore plus avancé en ce qui concerne le sceau qui te contient, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que je ne connaissais rien ou presque de domaine entier de connaissance de l'Art des Sceaux, une chose qui prouve sans le moindre doute que je n'ai pas un niveau équivalent à celui de Génin dans tout les domaines de cet Art…"

Xanna comprenait très bien que vu que le sceau posé par le Yondaime était toujours la priorité, il était difficilement imaginable que cela change, car assigné un ou des clones supplémentaires au Fuinjutsu compliquerait forcément sa promotion, et cela était inacceptable, à bien des égards d'ailleurs. Sans parler du fait qu'il était clairement le maillon faible de son équipe et que la simple idée de prolonger volontairement cette situation le dégoûtait, surtout s'il arrivait quelque chose à un de ses quo-équipières pendant ce temps-là.

Tout cela était des choses que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer, soit parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, soit parce qu'elles étaient évidentes. Et s'il était plus facile pour Xanna de faire la part des choses, elle partageait suffisamment son point de vue pour qu'elle se taise sur leur différence d'opinion. Elle avait aussi parfois le même but que lui mais pour des raisons différentes. La plus évidente était que Naruto voulait protéger Kurenai par attachement, alors que dans le cas de Xanna s'était principalement parce qu'elle avait de gros doute qu'il puisse retomber sur quelqu'un ayant la compétence, la volonté et la disponibilité de s'intéresser autant à eux, surtout en ayant également leur intérêt en tête. Ceci dit, Xanna commençait aussi à avoir une certaine appréciation envers l'illusionniste, ce qui était parfaitement logique, voir même inévitable vu les actions et le comportement de celle-ci.

 **"Malheureusement, on ne peut pas augmenter le nombre de clone que tu utilise pour l'apprentissage sans qu'il y est de grave risque pour ta santé mentale… surtout sur quelque chose d'aussi complexe que l'Art des Sceaux, quant il s'agit simplement d'utiliser des clones pour patrouiller ou faire des exercices de chakra contrôle, sa va encore, au-delà… cela peut être dangereux comme on l'a remarqué lorsque tu les as utilisés pour être pour ton examen de fin d'académie…"**

C'était malheureusement une chose qu'ils avaient remarqués, et qui avait d'ailleurs été confirmé lorsqu'il avait utilisé des clones pour apprendre la géographie et les lois nécessaires pour le groupe de mission qu'il faisait en ce moment. "Avant que tu n'abordes le sujet, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on attende la fin de ce groupe de mission avant de parler du groupe." Xanna accepta d'un simple hochement de tête car il était vrai que les choses pouvaient changer assez facilement et qu'il serait très difficile pour l'Uzumaki de prendre le recul nécessaire à une bonne analyse dans cette situation.

Le jeune garçon reprit ensuite, "on peut parler de l'opinion que j'ai des autres, et de celle qu'ils ont de moi, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait un réel intérêt, car tout ce qu'on pourrait dire est à la fois plutôt évident, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de vrai changement en aussi 'peu' de temps." Voyant que Xanna n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un avis aussi tranchée que lui, il précisa sa pensé, "peut-être qu'à travers Kurenai, Anko ou encore Tsunade et Shiho, voir même mes propres accomplissement, certain auront l'esprit plus ouvert dans le future, mais…

Je ne pense pas que cela change vraiment les choses, ce qui ait une autre raison qui me pousse à devenir Chunin, parce qu'en étant Chef de Clan, ils n'auront pas le choix et devront me donné un minimum de respect, ce qui pourrait éventuellement me permettre d'avoir une meilleure relation avec ces personnes-là. Bien sur, on en est encore très loin, et il est également vrai que si les choses se passe bien avec mes connaissances actuelles, je n'en aurais pas grand-chose à faire des gens que j'aurais dû 'convaincre'."

C'était à nouveau quelque chose qui était facilement compréhensible pour Xanna, d'autant plus qu'elle avait une opinion encore plus tranchée dans le même sens.

 **OoOoO**

Les deux semaines se passèrent finalement sans incident même s'il y avait une petite tension par rapport aux camps de bandits, mais le calme et cette réclusion avait créer un certain air de camaraderie dans le groupe qui rassura encore un peu plus les deux Tokubetsu-Jonins envers la capacité à travailler en équipe de Naruto.

Finalement, l'Uzumaki réussit à utiliser une version fonctionnel de l'amélioration des sens avec du chakra même si c'était moins bon que son niveau avec la technique équivalente pour les muscles, tout en travaillant sur son contrôle, sa furtivité et sa résistance aux illusions. Il en profita également pour peaufiné sa maîtrise des techniques de base élémentaire et faire de l'entraînement physique, même si celui-ci fut limiter afin qu'il soit toujours dans une bonne forme pour réagir à un éventuel problème.

Il avait également réussit à utiliser la technique de multiplication de kunai sur un kunai avec une note explosive, créant ainsi une volée de kunai explosifs lorsqu'elle était utilisé ainsi. Lorsque Kurenai se rendit compte de la quantité que la quantité de chakra qu'il utilisait pour faire cela était très largement supérieure à sa capacité totale à elle, et elle l'informa donc qu'il serait très probablement le seul à pouvoir utiliser cette version de manière effective. Anko rajouta que pour cela, une compréhension extensive du fonctionnement d'une note explosive était également nécessaire, réduisant encore plus la liste des personnes pouvant utilisé cette technique.

Les deux femmes lui avaient également fait remarquer qu'il gaspillait toujours une quantité énorme de chakra sur chacune de ses utilisations à la fin de la patrouille dans chacune de ses techniques, il gaspillait du chakra même sur le fait de passer d'arbres en arbres à l'aide de l'énergie en courant sur leurs branches, bien que c'était mieux -et de loin- qu'avant.

L'illusionniste théorisa que ses pertes était d'autant plus facile à sentir maintenant qu'il n'avait pas utiliser tant de fois son chakra que cela -de manière externe- durant la patrouille. Ce qui faisait que c'était donc beaucoup plus facile à remarquer, surtout que ses pertes était encore importante, même pour un simple génin n'ayant que peu travailler son contrôle. Cette estimation recadrait les progrès qu'il avait fait même si ceux-ci étaient déjà énorme.

Pour Naruto, sur un plan personnel, les deux semaines passer dans le calme et en pleine forêt lui firent le plus grand bien. Il avait apprécié le fait d'être séparé des regards noirs et chuchotement -ou pas- insultants, surtout que désormais il les entendait. Une impression particulière lorsqu'on savait qu'il passait la grande majorité de son temps sur le site de son clan, site qui était parfaitement isolé.

C'était peut-être aussi lié au rythme d'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé depuis longtemps, et encore plus depuis plusieurs mois, un rythme qui l'avait empêché de se relaxer et de prendre un immense bouffer d'air, comme il le pouvait pendant cette patrouille. Bien sur, il restait quand même attentif à ce qui l'entourait et concentrer sur sa mission.

Les quelques moments de tension dans la rencontre avec l'équipe qu'ils avaient relevé avaient permis de faire un contraste bien net dans leur attitude et celles de ses quo-équipières, cela ne fit que confirmer -pour lui- la chance énorme qu'il avait eu d'avoir Kurenai -seule- comme chef d'équipe et dans une moindre mesure qu'Anko les accompagnes pour ces trois missions. Même si tout les membres n'avaient pas eu l'air hostile, juste celui ayant les cheveux gris, et encore c'était peut-être car il avait plus de facilité à ressentir ces choses-là depuis qu'il avait absorbé beaucoup de youki. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il approcherait sûrement la Chef pour refaire ce genre de mission, au moins une fois de temps en temps.

Kurenai informa la relève de l'existence des deux groupes de bandits et la Team 17 put partir sans plus d'interaction qu'un regard surpris mais dénué d'émotion négative du groupe de relève envers Naruto. Le trajet ne leur prit qu'une journée mais il s'arrêtèrent à un hôtel dans un village quelques heures -pour eux- avant le point de rendez-vous, car le convoi correspondant à leur mission n'était prévu d'arriver à la frontière que dans 3 jours, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps de ce rendre sur place, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à les attendre au bord de la route.

Le lendemain matin Anko demanda à Naruto de l'accompagné près d'un petit lac et lui demanda de déposer ses bottes et ses armes blanches avant de la rejoindre sur l'eau. Il eu aucun mal à obéir étant donné que Kurenai les avaient accompagné et qu'elle pouvait ainsi surveillé ses affaires. Par contre, Naruto fut surprit de Anko retirer son manteau et le placer avec ses affaires. Il fut rassurer de voir qu'elle n'était pas nue mais avait un petit haut couleur peau autour de son ample poitrine.

"J'enlève mon sceau de conditionnement physique ou je le garde ?"

"Garde-le, on va faire du Taijutsu." Il l'avait rejoint au milieu du lac et remarqua qu'il avait suffisamment progressé en contrôle pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de vraiment y pensé. "Le Taijutsu est un domaine qui fait partie de ceux que j'ai favorisé dans mon entraînement, contrairement à Kurenai qui à d'autre qualité de combat, de plus, alors qu'elle a un style relativement basique j'ai un style spécialisé." Un petit regard informa l'Uzumaki que Kurenai n'avait pas réagit à cette proclamation."Ceci te permettra au minimum d'avoir de l'expérience contre une deuxième combattante qui est spécialisé, rien que cela serait déjà un bon progrès pour toi."

Elle attaqua ensuite et Naruto se retrouva quasi-instantanément sur la défensive, le fait qu'il avait du mal a faire des pas d'ajustement de qualité sur l'eau ne faisait qu'empirer le tableau. En quinze minute de combat actifs, elle l'avait envoyé au tapis une quarantaine de fois et ce -au cas où la leçon n'était pas assez claire- en utilisant une vitesse comparable avec celle du génin. Ceci continua pour le reste de la mâtiné même si Naruto faisait quelques progrès notamment dans son interprétation du style d'Anko et de la qualité de ses déplacements sur le lac. Il n'avait par contre toujours pas réussit à la frapper ou même l'effleurer.

A leur retour de déjeuner, Naruto était partit devant ce qui donna l'occasion a ses deux coéquipières de discuter de ce qu'elles avaient observé ce matin.

"En voyant où il en est après que tu ais passé autant de temps avec lui sur le sujet… Je me retrouve avec des envies de meurtres envers les professeurs de l'académie, car il est évident que si ce n'est pas un génie, il a clairement des qualités dans ce domaine... C'est loin, très loin d'être un niveau acceptable pour quelqu'un qui à la cible qu'il a sur le dos. Mais en même temps, je me rends parfaitement compte du temps que tu as déjà investie -de manière efficace de ce que j'en ais vue sur les semaines précédentes- mais c'est insuffisant… N'importe quel génin expérimenté dans le domaine le battrait en un contre un sans trop de problème en affrontement à découvert.

C'en ait même triste car même ce matin sans instruction je voyais des progrès : dans son équilibre, dans ses déplacement, dans le temps qu'il prenait avant de reprendre son équilibre sur l'eau et le nombre de fois qu'il était passé sous la surface du lac avait été bien réduite au cour de la matinée..., dans sa capacité à lire mes mouvements… par contre ce côté instinctuel présent pendant l'attaque sur le camp de bandit était absent, totalement. J'ai apprécié qu'il était rester concentrer malgré la réalisation de sa faiblesse et le fait qu'il avait garder sa présence 'cacher' pour la majeur partie de la mâtiné. Je vais continuer cet après-midi en lui donnant des instructions cette fois, si cela te va ?"

Elle reçu un simple hochement d'une Kurenai qui semblait enfouit dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne s'exprime alors qu'elles arrivaient. "Est-ce-que du temps passé avec Gai serait nécessaire ou juste un bonus ?"

"Pour l'instant, je dirais nécessaire, en grande quantité, mais je pourrais te répondre de manière plus efficace ce soir."

L'après midi avait également vu Naruto progressé, c'était toujours loin du compte, mais pour une journée de travail, il avait bien progresser. Anko avait apprécié qu'il écoute sans se plaindre alors qu'elle avait au moins une dizaine de remontrance technique pour chaque minute d'entraînement actif. Le bras arrière trop haut ou trop bas, un mauvais équilibre, un poids trop fort sur sa jambe avant ou arrière, un mauvais positionnement du bassin ou encore un mauvais choix de coup, esquiver alors qu'il aurait du bloquer ou dévier et les autres possibilités de cette situation… et encore bien d'autres choses. Elle avait lentement mais sûrement augmenté sa vitesse générale, rien de choquant mais de manière suffisante pour que sa compte afin de l'habituer aussi à affronter des adversaires plus rapide que lui.

A un moment, elle se plaça derrière lui en dirigeant le bassin, les épaules et les membres du génin afin de lui démontrer un mouvement qu'il n'arrivait pas comprendre et elle le vit rougir lorsqu'elle appuya sa poitrine contre le dos du jeune homme mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'il fut à peine distrait de ce qu'elle expliquait, un regard rapide confirma que l'autre Jonin avait également remarqué ce moment.

Naruto était donc parfaitement au courant des charmes des deux Jonins mais ne les avaient pas regardé trop longtemps ou de manière perverse. Anko avait la suspicion que c'était car il les considérait être totalement hors de sa porté et/ou que personne ne s'intéresserait à lui de cette manière alors autant ne pas se faire d'idée et/ou qu'elles l'abandonneraient s'il mettait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur cette ligne. Elle partagea ses suspicions au cours du dîner -Naruto avait rapidement quitter la table pour aller se coucher, fatiguer qu'il était- avec sa capitaine d'équipe et l'illusionniste admit que c'était fortement probable qu'il pense cela.

Bien entendu, Naruto n'était pas un cas psychologique où ses problèmes l'empêcherait de fonctionner, juste de le ralentir dans certains domaines… le problème était que ses problèmes liés à son statut de chef de clan, allait, pour le coup lui posé de vrai problème. "Gai sera nécessaire de manière répété même s'il semblerait que son talent sois plus dans le Kenjutsu vu la manière dont-il bouge." Avait été l'opinion d'Anko en fin de journée.

Anko reprit le même principe que la veille en utilisant cette fois des couteaux en bois que Naruto avait fait faire afin de s'entraîner au Kenjutsu en sécurité. Les pensées d'Anko la veille avaient été confirmé vers fin de l'après midi, car même si c'était loin d'être parfait, c'était mieux en Ken qu'en Tai, au du moins, il y avait clairement plus de facilité, de plus Anko avait l'impression qu'il comprenait les instructions de manière plus efficace ce qui confirmerait également que son talent se situerait plus dans cet art.

Vu qu'il leur restait près de deux heures avant qu'il soit l'heure de manger et que Naruto était sérieusement fatigué physiquement et mentalement, une chose qu'elle préférait évité aussi loin de Konoha, Kurenai interpella Anko : "On va arrêter la, par contre, si tu as quelque chose de moins fatiguant que tu veux lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'on aille dîner, n'hésite pas."

Anko fut surprise de l'interruption, mais en observant son partenaire d'entraînement, elle en comprit rapidement les raisons, car il était facile de voir à quel point les réserves physique et mentale était entamées. Certain serait surprit de le voir aussi fatigué, mais c'était complètement normal, et c'était aussi une preuve du rythme et de l'intensité qu'ils avaient mis dans leur matchs, de plus, aussi bonne que soit son endurance pour son âge et son expérience, elle n'était encore 'que celle d'un Jonin, comme la sienne et celle de Kurenai d'ailleurs, bien que cette dernière soit un peut moins résiliente dans ce domaine et les Jonins étaient clairement humain et ils finissaient donc par 'assez facilement' être fatigués.

L'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour décider d'enseigner l'art des poisons à Naruto, ce qui était logique, étant donné qu'il savait utilisé des senbons, utilisait des pièges et qu'il connaissait les gestes de premiers secours, en rajoutant la possibilité qu'il puisse en utilisé en combinaison avec ses techniques de multiplication… c'était au moins quatre bonne raison pour lui apprendre, et vu l'intensité avec laquelle il l'écoutait, il était du même avis.

Certain aurait fait la remarque qu'il devrait se concentrer sur des choses plus concrètes -Ninjutsu-, surtout qu'avec son système immunitaire, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre des poisons, cependant Anko n'était pas de cette avis, et Kurenai non plus vu ce qu'elle lui apprenait. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en apprendrait pas du tout, c'était simplement le fait que d'avoir des prédisposition pour le Ninjutsu -au moins à terme- ne l'empêchait pas d'être entraîné en profondeur sur des choses plus subtiles.

Le jours d'après recommença sur les mêmes bases, avec du Taijutsu le matin, du Kenjutsu l'après midi, et des cours théoriques sur les poisons pour finir la journée. D'ailleurs ce matin-là, avant qu'il ne commence son Taijutsu, Kurenai lui avait fait envoyé un oiseau vers le lieu de rencontre prévu au cas où ceux de Suna serait en avance, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et également pour l'équipe venant de Konoha avec laquelle ils devraient coopérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Konoha qui était la destination du convoi.

Le soir de leur dernier entraînement, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger, l'équipe arriva et elle était composé d'une des formations assez répandu dans Konoha, à savoir un Hyuga, une Aburame, un Inuzuka, et un Kurama (donc également spécialisé en Genjutsu, ce qui était surprenant vu la présence de Kurenai, mais c'était ainsi). L'Aburame, prénommée Chiori prendrait les commandes de la mission le lendemain puisqu'elle était la seul Jonin, le Kurama étant un Tokubetsu-Jonin et les deux autres des Tokubetsu-Génins.


End file.
